Escrito en las estrellas
by valulalu
Summary: Arrancamos luego de "Destiny", en la segunda temporada. Han pasado varios años desde los últimos eventos y Max y Liz no se han vuelto a ver desde entonce.s Sin embargo, algo cae del cielo nuevamente y el grupo deberá reunirse una vez más para descubrir qué está pasando.
1. Baby, I'm coming home

Ubicación temporal: Luego de _Destiny_.

Esta fic está escrita en formato de serie, por lo que incluirá música, descripción de escenas y diálogos (¡y algunas sorpresas más!)

_Abrimos el capítulo con una pantalla en blanco. Se escucha el sonido del mar; olas romper en la orilla y gaviotas. Lentamente una imagen empieza a fusionarse con el blanco, hasta que vemos la misma. En la pantalla, con letras blancas, leemos "Tampa - Florida"._

_La escena es de un amanecer en una playa casi desierta. El mar se encuentra tranquilo y rompe las pequeñas olas en la arena blanca. Cerca de la orilla hay una serie de casas de madera, bastante espaciadas una de la otra._

LIZ _(voz en off)_: Mi nombre es Liz Parker.

_La cámara se enfoca en una de las casas, de un piso, pintada color celeste y blanco. La casa tiene un deck de madera con una mesa y dos sillas del mismo material. Junto a la baranda, contemplando el amanecer, vemos a Liz Parker. Está vestida con un pijama de dos piezas y sostiene entre sus manos una taza de café. Sobre una de las sillas del deck, vemos su diario abierto con una birome en el medio. El diario se ve viejo._

LIZ (VO): Y no he escrito en este diario por demasiado tiempo.

_Nos acercamos a Liz y notamos que se la ve más adulta; han pasado unos años desde la última vez que la vimos. En su rostro vemos madurez y lleva el cabello más largo atado en una cola de caballo._

LIZ (VO): ¿Qué pasó?

_Vemos un "flashback" de una escena de "Destiny", en blanco y negro. Los cuatro reales han terminado de escuchar el mensaje y Liz mira la escena con tristeza._

LIZ (VO): ¿Qué hizo que me aleje tantos años?

_Continuamos en el "flashback" del último capítulo. Liz mira a Max con lágrimas en los ojos._

_LIZ: Adiós, Max._

_Liz se da media vuelta y sale de la cueva, alejándose de la escena._

_Volvemos al presente. Liz cierra los ojos y una lágrima se escapa por su rostro._

LIZ (VO): ¿Qué me está haciendo regresar?

_Termina la escena y cortamos rápidamente a:_

_Día - Tampa, Florida._

_Estamos dentro de la casa que hemos visto en la escena anterior, en la cocina. En la pantalla leemos "Dos días antes", en letras blancas. Liz se encuentra sentada en la mesa del comedor diario, delante de una computadora Mac, tipeando rápidamente en ella. En la boca muerde un lápiz, mientras mira de reojo un libro abierto junto a su notebook. Lleva una pierna levantada, con el pie apoyado sobre la silla._

_Una señora de alrededor de 55 años ingresa a la zona de la cocina-comedor. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo túnica color violeta y el pelo canoso suelto. En su mano tiene algunos papeles._

MUJER: Buenos días, linda.

_Liz levanta la vista al escuchar la voz de la mujer y sonríe. Se le cae el lápiz al piso. La mujer se acerca a la mesa y le deja una carta junto a la notebook._

MUJER: Llegó esto para ti. _(Comienza a mirar el resto de los papeles que tiene en la mano)_ Me sorprende que tu generación aún sepa lo que es el correo postal.

_Liz se agacha para tomar el lápiz. La mujer se sienta en la mesa contraria a Liz y comienza a abrir su correspondencia. Liz se incorpora en la silla, con el lápiz en la mano, y mira el sobre frente a ella. Su rostro se transforma inmediatamente en una expresión entre asombro y tristeza. Deja caer el lápiz nuevamente._

_La mujer detiene su lectura y mira a Liz._

MUJER _(preocupada)_: ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

_Liz mira el sobre sin parpadear._

LIZ _(tartamudeando un poco)_: Sí, tía.

_La mujer la mira unos segundos más, con cara de preocupación. Liz acerca sus manos lentamente hacia el sobre y lo abre con manos temblorosas. Hasta ahora no hemos visto qué está escrito en el mismo. La cámara se enfoca en el rostro de Liz que comienza a respirar fuerte, parece tener pánico. Abre por completo el sobre y quita el papel que se encuentra dentro. La cámara finalmente muestra lo que Liz recibió. Saca el papel del todo y lo deja caer sobre su computadora._

_El papel es color beige, con decoraciones color marrón claro en los costados. Con letra de caligrafía en en marrón oscuro leemos "¡Nos casamos! Y deseamos pasar el día más importante de nuestras vidas contigo. Te esperamos el 27 de Mayo en la Iglesia de San Pedro, en Roswell. ¡Te esperamos! Max & Tess"._

_La imagen se empieza a nublar. Escuchamos la voz de la mujer preguntando por Liz, cada vez más lejano._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Calle de Roswell, New Mexico._

_Música: __"I wanna be that guy", Matthew John Kurz__._

_Nos encontramos en la vereda de una de las calles principales de la ciudad. Parece un fin de semana, ya que las tiendas y cafés están abiertos y repletos de personas paseando. Es un día soleado y despejado. Un auto negro marca Porsche último modelo se detiene junto a la vereda, en la zona de estacionamiento. La puerta del conductor se abre y del auto vemos bajar a una mujer. Lleva puesto un traje couture de saco y pantalón chupín color blanco. Es Isabel, quien ahora tiene el pelo color caramelo, con las puntas desgastadas a rubio, y lo lleva en una cola de caballo perfectamente peinada. Toma unos anteojos de sol del auto, su cartera y cierra la puerta._

_Se coloca la cartera al hombro y empieza a caminar por la vereda, con sus zapatos de taco haciendo ruido chocando con el suelo. Se detiene repentinamente frente a un cartel de publicidad y desliza sus anteojos para mirar la misma._

_El cartel es de Victoria's Secret, promocionando la televisación del desfile anual. En la foto vemos tres modelos; la principal es Isabel, quien lleva puesto un conjunto plateado con unas grandes alas del mismo color. Sobre la foto, en aerosol blanco, vemos pintadas obscenidades._

_Isabel lo mira con desdén y hace una mueca. Se acomoda los anteojos en el rostro y prosigue su marcha por entre la gente._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Calle de Roswell._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Estamos en la vereda de la misma calle que vimos anteriormente. Nos encontramos frente a un Café estilo bohemio, que oficia a la misma vez de librería. En la vereda hay varias mesas y sillas metálicas, todas ocupadas. En una de ellas están sentados Max y Michael._

ISABEL: Llevo 10 minutos en Roswell y ya quiero irme.

_Isabel se detiene frente a la mesa de los chicos, coloca su pesada cartera y anteojos en la mesa y se sienta en la única silla libre._

MAX _(riéndose)_: Hola a ti también, hermana. ¡Qué lindo verte!

_Isabel le hace una mueca a su hermano y se inclina sobre Michael, a quien saluda estilo europeo, con un beso en cada mejilla._

MICHAEL: ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

ISABEL: Decidí manejar, al final.

MAX y MICHAEL _(al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos)_: ¿¡Manejaste todo el camino desde New York?!

_Isabel toma el menú de la mesa._

ISABEL: ¿No me creen capaz? _(Ambos hombres niegan con la cabeza, mientras sonríen divertidos. Isabel comienza a mirar las opciones del menú)_ En realidad vine desde Dallas, estuve visitando a Alex unos días.

_Michael y Max se miran e intercambian una mirada de sorpresa. Isabel escanea el menú rápidamente y luego gira su cuerpo para mirar el café._

ISABEL: ¿Qué es este lugar? _(Regresa su cuerpo hacia la mesa)_ ¿Cuándo se modernizó Roswell? _(Max se encoge de hombros y toma otro menú de la mesa) _Nunca me escucharon decir esto, pero, extraño el Crashdown.

MICHAEL _(sonriendo)_: Sí, Max, ¿por qué no fuimos al Crashdown?

_Max mira a su hermana y a Michael con furia en los ojos, sin responder, y vuelve a mirar el menú._

ISABEL _(a Max)_: Sabes que mamá la invitó, ¿cierto?

_Max se paraliza._

MAX _(sin levantar la vista del menú, haciéndose el desentendido)_: ¿A quién?

ISABEL: Tú sabes a quién. _(Max finalmente levanta la vista y mira seriamente a su hermana)_ Desde que todos nos fuimos de Roswell nuestros padres y los de Liz se convirtieron en los mejores amigos. Van juntos al cine, cenan y juegan juegos de mesa, van al teatro… ya sabes, el nido vacío y todo eso. _(Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho)_ Sabrías sobre esto si te dignaras a llamar a nuestra madre aunque sea una vez por mes.

_Max se queda unos segundos mirando a su hermana, pensando. Respira hondo._

MAX: No va a venir. Está preparando sus exámenes para la beca en MIT.

MICHAEL _(sonriendo)_: Pensé que habías dicho que no hablabas con ella hace años…

MAX: No lo hago. Maria me lo debe haber contado. _(Exasperado)_ ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, por favor?

_Isabel lleva su mirada a Michael y sonríe._

ISABEL: Hablando de Maria…

_Michael la mira aterrorizado por contestar. Una mesera se acerca a la mesa._

MESERA: Buenos días, ¿qué desean?

ISABEL _(a Michael)_: Te salvaste, por ahora. _(A la mesera)_ ¿Tienen _chai latte_?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Tampa - Noche._

_Música: __"Colourway", Novo Amor._

_Estamos en la playa junto a la casa de la tía de Liz. Sobre la arena hay dos reposeras y una pequeña fogata en el medio. En una de las poseras, vemos a Liz sentada con los pies sobre la misma, abrazando sus rodillas. Se encuentra contemplando el mar._

_Se acerca su tía, vestida con la misma ropa que en la mañana, con dos copones de vino tinto. Le entrega uno a Liz y se sienta en la reposera libre._

HELEN: Entonces, ¿me vas a contar finalmente lo que te pasa?

_Liz lleva el copón de vino a su boca y toma un sorbo, evidentemente evadiendo la pregunta de su tía._

LIZ: Nada me pasa.

HELEN: Vamos, querida, te conozco.

_Liz suspira y mira nuevamente el mar._

HELEN: Cuando decidiste venir conmigo a Florida me pareció una idea maravillosa. Te veías tan triste… tan apagada. Hasta tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo que lo mejor era que terminaras la Secundaria aquí. _(Hace una pausa)_ Pero los años fueron pasando y pasando… Y nunca se te quitó esa expresión triste del rostro.

_Liz mira fijo a su tía._

HELEN: No has hecho amigos, al menos no como los que tenías en Roswell. Y todos los novios que trajiste a casa, _(hace una pausa para tomar vino y sonríe)_ bueno, siempre han dejado mucho que desear, ¿no es cierto?

_Liz se ríe._

HELEN: Te amo, sobrina, pero siento que no has encontrado aquí lo que estabas buscando.

LIZ: Tienes razón, no lo encontré. _(Toma un sorbo de vino y la mira fijo)_ Y no creo que alguna vez lo encuentre.

_Helen mira a su sobrina con tristeza._

HELEN: ¿Me dirás, por favor, lo que de verdad pasó?

_Liz toma un gran sorbo de vino, se arma de valor, suspira y mira seriamente a su tía. Coloca el copón de vino en la arena y se acomoda en la reposera, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas._

LIZ: Yo... _(hace una pausa)_ me enamoré de un chico. Profundo, muy profundo. Y pensé que él también se había enamorado de mí de la misma manera.

_Helen toma un sorbo de su vino. Liz no continúa con su historia así que presiona._

HELEN: ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó?

LIZ: Y resultó que él tenía otra novia.

HELEN _(sorprendida)_: ¿Te engañó?

LIZ: No, no fue así._ (Toma su copa y toma otro sorbo de la bebida)_ Estábamos juntos pero... resulta que tenía, _(mira las estrellas y suspira)_ todo un destino, algo totalmente distinto que no me involucraba a mí.

HELEN _(asiente, entendiendo)_: Un destino que involucra a esta otra chica, imagino.

LIZ _(asiente, también)_: A su esposa, en realidad.

_Helen la mira con sorpresa, Luego piensa, unos segundos._

HELEN: Supongo que la carta que recibiste era de él...

_Liz asiente. Toma otro sorbo de su bebida para darse coraje._

LIZ: Me alejé de él y de toda mi vida en Roswell porque se suponía que él tenía este gran _Destino _por cumplir. Que grandes e increíbles cosas iban a pasar. Por eso vine a Florida, necesitaba alejarme, no soportaba la idea de lo que ese destino significaba para mí… _(Hace una pausa y vuelve a mirar el cielo, que está claro y donde podemos ver muchas estrellas brillando)_ Pero los meses pasaron. Los años pasaron.

HELEN _(interesada)_: ¿Y él nunca cumplió ese destino?

_Liz niega._

LIZ: Años pasaron, tía, _años_... Y todo siguió igual.

HELEN: ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar?

_Liz baja la vista a su tía y piensa unos segundos._

LIZ: Cosas de otro planeta.

HELEN_ (riéndose)_: Está bien, lo entiendo. Yo también tuve tu edad alguna vez, ¿sabes? Recuerdo cómo sentíamos el amor. _(Mira las pequeñas olas romper sobre la arena) _Como si todos los días fueran el fin del mundo.

_Liz suspira._

LIZ: Él no vino a buscarme, después de todo.

_Las dos se quedan unos segundos calladas._

HELEN: ¿Vas a regresar?

_Liz mira el mar con tristeza._

HELEN: No sé qué recibiste en esa carta, pero por lo que pude pispear parecía una invitación de boda. _(Liz mira a su tía con seriedad)_ ¿Quizás se está casando con esa chica?

_Liz baja la vista a la arena. Se termina el vino de un tirón._

HELEN: Si quieres mi humilde opinión, yo creo que debes ir a esa boda._ (Sonríe)_ Debes ponerte tu mejor vestido, peinarte, pintarte y presentarte como la hermosa e irresistible mujer que eres _(Liz se ríe)_ y arruinarle el día.

LIZ: ¿Por qué dice eso?

HELEN: Querida, apenas ese chico vea cómo luces hoy y todo lo que has logrado, va a rendirse a tus pies otra vez.

_Liz se levanta de la reposera, riéndose. Señalada la casa con su cabeza._

LIZ: Vamos, tía, la comida ya debes estar lista.

_Su tía finaliza su copa de vino y se levanta también de la reposera._

HELEN: Estaré vieja, Liz, pero aún guardo algo de razón.

_Ambas sonríen, se toman de la mano y caminan hacia la casa. La cámara continúa en la playa. Cuando ambas desaparecen por el deck de la casa, vemos a lo lejos en el cielo, una luz caer estrepitosamente sobre el mar. Se escucha un sonido de "splash" a lo lejos y notamos que la luz era algún objeto ya que provoca disrupción en el agua. Se escucha el sonido de un "beep" que empieza a repetirse cada un segundo, mientras se enciende una luz debajo del agua que se prende y apaga acompañando el sonido. La cámara gira, enfocando la casa y el resto de la ciudad. Las luces de las mismas comienzan a apagarse una a una hasta que la ciudad queda completamente a oscuras._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell. Casa de la familia Evans._

_Estamos en el living de la casa de los Evans; la sala se ve parecida a años atrás y no mucho ha cambiado en la decoración. La mesa está puesta para la cena, con vajilla elegante. En la misma están Phillip, Max e Isabel sentados, y queda un lugar vacío. Los hombres están envueltos en una conversación mientras Isabel mira su celular con interés._

_Diane Evans entra al living con una olla en las manos; de la misma sale humo y lleva guantes de cocina para poder cargarla._

DIANE _(a Isabel)_: Cariño, ¿puedes dejar el celular? _(Coloca la cacerola en el medio de la mesa y se quita los guantes)_ Estamos por cenar.

ISABEL _(sin quitar la vista del celular)_: Un minuto, estoy viendo fotos del nuevo departamento.

_Diane se sienta en la silla vacía y la mira con sorpresa._

PHILLIP _(también sorprendido)_: ¿Te vas a mudar de departamento?

_Isabel coloca el celular boca abajo sobre la mesa y mira a sus padres._

ISABEL: Me mudo de ciudad.

MAX: Se muda a Londres.

DIANE _(a Max)_: ¿Tú sabías de esto? ¿Hace cuánto?

ISABEL: Oh, mamá, no es la gran cosa.

DIANE: ¡Pero es tan lejos!

ISABEL _(por lo bajo)_: Como si alguna vez hubieran venido a Nueva York a visitarme...

MAX _(interrumpiendo el momento incómodo)_: ¿Comemos? Mamá, esto huele delicioso.

DIANE _(sonriendo)_: Gracias, cariño. _(Toma una cuchara y comienza a servir)_ ¿Dónde está Tess esta noche?

MAX: Está con su padre.

ISABEL _(sonríe pícara)_: Max y Tess decidieron no verse toda la semana anterior a la boda. Creo que es para aumentar la tensión sexual para la noche de bodas.

PHILLIP _(atragantándose con su bebida)_: ¡Isabel!

ISABEL: ¿Qué? Somos todos adultos aquí.

_Max mira a Isabel con un enojo juguetón._

MAX: Hablando de vida sexual, ¿cómo está la tuya, hermana? ¿Cómo está Alex?

DIANE: Oh, chicos, basta. No necesitamos hablar de esto.

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Alex está perfectamente, gracias. Ayer por la noche lo hice gritar como loco.

DIANE: ¡ISABEL!

PHILLIP: ¡HIJA!

ISABEL: Mañana parte a una nueva misión a Siria.

_Max mira a su hermana con tristeza._

MAX: No sabía que lo iban a re-asignar tan rápido.

_Isabel se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo de su bebida._

ISABEL: Ambos sabemos que lo nuestro no es algo serio. Entre mis viajes y los suyos nos hemos visto cuatro veces en lo que va del año.

_Diane estira su brazo y coloca su mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hija y lo aprieta con cariño._

ISABEL: Entonces… _(toma el tenedor y pincha un pedazo de comida)_ ahora que ya cubrimos sobre nosotros, ¿podemos hablar de la vida sexual de nuestros padres?

_Philip vuelve a atragantarse con su bebida y Diane deja caer el tenedor sobre el plato de la sorpresa._

DIANE: Es suficiente, esta cena está cancelada.

_Max e Isabel se ríen._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Secundaria Roswell._

_Estamos en el campo de fútbol americano de la escuela secundaria. Un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con los uniformes de fútbol del colegio se encuentran entrenando; algunos corren alrededor del campo, otros practican pasarse el balón y los últimos su fuerza chocando contra bloques de gomaespuma._

_Entre el grupo de 3 entrenadores, vemos a Kyle vestido también con ropa deportiva, una gorra color celeste, llevando una planilla y birome en sus manos. Está hablando parado junto a las gradas con sus colegas, mientras observan a los chicos entrenando._

_A lo lejos, vemos una figura femenina acercarse desde el edificio del colegio. Está vestida con un ambo color azul oscuro y lleva una mochila colgada al hombro, y un tupper en las manos. Mientras se acerca hacia Kyle y los entrenadores, notamos que es Maria._

MARIA: ¡Oye, Kyle!

_Kyle levanta la vista de sus papeles y sonríe al ver a Maria._

KYLE: Unos segundos, muchachos.

_Los dos hombres asienten y Kyle se aleja por la segunda grada, caminando hacia Maria. Ella se acerca a las mismas y sube a la primera grada. Con una mano se tapa el sol que le pega en el rostro. Con la otra, empuja el tupper hacia Kyle._

MARIA: Te olvidaste la comida en la heladera. _(Con expresión seria y sin emoción)_ Imaginé no ibas a estar contento cuando te dieras cuenta.

_Kyle toma el tupper, inclina su cuerpo y besa a Maria en el cachete. A ella se la nota un poco fastidiada con el gesto._

KYLE: Gracias, cariño, siempre estás pensando en mí.

MARIA _(cortante)_: Y en todos los enfermos en el hospital.

_Kyle la mira unos segundos; parece que va a decir algo pero luego niega con la cabeza y se arrepiente._

KYLE: ¿Quieres quedarte a ver el entrenamiento?

MARIA _(fastidiada)_: No puedo, tengo guardia esta noche.

KYLE _(asintiendo)_: Cierto.

_Ambos se miran unos segundos sin decir nada._

KYLE: Escuché que Liz está de vuelta en la ciudad.

MARIA _(asombrada)_: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

KYLE: Uno de los chicos lo mencionó hace un rato. La vieron en el Crashdown con sus padres hoy a la mañana.

_Maria frunce el ceño._

MARIA: ¿Estás seguro que era ella? Liz no volvería a Roswell sin decirme nada…

KYLE _(asintiendo)_: Parece que vino para la boda.

_Maria lo mira sorprendida unos segundos. Desvía la vista hacia el campo de deportes, sin mirar un punto en particular y suspira._

MARIA: ¿Te dijeron algo más? ¿Tus amigos?

_Kyle levanta una ceja y hace una mueca._

KYLE: ¿Como qué? _(Maria mira a Kyle tajante) _¿Como si alguien más volvió a Roswell para la boda?

_Maria se queda mirándolo unos segundos, sin contestar. Finalmente se muerde el labio y se acomoda la cartera en el hombro._

MARIA: Debo irme. Recuerda que esta noche tengo guardia así que no dormiré en casa.

KYLE: Claro, cariño.

_Kyle se acerca nuevamente a Maria para darle un beso, pero esta vez apunta a su boca. Ella corre el rostro a último momento y él le besa la comisura de los labios._

_Maria se da vuelta rápidamente y se aleja caminando por el pasto._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell._

_Música: __"All in a day", The open sea__._

_Estamos en la antigua casa de Liz, arriba del Crashdown. La cámara muestra la habitación, que se ve decorada bastante similar a las últimas veces que la hemos visto, con sólo algunas fotos, libros y la computadora faltante. La puerta está abierta, vemos a Liz entrar por la misma riéndose. Se apoya unos segundos en el marco de la puerta y habla hacia el pasillo._

LIZ: ¡Gracias, mamá! Te veré mañana.

_Se da vuelta todavía sonriendo y cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás suyo. Se apoya en la madera de la puerta y suspira, la expresión de su rostro cambiando repentinamente. Notamos que sobre la cama hay una valija abierta, con ropa y accesorios dentro. Liz camina hacia la cama y se queda mirando unos segundos su valija. Lleva luego su vista hacia la ventana que da a la terraza. En su rostro leemos tristeza._

_Vemos un flash de la escena del primer beso entre Max y Liz._

_Max en la calle preguntándole a Liz "¿Puedo subir?"_

_Liz cierra los ojos con tristeza._

LIZ (VO): ¿Qué estoy haciendo en Roswell?

_Se sienta sobre la cama._

_Vemos el flashback de "Heat wave" del primer beso de Max y Liz. Liz diciendo "No, es todo lo contrario"_

LIZ (VO): ¿Qué espero ganar con este viaje?

_Toma su diario de dentro de la valija y lo lleva hacia su pecho._

_Max en el flashback diciendo "Si no me voy ahora, las cosas van a cambiar"._

LIZ (VO): ¿De verdad quiero volver a verlo?

_Liz en el flashback "¿Cambiar cómo?"._

_Max levanta la mano y toca el pelo de Liz. "Tendré que tocar tu pelo, porque es tan suave. Y tendré que decirte que no importa que lo pasemos todo esto vale la pena para mí porque estamos juntos"._

_Abraza su diario con fuerza y cierra los ojos._

LIZ (VO): ¿Quiero volver a meterme en su mundo?

_Liz en el flashback preguntándole a Max "¿Y entonces?"_

_Comienza a llorar._

_Max en el flashback se acerca al rostro de Liz, "Y entonces, tendría que hacer esto". Ambos se besa._

LIZ (VO): Después de todos estos años… ¿Por qué no me vino a buscar? ¿Por qué se está casando con _ella_?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell._

_Música: __"Wanted dead or alive", Bon Jovi__._

_Estamos en un bar en el centro de la ciudad. El lugar está decorado al estilo "Lejano Oeste", con carteles luminosos de cowboys y fotos de rodeos. Las mesas y cabinas son de madera clara. En uno de las boxes vemos a Michael y Max sentados. Ambos están vestidos con ropa informal; de remera y jean. Isabel se acerca a la mesa con tres tragos entre sus manos y los deja sobre la misma. Está vestida con un vestido negro apretado y lleva unos tacos altos._

ISABEL: Es la primera y última vez que pago sus tragos.

_Corre a Michael con sus manos y se sienta junto a él._

ISABEL: Después de todo, no soy la única que está repleta de dinero en esta familia.

_Max levanta una ceja y Michael se ríe, tomando su trago._

MAX: ¿Cómo va eso de la pintura?

ISABEL _(riéndose, hace gestos de comillas con la mano)_: ¿Eso de la pintura? Hermanito, ¿acaso participas de nuestras conversaciones por Skype? Michael ha vendido una pintura por 1 millón de dólares.

MAX _(levantando su copa)_: Debemos brindar por ello, Mikey.

_Michael levanta su copa._

MICHAEL: En realidad, mi seudónimo ha vendido esa pintura. _(Los tres chocan sus vasos)_ Pero el cheque llega a mi nombre.

_Los tres se ríen, levantan sus bebidas y chocan las mismas._

MAX: Brindo por ello.

_Llevan sus vasos a sus bocas y toman de sus tragos. Todos están satisfechos, salvo Michael que escupe la bebida y mira seriamente a Isabel._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué es esta porquería?

_Isabel lanza una carcajada._

ISABEL: Finalmente me estoy vengando de ese verano en New York.

_Michael mira a Isabel con odio, toma su vaso y la empuja del box, para poder levantarse. Isabel se corre momentáneamente, Michael se retira de la mesa con un trago en su mano._

MICHAEL: Voy a pedirme un trago de verdad.

_Max se ríe y toma un sorbo de su bebida. Isabel lo mira fijo._

ISABEL: Entonces… ¿vas a decirme la verdad sobre esta boda?

MAX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Isabel lo vuelve a mirar fijo._

ISABEL: ¿No te parece un poco sorpresiva? Soy tu hermana y recién me enteré hace tres semanas.

_Max clava la vista en su trago y mueve el vaso en su mano, revolviendo el líquido._

MAX _(absorto en sus pensamientos)_: ¿Crees que es hora de que regresemos a Roswell?

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué?

MAX: Estuve pensando-

ISABEL _(interrumpiendolo)_: ¿Estuviste pensando en esto por meses o recién se te ocurrió hace unos días?

_Max mira fijo a su hermana pero no contesta._

ISABEL _(inclina su cuerpo sobre la mesa)_: Max, sé que se supone que eres este Rey… y que debes protegernos y reinarnos a todos, _(suspira)_ pero nada ha pasado en los últimos seis años. Las orbes han estado prendidas todo este tiempo y nadie respondió a nuestro llamado… Nasedo lleva todo este tiempo infiltrado en el FBI y no hemos tenido ni una sola amenaza. _(Estira su mano derecha por la mesa y estrecha la mano de su hermano)_ Sé que te sientes responsable por nosotros, pero nadie vendrá a buscarnos _(estrecha nuevamente la mano de su hermano)_ ni ahora ni nunca. Ya es hora de que lo asumamos.

_Max mira a su hermana con tristeza._

ISABEL: ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres hacer? _(Max no contesta. Isabel baja la voz)_ Si nadie va a venir a _(hace un gesto de comillas con las manos)_ "rescatarnos", no tienes ningún Destino que cumplir. _(Estira su otra mano hacia su hermano)_ Max, han pasado _seis años_. Tienes permitido vivir tu vida ya.

_Max baja la vista hacia su bebida, avergonzado. Quita las manos de las de su hermana._

MAX _(sin mirarla)_: Eso es lo que más me atemoriza.

ISABEL: ¿Haber perdido seis años de tu vida en algo que creías real pero no lo es? _(Max asiente)_ ¿La amas? _(Max levanta la vista a su hermana, pero no contesta)_ Max, eres nuestro Rey, pero primero eres mi hermano. No tienes porqué hacer algo si tu corazón no está de acuerdo. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ Míranos a Michael y a mí; desde el momento que nos dijeron que debíamos estar juntos hicimos absolutamente lo opuesto, y nunca no has dicho nada al respecto. Ni tú ni Nasedo. ¿Por qué crees que tú sí debes seguir esa directiva?

_Max abre la boca para decir algo pero no termina de armar su idea._

ISABEL: Elegimos nuestro propio destino.

_Max mira a su hermana fijamente. Vemos un flash de Destiny donde Liz le dice lo mismo a Max. Él asiente a su hermana, absorto en sus pensamientos._

_Michael regresa a la mesa, con un trago distinto en su mano. Se sienta junto a Max y toma un trago de su bebida._

MICHAEL: ¿De qué hablamos?

ISABEL: De tú y yo siendo pareja.

_Michael hace un gesto de escalofríos en su cuerpo mientras muestra una cara de asco. Isabel mira a su hermano y levanta sus cejas._

ISABEL: Te lo dije.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Fort Worth._

_Estamos en la base militar de Fort Worth, en uno de los edificios que albergan las habitaciones. La misma es toda gris, con las paredes despojadas de decoración, salvo por algún ocasional poster pequeño junto a una cama. Las camas son todas de una plaza, con el mismo tipo de sábanas y frazadas verdes o grises. Junto a cada una de las camas hay una pequeña mesa de luz, con una lámpara y algunos efectos personales._

_Casi todas las camas están armadas, salvo una donde vemos a un joven parado dándole la espalda a la cámara. Lleva puesto un traje de camuflaje. El joven está colocando algunos efectos personales dentro de un bolso de la misma tela que su vestimenta._

_Un segundo joven se acerca a la cama junto a ésta, lo mira y sonríe._

JOVEN: ¡Whitman! ¿Ya te estás yendo nuevamente?

_El muchacho se da vuelta y vemos que es Alex. En su pecho, sobre la zona izquierda lleva una pequeña placa donde leemos "Technical Sergeant - Whitman, A.". Alex le sonríe al joven._

ALEX: Sí, Johnson. _(Cierra su bolso)_ Siria otra vez, _(suspira)_ esperando que esta sea la campaña de la promoción.

_El joven levanta su puño izquierdo y lo coloca frente a Alex. Éste hace lo mismo con su puño derecho y ambos chocan sus nudillos, sonriendo._

JOVEN: Así será.

_Ambos se sonríen unos segundos. Alex le vuelve a dar la espalda y está por colocarse el bolso sobre el hombro cuando pregunta._

ALEX: ¿Tú también vienes?

_El joven abre el cajón de su mesa de luz y comienza a buscar algo._

JOVEN: No, me tocó Florida esta vez.

_Alex detiene su brazo a mitad de camino y gira el cuerpo para mirar al joven._

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Florida? ¿Qué tiene que hacer la Fuerza Aérea en Florida?

_El joven se detiene y mira a Alex con preocupación._

JOVEN: ¿No escuchaste lo que pasó en Floria?

_Alex niega. El joven mira detrás de su hombro, asegurándose que no hay nadie en la habitación._

JOVEN _(baja la voz)_: No debería estar diciéndote esto… _(Hace una pausa y se ríe) _Pero como eres mi superior _(se encoge de hombros y sonríe, divertido)_. Dicen que algo cayó del cielo en el mar frente a Tampa.

_Alex levanta una ceja, sorprendido pero tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible._

ALEX: ¿Tampa?

_El jóven asiente._

JOVEN: Están enviando a unos pocos de nosotros a investigar. _(Se ríe)_ Seguro es un satélite viejo y alguien flasheó terrorismo.

_Alex piensa unos segundos, mirando el suelo._

ALEX: ¿Sabes a quién más llamaron para esto?

_El joven responde levantando sus hombros, en señal de desconocimiento._

JOVEN: ¿Te puedo mantener al tanto si quieres?

_Alex lo observa seriamente._

ALEX: No, no hace falta _(le sonríe)_, seguro es un satélite viejo, como has dicho.

_El joven le sonríe. La escena termina y cortamos a:_

_Unos segundos después. En la misma habitación de la base de Fort Worth, Alex se encuentra nuevamente solo. Lleva el bolso en su hombro y está caminando hacia la puerta. En su mano sostiene un celular donde escribe. La cámara enfoca la pantalla donde vemos una foto de Isabel en una playa con un traje de baño y el pelo mojado. Alex escribe y envía un mensaje que lee "911, llámame inmediatamente"._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Bar._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Estamos en el mismo bar de Roswell que en la escena anterior. Isabel, Michael y Max se encuentran sentados en el mismo box que anteriormente. El celular de Isabel se encuentra apoyado sobre la mesa, con la pantalla hacia arriba._

_Los tres están riendo y cantando una canción._

_La pantalla del celular de Isabel se prende y leemos el mensaje de Alex "911, llámame inmediatamente"._

_Los tres aliens continúan riéndose, tomando alcohol y cantando. Ninguno nota el celular._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Crashdown Café._

_El lugar se encuentra cerrado, con todas sus luces externas apagadas salvo por el cartel Café. En la puerta hay un cartel rojo que lee "Lo siento, estamos cerrados"._

_La cámara enfoca dentro del café, donde vemos a Liz vestida con el típico traje de camarera estilo alien, que hemos visto tantas otras veces. Está parada frente a la mesada del lugar, sosteniendo la vincha de antenas entre sus manos. Las mira unos segundos y finalmente se ríe, negando con la cabeza._

_Deja las vinchas sobre la mesada y se acerca a la rocola, eligiendo una canción._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Mrs. Potter Lullaby", Counting Crows__._

_Espera a que comience la parte que la gusta y comienza a menear su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo toma un trapo amarillo y empieza a limpiar la mesada._

_Escuchamos el sonido de las campanillas de la puerta, indicando que se ha abierto la puerta,_

LIZ _(fregando la mesada, sin levantar la vista)_: Lo siento, estamos cerrados.

MARIA: Por favor dime que ese no es el mismo uniforme que usábamos hace años.

_Liz se aturde con la voz y deja caer el trapo de sus manos. Levanta la vista rápidamente para ver de dónde vino la voz, comprobando que es de su amiga. Maria está vestida con el mismo ambo azul con la que la hemos visto anteriormente._

MARIA: Porque estaría muy celosa si lo fuera.

_Liz sale corriendo de detrás de la mesada hacia Maria y la abraza fuertemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

LIZ: ¡Maria!

_Maria le devuelve el abrazo pero no lleva ni la mitad de euforia que la expresión de Liz._

_Liz se aparta de Maria y la mira con júbilo._

MARIA: Escuché que estabas de vuelta en Roswel, _(hace una pausa)_ gracias a Kyle.

_Liz toma a Maria de los hombros._

LIZ: Lo sé, lo siento.

_Maria la mira fijo con expresión seria en el rostro._

MARIA: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volvías? _(Suspira)_ ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes hace una semana?

_Liz mira a su amiga y suspira también. Mira hacia un costado hacia una mesa y señala la misma._

LIZ: Sentémonos. _(Le sonríe) _Te invito una cerveza. _(Maria levanta una ceja, mirándola incrédula)_ Y prometo que te contaré todo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell._

_Estamos es una calle elegante de la ciudad. La misma ha cambiado con los años y ahora vemos tiendas y restaurantes modernos. En una de las esquinas hay un hotel de la cadena W, iluminado con con su azul distintivo, y una W gigante en la puerta._

_El auto en el que vimos a Isabel anteriormente se detiene en la puerta junto al joven del Valet Parking. La puerta del auto de abre, Isabel sale del mismo con un bolso en su mano y le entrega las llaves al jóven. El mismo se retira con el auto hacia el estacionamiento del hotel._

_Isabel se coloca la cartera en el hombro y camina hacia dentro del hotel. Algunos hombres en el bar se dan vuelta al verla pasar, y sonríen al reconocerla. Isabel camina rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Aprieta el botón del piso 15 y espera._

_El ascensor realiza el sonido de cerrar puertas 3 veces, pero nada pasa. Isabel observa preocupada; ni fuera ni dentro del ascensor hay otra persona. Aprieta varias veces el botón de "cerrar puertas" hasta que éstas finalmente hacen caso._

_Las puertas se cierran y el ascensor asciende hacia el piso 15._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Hotel W. Pasillo._

_Escuchamos el sonido del ascensor y las puertas del mismo se abren en el piso. Isabel sale del ascensor con la cartera en sus manos, abierta, mientras busca algo dentro. Camina lentamente por el pasillo, que está vacío. Escuchamos el sonido de unas botellas caerse al final del pasillo; Isabel se detiene rápidamente. Levanta la cabeza y gira el cuerpo, para observar a sus espaldas de dónde ha provenido el sonido. El pasillo está vacío._

_Al notar que probablemente no ha sido nada, regresa su atención a su bolso mientras retoma su marcha hacia su habitación._

ISABEL: Maldición, ¿dónde está?

_La mitad de las luces del pasillo se apagan y vuelve a escucharse el mismo sonido. Isabel deja caer su bolso del susto y vuelve a girar el cuerpo._

_Entrecierra los ojos para intentar ver a lo largo del pasillo. Escuchamos el extraño sonido una vez más._

ISABEL _(algo asustada)_: ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué pasó con las luces?

_Empezamos a escuchar el sonido de una respiración, lenta. Cada vez más fuerte. Isabel levanta su mano derecha en señal de defensa, a punto de utilizar su poder._

ISABEL: ¿Quién eres?

_Las luces que quedaron prendidas comienzan a parpadear rápidamente. Vemos una sombra negra acercarse hacia Isabel a rápida velocidad. La sombra la empuja y ella cae al suelo de un golpe._

_Todas las luces del pasillo vuelven a prenderse. Isabel mira hacia los dos extremos del pasillo asustada, pero allí no hay nadie más que ella. Todo parece normal. Se levanta del piso, toma su bolso que había caído y se dirige con temor hacia su habitación._

_Caminando por el pasillo pasa por un espejo y se detiene unos segundos, alarmada por algo en el reflejo. Levanta su brazo izquierdo y se lo observa detenidamente; hay una marca de una palma mano plateada en su antebrazo, como si alguien la hubiera apretado._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Crashdown._

_Música: Continuación de escena anterior._

_Liz y Maria están con la misma ropa que en la escena anterior, sentadas en uno de los boxes del Café. Sobre la mesa hay cuatro porrones de cerveza; dos vacíos y dos que están tomando ellas. Están riendo y hablando._

LIZ: Aún no puedo creer que salgas con mi ex novio.

_Maria ríe nerviosa._

MARIA: Lo de ustedes fue hace tanto tiempo que ya ni cuenta. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ Además, ni siquiera fue tan serio.

LIZ: Por favor, no quiero saber detalles sexuales de Kyle.

_Maria le revolea una servilleta hecha un bollo y ambas se ríen. Liz toma un sorbo de su cerveza y mira seriamente a su amiga._

LIZ: Aún no me contestaste.

MARIA _(sin mirarla, haciéndose la desentendida)_: ¿Sobre qué?

LIZ: Sobre si eres feliz con él. _(Deja su cerveza sobre la mesa, estira sus manos y toma las de Maria. Las aprieta con cariño)_ Maria, _(hace una pausa)_ ¿eres feliz?

_Maria levanta la vista y mira a su amiga unos segundos. Suspira hondo y cuando va a comenzar a hablar se le atragantan las palabras; sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Evade la mirada de su amiga y sonríe pero con tristeza._

MARIA: Yo… _(toma aire)_ ¿no lo sé? Creo que alguna vez, seguro al principio lo fui... o eso quería creer al menos. Desde que tú te fuiste… todos se fueron y, _(se limpia las lágrimas del rostro)_ mi mamá murió me he sentido tan sola. Y Kyle estaba _(alza las manos señalando un lugar ficticio junto a Liz) ahí_, y de repente ya no estaba tan sola.

LIZ: Amiga, _(vuelve a tomar las manos de Maria entre las suyas)_ no puedes basar una relación solamente por no sentirte sola.

MARIA: Lo sé, créeme que lo sé. _(La mira seriamente)_ Pero tú no sabes lo que se siente. Kyle y yo fuimos los únicos que nos quedamos en Roswell. Se nos abrió una puerta a un mundo maravilloso lleno de aventuras y misterio y, de repente, todo había terminado. Todos se fueron Liz, _todos._

_Liz asiente, mirándola con cariño, sabiendo de quién está queriendo hablar Maria con esa última palabra._

MARIA: Se fueron a vivir estas vidas excitantes llenas de- _(busca la palabra)_ de otra cosa que no sea este pueblo maldito y aburrido. Y nos dejaron.

LIZ: Tú también te podrías haber ido.

_Maria la mira seriamente._

MARIA: Tú sabes que con mi madre en ese estado no podía. _(Suspira y vuelve a secarse lágrimas)_ Encontré un confidente en Kyle, cuando no tenía nadie a quién acudir.

LIZ: Tendrías que haberme contado sobre tu madre antes.

MARIA: Lo intenté. _(Niega)_ Lo siento, no es así. Quise miles de veces; levanté el teléfono para hacerlo pero- _(se encoge de hombros)_ cada vez que hablábamos sentía que estabas a un millón de años de luz de mí.

LIZ: Lo sé. _(Se emociona) _Lo siento tanto. Estaba queriendo bloquear todo lo que me conectara o atara a Max de alguna forma, pero tú no te merecías eso.

_Maria asiente._

MARIA: No, no lo merecía.

_Ambas se ríen con lágrimas en el rostro. Se limpian las mismas._

MARIA _(levantando su botella)_: Deberíamos haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.

_Liz toma su cerveza también y sonríe._

LIZ: Lo sé.

_Ambas chocan sus botellas, brindando._

LIZ: Por admitir nuestros errores.

MARIA: Y novios malísimos.

_Ríen nuevamente y toman ambas un sorbo._

MARIA: ¿Vamos a hablar del elefante en la sala?

_Liz se tensa; quiere tomar otro sorbo de cerveza para ganar tiempo con su respuesta pero, al darse cuenta que la botella está vacía, se para a buscar otra._

LIZ _(caminando hacia la heladera junto al mostrador)_: No sé de qué hablas.

_Maria lanza una carcajada._

MARIA: Ahora tú te haces la desentendida. _(Acomoda su cuerpo en el box para estar de frente a Liz)_ No hubieras vuelto a Roswell si no pensaras ir a la boda.

_Liz abre la heladera y toma otra cerveza. La abre y se acomoda sobre el mostrador, apoyándose sobre los brazos. Mira su cerveza y comienza a arrancar la etiqueta._

LIZ: ¿Puedes creer que recién me invitaron hace unos días?

_Maria levanta las cejas en señal de asombro._

LIZ: Hablé con mi madre, sé que yo no estaba en la lista y cuando Diane Evans se enteró me envió la invitación.

MARIA: ¿O sea que Max no sabe nada?

_Liz la mira seriamente y niega._

LIZ: Quizás sabe, quizás no. ¿Qué crees debo hacer?

_Maria resopla, mientras piensa._

MARIA _(sonriendo)_: Creo que sería maravilloso si te apareces en tu boda sin anunciarte. Y yo quiero estar en primera fila para presenciar su reacción.

_Ambas se ríen._

LIZ: Eres malvada. En serio, ¿crees que debo ir?

_Maria se levanta del box y camina hacia su amiga._

MARIA: Creo que esa decisión debes tomarla tú sola. _(Llega al box y se acomoda en una de las sillas altas)_ Y también creo que si has viajado todos estos kilómetros para volver Roswell, es porque ya tienes la decisión tomada.

_Liz asiente y baja la vista hacia la cerveza. Empieza nuevamente a raspar la etiqueta con sus uñas._

LIZ: No lo he visto en años, Maria. Todo lo que siento ya debería haberse esfumado de mi cuerpo. _(Levanta la vista y mira fijamente a su amiga)_ ¿Pero como puedo olvidar a alguien como Max Evans?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación de Hotel._

_Estamos en la habitación de Isabel en el Hotel W. Max y Michael están vestidos igual que los vimos en la escena del bar, pero se los ve cansados. Max se encuentra sentado en la silla junto a la mesa cerca de la ventana, cuyas cortinas están corridas. Michael está parado en medio de la habitación, con su espalda hacia la puerta de entrada, y junto a la puerta del baño._

_La última se abre y sale Isabel del baño, vestida con un conjunto pijama de seda color crema. Se sobresalta al ver a Michael parado junto a la puerta del baño, mirándola seriamente._

ISABEL: ¿Te vas a quedar allí parado toda la noche?

MICHAEL _(se encoge de hombros)_: Tú fuiste la que nos llamaste gritando y llorando desesperada.

_Isabel cierra la camisa de su piyama sobre su cuerpo y camina hacia la cama. Se sienta sobre ella, colocando sus pies sobre sus piernas._

MAX _(preocupado)_: Isabel, sólo queremos asegurarnos que estés bien.

ISABEL _(visiblemente alterada)_: ¡Claro que no estoy bien, Max! ¡Algo se me apreció de la nada!

MAX: ¿Algo?

MICHAEL: ¿Puedes ser más específica? Hace años que no hemos tenido ningún contacto con alguien de nuestra raza que no sea Nasedo. Y él nos sigue mandando esos reportes de _(hace los gestos de comillas con los dedos)_ "sin novedades" desde el FBI.

MAX: Isabel, _(inclina el cuerpo apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas)_ tienes que explicarnos exactamente qué te pasó.

_Isabel mira a Michael y Max y cierra los ojos, suspirando. Se lleva las manos a los botones de su pijama y empieza a desabrocharlos._

MICHAEL: ¡Oh, por favor, detente!

_Isabel abre los ojos para mirar a Michael exasperada, mientras éste se da vuelta._

ISABEL: ¡¿Qué piensas?! ¡No estoy desnuda debajo de esto!

_Isabel se levanta de la cama y termina de desabrocharse los botones. Michael vuelve su cuerpo para mirarla y Max también se para de la silla. Isabel se quita la camisa del pijama; debajo de éste lleva un corpiño deportivo color violeta. Tuerce el brazo izquierdo y lo extiende delante de ella, para que los hombres puedan ver la marca de la palma color plateado, brillando en su cuerpo._

_Max y Michael se acercan rápidamente a ella, con los ojos clavados en la marca._

MAX: ¿Qué es eso?

MICHAEL: ¿Te duele?

ISABEL _(negando)_: No me dolió, pero sí me asustó mucho.

MICHAEL _(levanta la vista)_: ¿Crees que sea un mensaje?

_Max también mira a Isabel a los ojos, expectante de una respuesta._

ISABEL: No lo sé. _(Hace una pausa)_ Podría ser una advertencia… o una amenaza. _(Toma su celular de encima de la cama y lo desbloquea) _Apenas entré a la habitación encontré este mensaje de Alex en mi celular. _(Le muestra la pantalla a los dos)_ Quise llamarlo pero me da inmediato el buzón, ya debe haber partido a Siria. _(Mira seriamente a los hombres)_ Alex sabe que no debe enviarme esto si no es cuestión de vida o muerte. _(Respira hondo)_ Tengo un presentimiento que todo está conectado.

_Michael y Max se miran seriamente._

MAX: ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

MICHAEL: Debemos llamar a Nasedo inmediatamente. Él seguro tendrá explicaciones para todo esto, siempre las ha tenido.

_Max asiente, pensando._

MAX: Nasedo avisó ayer que por temas de fuerza mayor no podía venir a la boda. Ahora creo que todo está conectado.

ISABEL: ¿Debemos decirle a Tess?

MAX: No. Esperemos a hablar con Nadeso apenas podamos y que nos dé su opinión. Apenas tengamos alguna información más clara se la daremos. Ya bastante tiene en su cabeza con la fiesta.

_Michael pone los ojos en blanco e Isabel ahoga una risa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Iglesia._

_El día está soleado y con buena temperatura; vemos bastantes personas vestidas para una boda con trajes o vestidos ligeros, en tonos pasteles o claros. La iglesia es bastante grande, de madera blanca, con una escalinata llevando hacia la entrada. Se encuentra ubicada en una zona residencial que parece tranquila; frente hay una gran plaza con árboles, bancos y juegos para niños._

_Las personas caminan alegremente hacia la iglesia, hablando entre ellas._

_Liz y sus padres se acercan a la iglesia caminando; ella lleva puesto el siguiente __vestido__. Antes de cruzar la calle que los lleva a la vereda de la iglesia, Liz se detiene, dubitante._

LIZ: Ustedes vayan entrando, creo que iré a dar una vuelta primero.

_Sus padres se detienen a unos pasos delante de ella y se dan vuelta para mirarla, sorpendidos._

NANCY: ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?

LIZ _(asiente)_: Sí, sólo necesito unos minutos, es todo.

_Su madre la observa unos segundos, pensando._

NANCY: Claro. _(Se acerca a su hija y la abraza fuertemente)_ ¿Quieres que te guardemos un lugar?

LIZ: No hace falta, si no los encuentro los veré en la recepción.

JEFF: ¿Estás segura?

_Liz estira su brazo derecho para apretar la mano de su padre._

LIZ _(sonríe débilmente)_: En serio. Los veré luego.

NANCY: Cualquier cosa nos llamas.

_Liz asiente y sus padres se alejan hacia la iglesia. Liz mira fijamente el edificio y cierra los ojos, con una clara expresión de tristeza. Suspira fuerte, aprieta su cartera tipo sobre en sus manos y cruza la calle hacia la plaza, alejándose de la gente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Habitación._

_Estamos dentro de una casa que parece ser la de Tess y Nasedo. En la habitación vemos a Tess; lleva un __vestido __de novia blanco con una corona de flores del mismo color en la cabeza. Lleva el pelo suelto en bucles y mucho más largo de lo que hemos visto anteriormente. Tess se mira en el gran espejo de pie y pasa las manos por la tela de su vestido. Inspira y expira. Sonríe._

_La puerta se abre e Isabel ingresa a la habitación, con dos copas de champagne, una en cada mano. Lleva un __vestido __Alexander McQueen negro con dibujos de flores en blanco, y zapatos de gran taco también negros._

ISABEL: Creo que necesitas esto. _(Se acerca a Tess y le entrega una de las copas)_ Después de todo te estás casando con mi hermano.

_Tess se ríe y ambas chocan sus copas. Isabel la observa._

ISABEL: Ese vestido es hermoso, Tess. _(Toma de su champagne)_ Ni que te estuvieras casando con un rey.

_Tess toma de su bebida también mientras le echa una mirada feroz._

TESS _(reporchándola)_: Isabel…

_Isabel camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella._

ISABEL: Está bien, está bien, me comportaré. _(Vacía su copa y sonríe) _Sólo por hoy.

_Tess se ríe y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo._

TESS: No puedo creer que finalmente este día haya llegado.

ISABEL: Has soñado con casarte con Max toda tu vida, ¿cierto?

_Tess asiente y se da vuelta hacia Isabel, para mirarla mientras hablan._

ISABEL: Es para lo que te ha preparado Nasedo.

TESS: No es sólo eso. Lo amo. _(Hace una pausa)_ Y él me ama a mí.

_Isabel la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras piensa. Parece que va a decir algo pero luego cambia de parecer._

TESS: Pero aún así estoy muy nerviosa, Izzy.

ISABEL: ¿Por qué?

TESS: No puedo creer que Nasedo no vaya a venir. Hemos planificado esta boda durante meses, hablamos miles de veces por teléfono sobre la fecha, ¡y de repente no puede venir!

ISABEL: Estoy segura que tiene sus razones. Buenas razones.

TESS _(triste)_: Fuera de ustedes, es toda la familia que tengo.

_Isabel se levanta y camina hacia Tess._

ISABEL: Tú sabes que está arriesgando su vida infiltrándose en el FBI. _(Toma las manos de Tess)_ Estoy segura que lo que sea que haya surgido y le impida asistir a tu boda, es para protegernos a nosotros.

TESS: ¿De verdad lo crees?

ISABEL _(le sonríe y estrecha sus manos)_: Lo sé.

_Tess también sonríe._

ISABEL: ¿Quién te va a acompañar hacia el altar?

_Tess suelta las manos de Isabel y vuelve a mirarse en el espejo._

TESS _(triste)_: No lo sé… Nunca pensé en un plan B.

_Isabel aprieta los hombros de Tess, brindándole apoyo._

ISABEL: Le preguntaré a mi padre, seguro estará dichoso de hacerlo.

_Tess la mira a través del espejo y le sonríe._

TESS: Gracias. _(Levanta sus manos para colocarlas sobre las de Isabel)_ Sé que nunca hemos sido muy cercanas, pero te considero mi hermana, Isabel.

ISABEL _(con una sonrisa forzada)_: Yo también te considero mi hermana.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Iglesia._

_Estamos dentro de la iglesia. Las personas lentamente están ingresando al edificio y se van acomodando en los distintos asientos. Maria está sentada en una de las filas más cercanas al atrio. Lleva puesto un __vestido__ largo color salmón, y el pelo atado en un rodete. Mira el reloj dorado en su pulsera y se levanta, pidiendo disculpas a una pareja que está sentada junto a ella. Sale de la fila de bancos y se aleja hacia la zona de la entrada de la iglesia. Camina hacia una mujer vestida con traje y que lleva un audífono en la oreja; parece ser la "wedding planner"._

MARIA: Disculpe, ¿dónde están los baños?

_La mujer señala un marco que se abre en la pared de piedra oscura y lleva hacia una escalera hacia abajo._

MARIA: ¿En serio? ¿El baño está en el subsuelo?

_La mujer se encoge de hombros._

MUJER: Es eso o esperar hasta la recepción.

_Maria mueve su pierna izquierda impaciente mientras mira la escalera._

MARIA: Demonios.

_Se aleja hacia donde había señalado la mujer y baja por la escalera, tomándose de la baranda para no tropezarse con sus tacos._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Baño._

_Música: __"Poison & wine", The Civil Wars._

_Estamos en el baño de la iglesia, que se encuentra en el sótano. El mismo es bastante amplio y posee tres cubículos, así como la misma cantidad de lavabos. Una ventana rectangular en lo más alto de la pared deja entrar luz natural, a la vez que se ilumina con luz artificial._

_La puerta se abre y Maria entra al baño._

MARIA _(indignada)_: ¿Quién diablos pone un baño en un sótano?

_Camina hacia el último lavabo y deja su cartera sobre el mismo, mientras se observa en el espejo y se acomoda un mechón de pelo que se ha escapado de su rodete._

_La puerta se vuelve a abrir; Maria no se inmuta y sigue acomodándose su peinado. Escuchamos a:_

MICHAEL: Hola.

_Maria reconoce la voz y rápidamente da vuelta el cuerpo hacia la izquierda para mirar. Ve a Michael vestido de traje; lleva una chaqueta azul y camisa y pantalones blancos. Se ha peinado el pelo hacia el costado y unos anteojos Ray-Ban de marco negro cuelgan del bolsillo de su chaqueta._

_Michael observa a Maria de cuerpo completo._

MICHAEL: Te ves hermosa.

_Maria traga saliva y lo mira fijamente, sin emitir palabra. Michael sonríe y se acerca tres pasos hacia ella._

MICHAEL: ¿No vas a decir nada?

_Maria toma su cartera del lavabo y la levanta delante de su cuerpo, generando distancia entre ella y Michael._

MARIA: Yo- _(se detiene, buscando las palabras)_ No nos hemos visto en años.

MICHAEL: Lo sé. _(Da un paso más hacia Maria, ella baja la cabeza para no mirarlo al rostro)_. Maria-

_Maria levanta su cartera hacia el pecho de Michael y lo golpea con ella, mientras levanta la vista para mirarlo fríamente y detener lo que va a decir._

_De repente, se escucha el sonido de una gigantesca explosión fuera de la iglesia. Las luces parpadean y la habitación se mueve. Maria trastabilla y Michael la toma en brazos para que no caiga al suelo. Las luces se apagan del todo y polvo cae del techo, donde han aparecido unas rajaduras. La habitación se sigue moviendo y las puertas de los cubículos se abren y cierran con fuerza; una cae al suelo. _

_El movimiento se detiene y Michael y Maria, cubiertos de polvo, se miran asustados. La poca luz que entra en la habitación se da gracias a la ventana rectangular._

MARIA: ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Plaza._

_Música: "__Starlight", Jai Wolf (feat. Mr. Gabriel)_

_Vemos a Liz caminar entre los árboles de la plaza frente a la iglesia. Parece ser inmediatamente luego que ha dejado a sus padres. Camina lentamente mientras mira las hojas verdes. Se detiene junto a uno de los árboles que tiene un gran tronco y apoya su cuerpo contra él. Cierra los ojos e inspira._

LIZ (VO): Hoy es el día. El día más temido de mi vida. El día en el que compruebo, una vez por todas, que todo lo que Max me ha dicho, es una mentira.

_Liz abre los ojos y se sorprende de algo frente a ella._

_La cámara muestra a Max con un traje negro y una rosa blanca en el ojal, que combina con la corona de flores que llevaba Tess. Max se encuentra a unos metros de Liz y la mira sorprendido, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Los sonidos de la escena se cortan y sólo escuchamos la respiración de Liz, que inspira fuerte y la música._

LIZ _(suspirando)_: Max…

_Max se acerca dos pasos hacia ella._

MAX _(confundido)_: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

LIZ: Tu madre me invitó.

MAX: Yo- _(detiene su discurso y camina un paso más hacia Liz)_ No quería invitarte.

_Liz se despega del tronco del árbol y acomoda su vestido._

LIZ _(enojada)_: Es bueno verte a ti también.

_Camina hacia Max y roza su brazo, mientras se decide a alejarse. Max la toma fuerte del brazo izquierdo, no dejándola escapar._

MAX: Eso no es lo que quería decir.

_Liz levanta el rostro y se encuentra con la mirada de Max. Ambos están con el cuerpo pegados, mirándose a los ojos._

LIZ: ¿Qué querías decir?

MAX: Que… que yo- _(se detiene, respira hondo y suelta a Liz. Se aleja de ella dos pasos)_ No puedo creer que estés aquí.

LIZ _(enojada)_: No puedo creer que te estés casando con ella.

_Max mira a Liz unos segundos a los ojos. En su rostro vemos tristeza._

MAX: Tú sabes por qué me estoy casando con Tess…

LIZ: ¿Porque es tu _(levanta las manos y hace una seña de comillas con sus manos) _"destino"? ¿Porque eres un rey?

_Max la mira fijo y no responde. Liz comienza a agitarse._

LIZ: Han pasado _años_, Max, _(haciendo énfasis en las palabras)_ _y nada ha pasado._

MAX: ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Tú te fuiste.

LIZ _(enojada)_: ¡Deberías haberme seguido! Sí, me fui, pero eso fue sólo porque se suponía que tenías este gran destino alien que seguir _(Max se acerca a ella con la mano derecha en su boca, indicando que baje la voz). _Y los años pasaron y pasaron, ¡y nada pasó! _(Se le empiezan a llenar los ojos de lágrimas)_ Esperé y esperé.

_Max estira su brazo para tomar la mano de Liz pero ella se rehúsa._

MAX. Yo… lo siento. No sé qué más decir.

LIZ _(empieza a llorar)_: ¿Por qué no viniste por mí? Si ninguna nave alien iba a venir a rescatarlos, si no tenías que cumplir tu destino con Tess, ¿por qué no viniste por mí?

_Max busca las palabras pero nada sale. De repente se empieza a levantar un fuerte viento en la plaza. Las hojas en el suelo comienzan a volar. Se empieza a escuchar el sonido de una turbina a lo lejos, que lentamente se va acercando. Max se acerca a Liz por instinto y la toma en sus brazos. El sonido de la turbina está cada vez más cerca hasta que vemos un elemento gris grande en el cielo, acercándose a toda velocidad._

_Max tapa a Liz con su cuerpo y ambos caen al pasto cuando el elemento pasa a unos metros de ellos y se estrella en una casa a una cuadra de la escena. Escuchamos y vemos una gran explosión. La ola expansiva mueve los árboles y todos los elementos en la plaza._

_Las luces y alarmas de los autos de la zona se prenden._

_Max y Liz se miran asustados._

_La imagen se funde a negro. Vemos en la pantalla "Roswell"._

_Termina el capítulo._


	2. Crash into me

_Abrimos con:_

_Día - Iglesia._

_Estamos en el baño de la iglesia, en el sótano. La escena es la continuación la de que hemos visto en el último capítulo. Michael y Maria se encuentran en el lugar; él la cubre con su cuerpo para resguardarla. Ambos se encuentran cubiertos de polvo._

_Parece que la habitación ha dejado de sacudirse. De afuera solo escuchamos el sonido de algunos autos cuyas bocinas están prendidas. Las luces dentro del baño están todas apagadas, pero tenemos iluminación gracias a la ventana rectangular._

_Michael se incorpora lentamente._

MICHAEL: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Maria se corre el pelo de la cara y lo mira asustada._

MARIA: No lo sé.

_Michael observa el cuerpo de Maria. Se acerca a ella para examinarla pero Maria se para rápidamente con su cartera en la mano y se aleja de Michael._

MARIA: No me toques.

_Michael respira fuertemente mientras la mira._

MICHAEL: ¿Estás lastimada?

_Maria deja caer su cartera y se toca y mira el cuerpo._

MARIA: No, creo que estoy bien. _(Mira hacia la ventana) _¿Qué mierda fue eso?

MICHAEL _(caminando hacia la ventana)_: No lo sé.

_Se acerca a la misma y trata de asomarse, pero se encuentra muy alta. Entra al cubículo que perdió la puerta, baja la tapa del inodoro y se para sobre ella, para poder llegar a la ventana. Maria lo mira expectante._

MARIA: ¿Qué ves?

_Michael mira sorprendido, sin responder. Maria se acerca a él, preocupada._

MARIA: Michael, ¿qué ves?

MICHAEL: Veo… _(suspira)_ veo al ejército. Y- _(se detiene y agudiza la vista para ver mejor)_ creo… creo que algo cayó del cielo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Plaza._

_Estamos en la plaza donde hemos visto a Max y Liz. Se escucha el sonido de las alarmas de auto y a lo lejos el fuego del accidente. Liz y Max se encuentran acostados sobre el pasto, ella abajo y Max encima, protegiéndola. Liz levanta su cabeza y acomoda su cuerpo, con Max todavía encima de ella. Lo mira con susto._

LIZ: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

_Ambos se observan a los ojos unos segundos. Finalmente, Max se da cuenta que está encima de ella y se para rápidamente. Estira su mano para ayuda a Liz a levantarse del suelo. Ella toma la mano de él, se incorpora y ambos se acomodan la ropa, quitándose las hojas y pasto de encima._

_Levantan la vista hacia el fuego. Se empiezan a escuchar sirenas acercándose hacia la escena. Escuchamos también el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando la zona. Ambos levantan la vista para verlo._

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿El ejército? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

_Max mira a su alrededor; hay personas corriendo en la calle alejándose de la escena. Algunos corren hacia sus autos e intentan encenderlos, pero ninguno funciona. En la calle dos ambulancias y varios jeeps del ejército pasan a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia el fuego._

_Max toma la mano de Liz y tira de ella, en sentido contrario._

MAX: Vamos, debemos irnos.

_Liz se resiste un momento y lo mira preocupada._

LIZ: Max… ¿no crees que-?

MAX _(interrumpiéndola)_: Debemos irnos, ¡ya!

_Ambos se van corriendo de la mano por el parque hacia la calle contraria al peligro._

_Termina la escena y cortamos :_

_Día - Baño de iglesia._

_Maria abre su cartera y toma su celular. Enciende la pantalla y teclea rápidamente._

MARIA _(frustrada)_: ¡Mierda!

_Michal baja del inodoro y la mira preocupado._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasa?

MARIA: No tengo señal. ¿Puedes fijarte si tú tienes?

_Michael busca su celular en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón y lo mira._

MICHAEL: Esto es extraño… _(Levanta la mano llevando el celular hacia la pequeña ventana y mira la pantalla)_ Nada. Ni una barra.

_Maria guarda el celular en su cartera y la cierra. Se dirige con determinación hacia la puerta y toma el picaporte, queriéndola abrir._

MARIA: Yo me voy de aquí.

_La puerta no se abre. Maria se ve sorprendida; coloca su hombro sobre la puerta, haciendo fuerza y vuelve a empujar. La puerta choca contra algo a los pocos centímetros pero no se abre. Se encuentra trabada por algo desde fuera._

_Maria se da vuelta y mira a Michael con furia._

MARIA: ¿Puedes hacer algo con esta puerta, por favor?

MICHAEL: ¿Estás loca? ¡¿Con todo el ejército allí afuera?!

MARIA: ¡Necesito salir de aquí!

_Michael se acerca unos pasos hacia ella, que todo este tiempo ha evitado la mirada de Michael._

MICHAEL: Créeme que para mí tampoco es un picnic estar encerrado aquí contigo, pero no voy a arriesgar usar mis poderes con los uniformados tan cerca. _(Suspira)_ No quiero ser una rata de laboratorio.

_Maria resopla frustrada y finalmente se anima a mirar a Michael. Ambos se observan unos segundos, mientras la expresión en el rostro de Maria se va suavizando._

MARIA: Tienes razón. No debería haberte pedido eso. _(Mira la puerta)_ Supongo que ya nos vendrán a rescatar de aquí en cualquier momento.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Crashdown Café._

_Liz y Max se encuentran en la puerta del Café, que se encuentra cerrado. Liz toma unas llaves de su bolso y abre la puerta. Entra primero al lugar, seguida de Max. Las luces del Café se encuentran apagadas pero la luz del sol se cuela entre las cortinas, iluminando tenuemente la escena._

LIZ: ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

_Liz camina hacia el centro del salón, mientras Max se queda junto a la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Liz mira su celular nuevamente, pero no tiene señal. Vuelve a reiterar su pregunta, pero el lugar se encuentra desierto y silencioso. Liz gira el cuerpo hacia Max._

LIZ: Estoy preocupada por mis padres.

MAX: Estoy seguro de que están bien. _(Se acerca dos pasos hacia Liz)_ Estaban dentro de la iglesia, están a salvo.

_Liz suspira._

LIZ: ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

MAX: No lo sé…

_Liz se acerca a Max y luego parece pensarlo mejor y se aleja un paso hacia atrás, apoyándose en una de las mesas del café._

LIZ: ¿Tú viste lo mismo que yo, verdad? Dime que viste lo mismo que yo.

MAX _(asintiendo)_: Algo cayó del cielo.

LIZ: ¿Crees que-?

_Isabel ingresa al Café por la puerta que da hacia la zona de descanso, interrumpiendo la conversación._

ISABEL: ¿Fue una nave espacial?

_Liz y Max se estremecen del susto y giran sus cuerpos para mirar a Isabel._

MAX: ¡Isabel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Isabel camina hacia su hermano mientras levanta su mano derecha._

ISABEL: Poderes alien. _(Hacia Liz)_ Entré por la puerta trasera. _(Hacia Max)_ Imaginé que ibas a estar aquí.

MAX _(preocupado)_: ¿Dónde está Tess?

_Liz baja la mirada y se sienta en una de las sillas._

ISABEL: Intentando comunicarse con Nasedo, _(muestra su celular)_ pero no ha encontrado ningún teléfono con señal o conexión. Está todavía en la casa.

_Max toma a Isabel de los hombros y la mira fijamente, recorriendo todo su cuerpo._

MAX: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás lastimada?

_Isabel niega con la cabeza y se desprende de las manos de su hermano._

ISABEL: Estoy bien. _(Mira a Liz y luego a Max)_ Las dos estamos bien.

_Liz se levanta repentinamente de la silla y se aleja hacia la cocina._

LIZ: Voy a preparar té.

_Ambos miran a Liz alejarse hacia la cocina. Cuando desaparece de la escena, Isabel se vuelve rápidamente hacia su hermano y le habla en voz baja._

ISABEL: ¿Te encuentras bien? Nosotras escuchamos la explosión a lo lejos pero no nos pasó nada.

MAX _(asustado)_: Algo cayó del cielo, Izzy.

_Isabel traga saliva._

MAX: Y no fue un avión.

ISABEL: No fue un globo aerostático.

MAX: Pude sentir la energía.

ISABEL _(asintiendo)_: Yo también lo sentí.

MAX: ¿Crees que…? _(Se detiene, Isabel asiente con fervor)._

ISABEL: Creo que finalmente alguien ha respondido a nuestro llamado.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Iglesia._

_Maria se encuentra apoyada contra uno de los banitoris. Su cartera abandonada en el mismo, sostiene el celular en su mano mientras lo mueve por encima de su cabeza. Michael se encuentra sentado contra la pared de la ventana, tomando pequeñas piedras del suelo y revoleándolas por la habitación._

MICHAEL _(frustrado)_: Han pasado horas, Maria.

_Maria mira con exasperación su celular, que en ese momento se queda sin batería. Lo revolea encima de su cartera._

MARIA: Esto es simplemente genial.

MICHAEL _(frustrado)_: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Boyce Avenue & Bea Miller, "Photograph"._

MARIA _(mirándolo con furia)_: ¡Nada, no quiero que hagas nada! ¡Es lo que has hecho todos estos años!

_Michael la mira sorprendido y ambos se miran unos segundos._

MARIA: Olvídalo. _(Camina hacia uno de los cubículos. Se detiene en la puerta y lo mira desafiante)_ Necesito ir al baño. ¿Puedes taparte los oídos, por favor?

_Michael hecha una carcajada._

MICHAEL: ¿En serio? Te he visto casi desnuda, ¿y ahora tienes vergüenza de hacer pis en la misma habitación que yo?

_Maria le clava una mirada fulminante._

MARIA: Eso fue hace demasiados años.

MICHAEL _(sonríe)_: Estoy seguro que ahora te ves más hermosa que antes.

_Maria levanta su mano derecha y se acerca a Michael, con un dedo acusador y el rostro repleto de enojo._

MARIA: ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decir esas cosas! _(Michael se levanta del piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared) _Después de todos estos años no tienes ningún derecho a decirme cosas lindas.

MICHAEL _(levantando las manos en señal de rendición)_: Tienes razón. No es justo para ti.

MARIA _(revoleando el dedo acusador)_: ¡Tú me dejaste! Tú me dijiste que me amabas y me dejaste ir,

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: Y fue la peor decisión que tomé en mi vida…

_Maria suspira y lo mira a Michael unos segundos, pensando. _

MARIA: No tienes ningún derecho a aparecerte así como así y decirme esas cosas. _(Suspira)_ Tomaste una decisión hace años, decidiste alejarte de mí y yo seguí mi vida. _(Hace una pausa)_ Estoy con alguien ahora._ (Baja la vista y abre la puerta del cubículo)_.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Crashdown._

_La tenue luz del sol se cuelta entre las cortinas. Aún no ha regresado la luz al Café y todo se ve a casi oscuridad. Liz, Max e Isabel están sentados en distintas mesas del lugar, cada uno con un té entre sus manos o frente suyo._

LIZ: Estoy preocupada por mis padres. _(Mira el gran reloj colgado en la pared de la barra, que marca casi las de la tarde)_ No hay luz ni señal de teléfono en toda la ciudad… y aún no han regresado.

_Isabel levanta la vista también hacia el reloj._

ISABEL: Desearía poder llamar a Alex… _(Se miran con Liz)_ Él seguro tendría algo de información para darnos. _(Liz asiente)_.

MAX: ¿Dónde está Michael?

LIZ: ¿Y Maria?

ISABEL: Me está matando que no podamos obtener información por ningún medio.

_La puerta del lugar se abre repentinamente y Tess ingresa al lugar, aún vestida con su vestido de novia y la corona de flores blancas en la cabeza. Al vez a Max suspira aliviada, levanta la parte delantera de su vestido y corre hacia él. Max se levanta de la silla y la toma entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella._

_Liz baja la vista y mira hacia el lado contrario, mientras Isabel hace un gesto ficticio de vómito. Liz se ríe por lo bajo._

_Tess toma a Max por el rostro y se acerca a él para darle un beso apasionado en los labios. Liz baja la vista hacia su té._

ISABEL: ¿Lograste hablar con Nasedo?

_Tess asiente mientras se aleja muy poco de Max, abrazándolo por la cintura._

TESS: Estaba en Florida pero está viajando en este instante para acá.

MAX: ¿Qué estaba haciendo en Florida?

_Tess se encoge de hombros._

TESS: No lo sé. ¿Algo del FBI? Pero cuando conecté con él me dijo que estaba volviendo a Roswell inmediatamente. Que esto es lo que estuvimos esperando todo este tiempo.

_Liz mira a Max con ojos expectantes. Isabel baja la vista hacia su celular y prende la pantalla._

ISABEL: Intentaré contactarme con Alex, con suerte se encuentra en el avión durmiendo. _(Busca en su celular entre sus imágenes una foto junto a Alex, en una playa caribeña. Levanta la vista a Liz)_ Si esto es lo que pensamos que es, Alex seguro tiene más respuestas que todos nosotros.

_Liz asiente. Isabel cierra los ojos mientras coloca sus dedos en la imagen en su celular._

_Inmediatamente la imagen cambia a la playa que hemos visto en la foto. Isabel se encuentra vestida con el mismo traje de baño que en la foto, color coral. Alex se encuentra parado frente a ella, también vestido en traje de baño, el de él color azul oscuro. La playa en la escena se encuentra desierta, salvo por ellos dos. El sol brilla fuerte y se refleja en el mar._

_Alex frente a ella le sonríe._

ALEX: Esto no es un sueño, ¿verdad? _(Isabel niega. Alex suspira y sonríe)_ Parecía demasiado bueno para ser real.

_Isabel se acerca a Alex y lo toma de las manos._

ISABEL: La pasamos increíble la última vez aquí.

_Alex ríe._

ALEX: Sí que la pasamos genial. _(Toma a Isabel de la cintura y cierra los ojos, inspirando fuerte)_ Supongo que has escuchado sobre el choque.

ISABEL: Toda la ciudad ha escuchado sobre el choque, Alex. Casi vuela por completo el casamiento de Max y Tess.

ALEX _(preocupado)_: ¿Alguien resultó herido?

ISABEL: No, todos estamos bien. Pero necesitamos información; necesito saber si sabes algo.

ALEX: No es el único incidente que ha habido.

ISABEL _(confundida)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

ALEX: Lo que cayó en Roswell se trata de una nave. _(Inspira hondo)_ Lo mismo ha pasado en Florida hace unos días.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¡¿Qué?!

_Alex abre los ojos sorprendido.  
_ALEX: ¿No sabes lo de Florida?

_Isabel niega.  
_ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Nasedo no les ha contado nada? Algo cayó en el mar cerca de Tampa hace una semana. Según lo poco que he podido escuchar, se trata de un objeto no identificado.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: ¿Es una nave espacial?

_Alex asiente._

ALEX: El ejército recuperó la nave. Cuando lograron entrar a la misma ya no había nadie dentro, pero los símbolos coinciden con lo que me has mostrado de Antar.

_Isabel se lleva las manos a la boca, en clara señal de miedo y sorpresa._

ALEX: Trataré de enviarte más información si puedo.

_Isabel asiente y acerca su cuerpo al de Alex. Lo besa rápidamente en los labios._

ISABEL: Ten cuidado, por favor.

_Alex acaricia la mejilla derecha de Isabel. La imagen repentinamente se pierde y volvemos al Café Crashdown; Isabel con los ojos cerrados tomando su celular fuertemente con la mano derecha. Max y Tess parados junto a ella, abrazados por la cintura. Liz junto a Isabel, apretando fuertemente su mano libre._

LIZ: ¿Qué dijo?

_Isabel mira a Liz, Tess y finalmente a Max fijamente._

ISABEL: Fue una nave alienígena. _(Respira hondo)_ Tenemos compañía.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Iglesia._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_En el baño de la iglesia vemos a Michael sentado en el piso, con la espalda contra la pared donde está la venta. Maria camina lentamente hacia la misma pared en la que Michael está apoyado. Apoya su espalda contra la pared, toma la pollera de su vestido y se deja resbalar por la pared hasta sentarse completamente en el piso._

MICHAEL _(sonriendo)_: Así que estás saliendo con Kyle ahora.

_Maria lo mira enojada._

MARIA: No sé qué te parece tan gracioso.

_Michael gira la cabeza para mirarla al rostro, mientras sigue sonriendo._

MICHAEL: ¿De verdad?

_Maria mira a Michael y sostiene su mirada unos segundos, mientras se deja arrastrar hacia el suelo._

MICHAEL _(aún sonriendo)_: ¿Por qué?

_Maria lo mira fijo, de manera seria._

MARIA: ¿En serio me haces esa pregunta?

_Michael no contesta, solo la mira._

MARIA: Yo… _(hace una pausa y mira fijo a Michael. Él parpadea. Maria cierra los ojos y sus puños en su vestido, arrugando la tela)_ Estoy de acuerdo en lo que se ha transformado mi vida. _(Michael la mira fijo)_ Cuando todos ustedes se fueron, quise convertirme en algo útil, _(baja la vista)_ entonces me inscribí en la Escuela de Enfermería. Quería sentir que tenía un propósito en este mundo.

MICHAEL: Tú tienes un gran propósito en este mundo.

_Maria levanta la vista a los ojos de Michael._

MARIA: Tú lo tienes. Pero yo no. _(Michael está por decir algo pero Maria lo interrumpe)_ Lentamente todos se fueron de Roswell… tú, Liz, Alex… incluso Max que siempre pensé estaba cosido a este maldito pueblo. _(Michael nuevamente va a decir algo pero Maria levanta su mano derecha y lo detiene con su dedo índice)_ Ustedes se fueron. Y Kyle y yo quedamos aquí, fue mi única compañía en todo este lío. Los dos éramos los únicos que entendíamos lo que se sentía que nos dejaran atrás, _(se encoge de hombros)_ y eso nos unió.

MICHAEL _(suspirando)_: Maria…

_Maria se levanta rápidamente del piso._

MARIA: No lo hagas.

_Michael se levanta del suelo, con la espalda todavía contra la pared._

MICHAEL: Sé que fui un idiota.

MARIA: Claro que sí.

MICHAEL _(sonriendo)_: Pero si te dejé es porque sabía que tu destino era mucho más grande que solo yo. _(Maria mira a Michael con ojos llorosos. Él la toma de las manos y las estrecha, fuertemente. Ella baja la vista)_ No iba a retenerte con mis asuntos.

MARIA: Pues claramente estabas equivocado. _(Inspira)_ Fue casi imposible olvidarme de ti.

MICHAEL _(triste)_: ¿Te has olvidado de mí?

_Maria baja la vista al suelo y se suelta de las manos de Michael. Cierra los ojos e inspira fuerte. Michael pega su cuerpo al de ella y la toma de la cintura._

MARIA _(susurrando)_: Por favor…

_Michael sube la mano izquierda y toma la barbilla de Maria, obligándola a mirarlo. Ella está aún con los ojos cerrados._

MICHAEL: Maria, abre los ojos. Mírame.

_Maria abre los ojos temerosa. Tiene los ojos vidriosos._

MICHAEL: Me fui de Roswell porque no podía soportar más ponerte en peligro. Tú eras todo para mí.

_Maria traga saliva._

MARIA _(susurrando)_: ¿Era?

_Ambos se miran a los ojos unos segundos; él tomándola de la cintura y la barbilla. Lentamente, Maria levanta sus manos hacia los brazos de Michael. De repente, se escucha el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta. Ambos levantan la vista rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras Maria aleja su cuerpo del de Michael. La puerta se rompe en dos pedazos, dejando caer una plancha de madera a cada lado. Del otro lado vemos a uno grupo de bomberos con hachas en la mano._

_El primero de ellos estira la mano hacia Maria._

BOMBERO: ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

MARIA: Sí, _(se seca las lágrimas del rostro con las manos, manchando su cara de polvo) _por favor, sáquenme de aquí.

_Toma su cartera y su celular y se aleja de Michael hacia los bomberos._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Calle de Roswell._

_Estamos en una de las calles que rodean a la iglesia. La ciudad está totalmente a oscuras, siendo iluminada por la luna y las luces de los camiones de bomberos y ambulancias estacionados._

_Maria se aleja caminando rápidamente por la acerca hasta su auto. Michael aparece corriendo detrás de ella._

MICHAEL: ¡Maria, espera!

_Maria se detiene junto a su auto y se da vuelta para mirar a Michael. Se encuentra llorando y las lágrimas se mezclan con las manchas en su cara. Michael se acerca a ella y se para delante. Levanta su mano derecha para secarle las lágrimas y limpiar su mejilla. Maria cierra los ojos._

MARIA: No puedo hacer esto, Michael… no ahora. _(Quita la mano de Michael de su rostro y abre los ojos)_ Kyle debe estar volviéndose loco buscándome.

_Michael suspira y mira el auto de Maria._

MICHAEL: Está bien.

MARIA: ¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

MICHAEL: Por favor.

_Maria asiente y Michael se aleja hacia la puerta del acompañante. Maria toma las llaves del auto de su cartera y abre el auto. Ambos ingresan al mismo y se sientan._

MICHAEL _(sonriendo)_: No puedo creer que tu madre aún tenga el Jetta.

MARIA: Es mío ahora. _(Gira las llaves para encender el auto pero no pasa nada)_ Lo heredé.

_Michael levanta una ceja ante la respuesta de Maria y ella vuelve a intentar encender el auto, pero nada pasa._

MARIA: ¿En serio? ¿En este preciso momento decides dejar de funcionar?

_Michael mira hacia la calle, alrededor del auto, donde vemos que todos los autos de los invitados a la boda aún se encuentran estacionados._

MICHAEL: Creo que no es el único que ha dejado de funcionar. _(Mira a lo lejos a los bomberos, un jeep del ejército acaba de estacionar cerca. Gira su cuerpo hacia Maria)_ Intentaría ayudarte a encenderlo pero… _(señala por encima de su hombro)._

MARIA: Sí, claro.

_Toma las llaves del auto y sale del mismo. Michael sale del auto y cierra la puerta._

MICHAEL: Supongo que tendremos que caminar.

_Maria lo mira preocupada._

MARIA: ¿No deberías juntarte con Isabel y Max? _(Mira en dirección al ejército y baja la voz)_ Si algo cayó del cielo, podría ser-

MICHAEL _(interrumpiéndola)_: Sí, pero _(camina hacia Maria y la toma de la mano)_ primero quiero asegurarme que llegues sana y salva a tu casa.

_Maria asiente pero quita su mano de la de Michael._

MARIA: Gracias.

_Michael le sonríe y ambos comienzan a caminar a la par, alejándose de la iglesia._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Crashdown Café._

_El café está iluminado por velas colocadas en distintas mesas. Tess se encuentra sentada en una mesa, con Max a su lado, apoyando una mano en el hombro de ella. Liz e Isabel están sentadas en una mesa contraria._

ISABEL: ¿Qué dijo Nasedo?

TESS _(confundida)_: Que estaba en Florida por asuntos oficiales del FBI, pero no mencionó nada de una nave allí.

LIZ: ¿Cómo te comunicaste con Nasedo sin ninguna de las líneas telefónicas funcionan?

_Tess la mira con cara de pocos amigos._

MAX: Hemos estado practicando nuestros poderes, _(Liz mira a Max un poco asustada)_ resulta que compartimos más de los que creíamos.

ISABEL _(a Liz)_: Podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros cuando necesitamos. _(A Tess)_ ¿Pero qué dijo sobre lo de Roswell? ¿Confirmó que fuera una nave?

TESS: No… _(mira a Max)_ estoy confundida, ¿por qué Nasedo nos mentiría?

_Max toma una silla y se sienta junto a Tess, agarrándo su mano._

MAX: No creo que nos esté mintiendo, seguro está esperando a estar de vuelta para contarnos lo que está pasando. O quizás necesita todavía más información.

_Tess le sonríe y entrelaza su mano con la de Max. Liz se para repentinamente y se aleja hacia la barra._

LIZ: ¿Alguien quiere una cerveza? _(Abre la puerta de la heladera con las cervezas y saca dos porrones)_. Aún están frías.

_Se da vuelta y mira a Isabel, evitando especialmente a Max y Tess. Isabel se encoge de hombros y camina hacia Liz, para tomar la cerveza que le ofrece._

ISABEL: No veo por qué no. Después de todo, esperar es lo único que podemos hacer.

_Se sienta en una de las sillas de la barra. Se quita los zapatos y se masajea el pie izquierdo. Max se levanta también y camina lenta y cautelosamente hacia la barra. Liz toma dos cervezas más de la heladera y, sin mirarlo, las coloca sobre la barra._

ISABEL _(a Tess)_: ¿Intentaste comunicarte con Michael?

_Tess asiente._

TESS: Fue muy breve. No me quiso dar más información pero me dijo que está bien.

LIZ _(preocupada)_: ¿Dijo algo sobre Maria?

MAX _(confundido)_: ¿Por qué Michael estaría con Maria?

_Liz le clava una mirada fulminante a Max._

LIZ: Max, no sabemos qué cayó del cielo, los teléfonos no funcionan, no tengo forma de comunicarme con ella y tu mujer aquí podría darme una pista de si se encuentra bien. ¡Ni siquiera sé dónde están mis padres!

ISABEL _(riéndose)_: Sí, Max, ¿por qué Michael no podría estar con Maria?

_Max tamborillea sus dedos sobre la barra._

MAX: Lo siento.

_Liz asiente con la cabeza y toma un sorbo de su cerveza._

LIZ: Todos estamos un poco alterados.

ISABEL _(mirando sin punto fijo a la pared, hablando más hacia ella)_: No puedo creer que una nave haya venido…

_Tess se levanta de la silla y camina hacia Max._

TESS _(a Max)_: ¿Crees que sean de los nuestros?

_Max gira el rostro y mira a Tess, se lo nota preocupado pero trata de sonreírle. Le pasa el brazo por la cintura para acercarla a él y besa la parte de arriba de su cabeza._

MAX: Estoy seguro que sí.

ISABEL: ¿Y si son nuestros enemigos?

_Max mira a Isabel con preocupación._

MAX: No digas eso.

LIZ: Pero tiene razón. No sabemos quiénes más podrían haber captado la señal de las orbes.

_Isabel levanta su cerveza, como brindando con Liz, al estar de acuerdo con ella, y luego toma un sorbo. Tess levanta el rostro y mira a Max con preocupación._

TESS: Nasedo nos advirtió sobre eso…

_Max acaricia el brazo de Tess._

MAX: Eso fue hace años. _(Levanta la vista y mira fijamente a Liz, como enfadado)_ Si hubiesen sido enemigos no hubieran tardado tanto en aparecer.

_Liz está por responder algo pero se detiene cuando las luces regresan repentinamente al Crashdown. Las heladeras y la rocola comienzan a funcionar nuevamente, emitiendo una melodía._

_Los cuatro se miran sorprendidos y felices. Liz se apresura acercándose a la mesa donde dejó la cartera._

LIZ: Veré si volvió la señal de celular.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Calles de Roswell._

_Estamos en una callecita de Roswell, bastante pintoresca, pareciendo ser parte del centro comercial de la ciudad. Los negocios están todos cerrados y las luces de los mismos y de la calle totalmente apagadas. Algunos departamentos revelan un destello de luz, proveniente de velas que iluminan pobremente la escena, además de la gran luna que hay en el cielo._

_Michael y Maria se encuentran caminando lentamente por el medio de la calle, siendo que no hay autos circulando por la misma. Ella va descalza y él sostiene sus zapatos en una de sus manos._

MARIA: Tengo una confesión que hacer. _(Michael la mira sorprendido y Maria detiene su caminar, sonriendo nerviosa. Él guarda su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y levanta una ceja, esperando que hable) _Me da vergüenza decirlo _(se ríe y se tapa el rostro mientras)._

MICHAEL _(sonriendo)_: ¿Maria DeLuca, vergonzosa? _(Se ríe)_ Eso es algo que nunca antes he visto.

_Maria baja las manos de su rostro y se ríe._

MARIA: Estoy hace horas muriendo de ganas de preguntarte qué haces de tu vida. _(Levanta las manos delante de su cuerpo señalando a Michael de arriba a abajo)_ O sea, ¡¿qué es esa ropa?! _(Michael baja la vista para mirar su traje) _¿Acaso esos son zapatos? _(Ambos se ríen mientras él mueve sus pies)_ Michael Guerin usando zapatos, esto no puede ser real.

_Michael se encoge de hombros mientras siguen riendo._

MICHAEL: Yo… tengo mucho dinero, en realidad. _(Hace una pausa)_ Acabo de vender una pintura por un millón de dólares.

_Maria lo mira estupefacta durante unos segundos, hasta que reacciona._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Ruston Kelly, "All too well"._

MARIA: Espera… ¿eres pintor? _(Michael asiente)_ Pintor como de pinturas, ¿verdad? ¿No de casas con brochas gigantes?

_Michael se ríe a carcajadas mientras hace un gesto con su cabeza, señalando la calle para continuar camino. Ambos comienzan a caminar nuevamente._

MARIA _(aún sorprendida)_: No puedo creerlo.

MICHAEL _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Es lo único que sé hacer, en realidad. Por suerte, lo hago bien.

_Maria le sonríe._

MARIA: Me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te guste.

MICHAEL: ¡Y que me da tanto dinero!

_Ambos se ríen._

MARIA: ¿Y qué vas a hacer con tu millón de dólares?

MICHAEL _(mirando directo hacia la calle, evita la mirada de Maria)_: Acabo de comprar una casa._ (Hace una pausa)_ En Roswell.

_Maria lo mira extrañada._

MARIA: ¿En Roswell? Pero no has vivido aquí por años, ¿por qué quieres volver?

_Michael se detiene repentinamente. Maria gira el cuerpo para enfrentarlo, pero ha quedado a dos pasos de él. Lo mira extrañada._

MARIA: ¿Qué pasa?

MICHAEL _(traga saliva antes de contestar)_: No sé si estás preparada para conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_Maria se sorprende, y una "o" aparece se forma en sus labios. Ambos se observan con ansias unos segundos._

MARIA _(susurrando)_: Entonces no la respondas… al menos por ahora.

_Michael asiente. Ambos se observan unos segundos más. Finalmente, Maria sonríe y gira para volver a caminar por la calle._

MICHAEL: ¿Eres feliz?

_Maria se detiene en seco, dándole la espalda a Michael. Se nota por la tensión en sus hombros que se ha puesto nerviosa. No responde._

MICHAEL _(se acerca un paso hacia ella, vuelve a preguntar pero con la voz más baja)_: Maria, ¿eres feliz?

_Maria no responde. Michael toma otro paso más hacia ella, acercándose. Cuidadosamente, coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Maria. Ella se estremece al contacto. Gira el rostro hacia la izquierda, acercándose hacia Michael; notamos que tiene los ojos cerrados._

MARIA _(suspirando)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

MICHAEL: Con tu vida, con tu trabajo… _(hace una pausa)_ con Kyle. ¿Eres feliz?

_Maria aprieta sus ojos. Baja el rostro y abre la boca para mojarse los labios._

MARIA: Yo-

_Se ve repentinamente interrumpida por el sonido de unas ruedas frenando bruscamente en la calle cerca de ellos. Se escucha el sonido de una bocina. Maria se asusta y se aleja de Michael. Ambos llevan la vista hacia el auto; vemos que es una camioneta Ford 4x4 color gris. La ventanilla del conductor baja y Kyle asoma su brazo y su cuerpo hacia afuera._

KYLE _(suena preocupado)_: ¡Maria! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

_Maria mira sorprendida a Kyle, luego a Michael y vuelve a mirar a Kyle. Kyle nota a Michael por primera vez y la expresión del rostro cambia a rechazo._

KYLE: Oh, veo que tú también regresaste.

MICHAEL: Pues, claro, era el-

_Maria se acerca hacia la camioneta con furia en el rostro._

MARIA: ¿Dónde estabas _tú_? Nunca viniste a la iglesia, ¡quedé atrapada horas allí!

_Kyle sigue mirando a Michael con rabia en los ojos. Maria se cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, desafiante._

MARIA: Te estoy hablando, Kyle.

KYLE _(aún con la vista fija en Michael)_: Sube, te llevaré a casa.

MARIA: ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

KYLE _(aún sin mirarla)_: Me quedé dormido en lo de Jamie jugando al poker ayer.

_Maria resopla y vuelve su cuerpo hacia Michael. Camina hacia él con la mano extendida, para que él le devuelva los zapatos. Michael se los devuelve y cuando ella está por alejarse de él, la toma de la muñeca. Ella fija la vista en el punto donde sus cuerpos se tocan._

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: Recuerda, Maria. _(Ella levanta la vista)_ Tienes un gran destino por delante. Mereces algo mejor.

_Maria asiente débilmente y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas._

KYLE: ¡Vamos, Maria! Ya casi no tengo nafta por culpa de buscarte por toda la ciudad.

_Maria se da vuelta y regresa hacia la camioneta, la rodea por delante y camina hacia la puerta del acompañante. La abre y se sube a la camioneta, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Kyle mira a Michael una última vez de mala manera y hace el cambio de manera brusca, alejándose a toda velocidad por la calle. Maria resopla y mira por la ventana hacia la ciudad._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Crashdown Café._

_Volvemos a la escena que vimos anteriormente. Liz se apresura hacia su cartera._

LIZ: Veré si volvió la señal de celular.

_Antes de que abra la cartera, la puerta del café se abre, con su sonido distintivo. Los cuatro llevan la vista hacia la puerta, donde vemos a la madre de Liz ingresar._

_Ella ingresa mirando el piso y, al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, levanta la vista. Se sorprende al ver a los cuatro jóvenes en el café, mirándola._

NANCY: ¡Oh, me han asustado! _(Se ríe) _¿Pero qué hacen aquí?

_Liz corre hacia su madre y la abraza fuertemente._

LIZ: Mamá… _(se aleja unos centímetros, pero continúa tomándola de los hombros)_ ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Dónde está papá?

NANCY _(sonriendo)_: Tu padre entró por la puerta trasera… estaba muerto de sueño, fue directo a la cama. _(Mira a su hija y luego a Max y Tess)_ ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí? No deberías ver a la novia antes de la boda.

_Todos la miran extrañados._

LIZ: ¿De qué hablas, mamá? La boda no sucedió…

_Nancy se suelta de los brazos de su hija y camina hacia la barra._

NANCY: Pues claro que no sucedió, tontilla, ¡si es mañana!

ISABEL: La boda debía ser hoy, señora Parker, pero algo la interrumpió.

_Nancy mira a Isabel unos segundos. Parece estar pensando algo seriamente pero luego dirige su mirada a Liz y sonríe._

NANCY: Claro que no, hoy es viernes y la boda es mañana sábado.

_Liz camina sigilosamente hacia su madre, que sonríe risueña, como perdida en un pensamiento._

LIZ: ¿Qué estabas haciendo hasta ahora, mamá?

NANCY: Tu padre y yo fuimos a dar una vuelta, ¡es que estaba tan lindo al sol!

_Los cuatro jóvenes se miran, entre sorprendidos y preocupados. Liz intercambia una mirada con Max y le señala la cocina. Se aleja rápidamente hacia ella y los tres la siguen._

LIZ _(a su madre)_: Volveré pronto, no te muevas de aquí.

NANCY: Claro que no, el café abre en cinco minutos.

_Los cuatro se alejan hacia la cocina. Liz ingresa primero, prende la luz y se apoya sobre una de las mesas color metálico. Los demás la siguen._

LIZ _(susurrando)_: ¿Qué diablos está pasando? _(Señala hacia la zona amplia del café)_ ¡Esa no es mi madre!

ISABEL _(asiente)_: Parece como si se hubiera olvidado del día de hoy.

LIZ: Mi madre estaba en la iglesia cuando la nave cayó del cielo. No puede no haber sentido el choque.

_Los cuatro se callan unos segundos._

TESS: Puedo intentar meterme en su mente.

_Liz la mira asqueada._

TESS _(se acerca a ella y le habla con voz suave)_: Es claro que algo pasó con su mente; puede que sólo esté confundida por todo lo acontecido en el día, _(hace una pausa y mira a Max, quien asiente, alentando a continuar. Devuelve la mirada a Liz)_ pero también puede ser que algo serio haya pasado con ella. Si me meto en su mente podré decirte, podré leer sus recuerdos y ver qué pasó. _(Hace una pausa, esperando que Liz conteste)_ Prometo no hacerle daño.

_Liz se muerde el labio, pensando en la proposición. Lleva su mirada a Max quien asiente nuevamente._

MAX: Prometo que estará bien. Sólo queremos saber qué le pasó.

_Liz asiente lentamente, un poco ofuscada porque sabe que es la única opción._

LIZ: Está bien.

_Cortamos a:_

_En la zona amplia del café, Nancy se encuentra sentada en una silla con Tess frente a ella. Max, Isabel y Liz se encuentran parados detrás de Tess, observando con atención. Liz lleva preocupación en su rostro._

_Tess acerca su mano a la de Nancy, quien la observa con la mirada un poco perdida y le sonríe._

TESS: Señora Parker… Nancy. ¿Cómo se siente?

NANCY _(siempre sonriendo)_: Me siento fantástica, querida.

_Tess estrecha la mano de Nancy y asiente._

TESS: ¿Puede mirarme directo a los ojos?

_Nancy asiente y mira a Tess a los ojos. Tess se concentra en la mirada de Nancy. La escena empieza a volverse borrosa y empezamos a escuchar un pitido agudo, cada vez más fuerte. Tess empieza a respirar con dificultad, mientras agarra la mano de Nancy e intenta concentrarse en la tarea. Nancy parece no estar afectada para nada por la acción. La imagen sigue volviéndose borrosa y la misma empieza a iluminarse por una luz blanca fuerte._

_Tess empieza a caer hacia adelante, agotada por la fuerza que está empleando. Max se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros. Se lo ve fuera de foco y se escucha su voz muy lejana._

MAX: Tess, ya es suficiente.

_Nancy continúa sonriéndole a Tess, sin inmutarse. Sangre empieza a caer por la nariz de Tess, por el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Max la sacude por los hombros y finalmente la imagen se arregla; vemos nítido, con la luz natural del lugar y el pitido agudo ha desaparecido. Tess suelta a Nancy bruscamente y mira a Max asustada, mientras intenta recuperar su respiración. Liz se acerca rápidamente a su madre._

LIZ _(a ella)_: ¿Te encuentras bien?

TESS _(a Max)_: No pude… intenté con todas mis fuerzas pero algo me bloquea.

_Mira a Nancy con sospecha. Nancy acerca su cuerpo hacia Tess, mientras estira su mano izquierda hacia el rostro de ella. Le limpia la sangre que cae por su nariz encima del labio con el dedo gordo._

NANCY: Te ves encantadora con este vestido, Ava. _(Liz ahoga un grito de susto, mientras a Max e Isabel se les corta la respiración de la sorpresa)_ Incluso más hermosa que en tu boda real.

_Nancy levanta la vista hacia Max y le dedica una reverencia con la cabeza. Reincorpora su cuerpo sobre su silla y cierra los ojos._

ISABEL: ¿Qué diablos…?

_Nancy vuelva a abrir los ojos y mira a su hija._

NANCY: Liz, creo que voy a acostarme. De repente tengo un gran dolor de cabeza. _(Mira confundida a su alrededor)_ ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

_Liz ayuda a su madre a levantarse de la silla, sosteniéndola del brazo._

LIZ: Claro, mamá, te llevaré a la cama.

_Liz se aleja lentamente con su madre. Gira la cabeza sobre su hombro para mira a los aliens, todos intercambian miradas asustadas._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Café Crashdown._

_Música: __Rose Cousins, "Let the light come in"._

_Estamos en la cocina del café. Liz está todavía vestida con el vestido de la boda, lavando las tazas de café que han usado anteriormente con el grupo. La puerta doble se abre y Max ingresa, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, también vestido con su traje de casamiento. No se anima a adentrarse mucho en la habitación, por lo que se queda parado junto a la puerta._

_Liz no levanta la vista de las tazas que está lavando. Max suspira._

MAX: Isabel ya se fue de regreso al hotel.

_Liz no contesta. Max se acerca un paso._

MAX: Si quieres puedo quedarme.

_Liz coloca la última taza que ha lavado en un secaplatos y corta el agua. Mantiene la vista en el lavabo._

MAX: Tess puede tomarse un taxi si quie-

_Se ve interrumpido por Liz que toma la taza que acaba de lavar y la tira con furia en el lavabo, rompiéndola en varios pedazos. Levanta la vista hacia Max, está furiosa y con lágrimas en el rostro._

LIZ: Vete a casa, Max.

MAX: Quiero asegurarme que tu mamá se encuentre bien.

_Liz se acerca a Max._

LIZ _(furiosa, gritando)_: ¡Mi madre está así por tu culpa!

_Le coloca las manos en el pecho y lo empuja hacia la puerta. Max la toma de las manos para que no vuelva a empujarlo y Liz comienza a llorar. Max lucha varias veces contra los brazos de Liz hasta que logra que ella deje de pegarle y la abraza. Ella no le devuelve el abrazo pero se deja envolver por sus brazos. Liz llora con el rostro apoyado en el pecho de Max._

LIZ _(susurra, entre sollozos)_: Por favor, Max, vete…

_Max asiente y le besa la parte de arriba de la cabeza. Le acomoda el cabello y luego la besa nuevamente, esta vez en la frente. Ella cierra los ojos y comienza a tranquilizar su llanto, lentamente, bajo los brazos protectores de Max._

MAX _(le susurra en el oído)_: Vendré mañana a ver cómo está tu madre.

_Liz asiente y se suelta de los brazos de Max. Le da la espalda mientras se seca las lágrimas. Él la mira una última vez y se retira de la cocina._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación de hotel de Isabel._

_Isabel está sentada en la cama de su habitación. Sigue vestida con la ropa que ha llevado a la boda, pero está descalza y con el pelo alborotado. Aprieta las manos en el borde del colchón mientras mira su celular donde vemos una foto del rostro de Alex con unos Ray-Ban aviador, sonriendo hacia la cámara. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en su poder, pero no logra ingresar en los sueños de Alex._

_Abre los ojos y resopla, frustrada. _

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Dan Owen, "Hand that you hold"._

_El celular de Isabel comienza a sonar con una llamada; en la pantalla se repite la foto de Alex y su nombre. Ella lo toma rápidamente y se lo lleva a la oreja, atendiendo._

ISABEL _(preocupada)_: ¿Alex? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

_Se escucha la risa de Alex del otro lado de la línea._

ALEX (VO): Estoy bien, Izzy.

_Isabel se levanta de la cama._

ISABEL: ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya llegaste a Siria?

_Se escuchan tres golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Isabel mira la puerta sorprendida._

ALEX (VO): No exactamente.

_Isabel se quita el celular de la oreja y lo mira, extrañada. Lleva la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación. Vuelven a escucharse tres golpes. Baja el celular al costado de su cuerpo y lo suelta, cayendo el mismo al piso. Corre hacia la puerta y la abre, con el rostro repleto de expectativa._

_Del otro lado de la puerta vemos a Alex, vestido con el uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea color azul, incluído el sombrero. En su brazo izquierdo lleva colgado un bolso, mientras sostiene el celular contra su oreja con la mano derecha._

ISABEL _(sonríe ampliamente)_: Alex...

_Alex baja el celular cortando la llamada al ver a Isabel. Ella se abalanza sobre él, saltando sobre su cuerpo. Alex deja caer el bolso y el celular para tomar a Isabel por los muslos, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo. Ella lo empieza a besar con fervor y él le devuelve el beso, llevando una mano a su cabello._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Maria._

_Es la misma casa que hemos visto en capítulos anteriores, pero se encuentra decorada totalmente distinto. Ahora lleva las paredes pintadas color blanco y ha perdido bastante de su color y "locura". Maria ingresa a la casa por la puerta de la cocina con mala cara y deja la puerta abierta, para que Kyle la sigua._

_Ella coloca su cartera y zapatos en la mesa del comedor y se pasa las manos por el pelo, deshaciendo su peinado._

_Kyle cierra la puerta que da hacia la calle y coloca las llaves en la mesada. La mira con rostro serio._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

KYLE: ¿Así que estabas con él?

_Maria suspira, fastidiada, y gira el cuerpo para enfrentarlo._

MARIA: No quiero hacer esto ahora. Estoy cansada y debo ir al hospital.

KYLE _(sorprendido)_: Pensé que tenías franco esta noche.

MARIA: Algo cayó del cielo, Kyle, quiero asegurarme que no haya ningún herido.

KYLE: Ese _(levanta las manos para hacer la señal de comillas) algo_ seguramente sea su culpa, ¿sabes? No debe sorprenderte que él regrese a la ciudad y de repente vuelvan los problemas para todos.

_Maria mira a Kyle unos segundos y vuelve a suspirar. Se da media vuelta y se retira de la cocina._

MARIA: Voy a darme una ducha y luego al hospital. No me esperes despierto.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Hotel._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Estamos de regreso en la habitación de Isabel. Ella y Alex han entrado a la misma y la puerta se encuentra cerrada. Ambos están besándose con pasión mientras se adentran en la habitación, acercándose hacia la cama. Isabel comienza a quitarle el traje a Alex, comenzando por su chaqueta. Busca los botones con desesperación._

_Alex se ríe entre los besos y se aleja unos centímetros de Isabel, tomando sus manos entre las suyas para ayudar a quitarle los botones de la chaqueta._

ALEX: Izzy, ¿no quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

_Isabel mira a Alex con determinación. Le quita el sombrero de la cabeza, que cae al piso. Lo besa y niega con la cabeza._

ISABEL: Por favor no hablemos de eso, al menos no por ahora. _(Se acerca a besarlo una vez más y le desabrocha los tres botones)_ Es muy probable que todo cambie luego de esta noche _(hace una pausa y levanta los ojos para mirar a Alex con tristeza)_. Ahora sólo quiero estar contigo, y ser Alex e Isabel… _(lo besa dulcemente)_ al menos por una última noche.

_Alex asiente y le sonríe, llevando sus manos hacia la espalda de Isabel, buscando el cierre y bajando el mismo._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess._

_Tess y Max ingresan a su habitación, la misma donde hemos visto a Tess prepararse para su boda. Ella camina hacia la cama y se sienta en ella, suspirando. Se queda mirando fijo la alfombra en el piso de su habitación mientras Max se aleja hacia el placard y termina de quitarse el moño de su cuello, que ya se había deshecho hacía varias escenas atrás._

TESS: Supongo que ahora tendrá que comprarme un nuevo vestido.

_Max se tensa y suelta el moño, que cae al piso._

MAX: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Tess se quita los zapatos de taco y empieza a masajearse los pies._

TESS: Que ya me has visto en este vestido, y se supone que es mala suerte ver a la novia en su vestido antes de la boda. _(Max se da vuelta para mirarla y ella sonríe)_ Y ya hemos tenido bastante mala suerte el día de hoy.

MAX _(tenso)_: ¿Aún piensas en casarnos?

TESS _(sorprendida)_: ¿Tú no?

_Empieza a sonar:_

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Max la examina unos segundos y frunce el ceño._

MAX: Yo… _(hace una pausa, buscando las palabras)_ no lo sé. No creo que pueda pensar en esto ahora.

_Tess se levanta rápidamente de la cama y lo mira entre sorprendida y enojada._

TESS: ¿Qué quieres decir con "no creo que pueda pensar en esto ahora"?

MAX _(serio)_: Que no creo que sea una prioridad ahora.

TESS: Max, hemos estado comprometidos por años.

MAX: Técnicamente sólo unos meses,

_Tess se acerca unos pasos a él, con enojo en el rostro._

TESS: No me importa lo que diga la tradición humana, _(le apoya el dedo de la mano derecha en el pecho)_ tú y yo _(se lleva el dedo a su propio pecho)_ estamos destinados a estar juntos. Estamos comprometidos incluso antes de conocernos.

_Max cierra los ojos y baja la vista._

MAX: Tess…

_Se detiene y Tess espera lo que va a decir, expectante. Max levanta la vista y se nota cansancio en su rostro._

MAX: ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? Ha sido un día muy largo.

_Tess se aleja un paso de Max y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho._

TESS: Esto es culpa de Liz, ¿cierto?

MAX _(confundido)_: ¿Qué?

TESS: Es todo culpa de Liz… _(asiente, como validando su teoría)_ La viste después de tantos años y te han regresado los sentimientos de adolescente.

_Max se lleva la mano derecha al rostro y se aprieta los ojos, en señal de frustración._

MAX: Esto no tiene nada que ver con Liz.

TESS _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Entonces explícame, porque no lo entiendo. _(Lo mira desafiante)_ ¿Qué ha cambiado desde ayer?

MAX _(suspira)_: Un montón de cosas, Tess.

TESS: ¿Aún me amas?

_Max la mira confundido. Intenta acerca hacia Tess para abrazarla pero ella se aleja de sus brazos y vuelve a preguntarle._

TESS _(seria)_: Max, ¿aún me amas?

_Max se queda detenido a unos pasos de ella y no emite sonido. Tess lo mira desafiante y finalmente gira el cuerpo para darle la espalda. Le habla sobre su hombro._

TESS: Creo que hoy sería mejor que duermas en el sofá.

_Max deja caer sus hombros abatido. Se da media vuelta y se aleja de la habitación._

_Termina la música._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación de Isabel._

_Isabel y Alex se encuentran en la cama. Él se encuentra sentado con la espalda recostada sobre el respaldo de la cama. Está con el torso desnudo y vestido únicamente con un boxer negro. Su cuerpo ha cambiado con los años y se lo ve más varonil ahora; tiene la espalda ancha y el pecho y abdomen repleto de músculos. Isabel se encuentra sentada encima de él, con las piernas montadas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Alex, vestida con ropa interior de encaje negro._

_Se están besando apasionadamente mientras se acarician; Isabel baja sus manos por el pecho de Alex mientras él por la espalda de Isabel, hasta llegar a su cintura y atraerla hacia él con deseo. La cámara se aleja de ellos hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación, que separa la misma del pasillo. Debajo de la puerta se cuela un poco de luz del pasillo, donde de repente vemos aparecer unas sombras; parecen pies del otro lado de la puerta._

_La cámara cambia al pasillo donde las luces parpadean y se apagan repentinamente, dejándonos ver sólamente durante un segundo la silueta de un hombre junto a la puerta de la habitación. La cámara se acerca hacia la silueta y, gracias a la tenue luz de los carteles de emergencia, notamos que se trata de un hombre alto. El hombre apoya las manos y la frente sobre la puerta de Isabel._

_La cámara se coloca detrás de él, mostrando solamente su espalda._

_Escuchamos que el hombre inspira con furia, levanta la mano derecha y golpea con fuerza y rabia en la puerta._

_Se apagan las el capítulo._


	3. Emerge Part I

_Abrimos con:_

_Música: __"Getaway Car", Taylor Swift._

_Día - Habitación de hotel._

_Estamos en la habitación de Isabel; la escena parece una continuación de donde hemos dejado en el capítulo anterior. Está amaneciendo y el sol se cuela por entre las cortinas. En la cama vemos a Isabel durmiendo echada sobre su pecho con las sábanas tapando su cuerpo debajo de las caderas. Está con los brazos bajo las almohadas y el pelo suelto y revuelto. Parece estar desnuda bajo las sábanas._

_Alex aparece en escena, vestido nuevamente con traje de la fuerza aérea, pero sin el gorro aún. En cada una de sus manos lleva un café. Se acerca a la cama y se sienta junto a Isabel; ella se remueve en la cama, despertándose. Apoya los codos sobre la cama y eleva su cuerpo, mientras abre más los ojos y le sonríe a Alex._

ALEX: Buenos días.

_Él también le sonríe mientras coloca uno de los cafés sobre la mesa de luz. Isabel lleva su vista hacia la taza._

ALEX: Es con crema y caramelo, como te gusta.

_Isabel se sienta en la cama mientras estira de la sábana, tapándose. Toma la taza de café y bebe un sorbo._

ALEX: ¿Cómo dormiste?

_Isabel mira a Alex de arriba a abajo y nota que tiene puesto el uniforme._

ISABEL: ¿Qué hora es? _(Mira la hora en su reloj de la mano izquierda. Levanta la vista a Alex nuevamente y se nota tristeza en su rostro) _Ya tienes que irte, ¿cierto?

_Alex asiente, también triste, mientras bebe de su café._

ALEX: Debo presentarme en la base a las ocho de la mañana.

ISABEL: Me gusta que no utilices esa idiotez de las 0800.

_Alex lanza una carcajada y estira su brazo izquierdo para acariciar el rostro de Isabel._

ISABEL: Supongo que llamaré a los chicos para contarles todo.

_Isabel se nota repentinamente apresumbrada y toma de su cafè._

ALEX: Intentaré escabullirme apenas pueda, pero también quiero averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre lo que cayó del cielo para poder ayudarlos.

_Ella asiente. Él termina su café y estira su cuerpo acercándose a Isabel, plantándole un dulce beso en los labios. Isabel levanta la mano derecha y sostiene el cuello de Alex, manteniendo sus rostros cerca apoyando sus frentes._

ISABEL: Ten cuidado, por favor.

_Alex asiente y vuelve a besarla._

ISABEL: No sabemos qué o quiénes estaban dentro de esa nave.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Hospital._

_En la entrada a la sala de guardia y emergencias del Hospital de Roswell. El lugar está bastante atiborrado de gente, quedando todas las sillas de espera ocupadas. La mujer en la recepción se encuentra detrás de la mesa, atendiendo el teléfono mientras revisa algo en una computadora. Liz y su madre ingresan por la puerta; ella lleva a su madre del brazo. Se acercan hacia la recepcionista que acaba de apoyar el tubo del teléfono en la base, cortando la llamada._

LIZ: Buenos días.

_La recepcionista levanta la vista hacia Liz y su madre y sonríe._

MUJER: Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?

LIZ: Estoy buscando a la enfermera DeLuca.

_La recepcionista mira seriamente a Liz y luego a su madre._

MUJER _(sorprendida)_: ¿Una enfermera? ¿Están seguras que no quieren ver un médico?

LIZ _(cortante)_: Enfermera DeLuca, ella nos está esperando.

MUJER _(reacia)_: Está bien… _(Lleva su vista a la computadora y tipea. Levanta la vista a Liz nuevamente)_ Vendrá en un segundo.

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Hospital._

_Estamos en la zona de la guardia del Hospital, donde se separan varias camas para atención de pacientes con cortinas. Nancy Parker se encuentra sentada en la camilla, con las piernas colgando por el costado, mirando a su hija. Liz se pasea por la pequeña zona de un lado hacia el otro, con la mano derecha en la boca mordiendo sus uñas del nerviosismo._

_La cortina se corre y aparece Maria, vestida con un ambo azul oscuro, el pelo recogido y un estetoscopio colgado del cuello. Corre la cortina detrás de ella para separarlas del resto de la guardia._

_Liz se hecha al cuello de su amiga y la abraza fuertemente._

LIZ: ¡Amiga! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

_Maria le devuelve el abrazo a su amiga y luego mira a Nancy._

MARIA: Estoy bien, Michael cuidó de mí _(Liz levanta la vista en señal de sorpresa. Maria le habla a su madre, cambiando rápidamente de tema)_ Nancy, ¿cómo te encuentras?

NANCY: Le dije a mi hija hace horas que estoy perfecta. Sólo tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza pero eso no es razón para venir al Hospital y molestarte.

_Maria le sonríe mientras toma el medidor de presión de una bandeja junto a la camilla._

MARIA: Tonterías, nunca es una molestia que me visiten _(Nancy sonríe mientras Maria le coloca el medidor de presión en el brazo)_. Pero, ya que estamos, vamos a hacer algunos estudios, ¿vale?

_Nancy asiente mientras Maria se quita el estetoscopio y coloca un extremo entre el brazo de Nancy y el medidor de presión. Maria comienza a inflar el medidor._

MARIA: Liz me ha dicho que perdiste la memoria, ¿puede ser?

NANCY _(se lleva la mano libre a la cabeza y cierra los ojos)_: Sí… es tan extraño. Lo último que recuerdo es estar preparándome para la boda y luego me despierto y ya es domingo. _(Maria asiente mientras mira las medidas de presión. Libera el aire del medidor y se lo quita)_ Es tan extraño… _(Nancy levanta la vista hacia Maria)_.

MARIA: ¿Recuerdas algún ruido fuerte? ¿Un temblor?

_Nancy niega con la cabeza. Maria toma una pequeña linterna del bolsillo de su ambo y lleva la mano izquierda hacia la frente de Nancy. La mira._

MARIA: Nancy, abre bien grande los ojos, por favor.

_Maria levanta la linterna hacia la nariz de Nancy y rápidamente mueve el rayo de luz hacia su ojo derecho._

NANCY: Escuché en las noticias que se cayó una avioneta. _(Preocupada)_ Espero que nadie haya resultado herido…

_Maria repite el movimiento una vez más y la pupila de Nancy se dilata completamente._

MARIA _(abstracta en el estudio)_: Sí, ha sido un verdadero milagro que nadie resultara herido.

_Lleva la luz nuevamente al puente nasal y luego hacia su ojo izquierdo. Esta pupila se dilata también. Maria baja su linterna, la apaga y suspira._

MARIA: ¿Pero no recuerdas nada?

_Nancy niega._

MARIA: ¿Y Jeff?

LIZ: Papá tampoco recuerda nada, pero no ha tenido- _(detiene lo que va a decir y busca las palabras)_ dolores de cabeza.

MARIA _(a Nancy)_: ¿Y cuándo has dicho que comenzaron?

NANCY: No lo recuerdo.

_Maria toma su estetoscopio nuevamente y se lo coloca en los oídos, para auscultar a Nancy. Se toma unos segundos en la acción y luego de auscultarla vuelta a colocarse el aparato alrededor del cuello. Le sonríe._

MARIA: Todo está perfecto, Nancy. _(Se aleja hacia la cortina y la toma, antes de correrla)_ Te prescribiré algunos calmantes para el dolor de cabeza pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

_Le sonríe y abre la cortina, mirando a su amiga con determinación. Liz asiente, en entendimiento, y se aleja con su amiga hacia el otro lado de la cortina. Maria cierra la misma y camina unos pasos, alejándose de Nancy para que no las escuche._

LIZ _(susurrando)_: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

_Maria mira hacia la cortina que separa a Nancy de ellas y suspira._

MARIA: Ella… _(hace una pausa, buscando las palabras y mira seriamente a Liz)_ Es extraño, Liz. Sus signos vitales están perfectos, pero sus ojos… _(su voz cambia a miedo)_ No deberían dilatarse así porque sí.

LIZ: ¿Qué podemos hacer?

MARIA: No lo sé. _(Se la nota asustada)_ No quisiera levantar sospecha llamando a un Médico _(Liz niega rápidamente)_ pero quiero mantenerla en observación. ¿Me dijiste que llamó _Ava _a Tess?

LIZ: Fue tan extraño, amiga. Por unos minutos parecía otra persona, _(baja aún más la voz)_ ¿estás segura que está bien? ¡Sonaba como un alien!

_Maria se acerca a su amiga y la abraza para tranquilizarla._

MARIA: Llévala a casa, en principio no hay razón para internarla en el hospital. _(Toma a su amiga de los hombros y la mira)_ Pero pasaré en unas horas a ver cómo sigue. Llama a Max y los demás por las dudas, quizás con sus poderes _(sonríe)_ y mis breves conocimientos de medicina podremos encontrar algo.

_Liz golpea cariñosamente a su amiga en el hombro._

LIZ: No seas tonta, eres una superheroína. Todos pensamos eso _(Maria sonríe pero con tristeza en el rostro)._ Gracias.

MARIA: Estará bien, llegaremos al fondo de esto.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Lobby de Hotel._

_Música: __"Old school", Urban Cone._

_Las puertas del ascensor del hotel se abren e Isabel aparece. Baja del mismo vestida con un __vestido __amarillo corto, tacos altos y una pequeña cartera marrón al hombro. Camina por el lobby del hotel hasta que llega a la recepción y se quita los anteojos de sol, colocándolos sobre la mesa de la recepción._

_El recepcionista mira a Isabel y se le ilumina el rostro._

JOVEN: Señora, Evans, buenos días.

_Isabel le sonríe pero con un dejo de enojo._

ISABEL _(corrigiéndolo)_: Señorita.

JOVEN _(se sonroja)_: Claro, sí, lo siento. Señorita Evans.

_Isabel coloca sus codos en sobre la mesa de la recepción._

ISABEL: ¿Llegó correspondencia para mí?

JOVEN _(un poco alterado)_: Sí, claro, ya la traigo para usted.

_Isabel saca el celular de su cartera y desbloquea la pantalla; empieza a "scrollear" por la pantalla en su cuenta de mail mientras el joven se retira unos pasos a recuperar su correspondencia. Isabel da vuelta el cuerpo mientras sigue mirando atentamente su celular y escuchamos un golpe, seguidos de varios papeles cayendo al piso y el sonido de algo líquido también golpeando el piso. Isabel mira hacia abajo sorprendida, donde su celular yace con la pantalla rota, junto a varios papeles de diario e impresiones, que se manchan del café que brota de una taza descartable._

ISABEL _(todavía mirando el piso)_: Oh, lo siento.

_Se agacha a tomar su celular, corriendo las hojas para apilarlas y alejarlas rápidamente del café. Su dedos chocan con una mano de piel morena que también está tomando los papeles para ordenarlos y apilarlos._

_La música se detiene repentinamente. El sonido ambiente se corta y todo se vuelve silencio. La imagen se aclara y una luz blanca fuerte ilumina toda la escena, brindando a todo un color brillante. Isabel se arrodilla en el piso, dejándose caer, y mira su mano junto a la mano morena. Su respiración se corta._

_Levanta la mirada y se encuentra mirando directo a los ojos verdes de un __hombre __con piel morena; lleva el pelo corto, casi rapado, barba y bigote._

_Escuchamos la respiración de Isabel nuevamente, cuando finalmente expele el aire. El sonido ambiente regresa, así como se regulariza la iluminación de la imagen._

ISABEL _(tartamudea, alterada)_: Yo- yo- lo siento.

_El hombre sonríe mientras termina de juntar sus papeles mojados._

HOMBRE: No te preocupes.

_El hombre se levanta con sus papeles en el brazo y le ofrece la mano derecha a Isabel. Ella piensa unos segundos, mirando la mano de él, hasta que finalmente se anima y la toma, dejando que el hombre la ayude a levantarse. Se reincorpora y guarda su celular en la cartera, acomodándose luego el vestido._

HOMBRE: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Isabel asiente, perdida en sus pensamientos._

ISABEL: Lo siento, pero… ¿te conozco?

_El hombre la mira de abajo hacia arriba, fijando finalmente la vista en su rostro. Se apoya sobre la mesada de la recepción._

HOMBRE: No lo creo… _(le sonríe)_ al menos, yo no te conozco a ti.

_Isabel desvía su mirada hacia algo detrás de la espalda del muchacho._

ISABEL: ¿En serio no me conoces? _(Sonríe, divertida)_ Mi cara está empapelada por todo el hotel.

_El hombre gira su cuerpo para mirar hacia donde Isabel lleva la vista. Vemos un cartel gigante que ocupa una pared entera de la recepción del hotel con el rostro de Isabel; se trata de una fotografía en blanco y negro de ella mirando hacia la cámara y el logo del hotel W sobre ella como una marca de agua._

_El hombre se encoge de hombros mientras gira el cuerpo hacia Isabel para mirarla nuevamente. Le sonríe débilmente._

HOMBRE: Lo siento.

_El joven de la recepción se acerca a Isabel con una pila de papeles, revistas y cartas en la mano._

JOVEN: Señorita Evans.

_Isabel toma la correspondencia del joven y le sonríe rápidamente. Lleva nuevamente la vista hacia el hombre delante de ella y lo mira extrañada. Baja rápidamente la vista hacia el piso, cuando escucha el sonido de su zapato en el charco de líquido._

ISABEL: Oh, tu café.

HOMBRE: No te preocupes.

ISABEL: ¿Puedo comprarte uno nuevo?

_El hombre mira hacia el reloj en su mano izquierda y suspira._

HOMBRE: No tienes que molestarte, no estaba tan bueno tampoco.

ISABEL: Vamos, conozco un excelente Café no lejos de aquí. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

_El hombre levanta la vista hacia Isabel y lo piensa._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: El lugar está decorado en la temática alienígena, como todo en esta maravillosa ciudad.

_El hombre se ríe._

HOMBRE: Okay, creo que aceptaré ese café.

_Isabel sonríe y le señala la puerta del hotel con la mano repleta de su correspondencia._

ISABEL: Vamos, guiaré el camino.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Tess._

_En el living de la casa de Tess vemos a Max durmiendo en el sofá. Está acostado de espaldas con una mano sobre la panza y una fina colcha tapándole las piernas. Está vestido únicamente con un boxer negro. Respira tranquilamente mientras duerme; junto al sofá hay una mesa ratona donde hay varias botellas de cerveza y una caja de pizza abierta y vacía._

_Vemos a Tess que comienza a bajar despacio por la escalera. Está vestida con un conjunto de pijama color verde. Se detiene en mitad de la escalera y mira a Max, con tristeza en los ojos. Piensa unos segundos y finalmente decide seguir bajando la escalera y se aleja hacia la cocina, junto al living._

_La cámara se mantiene en el living y se escucha el sonido de platos golpeándose. Max se despierta repentinamente por el sonido. Abre los ojos y se los refriega, acostumbrándose a la luz. Se pasa las manos por el rostro y el pelo, antes de sentarse en el sofá._

_Mira hacia la cocina donde se empieza a escuchar el sonido de una licuadora._

MAX: Tess, ¿eres tú? ¿Estás despierta?

_Tess no le responde. Max se levanta del sofá, mira a su alrededor y luego en dirección a la cocina, pensando en si ordenar o dirigirse a la cocina primero. El sonido de la licuadora se detiene._

MAX: ¿Tess?

_El sonido de la licuadora comienza nuevamente. Max refunfuña y se dirige hacia la cocina. Tess se encuentra frente a la mesada que se encuentra en medio de la cocina, con la vista baja y apretando el botón de la licuadora que bate un líquido marrón claro._

_Max camina hacia la mesada, parándose del otro lado de ella, enfrentándola._

MAX: Buenos días.

_Tess levanta la vista y lo mira enojada, mientras sigue utilizando la licuadora._

MAX _(sonriendo)_: Creo que eso ya se ha batido bastante.

_Tess entrecierra los ojos y lo sigue mirando. Finalmente resopla y quita el botón de la licuadora, apagándola._

TESS: Estoy haciendo panqueques.

_Max relaja los hombros y le sonríe._

MAX: ¿Podemos hablar?

_Tess comienza a trabajar en el desayuno._

TESS: Depende de lo que quieras hablar.

_Max se sienta en la banqueta y apoya los hombros sobre la mesada, cansado._

MAX: De anoche… de ayer… de-

TESS _(interrumpiéndolo)_: ¿De que ya no te quieres casar conmigo?

_Tess lo mira desafiante, mientras sostiene una cuchara de madera en la mano._

MAX: No es tan así.

TESS _(irónica)_: Oh, sonaba exactamente así ayer.

_Max se lleva las manos al rostro y resopla._

MAX: No quiero pelear… al menos no hoy. _(Levanta la vista hacia Tess)_ ¿Podemos llamar a una tregua? Hasta que terminemos con todo este lío de la nave.

_Tess golpea la cuchara contra la mesada, salpicando mezcla de panqueques por todos lados._

TESS: ¡No! _(Enojada)_ Necesito una respuesta ahora, Max.

MAX: ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo tan simple como una boda en este momento?

TESS _(agarra la mesada con furia)_: Porque esto no es solo una boda para mí, Max, es mi destino. He estado a tu lado todos estos años, te he seguido en absolutamente todo, ¡hasta fuimos a la Universidad a estudiar Medicina! _(Se ríe)_ Como si eso importara en algo, realmente.

_Max la mira confundido._

MAX: Si tan poco te importó estudiar una carrera o tener una vida normal, ¿por qué insistes en casarnos aquí, entonces?

_Tess baja la vista y respira hondo varias veces._

TESS: Porque… esto es lo único que he sabido siempre. Que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, que lo nuestro está escrito en las estrellas. _(Hace una pausa. Respira hondo una vez más) _¿Me prometes que todo esto es por las naves que cayeron y no porque te has reencontrado con Liz?

_Tess levanta la vista lentamente y mira a Max, con ojos llorosos. Max se levanta de la banqueta y rodea la mesada hasta llegar a Tess. La abraza y le besa la parte de arriba de la cabeza, ella cierra los ojos y lo abraza también._

MAX: Lo prometo. _(La toma del rostro y la obliga a mirarlo)_ Apenas termine todo este lío seguiremos con nuestras vidas como antes.

_Max le besa la frente y ella lo mira, incrédula. Escuchamos el sonido del timbre. Tess se despega de Max y toma un repasador para limpiarse las manos._

TESS: Michael está aquí.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Café Crashdown._

_El café está bastante vacío y en los distintos televisores ubicados en el salón sólo se ven noticias sobre el accidente de una avioneta que cayó sobre una zona residencial de Roswell. En los parlantes, sin embargo, escuchamos la música ambiente:_

_Música: __Ariana Grande, "thank u, next"._

_La puerta del café se abre e ingresan Isabel y el hombre. Ella empieza a caminar hacia uno de los boxes junto a la pared y él se detiene observando el lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_Isabel se da vuelta cuando se da cuenta que él ya no la sigue y se ríe al ver la expresión en su rostro._

ISABEL: Te lo dije.

HOMBRE: Esto luce… _(se detiene en sus pensamientos, mira a Isabel, riéndose)_ Así que toda la ciudad vive de la atracción turista.

_Isabel se encoge de hombros._

ISABEL: Es lo que hay. _(Señala con la cabeza el box al que se estaba dirigiendo)_ Vamos, déjame comprarte ese café.

_Los dos se alejan hacia el box._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Tess._

_Max abre la puerta de entrada y Michael ingresa a la casa rápidamente. Michael mira a ambos que se encuentran aún vestidos en sus pijamas, mientras él está con jean y remera._

MICHAEL: ¿Aún estaban durmiendo? ¿Cómo pueden dormir con todo lo que está pasando?

_Max cierra la puerta de entrada y se dirige hacia el sofá._

MAX: ¿Dónde estabas anoche? Te estuvimos esperando un largo rato.

_Max comienza a tomar las botellas de la mesa ratona, limpiándola. Michael se lleva las manos a los bolsillos del jean y no contesta._

TESS: Cuando me conecté contigo dijiste que estabas en camino, pero luego no contestaste más.

_Max levanta la vista de la mesa ratona y le sonríe pícaramente a Michael._

MAX: ¿Acaso estuviste entretenido con una rubia?

MICHAEL: Su pelo es más castaño ahora.

_Tess levanta los brazos en señal de exasperación._

TESS: ¡Oh, por favor! ¿Tú también? _(Michael la mira con cara de no entender. Tess comienza a alejarse hacia la escalera, para subir a su habitación)_ Dos minutos de vuelta en este maldito pueblo…

_Michael mira a Max con cara de interrogación._

MAX: No preguntes.

MICHAEL: ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

MAX _(cortante)_: Te dije que no preguntes.

_Michael se ríe y Max se aleja hacia la cocina, para tirar las botellas al tacho de basura. Michael lo sigue._

MAX: ¿Cómo está Maria?

_Michael se apoya con la cadera en la mesada y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Inspira y se toma unos segundos para responder._

MICHAEL: Maria es… _(hace una pausa)_ Maria.

_Max le sonríe y lo mira con entendimiento._

MAX: Lo sé.

_Max cierra la bolsa de basura que se ha llenado y se acerca a los ingredientes para los panqueques, que Tess ha dejado a medio hacer._

MAX: ¿Has desayunado? Tess estaba haciendo panqueques. _(Comienza a preparar nuevamente el desayuno)._

MICHAEL: Ya he comido, _(se encoge de hombros)_ pero siento que no puedo rechazar el desastre que estás por hacer.

_Ambos se ríen pero Max toma un poco de líquido con su mano y se lo lanza a Michael a través de la mesada. Michael levanta su mano derecha y esconde su cuerpo hacia la izquierda; su mano se ilumina blanca y el líquido de panqueques queda flotando a medio camino en el aire, sin mancharlo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Café Crashdown._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Estamos en la continuación de la escena anterior. Isabel y el hombre se encuentran sentados en el box, enfrentados. Cada uno tiene un menú del Crashdown frente suyo._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: No quiero sonar vanidosa pero, _(hace una pequeña pausa y se lleva la mano derecha al rostro, tapando parte de él mientras se sonroja)_ aún no puedo creer que no me conozcas.

_El hombre se ríe._

HOMBRE: Eso suena bien vanidoso. _(Isabel se ríe, el hombre toma una servilleta del servilletero y comienza a doblarla, jugando con ella)_ Suena peor de mi parte si te digo que soy periodista.

ISABEL _(sorprendida)_: ¿De verdad? ¿Estás aquí cubriendo una historia?

HOMBRE _(niega con la cabeza)_: No… _(deja de negar y asiente)_ o sí, puede ser.

ISABEL: ¿Si o no?

HOMBRE: En realidad vine a la ciudad por asuntos familiares pero de repente una avioneta cae en el medio de Roswell y detiene una boda y se convierte en una excelente historia para el _Chicago Tribune_. _(Sonríe)_ Hay que hacer dinero en todos los lugares que se encuentre.

ISABEL: ¿Eres de Chicago? _(El hombre asiente)_ ¿Qué estás haciendo en un pueblo perdido como este?

_El hombre se ríe._

HOMBRE: Podría preguntar lo mismo de un Ángel de Victoria.

_Isabel se sonroja._

LIZ: De acuerdo, ¿qué puedo servirles hoy?

_Ambos llevan la vista hacia Liz, que se ha acercado a la mesa a oficiar de su camarera. Isabel se sorprende. Liz lleva puesto el mismo uniforme con antenas característico del café._

_Liz baja su anotador y birome y mira a Isabel, también sorprendida. Alterna la mirada entre el hombre e Isabel._

LIZ: ¡Isabel! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndola)_: Iré más tarde. _(Mira al hombre)_ ¿Qué quieres? Sé que dije que te compraría un café pero también hacen unos excelentes batidos aquí.

_Liz la sigue mirando confundida pero le sonríe al hombre._

LIZ: Es verdad.

HOMBRE _(sonriendo a ambas)_: Entonces será un batido, nunca negaría el consejo de dos mujeres hermosas.

_Ambas sonríen._

ISABEL _(a Liz)_: Un café con crema y caramelo, por favor.

_Liz anota el pedido y toma los menúes de la mesa._

LIZ: ¿Algo más?

ISABEL: Eso es todo, gracias. _(Le toma la mano a Liz antes que se aleje de la mesa, baja un poco la voz)_ Por favor, dime que este trabajo es temporario y sigues con tu plan de conquistar el mundo con un telescopio. Tu cerebro es demasiado valioso.

_Liz la mira sorprendida y se ríe._

LIZ: Creo que es la primera vez que me has dicho algo amable.

_Isabel se encoge de hombros._

ISABEL: De nada.

_Liz se aleja de la mesa, negando con la cabeza y sonriendo. El hombre la mira sorprendida._

HOMBRE: Dime que eso era un chiste interno y no eres así con todas las meseras que te encuentras, _(se lleva la mano derecha al pecho)_ porque eso me rompería el corazón.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Base del ejército._

_La cámara nos muestra la entrada a la base, con el perímetro cubierto de un alambrado eléctrico y repleto de carteles de amenaza. Un jeep se acerca a la entrada, donde hay cuatro puestos de vigilancia. Registran el vehículo con un espejo para ver por debajo del mismo, así como la documentación del conductor y levantan la barrera para dejarlo pasar._

_Cortamos a:_

_El jeep se detiene cerca de la entrada de un gran edificio de una planta, cuadrado y color marrón, como el desierto. Entre varias personas que se bajan del jeep, vemos a Alex descender con su bolso echado al hombro. Cerca de la base hay otros vehículos de distintos tamaños estacionados, y a lo lejos vemos una larga hilera de jets._

_Un soldado, vestido con el traje de camuflaje del ejército, se acerca hacia Alex._

SOLDADO: Sargento Whitman.

_Alex se da vuelta para mirar al soldado. Al ser de otra fuerza, Alex lo saluda con un estrechón de manos._

SOLDADO: El General Mayor Peters requiere de su presencia.

ALEX: Por eso estoy aquí.

_El soldado da media vuelta._

SOLDADO: Por favor, sígame.

_Alex se acomoda el bolso en el hombro y sigue al soldado que se aleja caminando hacia el edificio._

_Cortamos a:_

_Base del ejército._

_Estamos dentro de un salón que debe estar bajo tierra, ya que no hay ninguna ventana en el mismo. El lugar es muy amplio y los techos son altos, de varios metros de alto. El salón posee una tarima elevada junto a la puerta, y de la tarima se desprenden dos escaleras a los lados que llevan a otro piso, donde hay mesas con aparatos y elementos médicos. Detrás de las mesas hay un gran biombo de unos 10 metros de alto, tapando algo._

_En la tarima vemos un grupo grande de personas, de distintas fuerzas armadas y ejércitos de EEUU. Un señor de unos 50 años, que lleva el nombre Peters en la chaqueta, además de varias condecoraciones se encuentra hablando._

PETERS: Los hemos llamado a ustedes porque una amenaza se aproxima a nuestro querido suelo.

_Alex mira entre interesado y con sorpresa la escena._

PETERS: Y necesitamos contar con todas las defensas posibles.

MUJER: ¿Qué tipo de amenaza, Señor?

_Peters se da vuelta dándole la espalda al grupo de personas, llevando su mirada hacia el biombo en el medio del salón. A los costados del biombo vemos unas personas con trajes de cuerpo completo y oxígeno bombeando en los cascos, que miran al General Mayor. Éste asiente y las personas toman el biombo por los costados, corriéndolo lentamente pero requiriendo mucha fuerza._

_Lentamente va apareciendo en escena un pedazo de una nave espacial; la misma es casi transparente y brillante, con el logo de los cinco planetas de Antar y el símbolo de los cuatro reales brillando._

PETERS: Esto que ven aquí es parte de una nave espacial que se estrelló en Santa Fe, New Mexico hace dos días. _(Se da vuelta y enfrenta al grupo)_ Ya sabemos de al menos siete casos más en distintas ciudades de los Estados Unidos.

_El grupo se mantiene silencioso._

_La misma mujer que ha hablado antes pregunta:_

MUJER: ¿Había algo dentro de las naves, Señor?

_Peters asiente seriamente, con un aire de penumbra en el rostro._

PETERS: Todas las naves llevaban pasajeros.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Tess._

_Los tres aliens se encuentran sentados en el living; Max y Tess ya llevan puesta ropa de día y se han quitado los pijamas y ropa de cama._

TESS: ¿Dónde está Isabel?

_Tess mueve la pierna derecha del nerviosismo._

MAX: No lo sé, dijo que estaría aquí hace horas.

MICHAEL _(irónico)_: Seguro se atrasó aplicándose maquillaje.

TESS: ¡¿Dónde está Nasedo?!

_Ambos miran a Tess, sin saber qué contestarle._

TESS: Hace horas que no puedo comunicarme con él… Isabel dijo que no sólo cayó algo del cielo en Roswell, que lo mismo pasó en Florida, donde estaba Nasedo. _(Hace una pausa y los mira con lágrimas en los ojos)_ ¿Y si algo le pasó a él? ¿Si lo atraparon nuestros enemigos?

MAX: ¿Por qué crees que serían nuestros enemigos?

MICHAEL: Maxwell, si lo que Alex le dijo a Isabel es verdad… se trataba de naves espaciales de nuestro sistema solar. Incluso pueden ser de nuestro mismo planeta. Nasedo nos advirtió que podíamos alertar a nuestros enemigos si activábamos las orbes.

_Max se levanta del sillón y empieza a caminar alrededor de la sala._

MAX: ¿Pero tantos años después?

MICHAEL: No sabemos cuánto tarda en llegar la señal a Antar.

TESS: O cuánto se tarda en viajar.

_Max mira con terror a ambos y baja la vista, dándose cuenta finalmente de las circunstancias._

TESS: Y ayer… _(se detiene, sin animarse a seguir hablando de la noche anterior)._

MICHAEL _(a Max)_: ¿Qué pasó ayer?

_Max cruza los brazos frente a su pecho y toma valor. Le habla a Michael pero sigue mirando el piso._

MAX: Creemos que la madre de Liz fue… _(busca las palabras, pero se detiene al no encontrarlas)._

TESS: Me llamó Ava. _(Michael mira a Tess con sorpresa y terror)_ La única explicación que le encontramos es que su cuerpo haya sido tomado por un alien.

_Michael traga saliva, pensando._

MICHAEL: ¿Este alien era… amigable?

_Max asiente._

TESS: Eso creemos.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Café Crashdown._

_Liz se acerca a la mesa de Isabel con una bandeja en la mano derecha. Empieza a colocar los elementos en la mesa._

LIZ: Un café, un batido, _(coloca las dos bebidas en la mesa, cada una delante del comensal correspondiente. Luego baja un plato con una tarta)_ y una tarta de manzana, cortesía de la casa.

_Liz le guiña el ojo a Isabel y se retira._

_El hombre mira su gran batido y el plato con la tarta de manzana._

HOMBRE: Esto luce increíble.

ISABEL: Esta ciudad tiene más para ofrecer que sólo una trampa para turistas.

_El hombre asiente mientras sonríe y toma el tenedor, para romper un pedazo de tarta._

ISABEL: Entonces, me estabas contando sobre ti…

HOMBRE: Cierto. _(Muerde el pedazo de tarta)_ Como te dije, soy de Chicago, pero no siempre viví allí. _(Isabel lo mira, interesada en la historia)_ Soy adoptado y, como podrás ver _(se señala el cuerpo)_ soy de raza mixta. Mis padres han sido los mejores del mundo y estoy eternamente agradecido que me hayan elegido, pero hace unos años quise investigar un poco más de mi historia, ¿sabes? De donde vengo y quién soy realmente.

ISABEL: Puedo relacionarme con eso.

_El hombre levanta las cejas, en señal de asombro._

ISABEL: Yo también soy adoptada.

_El hombre asiente y toma un sorbo de su batido._

HOMBRE: Así que empecé a buscar más información sobre mis padres. Hasta ahora, sólo pude encontrar sobre mi madre, y entonces descubrí que nací aquí mismo en Roswell.

ISABEL: ¿De verdad?

HOMBRE: Ella dio a luz en el Hospital Municipal y me dio en adopción el mismo día.

_Isabel se queda callada unos segundos y lo mira fijamente._

ISABEL: ¿Sabes si aún vive en la ciudad?

HOMBRE _(niega)_: Murió unos años atrás… sobredosis de heroína.

ISABEL: Lo lamento.

HOMBRE: Está bien, no tienes por qué decirlo. No sentí nada realmente cuando me enteré… no la conocía, nunca la sentí como mi verdadera madre _(Isabel, que estaba por tomar un sorbo de su café, se queda con la taza a mitad de camino hasta su boca)_. Ella no me crió ni me enseñó de qué se trataba este increíble mundo, sólo me dio a luz. _(Isabel lo mira fijo, pensando)_ Así que ahora estoy aquí esperando ver si consigo algo de información sobre mi padre, sólo para saber qué pasó… _(suspira)_ Siempre pensé que para entender hacia dónde vamos debemos saber de dónde venimos.

_Isabel lo mira unos segundos, abstraída en la historia. Finalmente, termina de llevar el café hacia su boca y toma un sorbo._

ISABEL: Claro.

HOMBRE: Y ha sido bueno que viniera aquí, _(sonríe)_ porque me encontré con esta genial historia que pude reportar.

_Isabel se ríe._

ISABEL: Sabes… esa boda que no pasó, _(hace una pausa)_ era de mi hermano. Yo era Dama de Honor.

HOMBRE _(sonríe sorprendido)_: ¿De verdad?

_Isabel asiente._

ISABEL: Por eso regresé a la ciudad este fin de semana. En realidad vivo en New York ahora, pero estoy por mudarme a Londres.

_El hombre asiente mientras recuesta su espalda sobre el box. La mira intensamente._

HOMBRE: Glamoroso.

_Isabel se ríe mientras baja la vista hacia su bebida._

ISABEL: Si de verdad me conocieras sabrías que mi vida está muy lejos de ser glamorosa.

_El hombre se queda callado. Isabel levanta la vista lentamente al darse cuenta que él no ha dicho nada; sin embargo, se encuentra mirándola intensamente._

HOMBRE: ¿Cómo hago para conocer más?

_Isabel se sonroja y piensa unos segundos antes de responder._

ISABEL: Supongo que primero debería saber tu nombre.

_El hombre levanta la mano derecha y la extiende sobre la mesa, esperando que Isabel se la estreche._

HOMBRE: Soy William.

_Isabel mira la mano de William unos segundos recordando lo que ha pasado anteriormente al tocarse. Finalmente, levanta también su mano derecha y la une con la de él._

ISABEL: Isabel Evans.

_El rostro de Isabel se ilumina._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Y disculpas si me repito, pero estoy segura que te conozco de algún lado.

_William le sonríe mientras le estrecha la mano._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Frente de la casa de Tess._

_Música: __"Oblivion", INDIANS._

_Un auto estaciona a unos metros de la casa de Tess, en la mano contraria. Vemos a Liz Parker dentro del auto en el asiento del conductor que apaga el motor y gira el rostro hacia la izquierda, observando la casa. La calle está tranquila y no tiene tráfico ni gente caminando. Dos ventanas se iluminan con luz interna, que imaginamos son las luces del living. Liz toma aire y coraje y sale del auto. Cruza la calle con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean celeste._

_Cortamos a:_

_Max abre la puerta delantera de la casa con una bolsa de residuos cerrada en una mano, más una caja de cartón repleta de botellas de vidrio sostenida por su brazo izquierdo. Deja la puerta semi abierta ya que no llega con todo lo que tiene en sus manos para cerrarla. Camina por el costado de la casa hacia la zona de los tachos de basura, parándose delante de ellos._

_Apoya la bolsa en el piso y la caja de cartón encima del tacho de basura verde. Cuando se dispone a abrir el tacho de basura negro, levanta la mirada hacia la izquierda ya que algo le llama la atención._

_A lo lejos, vemos a Liz. Está caminando ida y vuelta entre la acera y el auto. Se lleva una mano al pelo y resopla._

_Max deja las cosas junto a los tachos de basura y la observa unos segundos._

_La cámara vuelve a Liz, que se acaba de llevar la mano al pelo y cierra los ojos fuerte, mientras niega._

LIZ _(en voz baja, hacia ella)_: ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_La cámara vuelve a Max que se ríe suavemente. La mira a Liz que se queda parada junto a su auto, de espaldas a la casa. Él se acerca unos pasos sobre el pasto hacia ella._

MAX: ¿Vas a entrar?

_Liz se asusta con la voz y gira rápidamente su cuerpo, para ver de dónde vino la voz. Max se ríe y se dispone a tirar la basura en su tacho correspondiente._

_Liz cierra los ojos, suspira, los abre nuevamente y camina rápidamente hacia Max._

LIZ: Lo siento.

_Max se ríe y se acerca a ella, mientras ella hace lo mismo y camina por la calle hacia él, finalmente haciendo pie en la acera._

LIZ: No quería quedar como una acosadora.

_Ambos caminan hacia el otro, encontrándose a mitad de camino sobre el pasto del jardín delantero de la casa. Se miran fijamente a los ojos._

MAX _(sonríe)_: Nunca pensaría eso de ti.

_Liz lleva nuevamente las manos a los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros._

LIZ: Maria me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirnos… sobre mi madre. Y supuse que todos ustedes estarían aquí, así que le dije que-

_Liz se detiene cuando Max levanta su mano derecha y la coloca en el brazo izquierdo de Liz. Ella se altera con el rose de sus pieles y lleva su mirada hacia el punto de contacto._

LIZ: Pero no veo aún el auto de Maria, por lo que no quería molestar.

_Max acaricia con su pulgar la piel de brazo de LIz. Ella se estremece y retrocede el brazo, alejándose de su mano. Él se da cuenta lo que acaba de hacer y baja rápidamente la mano._

MAX: Maria aún no llegó, pero estás invitada a esperar dentro. _(Max mantiene la vista en la zona del brazo de Liz que había tocado)_ Michael e Isabel están aquí desde hace un par de horas. _(Levanta la vista hacia el rostro de Isabel)_ Ella ha preguntado por ti, _(le sonríe)_ estoy empezando a pensar que le caes bien a mi hermana. _(Liz se ríe levemente)_ Eso es un gran logro.

_Liz baja luego la vista hacia sus zapatillas._

LIZ: Puedo esperar en el auto hasta que Maria llegue, no me es molestia.

MAX: No seas tonta, esta es mi casa también, y siempre eres bienvenida.

_Liz levanta la vista hacia la casa y luego mira a Max, le sonríe débilmente. Él empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada y ella lo sigue hacia dentro de la casa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Casa de Maria._

_Estamos en el living de la casa, donde Kyle se encuentra recostado sobre el mismo, mirando un partido de fútbol americano en la televisión. A su costado derecho, hay un bowl con patatas fritas, y sostiene una cerveza con su mano izquierda._

_Maria ingresa en el living, vestida con un pantalón cuadrillé gris tiro alto, una remera blanca con las palabras "Girl Power" en negro, y un cardigan negro ancho y largo hasta debajo de sus rodillas. En su rostro lleva tensión. Lleva el pelo suelto y con ondas._

_Sin mirar a Kyle, camina hacia el sillón y levanta los almohadones, buscando algo. Kyle la mira con el ceño fruncido. Maria deja los almohadones en el sillón y se da vuelta, hacia la mesa ratona. Allí empieza a mover las revistas y papeles que hay encima._

KYLE: Me estás bloqueando la televisión.

_Maria se aleja de la mesa ratona hacia el mueble de la televisión, donde hay varios adornos y libros._

KYLE: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

MARIA: ¿Has visto mi billetera? _(Maria gira el cuerpo y se queda mirando la habitación, buscando con la vista en los distintos rincones)_ Ayer me fui sin ella al Hospital pero aún no puedo encontrarla.

_Kyle toma un sorbo de su cerveza y la observa, desafiante._

KYLE: ¿Por qué vas así vestida?

_Maria lo mira perpleja._

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

KYLE: Que siempre que estás en casa estás con el ambo o en pijama, por lo que intuyo que si te arreglaste así es para ir a algún lado.

_Maria resopla._

MARIA: No me arreglé. _(Se lleva las manos a las caderas)_ Voy a la casa de Max y Tess.

_Kyle se atraganta con la cerveza._

KYLE: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

_Maria se acerca unos pasos hacia él, mirándolo seria._

MARIA: Por si no te has dado cuenta, algo cayó del cielo ayer, y desde entonces han pasado cosas de lo más extrañas.

KYLE: ¿Así que dejarás que ellos te absorban de vuelta en su drama?

MARIA: ¿Qué drama?

_Kyle se levanta del sillón y la mira furioso. Mientras habla, enfatiza con la mano izquierda donde sostiene su cerveza._

KYLE: ¿Acaso te olvidaste lo que pasó hace años?

MARIA: Claro que no.

KYKE: Maria… _(pausa)_ él te dejó.

_Maria resopla, fastidiada._

MARIA: No es lo que crees, Kyle. Sólo quiero ayudar. La madre de Liz y muchas más personas de la ciudad fueron afectadas… sólo quiero ayudar en lo que pueda.

KYLE: No les debes nada. Ellos se fueron y te dejaron sola.

MARIA _(levanta la voz, fastidiada)_: ¡_Ellos_ también te salvaron la vida! ¿O ya has olvidado lo que Max hizo por ti?

_Maria de repente divisa su billetera en el sillón, atrapada entre el cojín y el respaldo, donde Kyle estaba sentado. Se abalanza rápidamente sobre el sillón, evadiendo a Kyle y toma su billetera._

KYLE: No me hubieran disparado si ellos fueran gente normal.

MARIA: ¿Gente normal? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

_Kyle bebe de su cerveza. Se lo nota alterado, respirando fuertemente._

KYLE: Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

_Maria lo mira unos segundos; le estudia las facciones del rostro. Aprieta su billetera fuertemente entre sus manos._

MARIA: ¿Sabes? Si lo piensas bien, que te hayan disparado ese día y estuvieras a punto de morir fue todo tu culpa. Tuviste suerte que Max sea uno de los buenos y te haya dejado tal y como nuevo. _(Los dos se miran unos segundos)_ Nadie te pidió ser parte de esto.

_Maria se aleja hacia el arco que separa el living de la cocina._

MARIA _(de espaldas)_: No me esperes despierto.

_Kyle mira a Maria tomar su cartera de la mesa de la cocina y salir por la puerta. Da un grito de furia mientras revolea con fuerza su cerveza hacia la pared. La botella estalla._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Base del ejército._

_Estamos en la misma sala que vimos anteriormente, sólo que ahora se ve desierta de gente. Las luces están apagadas y la única iluminación viene de atrás del biombo, que ha vuelto a colocarse, por lo que creemos que allí se encuentra todavía la nave espacial._

_La puerta de entrada a la sala se abre lentamente. Vemos a Alex que ingresa sigilosamente. Observa con cuidado el lugar, mientras cierra la puerta detrás suyo lentamente para no hacer ruido. Está vestido con el mismo traje que antes._

_Camina hacia la baranda y apoya las manos sobre ella; mira la sala completa, escudriñando que no haya nadie en el lugar. Cuando se convence que está solo, toma la escalera de la derecha dirigiéndose hacia la planta baja._

_Camina hacia el biombo y lo rodea, hasta dar finalmente con la nave. Todo el cuerpo de Alex se ilumina con la luz que está irradiando de los pedazos de la nave. Vemos los mismos dibujos que antes, de la constelación de Antar y el símbolo de los Cuatro Reales, que brillan en distintos colores y parecen moverse sobre el material._

_Alex se queda mirando hipnotizado, mientras sonríe levemente. Camina alrededor de la misma. Finalmente toma el celular de adentro de su chaqueta y comienza a sacar unas fotos._

_Luego de sacar cuatro fotos baja el celular, ya que algo le ha llamado la atención en los dibujos. Su rostro cambia a una expresión de sorpresa con miedo. La cámara enfoca la nave, donde los dibujos continúan moviéndose. Vemos que se acercan unos a otros y empiezan a enmarañarse, hasta volverse una bola de garabatos. Lentamente empiezan a acomodarse nuevamente, dejando aparece un mensaje. Se trata del mismo lenguaje que hemos visto en el cuaderno del Destino._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Ruelle, "Emerge"._

_Alex levanta su mano izquierda y lleva lentamente la misma hacia las palabras que han aparecido en la nave. Su mano se acerca hacia ella y, a centímetros de tocarse, vemos una pequeña descarga eléctrica conectando sus dedos con el material de la nave._

_Apoya la mano en la nave y una luz blanca y cegante emana de la misma. Se escucha un sonido ensordecedor y cortamos a:_

_Nave._

_La imagen es difusa y está sobreexpuesta, por lo que todo se ve en tonalidades blancas. Vemos unas personas caminar por un pasillo, vestidas con unos trajes grises y hablando en un idioma que no logramos entender. Se los nota relajados y, algunos, felices._

_De repente se escucha una explosión y toda la nave se sacude. Algunas personas caen al piso, otras se golpean contra las paredes. Escuchamos gritos y un sonido que parece ser una sirena._

_Corta la escena y volvemos a Alex._

_La luz blanca empieza a desvanecerse, mientras Alex continúa con su mano sobre la nave. Debajo de la mano de Alex empezamos a ver una luz roja y Alex quita su mano rápidamente. Grita de dolor y se lleva la mano y el antebrazo hacia el cuerpo, mientras cae el suelo._

_Trata de llevarse la mano izquierda hacia el antebrazo pero, apenas se toca la piel, grita de dolor. La piel de su mano y brazo izquierdo empieza a corroerse como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura directa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess. Living._

_Max, Michael, Isabel y Liz se encuentran sentados; Max e Isabel compartiendo el sillón, mientras que Michael y Liz utilizan cada uno una silla colocada en círculo frente a la mesa ratona y sillón. Maria está parada frente a ellos, hablando. Tess se encuentra en el arco que separa el living de la cocina, apoyada contra la pared con cara de pocos amigos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

MARIA: El caso de Nancy no fue el único; durante toda la noche y el día han llegado casos y casos a la guardia de personas que han perdido el conocimiento. _(Posa su vista en Michael)_ Todos ellos estaban cerca de la zona del choque.

MAX: ¿Cuán cerca?

MARIA: Un radio de cinco cuadras al menos.

LIZ: ¿Y dices que todos han sido afectados igual que mi madre?

MARIA: No sé si todos han tenido… _(hace una pausa, traga saliva y mira a Tess de manera furtiva)_ posesiones alien. Pero todos han perdido la memoria y no recuerdan nada de lo que pasó el sábado. Lo más extraño es que, cuando se les hace un MRI u otro estudio, no se encuentra nada. Todos están perfectamente bien.

_Todos hacen una pausa, pensando._

ISABEL _(a Max)_: Definitivamente fue culpa de lo que sea había dentro de esa nave.

TESS: Disculpen, _(se retira de la pared y camina hacia el grupo)_ hay algo que no entiendo. _(Mira a Liz y Maria con sospechas)_ Si ustedes dos estaban en la Iglesia en el momento que cayó la nave, ¿cómo es que no se vieron afectadas por nada?

ISABEL: Max y Michael tampoco se vieron afectados.

MICHAEL: Entonces sabemos que lo que sea que pasó, sólo atacó humanos.

_Tess se acerca dos pasos más hacia el grupo y mira a Max._

TESS: Por eso. Repito mi pregunta.

_Liz mira a Max con temor. Baja la vista._

LIZ: Quizás… _(hace una pausa)_ ¿quizás estábamos demasiado cerca de un alien como para que nos afecte?

TESS _(entrecierra los ojos)_: ¿"Demasiado cerca"?

_Se produce un silencio incómodo, en el que todos bajan la vista hacia el suelo, salvo Max y Tess que se miran fijamente._

_Isabel decide levantarse del sillón._

ISABEL: Nos estamos yendo de lo importante. Algo cayó en Roswell, y en Florida, y quién sabe qué otras ciudades más y afectó la electricidad, los campos electromagnéticos y a las personas. _(A Liz)_ ¿Crees que podremos trabajar un poco más con tu madre? Necesitamos llegar al fondo de esto.

_Liz se debate unos segundos. Finalmente, asiente débilmente._

ISABEL: Prometemos que la cuidaremos.

_Liz se sonríe._

TESS: Nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante. Nasedo aún no aparece.

_Todos miran a Tess con preocupación._

TESS: Estoy realmente preocupada.

_Max se levanta y se acerca hacia Tess._

MAX: Con más razón tenemos que averiguar qué es todo lo que está pasando.

_Tess se aleja dos pasos de él, cuando adivina sus intenciones de abrazarla._

TESS: ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, entonces?

_Max suspira, pensando._

_Un celular comienza a sonar. Todos miran hacia el sillón, donde está la cartera de Isabel y de donde proviene el sonido. Isabel abre la cartera y saca su celular. En la pantalla vemos la imagen de Alex._

_Isabel atiende la llamada. La cámara se queda en la escena actual._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: Alex, ¿cómo estás? _(Su rostro cambia rápidamente a miedo)_.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __Ruelle, "Emerge".__ (Continuación de la escena anterior)._

ISABEL: ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? _(Todos notan el cambio en Isabel y la miran con ojos preocupados. Isabel parece confundida)_ No lo entiendo, ¿cómo te quemaste? _(Liz se levanta de la silla y va hacia Isabel)._

MARIA: ¿Qué está pasando?

_Isabel gira el cuerpo y enfrenta al grupo._

ISABEL: Quédate allí, tranquilo. Vamos hacia ti.

_Corta la llamada y baja el teléfono. Su mirada se encuentra perdida, pensando en la conversación. Liz lleva una mano hacia el hombro de Isabel._

LIZ: Isabel, ¿qué pasó?

_Isabel levanta la vista, que se ha llenado de lágrimas y mira a su hermano._

MAX: ¿Isabel?

_Isabel empieza a llorar, pero no puede responder nada._

_Termina el capítulo._


	4. Emerge Part II

_Abrimos con:_

_Música: __"Something Wicked", Archie Thompson's Soul & Psychedelic Funk Crew_

_Noche - Ruta._

_Dos autos andan rápido por la ruta, uno detrás del otro; uno es el Jetta rojo de Maria y el otro el auto de Isabel. Escuchamos la voz en off de Liz._

LIZ (VO): Han pasado cinco días.

_Los autos pasan junto a un cartel donde leemos "Base militar - 6.5 millas". La ruta se encuentra en medio del desierto._

LIZ (VO): Cinco días de regreso a Roswell, New Mexico y ya me dejo atrapar por el abismo alien otra vez.

_La cámara muestra el interior del auto de Isabel; Max está al volante con Tess en el asiento del acompañante e Isabel en el trasero, sentada detrás de Tess. Un celular está conectado al cargador y apoyado sobre la base, con la pantalla prendida._

_Se escucha la voz de Michael a través del celular._

MICHAEL (VO): Creo que aquí está bien.

_Max asiente, sin contestar en voz alta, y empieza a desacelerar el auto, llevándolo hacia la banquina._

_La cámara cambia al Jetta donde Michael va manejando, Maria en el asiento del acompañante llevando el celular prendido elevado con su mano izquierda, cerca de Michael. Liz va sentada detrás, con el cuerpo asomado entre ambos asientos delanteros._

_Michael va descendiendo la velocidad y estaciona en la banquina, delante del auto de Isabel._

_Cortamos a:_

_Los 6 empiezan a bajar de los autos._

LIZ (VO): Cinco días y ya hemos tenido explosiones, _(la cámara enfoca a Max)_ reencuentros, _(enfocamos a Maria y Michael)_, posesiones alien _(enfocamos a Tess)_ y… _(la cámara enfoca a Isabel, que cierra la puerta del auto al terminar de salir y enfrenta a los otros cinco del grupo, en su rostro leemos preocupación). _No lo quiero decir, ni siquiera lo quiero pensar.

_Enfocamos a Liz que mira a Isabel y suspira._

LIZ (VO): Cinco días de regreso en Roswell y temo por mi familia y mis amigos.

_Cierra la puerta y empieza a caminar hacia el medio de ambos autos, donde el grupo se está acomodando. La iluminación proviene únicamente de las luces de los autos._

_Liz guarda las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean._

LIZ (VO): Pero lo que más miedo me da… _(Mira a Max y él le sonríe débilmente)_ es que no cambiaría esta vida por nada del mundo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Ruta en el desierto._

_Continuación de la escena anterior. El grupo está parado sobre la banquina de la ruta, entre ambos autos._

MAX: ¿Todos saben sus posiciones?

_Michael, Tess e Isabel asienten._

MARIA _(sorprendida, hacia Michael)_: Espera, ¿los cuatro van a entrar? _(Mira a Max)_ ¿No necesitan a alguien como vigía?

MICHAEL: Estamos irrumpiendo en una base militar, necesitamos de todas nuestras habilidades.

_Maria estira las mangas de su cardigan y se lleva la mano derecha a la boca, en señal de nerviosismo. Camina hacia Michael pero se detiene antes de acercarse demasiado. Lo mira a los ojos, preocupada. Michael le observa el rostro._

MARIA _(preocupada)_: Michael…

_Michael estira su brazo derecho y acaricia el brazo de Maria con su mano._

MICHAEL: Estaré bien. _(Le sonríe)_ Te veré en un rato.

_Isabel mira el reloj en su muñeca._

ISABEL: Vamos, se está haciendo tarde y Alex necesita nuestra ayuda.

_Max y Tess asienten y se acercan al auto de Isabel, para subirse al mismo._

MARIA _(a Michael)_: Buena suerte. Aquí estaremos.

_Michael asiente, le sonríe nuevamente y se aleja hacia el auto de Isabel, subiendo al mismo por el asiento del acompañante. Isabel está por retirarse pero Liz la llama._

LIZ: ¡Isabel!

_Isabel gira el cuerpo hacia Liz que camina los cinco pasos que la separan hacia ella._

LIZ: Por favor, tráelo de vuelta.

_Isabel la mira unos segundos._

ISABEL: No te preocupes, los traeré a los dos de vuelta.

_Liz la mira sorprendida por su respuesta, le quiere preguntar qué quiso decir con la misma pero Isabel le sonríe, se da media vuelta y se aleja rápidamente hacia el auto._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Auto de Isabel._

_Max está manejando, con Isabel en el asiento del acompañante y Michael y Tess sentados detrás. Se están acercando por la ruta hacia la base militar._

ISABEL: Okay, Tess, es ahora.

_Tess cierra los ojos y se agarra fuerte del asiento, mientras se concentra._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Base militar._

_La base se encuentra con casi todas las luces apagadas y no se ve movimiento, salvo por los puestos de vigilancia. En la entrada, vemos a dos jóvenes soldados llevando armas por los hombros, que miran con interés el auto que se acerca por la ruta._

_Vemos que es el auto de Isabel con los chicos dentro. Uno de los soldados sale del puesto y se acerca hacia la barrera, con total tranquilidad. Abre la misma y realiza el típico saludo, dejando que el auto ingrese al predio._

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior del auto._

ISABEL: Creo que nunca lograré acostumbrarme a su poder.

_Michael mira a Tess, quien continúa concentrada con los ojos cerrados._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué crees que habrán visto?

_Max detiene el auto y mira a Michael por el espejo retrovisor._

MAX: Vamos, no sean así.

_Max sale del auto. Michael toma la mano de Tess, quien abre los ojos y lo mira._

MICHAEL: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Tess asiente y sale del auto. Michael e Isabel la siguen. Los cuatro se miran a través del techo del auto._

TESS: Me encuentro perfecta. _(Sonríe)_ Podría hacer esto todo el día. _(Empieza a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de emergencia de la base)_ Vamos.

_Michael la sigue rápidamente. Max e Isabel también la siguen, pero se mantienen algunos pasos detrás de ella. Max inclina su cuerpo hacia el de su hermana y le habla por lo bajo._

MAX: La veo demasiado confiada con su poder, ¿crees que tenga que preocuparme?

_Michael y Tess entran a la base a través de la puerta de emergencia._

ISABEL _(intrigada)_: ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que lo ha estado usando en ti?

_Max la mira unos segundos a Isabel, quien le devuelve una mirada de interrogación. Sin embargo, Max no responde nada._

_Él toma la manija de la puerta y tira de ella._

MAX: Vamos, debemos cancelar el sistema de seguridad primero.

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior de la base militar - Corredor._

_Los cuatro aliens caminan lentamente por el corredor iluminado, bastante cerca uno del otro. Tess y Max van en la delantera, con Isabel y Michael siguiéndoles detrás._

_Tess cierra los ojos y abre la palma de la mano derecha. Una pequeña luz empieza a brillar en ella._

TESS: Nos estoy volviendo invisibles a los humanos, pero es vital que destruyamos todas las cámaras y grabaciones.

_Michael se escabulle entre Max y Tess y se aleja de ellos por el corredor._

MICHAEL: Yo me encargo, ¡sólo avísenme cuando hayan encontrado a Alex!

ISABEL: Por favor, no explotes nada.

_Michael gira el cuerpo hacia el grupo, mientras camina hacia atrás y sonríe._

MICHAEL: Tú sabes que no puedo prometer eso.

_Cortamos a:_

_Corredor._

_Michael camina sigilosamente por el corredor, se ha alejado del grupo por otra zona de la base. Vemos algunas puertas a lo largo del corredor, algunas de ellas con vidrio, permitiendo ver dentro de la sala o habitación. Otras puertas tienen carteles._

_Michael se acerca a una puerta donde leemos "Sistema de Seguridad" en letras blancas. La puerta tiene un detector de identidades a su izquierda. Michael coloca su mano izquierda sobre el detector, activando su poder. Una luz blanca crece bajo su palma y el detector hace un pequeño sonido, prendiendo una luz verde y destrabando la puerta._

_Michael mira a su alrededor, buscando que no haya nadie cerca. Abre lentamente la puerta y entra a la sala._

_Dentro de la sala hay un hombre, vestido con uniforme de soldado, sentado frente a una mesa curva. La sala tiene las luces apagadas y la iluminación viene de las pantallas colocadas frente a la mesa, mostrando distintas partes de la base._

_Al ser de noche, hay poca actividad y casi todas las cámaras muestran la base vacía, salvo por una cámara que enfoca un laboratorio donde hay dos personas trabajando, y una de las cámaras que muestra el salón con la nave espacial. Michael se para junto a la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y observa las cámaras, enfocándose en la que muestra a la nave. Junto a ella, Alex está tirado en el piso; parece desmayado._

_Michael levanta su mano izquierda y se prepara para atacar al hombre. Camina sigilosamente alrededor de la silla. Finalmente vemos al hombre, que está dormido con la cabeza caída sobre el costado izquierdo. Michael baja su mano y mira con sorpresa la escena, hasta que nota un pañuelo blanco sobre la mesa._

_Lo toma y lo acerca lentamente hacia su nariz, oliendo. A unos centímetros antes de llegar a ella, hace un gesto de asco y aleja el pañuelo de su rostro. Mira la cámara que nos muestra a Alex y sonríe._

MICHAEL: Eres listo.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Desierto._

_Liz y Maria se encuentran paradas junto al Jetta rojo. Maria está con el cuerpo apoyado sobre el capó del auto que aún tiene las luces prendidas, mientras Liz camina delante de ella de un lado para el otro, nerviosa._

LIZ: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

_Maria mira el reloj en su mano izquierda._

MARIA: Media hora.

_Liz se detiene y levanta la vista hacia su amiga, visiblemente preocupada._

LIZ: ¿Crees que debamos llamarlos?

_Maria se levanta del auto y camina hacia su amiga._

MARIA: ¿Qué pasa contigo?

LIZ: ¿Qué quieres decir? Sólo estoy preocupada.

_Maria la toma por los hombros y le sonríe._

MARIA: ¿Preocupada sobre quién?

_Liz mira a su amiga y no contesta._

MARIA: Estarán bien. Dijeron que llamarán cuando salgan de la base para seguirlos con el Jetta. Sólo ha pasado media hora, Liz.

_Liz baja la vista, abatida._

LIZ: Lo sé… _(se suelta de su amiga y camina hacia el auto, sentándose sobre el capó como estaba Maria antes)._ Es sólo que…

_Se detiene. Maria camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado. Liz recuesta su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Maria._

LIZ: ¿Crees que somos tontas?

_Maria lanza una carcajada._

MARIA: ¿Por qué dices eso?

_Liz resopla._

LIZ: Porque no ha pasado ni una semana y mira dónde estamos _(levanta sus manos para señalar el desierto delante de ella)._

MARIA: De vuelta en el desierto.

LIZ: De noche.

MARIA: Esperando.

LIZ: A dos hombres.

MARIA _(corrigiéndola)_: A dos aliens.

LIZ: Que nunca serán nuestros.

MARIA: Somos un par de tontas.

_Ambas se callan, suspiran al unísono y se ríen a carcajadas._

_Cortamos a:_

_Escuchamos el sonido de una puerta que se abre de un golpe. Isabel aparece en la sala de la nave, seguida de Michael y Tess._

_Las luces de la base se apagan repentinamente, prendiéndose las luces de emergencia de color rojo. Tess mira a su alrededor y ve que las cámaras están apagadas._

TESS: Michael hizo su parte.

ISABEL _(asustada)_: Vamos, ahí está Alex.

_Isabel señala al cuerpo de Alex, acostado junto a la plataforma que sostiene la nave. Los tres bajan rápidamente por las escaleras y corren hacia Alex. Isabel y Max se acuclillan junto a él. Isabel toma a Alex de la cabeza y la apoya sobre sus rodillas._

ISABEL: Alex, ¡Alex!

_Max observa el brazo de Alex que está quemado. Isabel lleva la vista también hacia el brazo._

ISABEL: ¿Crees que puedes curarlo?

_Max asiente, mientras sube la manga rota por el brazo de Alex, exponiendo su piel quemada._

_Tess desvía la mirada de Alex hacia la nave. La misma empieza a brillar y emitir un sonido grave, casi imperceptible. Max e Isabel se ocupan de Alex, y no se dan cuenta que Tess se aleja de ellos, caminando hacia la nave como hipnotizada por sus colores._

_Tess se para frente a la nave, que brilla y cambia sus dibujos y letras. El sonido grave comienza a escucharse cada vez más fuerte. Tess levanta su mano derecha y la apoya sobre la nave. Los dibujos y las frases a su alrededor dejan de moverse repentinamente y el sonido se detiene._

_Isabel acomoda el cuerpo de Alex, apoyándolo sobre el de ella._

_Alex mueve la cabeza, como despertándose, pero sin abrir aún los ojos. Max coloca ambas manos sobre el brazo de Alex y cierra los ojos, concentrándose._

ISABEL: ¿Alex?

_Alex murmura algo pero no se lo entiende._

_De las manos de Max comienza a brillar una luz, activando el poder para curar las heridas de Alex._

_Alex vuelve a murmurar._

ISABEL: ¿Qué? No te entiendo.

_Alex, aún sin abrir los ojos, traga saliva._

ALEX _(con voz ronca)_: No toquen la nave.

_Isabel mira a Max primero, que ha terminado de curar a Alex cuyo brazo se ve como nuevo, y luego ambos levantan la vista hacia Tess._

_La cámara enfoca la zona donde está tocando la nave, que ha dejado de brillar pero ahora unas vainas empiezan a desprenderse de la nave, creciendo lentamente sobre los dedos de Tess._

_Max se levanta rápidamente y corre hacia Tess._

MAX: ¡No la toques!

_Tess gira la cabeza para mirar a Max, pero sus ojos han cambiado de color, siendo completamente negros._

_Max se detiene antes de tocarla y la mira asustado._

TESS _(con voz grave, distorsionada, no parece la propia)_: Hola, Zan.

_Isabel levanta a Alex tomándolo por la cintura y cruzando su brazo derecho por el cuello._

ISABEL: ¡Max, debemos irnos!

_Max se acerca con cautela a Tess, quien sigue mirándolo con ojos negros y empieza a sonreír._

MAX: Tess… necesitamos irnos.

_Las vainas de la nave siguen creciendo sobre la mano de Tess, envolviéndola._

MICHAEL: ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!

_Isabel gira su cuerpo con dificultad, llevando a Alex a cuestas, y mira a Michael. Max gira su rostro también para mirarlo; Tess sigue mirando a Max mientras sonríe. Michael acaba de aparecer en la sala, habiendo ya cumplido con su parte de la misión._

MICHAEL _(a Max)_: ¡Debemos irnos!

_Isabel comienza a caminar hacia Michael, de manera dificultosa por el peso de Alex. Michael toma el brazo libre de Alex y lo cruza por su cuello, para ayudar. Observa la parte de la nave y el rostro se le ilumina por un segundo con asombro, curiosidad y felicidad por descubrir una parte de su historia. Nota la mano de Tess, donde las vainas ya han pasado la muñeca y comienzan a subir por su brazo. Estira su mano izquierda de donde sale una potente luz que choca contra la nave, rompiendo la misma en varios pedazos._

_Tess cae al suelo con el impulso de la explosión._

MICHAEL: ¡Vamos!

_Michael e Isabel se alejan de la escena hacia la puerta de salida del salón, llevando a Alex entre ellos. Max corre hacia Tess, que se encuentra en el piso rodeada de varios pedazos de nave._

_Se reclina sobre ella y la ayuda a levantarse._

MAX: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Tess mira a Max confundida. Sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad._

TESS: ¿Qué pasó?

_Los dos miran los restos de nave en el suelo. Éstos ya no brillan con la misma potencia pero aún se ven los dibujos y las palabras levemente iluminadas._

_Max levanta la vista y busca algo a su alrededor mientras termina de ayudar a Tess a reincorporarse. Encuentra un pedazo de tela sobre una mesa. Corre a la mesa, toma el pedazo de tela y se acuclilla sobre el suelo, envolviendo un pedazo de la nave._

TESS: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Max sujeta la tela envolviendo el trozo de nave fuertemente en su mano._

MAX: Consiguiendo respuestas.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Interior Hotel - Noche._

_Estamos en una habitación del Hotel W, pero no la de Isabel. La cámara nos muestra una habitación similar a la que hemos visto, pero con la disposición exactamente contraria. Seguimos hacia el baño, que está con la puerta cerrada, y atravesamos la misma. Dentro del baño todas las luces están prendidas y William se encuentra parado frente al vanitory y el espejo._

_Con la mirada fija en su imagen en el espejo, se acomoda las mangas de la camisa, doblando y levantando las mismas hasta cerca de su codo._

_Escuchamos el sonido de alguien quejándose y William baja la vista hacia su derecha. Allí se encuentra la ducha, donde vemos a Nasedo recostado sobre la mampara de vidrio con las manos atadas y una tela sobre la boca, impidiendo que hable._

_William mira a Nasedo, quien vuelve a quejarse, moviendo los hombros para tratar de acomodarse en el pequeño espacio. Hay una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre su frente._

_William termina de acomodarse las mangas de la camisa y se acerca a la ducha._

WILLIAM: ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Nasedo abre los ojos y lo mira con furia._

WILLIAM: No te preocupes, todo esto terminará pronto.

_Nasedo dice algo pero no se lo entiende con la tela sobre la boca. William suspira, se acuchilla junto a él y le remueve la tela con poca delicadeza._

WILLIAM _(resoplando)_: ¿Qué quieres?

_Nasedo escupe sangre de su boca._

NASEDO _(con voz quebrada)_: Te matarán.

WILLIAM: Escuché que tus amigos estaban aquí, pero, por desgracia, todo terminará para ti pronto. Ellos verán la verdad.

_Nasedo sonríe irónicamente._

NASEDO: Ella nunca te recordará. _(Hace una pausa)_ Nos aseguramos de eso hace años.

_William cierra los puños con furia y respira fuerte. Quiere golpear a Nasedo pero se resiste. Toma la tela y se la coloca nuevamente sobre la boca, atándola con fuerza._

WILLIAM: No me importan tus planes ni tus amigos, sólo me importa ella. Me aseguraré que nuestros enemigos nunca la toquen.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess._

_La puerta de la casa se abre con un golpe y el grupo entra rápidamente a la casa. Primero entran Isabel y Michael, sosteniendo a Michael entre sus brazos, seguidos de Max y Tess, y Maria y Liz. Liz, al ser la última, cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Isabel y Max colocan a Alex sobre el sillón, quien se acomoda en el mismo, visiblemente en dolor._

_Tess se sienta en una de las sillas frente a la mesa ratona, mirando a Alex. Coloca sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose hacia él, mientras lleva su mano a su boca mordiéndose las uñas en clara señal de nerviosismo._

_Michael se aleja un poco de Alex, yendo hacia Maria y Liz que miran la escena un poco desde fuera. Max se acerca hacia Alex y se para en el lugar donde estaba Michael._

ISABEL _(a Alex)_: ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Alex asiente mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza._

ALEX: Bien, pero con mucho dolor de cabeza.

_Michael mira a Alex y a Tess intercalado._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué diablos pasó allí?

_Max quita el trozo de tela con la nave de su bolsillo y lo tira sobre la mesa ratona. Todos llevan la vista hacia el pedazo de nave, algunos sorprendidos y otros asustados._

MARIA: ¿Acaso eso es…?

_Maria se detiene, sin animarse a terminar la frase. Isabel mira detenidamente el pedazo de nave y comienza a acercarse hacia ella con el brazo derecho estirado._

_Tess se levanta rápidamente y detiene a Isabel._

TESS: ¡No lo hagas!

_Todos miran a Tess._

LIZ _(preocupada)_: ¿Qué pasó allí dentro?

_Alex baja las manos de su cabeza y levanta la vista._

LIZ: ¿Qué es eso?

ALEX: Creo… _(todos miran a Alex)_ creo que es el panel comunicador de una de las naves. _(Mira a Tess fijamente)_ ¿Lo viste? ¿Viste el choque?

_Tess asiente._

TESS: Vi mucho más que eso. _(Hace una pausa y Mira a Max)_ Creo que vi las otras naves. _(Mira a Isabel y luego a Michael)_ Y había centenares de ellas.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess._

_Estamos en el jardín delantero de la casa de Tess. Maria está parada sobre las piedras que llevan hacia vereda y la calle. Tiene la mirada fija en el cielo, donde se ven algunas pocas estrellas. Mira el cielo como si esperara encontrar algo._

_Michael sale de la casa y camina lentamente hacia ella, observándola con intención. Se detiene unos centímetros detrás de ella, junto a su izquierda. Observa su rostro y luego lleva la vista hacia el cielo, donde Maria continúa mirando._

MARIA: ¿Es verdad?

_Michael baja la vista hacia Maria y la observa con dulzura._

MARIA: ¿De verdad hay miles de naves en el cielo en este momento? _(Baja la vista y mira a Michael con miedo)_ ¿Esperando a atacar?

_Michael se toma unos segundos para contestar._

MICHAEL: Lo siento.

MARIA _(confundida)_: ¿Por qué?

MICHAEL: Por… _(hace una pausa. Se encoge de hombros)_ Por todo.

_Maria asiente lentamente y vuelve a mirar el cielo. Sonríe irónica._

MARIA: Supongo que deberé empezar a vivir ahora. Antes que sea muy tarde.

_Ambos hacen una pausa._

MICHAEL: ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

_Maria mira el Jetta estacionado a unos metros de la casa. Se abraza frotando las manos por sus brazos para darse calor. Niega con la cabeza._

MARIA: No quiero ir allí ahora. _(Suspira y gira el rostro hacia él)._

MICHAEL: ¿Dónde quieres ir?

_Maria piensa unos segundos._

MARIA: Cualquier lado, sólo sácame de aquí.

_Michael asiente._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess._

_Estamos en el living de la casa. Alex está sentado en el sillón, en la misma posición que antes, mientras Isabel se sienta sobre la mesa ratona frente a él. Le toma las manos entre las suyas y las lleva hacia su boca, besando sus nudillos. Alex le sonríe levemente._

ISABEL: ¿Estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?

_Alex asiente._

ALEX: Estaré perfecto, estoy seguro tu hermano cuidará de mí.

_Isabel vuelve a besarle los nudillos._

ISABEL: Solo quiero asegurarme-

ALEX _(la interrumpe)_: Que estoy bien, _(sonríe) _lo sé, y lo estoy. Él me arregló el brazo.

_Isabel lo mira con preocupación._

ISABEL: Estoy hablando de más que sólo tu brazo.

_Alex baja la vista hacia su brazo, que está totalmente recuperado, y vuelve a mirar a los ojos de Isabel._

ISABEL: Lo siento tanto. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por mí.

ALEX: Por favor, no digas eso. _(Alex aprieta las manos de Isabel)_ Me uní a la fuerza porque yo quería, entré en esa sala porque yo quería, toqué la nave porque yo quería. _(Hace una pausa)_ No tienes de qué disculparte.

_Los dos se miran intensamente._

ISABEL: Llámame si algo pasa.

ALEX _(sonriendo)_: Estaré bien. Por favor, ve a dormir.

_Isabel se inclina sobre él y le besa la frente._

ALEX: Nos preocuparemos por esto mañana.

_Isabel le sonríe débilmente._

ISABEL: Llámame.

ALEX: Ya dijiste eso.

_Ambos se ríen._

ISABEL: Me preocupo por ti.

ALEX: Lo sé, pero no deberías. _(Alex suelta las manos de Isabel y frota sus manos sobre sus piernas)_ Para esto me entrené, pelearía por-

_Isabel levanta la mano derecha y con su dedo índice detiene lo que Alex está por decir._

ISABEL: No lo hagas. _(Quita su dedo de los labios de Alex)_ No te dejaré. No puedo perderte, eres mi mejor amigo.

_Alex le sonríe pero con un dejo de tristeza._

ALEX: Te llamaré a primera hora mañana.

_Isabel lo besa en cachete derecho y le asiente, sonriendo._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior casa de Tess._

_Música: __"Old friends", Jasmine Thompson._

_Estamos en la cocina de la casa. Liz se encuentra parada frente a la mesada, sin la campera de cuero, lavando los platos._

MAX: No tienes por qué hacer eso.

_Liz suelta un plato asustada y gira el cuerpo para mirar a Max._

MAX: Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

_Liz estira su mano izquierda detrás de su cuerpo y cierra la llave de agua caliente._

LIZ: ¿Cómo se encuentra Tess?

MAX: Ella está bien, ya se fue a dormir.

_Liz se mueve incómoda, mientras aprieta las manos sobre la mesada._ _Max no dice nada durante unos segundos y se acerca hacia ella apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesada central, en el medio de la cocina._

MAX: Lo siento tanto.

LIZ: No tienes que decirlo, Max. Yo decidí estar aquí.

MAX: Pero…

_Max hace una pausa, se aleja de la mesada central y camina hacia Liz. A ella se le corta la respiración mientras él se acerca hacia ella. Se para a escasos centímetros de ella. Liz lo mira expectante._

_Max levanta su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Liz y toma un mechón de pelo, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. Liz cierra los ojos y sonríe levemente ante el gesto de Max._

LIZ _(susurrando, aún con los ojos cerrados)_: ¿Pero?

_Max acaricia suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Liz. Ella abre los ojos y lo mira expectante._

MAX: Estar conmigo siempre te pondrá en peligro.

_Liz sonríe mientras lleva su mano derecha hacia la zona de su corazón. Aprieta la mano sobre su remera._

LIZ: Siempre puedes volver a salvarme.

_Max se ríe suavemente mientras acaricia el rostro de Liz. Lleva su mano hacia el mentón de ella, levantando su rostro. Ambos se miran en esa posición._

MAX: Sé que es tarde para decir esto, pero… _(respira, tomando valor)_ quería seguirte, cuando te fuiste…

ISABEL: Max, necesito hablar contigo.

_Termina la música._

_Liz y Max se sobresaltan al ser descubiertos tan cerca y rápidamente se separan; Liz dándose vuelta hacia los platos que estaba limpiando y Max gira el cuerpo hacia la izquierda para mirar a su hermana._

_Isabel mira la escena y se ríe._

ISABEL: ¿Interrumpo algo?

_Liz hace gesto de secarse las manos sobre el jean, a pesar de estar completamente secas, y se aleja hacia la salida de la cocina._

LIZ _(nerviosa, habla rápidamente)_: No, claro que no, yo ya estaba yéndome. ¿Maria ya se ha ido? _(No espera que Isabel le responda)_ No importa, hablaré con ella luego. _(Respira. Mira a Max y señala con su mano hacia su espalda)_ Yo sólo me iré.

_Lo mira unos segundos, él asiente también nervioso y ella da media vuelta retirándose. Isabel apoya sus manos sobre su cadera y mira a su hermano con diversión._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasó aquí?

_Max niega mientras sonríe._

ISABEL: Si quieres mi opinión, _(Max la mira seriamente y ella le sonríe)_ me está empezando a caer bien.

_Max la mira sorprendido._

MAX: ¿Qué necesitabas?

ISABEL: Cierto. Debo irme unos días a Austin, no le dije nada a Alex, ¿puedes mantenerlo entre nosotros?

MAX: ¿Austin? ¿No crees que Alex se dará cuenta que no vienes a visitarlo?

_Isabel resopla._

ISABEL: No puedo simplemente detener toda mi vida por esto, Max. Sé que es importante y me duele dejarlo solo, pero ya me he ausentado bastante. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que los papparazzis me persigan por las calles de Roswell, y entonces será el doble de complicado para nosotros.

MAX: Sabes que no me gusta nada de nada la vida que llevas.

_Isabel se encoge de hombros._

ISABEL: A mí no me gusta la mujer que elegiste para tu vida, y aún así acepté estar a tu lado cuando te casaras con ella.

MAX: No es lo mismo.

ISABEL: Por favor, Max, ¿puedes cuidar bien de él? _(Max asiente, resignado)_ Llámame si algo le pasa, aún lo más mínimo.

_Max se acerca a su hermana y coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella._

MAX: Sabes que lo haré. Tú cuídate mucho, por favor. Con Nasedo desaparecido y nuestros enemigos cerca no sabemos en quién podemos confiar.

_Isabel asiente con determinación._

ISABEL: Volveré en tres días.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Exterior. Ruta 285._

_Continúa siendo de noche, pero en el horizonte comenzamos a ver los destellos del amanecer. Una camioneta Ford gris maneja por la ruta, casi sin cruzarse con otros autos. En el cruce con __1 Horse Road__ dobla hacia la derecha._

_La cámara nos muestra el interior del auto, donde vemos a Michael manejando y a Maria en el asiento del acompañante, con la vista fija en el paisaje a través de la ventana. Ambos se mantienen en silencio mientras se escucha una música suave proveniente de la radio._

_Michael continúa manejando por la calle unos metros más; la misma ha dejado de ser de pavimento para ser tierra._

_El celular de Maria empieza a vibrar. Ella lo levanta de entre sus piernas y lo mira con indiferencia. En la pantalla podemos ver la foto de Kyle, quien la está llamando. Maria corta la llamada y apaga el celular._

MICHAEL _(mirando de reojo)_: ¿Todo bien?

_Maria continúa mirando por la ventanilla._

MARIA: Es realmente hermoso aquí. Todo se ve tan… naranja.

_Michael se ríe mientras aminora la velocidad para girar levemente a la __derecha__ para tomar otro camino, también de tierra, atravesando una reja metálica que se encuentra abierta._

_Maria mira a Michael._

MARIA: No mentías cuando dijiste que tu casa se encontraba lejos.

_Cortamos a:_

_Exterior. Calle de tierra._

_Michael estaciona la camioneta y apaga la misma. Toma aire._

MICHAEL: Aquí estamos.

_Maria toma su cartera y abre la puerta de la camioneta, bajando de la misma. El sol continúa apareciendo en el horizonte, dando un tinte naranja a toda la imagen. Rodea la camioneta hacia el capó y se sorprende al ver la imagen del otro lado._

_Al finalizar la calle de tierra vemos una __casa__ repleta de ventanales, construida en piedra y madera. Maria se queda parada junto al auto totalmente asombrada con la vista._

MARIA: Michael… _(Michael la mira, guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su jean. Maria señala la construcción)_ ¿Esta es la casa que compraste?

_Michael se encoge de hombros y Maria camina hacia la puerta, subiendo las grandes escaleras. Se da vuelta y lo mira, acomodando la cartera sobre su hombro. Le sonríe ampliamente._

MARIA: ¡Es increíble! _(Observa la casa una vez más y vuelve a girar el cuerpo hacia Michael)_ ¿Vas a mostrarme dentro?

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior de la casa de Michael._

_Música: __"I wanna dance with somebody", Bootstraps._

_Maria entra a través de la puerta abierta y se detiene a pocos pasos, sobre el pallier. Michael entra detrás de ella y cierra la puerta lentamente detrás suyo. Ella mira a su alrededor con asombro. La casa por dentro mantiene el estilo de fuera; madera, vidrio, roca y desierto. Hay pocos muebles a la vista pero perfectamente colocados._

_Maria se quita los zapatos con la fuerza de los dedos de sus pies mientras quita la cartera de su hombro izquierdo y la coloca en la mesa alta junto a la puerta. Delante de ellos vemos una gran escalera de madera clara que lleva hacia el primer piso, y sobre la derecha un arco que separa la recepción del living._

_Ella gira el rostro para mirar a Michael, sonriendo ampliamente, quien asiente._

_Maria se aleja hacia el living sonriendo, con Michael detrás de ella. Camina lentamente con los pies descalzos, observando todo a su paso. En el living hay dos sillones grises enfrentados, separados por una mesa ratona. Un gran ventanal a la derecha muestra el patio y el desierto, donde parece haber una piscina también, levemente iluminada por el amanecer. Maria se lleva las manos al pecho, abrazándose, mientras inspecciona el salón._

_Detrás de uno de los sillones, hay un piano de cola negro abierto. Maria se detiene entre uno de los sillones y la mesa ratona, y se lleva la mano derecha hacia la boca, en señal de asombro._

_Michael se para detrás de ella, entre la mesa ratona y el otro sillón._

MARIA: Oh, Dios mío.

_Maria enfoca su vista en el gran __cuadro__ colgado en la pared detrás del piano. El cuadro es del perfil de una mujer en tonalidad gris con pinceladas de distintos colores, predominando las tonalidades rojizas._

_Maria señala el cuadro, aún dándole la espalda a Michael._

MARIA: ¿Esa… _(hace una pausa, pensando)_ esa soy yo?

_Se da vuelta y mira a Michael; tiene los ojos vidriosos, con lágrimas a punto de caer._

_Michael asiente, lentamente. Maria regresa a observar el cuadro, comienza a llorar._

MARIA: Es hermoso… ¿cuando lo hiciste?

MICHAEL: Es el primero cuadro que vendí.

_Maria vuelve a girar el cuerpo para enfrentarlo._

MARIA: Pero está aquí.

MICHAEL: Lo compré de vuelta.

MARIA: ¿Por qué?

MICHAEL: Porque eres tú, Maria. _(Hace una pausa, donde ambos se miran, ella tiene lágrimas en el rostro)_ Siempre has sido tú.

_Abruptamente, Maria se abalanza sobre Michael, teniendo que subir a la mesa para poder acercarse. Al saltar desde la mesa hacia él, Michael la recibe en sus brazos, tomando a Maria por debajo de las piernas mientras ella lo abraza tomándolo del cuello. Michael la acerca a su cuerpo y ella le planta los labios sobre los suyos, acomodando sus piernas alrededor de él._

_Comienzan a besarse apasionadamente. Maria deja escapar un gemido entre los besos, mientras Michael suelta la respiración que había aguantado._

_Michael tambalea hacia atrás y cae sobre el sillón, con Maria encima. Ella se acomoda montada sobre sus piernas, mientras continúan besándose._

_Él se separa unos centímetros._

MICHAEL _(con voz ronca)_: Maria…

_Ella continúa besándolo en el rostro y el cuello. Él trata de tomarla por el rostro para mirarla._

MICHAEL: Maria…

MARIA _(perdida en el momento)_: ¿Qué?

_Michael toma a Maria por el rostro y obliga a que lo mire. Traga saliva._

MICHAEL: No puedo hacer esto.

_La expresión el rostro de Maria cambia de felicidad a dolor, y empieza a alejarse del cuerpo de él. Michael nota su acción y la toma de los hombros. Le sonríe débilmente._

MICHAEL: Eso no es lo que quise decir…

MARIA _(dolida)_: ¿Entonces?

_Michael baja las manos por los hombros de ella hacia sus brazos, acariciándola. Sigue sus manos con la mirada._

MICHAEL: Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo hacer esto _ahora mismo_, porque no puedo compartirte.

MARIA: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Michael levanta la vista por el cuerpo de ella, observando cada detalle, hasta llegar a los ojos de Maria. Suspira._

MICHAEL: Maria… quiero estar contigo. Todo lo que he hecho todos estos años ha sido para convertirme en un hombre digno de ti _(hace una pausa)._ Pero si finalmente estoy contigo luego de tanto tiempo, quiero que sea real _(los ojos de Maria se llenan de lágrimas nuevamente)._ No quiero compartirte con nadie, no quiero ser el otro hombre... quiero ser el único para ti. Para siempre.

_Maria aleja más su cuerpo del de Michael y se para rápidamente. Se aleja hacia la puerta. Michael se levanta del sillón y la sigue._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Maria, sin mirarlo, se coloca los zapatos._

MARIA: Necesito irme.

_Michael la mira confundido._

MICHAEL: ¿Por qué?

_Maria termina de acomodarse los zapatos y toma la cartera._

MARIA: Sólo necesito irme.

_Michael resopla, ofuscado._

MICHAEL: Está bien, pero déjame llevarte.

_Maria niega con la cabeza, manteniendo la vista baja. Él intenta tomarla del codo pero ella rechaza el contacto._

MICHAEL: Aquí no llega Uber.

_Maria se acomoda la cartera sobre su hombro y se larga a llorar con ruido. Michael se acerca lentamente a ella para abrazarla. Ella se resiste al principio pero finalmente se deja tomar en los brazos de él, escondiendo el cuerpo y el rostro en su pecho._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué estás sintiendo? Háblame.

_La besa en la parte superior de la cabeza._

MARIA _(entre sollozos)_: Esto es demasiado.

_Maria pasa los brazos por la espalda de Michael, devolviéndole el abrazo finalmente._

MARIA: He estado pensando en este momento por años y- _(se detiene)_.

_Michael le acaricia la espalda, besándola sobre la frente._

MICHAEL: ¿Y?

_Ella levanta la vista y lo mira. El poco maquillaje que llevaba puesto se ha corrido por las lágrimas. Michael le limpia la mejilla derecha con su pulgar._

MARIA: Y yo…

_Maria se detiene, buscando las palabras. Michael termina de limpiarle el rostro y le sonríe._

MICHAEL: Vamos, déjame llevarte de regreso.

_Maria lo mira a los ojos unos cuantos segundos; busca unas palabras para decir pero no las encuentra. Simplemente asiente._

MICHAEL _(le sonríe)_: Puedes pensar sobre esto todo lo que quieras, _(le acaricia nuevamente la mejilla derecha)_ tomarte todo el tiempo que necesites… yo estaré aquí. No me iré a ningún lado, _(hace una pausa y sonríe nuevamente)_ al menos esta vez.

_Maria lanza una pequeña carcajada. Michael le besa la nariz y la separa de su cuerpo, abriendo la puerta de la casa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Interior del hotel W._

_Isabel camina por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Lleva puesta la misma ropa que en las escenas anteriores, por lo que entendemos que es de madrugada o el amanecer, e Isabel recién vuelve._

_Se detiene frente a la puerta de su habitación y abre su cartera buscando la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. La puerta de la habitación de al lado se abre y William sale de ella rápidamente. Mira a su derecha y se sorprende gratamente al verla._

WILLIAM: ¡Buen día! _(Isabel levanta la vista justo cuando la puerta se ha destrabado)_ ¿Tú también vas a desayunar?

_En el rostro de Isabel notamos el cansancio de la noche sin dormir. Le sonríe débilmente._

ISABEL: Hola, ¿cómo estás?

_William comienza a acercarse hacia ella._

WILLIAM: ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Isabel abre la puerta de la habitación pero recuesta su cuerpo sobre el marco, sin entrar._

ISABEL: Sólo estoy un poco cansada, _(se pasa las manos por el rostro)_ no he dormido en toda la noche.

_William se detiene frente a ella, en el marco de la puerta._

WILLIAM _(la mira preocupado)_: ¿Pasó algo?

_Isabel recuesta la cabeza sobre el marco de la puerta y cierra los ojos. Inspira hondo y larga la respiración._

_Isabel está por responder pero William se abalanza sobre ella, colocando su mano derecha sobre la frente de Isabel. Ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, se desvanece y William la sostiene por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, mientras mantiene su mano derecha apretada fuerte sobre la frente de ella._

_Vemos una pequeña luz debajo de su mano._

WILLIAM _(sonríe)_: Todo está bien. Te tengo.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Maria._

_La puerta se abre, la casa por dentro está a oscuras, salvo por la luz que proviene de la televisión. Maria ingresa y está por prender una luz cuando se sobresalta al notar a Kyle recostado en el sillón con una cerveza en la mano, mirando una película._

_Maria deja caer las llaves del susto y cierra la puerta detrás de ella._

MARIA: Me asustaste.

_Kyle se acomoda en el sillón, pero no se da vuelta a mirarla._

KYLE: Finalmente volviste. Hace un 24 horas que no sé nada de ti.

_Él levanta la mano donde sostiene el control remoto y cambia el canal. Maria camina hacia el sillón._

MARIA: Y tú estás en la misma posición en la que te dejé.

_Rodea el sillón y lo enfrenta. Kyle aún no la mira._

KYLE: ¿Dónde estabas?

MARIA: Rescatando a Alex.

KYLE: Te llamé.

MARIA: Y yo no te atendí.

_Kyle finalmente levanta la vista hacia ella y la mira, desafiante. Toma un sorbo de su cerveza. Ambos se miran a los ojos, retándose con la mirada. Maria suspira._

MARIA: Kyle, _(hace una pausa)_ no creo que esto esté funcionando.

_Kyle no responde._

MARIA: Nos estamos lastimando mutuamente.

_Maria espera a ver si Kyle responde algo, pero él continúa bebiendo de su cerveza._

MARIA: Lo siento mucho porque te quiero, pero ya no soy feliz en esta relación.

_Kyle finaliza su cerveza y se levanta del sillón. Camina hacia Maria, acercándose a ella hasta pegarse. Inspira hondo y entrecierra los ojos._

MARIA: Kyle… _(coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de Kyle)_ ¿puedes decir algo, por favor? ¿Acaso no te sientes de la misma manera?

_Él deja caer su botella al piso, que rebota contra la alfombra. Se aleja del living, pasando junto a Maria y golpeándole el hombro en el camino._

KYLE: Estaré fuera de aquí en una hora.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior de la casa de Maria._

_Maria entra a la cocina; está vestida con una remera grande de Metallica, un short gris y va descalza. Mientras camina hacia la alacena, se toma el cabello entre las manos para acomodarlo en una cola de caballo alta. Abre una de las puertas de la alacena y se pone en puntas de pie para tomar un copón de vino en su mano izquierda._

_Luego abre la heladera con la mano libre y saca un vino blanco. Cierra la puerta con su pie y se aleja caminando hacia el living con ambos objetos en las manos._

_En el living se acerca al mueble donde está el equipo de música, coloca la botella de vino sobre el estante un segundo y presiona "play" en la pantalla del equipo. Se empieza a escuchar la música por los parlantes._

_Música: __"The chain", Fleetwood Mac._

_Maria comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música. Recoge la botella del estante, se lleva el pico a la boca mordiendo el corcho para sacarlo con los dientes. Escupe el corcho al suelo y se sirve una cantidad generosa de vino en el copón, mientras continúa bailando._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior habitación de Isabel. Continúa la música._

_Isabel está recostada sobre la cama de su habitación de hotel; la cama está aún armada con el cobertor y ella lleva la misma ropa que antes. Parece estar desmayada sobre la cama._

_William se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirándola con cariño. Pasa su mano por el brazo de ella, acariciándola._

WILLIAM: Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado.

_Sube su mano por el brazo de Isabel, su pecho, su cuello, su rostro. Llega finalmente a su frente y vuelve a colocar su mano allí. Cierra los ojos, la misma luz surge debajo de su palma. Isabel se mantiene impermutable._

WILLIAM: Han pasado años. No sabes cuántos...

_Abre los ojos y sonríe._

WILLIAM: Esta vez me aseguraré que nada nos separe.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess. Continúa la música._

_Estamos en la cocina de la casa, donde vemos a Tess lavando los platos. De repente, suelta el plato que tiene en las manos, que cae sobre la bacha y se rompe en varios pedazos. Se queda quieta, paralizada, unos segundos mientras sus ojos se vuelven negros._

_Gira el cuerpo y se aleja hacia el living. Sus pasos parecen mecánicos. Sale de la cocina y se queda parada en el living, observando a su alrededor._

_La sala está levemente iluminada por la luz que proviene de la cocina. Tess observa todos los elementos de la sala, hasta que enfoca sus ojos negros en Alex, durmiendo en el sillón. Camina lentamente hacia él, con sus pasos sin vida. Se para junto al sofá, fijando sus ojos negros en Alex._

_Gira levemente su rostro hacia la izquierda, inspeccionándolo. Apoya su rodilla izquierda sobre el sofá con cuidado de no despertarlo, acercando su cuerpo hacia el de él. Lleva sus manos hacia el cuello de Alex, rodeándolo, y empieza a apretar fuertemente, deteniendo su respiración._

_Alex comienza a toser. Abre los ojos y mira a Tess con terror en el rostro. Empieza a pelear con sus brazos para sacarla de encima suyo, pero no puede._

ALEX _(entrecortado, con dificultad)_: Tess… no…

_Cortamos a:_

_Casa de Maria._

_Maria continúa bailando al ritmo de la música mientras bebe de su vino._

_La cámara se aleja lentamente de la habitación, sale por la ventana, muestra un paneo general de la casa. Continúa subiendo, mostrando la manzana y finalmente el cielo, con muy pocas estrellas._

_Unas luces empiezan a brillar en el cielo, titilando. Claramente no son estrellas. Cada vez hay más, titilando intermitentemente._

_Termina el capítulo._


	5. The ties that bind us

_Abrimos con la pantalla en blanco y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla. La imagen lentamente se va aclarando para mostraros una __habitación__; tiene dos paredes completas de vidrio a través de las cuales vemos el mar, la playa y un pequeño acantilado._

_Es de día y el sol brilla con toda su fuerza._

_Isabel se encuentra durmiendo sobre la cama, encima de las sábanas y cobertor blanco. Abre los ojos lentamente y empieza a mirar a su alrededor, mientras levanta su cuerpo apoyándose sobre los codos._

_Posa la vista en una puerta, cerrada, luego en la única mesa de luz donde sólo hay una planta, y en el balcón._

_Se levanta de la cama lentamente._

ISABEL: ¿Hola?

_Espera a que alguien responda pero sólo se escuchan los sonidos de las olas._

_Camina hacia la puerta que da hacia el balcón, que se encuentra mitad abierta. Se escuchan unas gaviotas mientras Isabel empuja la puerta para que se abra del todo, y sale hacia el balcón._

_La baranda del balcón es de vidrio y a la derecha vemos una escalera, también con baranda de vidrio, que lleva hacia la playa. Isabel apoya sus manos sobre la baranda y baja la vista hacia la playa, observando con intriga y confusión. Debajo, sobre la arena, vemos una niña rubia que mira a Isabel. Desde la distancia no podemos distinguir quién es, pero es la única persona en la playa._

_Isabel se aleja hacia la escalera y empieza a bajarla, acercándose a la niña._

ISABEL: ¡Hola! _(Se acerca hacia ella mientras baja las escaleras)_ ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?

_La niña simplemente la mira, detenida donde está._

_Isabel termina de acercarse hacia ella y deja escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa. La cámara enfoca a la niña, quien es Isabel de pequeña, aproximadamente de unos 6 años, como la hemos visto recién salida de los capullos. La niña le sonríe._

NIÑA: Bienvenida.

_Isabel la mira con intriga y estupefacción._

ISABEL: Tú… _(la señala)_ tú…

NIÑA _(sonríe)_: Yo soy tú, tú eres yo.

_Isabel mira a su alrededor, a la playa desierta salvo por ellas dos, al sol radiante y el cielo despejado._

ISABEL: Conozco este lugar. He estado aquí antes. _(La niña asiente, Isabel vuelve a posar la vista en ella)_ Esto es Bali, _(confundida)_ ¿acaso estoy en Bali?

NIÑA: Sí, y no. _(Hace una pausa)_ Soy tu conciencia, Isabel, y estos son nuestros recuerdos.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior de la casa de Tess._

_Volvemos a la misma escena que vimos en el capítulo anterior. Tess encimada sobre Alex, con los ojos negros y las manos sobre su cuello. Alex lucha por respirar y por quitarle las manos. Una luz aparece en escena, golpeando a Tess y lanzándola sobre la mesa ratona y el piso._

_Max corre hacia el sofá donde Alex empieza a toser, logrando respirar nuevamente._

MAX _(agitado y asustado)_: ¡Alex! ¿Te encuentras bien?

_Max se sienta junto a Alex y lo ayuda a incorporarse en el sofá.._

TESS: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

_Tess se reincorpora del piso, apoyándose sobre la mesa ratona con el codo izquierdo, y llevando la mano derecha hacia su cabeza. Se ha golpeado y se masajea el lugar; sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad. Max mira a Tess con terror._

MAX: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estabas atacando a Alex! ¡Casi lo matas!

_Alex coloca su mano sobre el pecho de Max, tranquilizándolo._

ALEX: No era ella.

_Max y Tess lo miran con sorpresa._

TESS _(asustada)_: ¿Te estaba atacando?

_Alex asiente._

ALEX: Pero no eras tú, _(a Max)_ eran sus ojos. Estaban negros otra vez, como antes, con la nave.

_Tess comienza a llorar y negar con la cabeza._

MAX: Tess, _(ella sube la mirada hacia él, repleta de lágrimas)_ ¿recuerdas algo? ¿Sabes por qué estabas haciendo esto?

_Tess niega cada vez más rápido con la cabeza._

TESS: Esta no soy yo, ¡lo juro!

_Alex se sienta sobre el borde del sofá, acercándose hacia ella._

ALEX _(en voz calmada, le sonríe débilmente)_: Lo sé. Él lo sabe.

TESS _(angustiada, entre lágrimas)_: ¿Qué me está pasando?

_Alex coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Tess, tratando de calmarla._

ALEX: Creo que has sido… como _poseída_ por algo.

_Tess se retrae, alejándose del toque de Alex. Empieza a pararse._

TESS: Esta no soy yo.

_Ella comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa. Max se levanta rápidamente del sofá._

MAX: Tess, ¿qué estás haciendo?

TESS: Esta no soy yo.

_Tess toma el picaporte de la puerta, la abre y sale corriendo hacia la calle. Max va rápidamente hacia la puerta, queriendo seguirla, pero al mirar a través de ella, Tess ya no está._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Playa._

_Isabel camina por la orilla del mar junto a su versión pequeña. Ambas van vestidas con ropa blanca y van descalzas. Isabel mira a su alrededor, sin poder creerlo._

ISABEL: No entiendo, ¿por qué estoy recordando Bali? Estuve aquí sólo por trabajo.

NIÑA: Estos son nuestros recuerdos de otra vida.

_Isabel se detiene en seco. La niña camina dos pasos más y también se detiene, al ver que Isabel ya no está a su lado. Se gira para enfrentarla._

ISABEL _(confundida)_: ¿Esto es Antar?

NIÑA _(asintiendo)_: Cuando fuimos enviados a la Tierra, el Consejo se aseguró que mantuviéramos nuestros recuerdos por si alguna vez volvíamos. Para reconocer a nuestras familias, amigos… recordar nuestra historia y saber cómo regresar y gobernar. _(Hace una pausa y gira su rostro hacia la izquierda, hacia los riscos)_ Pero los recuerdos crudos eran incompatibles con un cuerpo humano, por lo que tuvieron que alterarlos para que nuestra mente pudiera procesarlos.

ISABEL: ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

NIÑA: Antes de que nos enviaran a la Tierra, el Consejo ya había estado en este mundo. _(Vuelve a mirar a Isabel)_ Así que tomaron elementos conocidos por los humanos y lo adaptaron. Cada recuerdo de nuestra vida en Antar está grabada en nuestra mente, pero torcido para que no nos parezca tan extraño que lo rechacemos.

_Isabel piensa unos segundos._

ISABEL: ¿Qué se supone que debo recordar?

_La niña mira a través de su hombro derecho, hacia lo lejos de la playa. De repente, desenfocado, vemos un hombre también vestido de blanco. Isabel sigue la mirada de la niña y lleva la mano hacia su frente, tapándose del sol abrasante. Intenta hacer foco pero no logra ver la silueta de manera nítida._

NIÑA _(aún mirando en dirección al hombre)_: Estamos recordando el día que lo conocimos. Era en una playa, en un día tranquilo como este, iluminado por dos soles.

ISABEL: ¿El día que conocí a Rath?

_La niña regresa la mirada a Isabel._

NIÑA: El día que conociste a Kivar.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de los padres de Liz._

_Interior de la habitación de Liz._

_Ella se encuentra sentada sobre la cama aún hecha, con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared. Tiene su diario abierto y apoyado sobre sus piernas, donde escribe con entusiasmo. La ventana que da a la terraza está semi abierta, para dejar entrar la leve briza de verano._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Footprints", Molly Kate Kestner__._

_Se escuchan dos golpecitos en la ventana; Liz levanta la vista y se sorprende al ver a Tess en la terraza, mirándola a través de la ventana. Tess tiene los ojos rojos por las lágrimas y la cara manchada de suciedad y maquillaje._

_Liz se sobresalta al verla y suelta la birome, que cae sobre la cama. Cierra el diario rápidamente._

TESS _(con voz cortada)_: Lo siento, no sabía a dónde ir.

_Liz se levanta de la cama y camina lentamente hacia ella._

TESS: Isabel está fuera de la ciudad. Michael no me responde. _(Se larga a llorar)_ Y no tengo amigos a quiénes acudir.

_Liz se para frente a Tess, a través de la ventana y abre la misma._

LIZ: Está bien.

_Tess cae hacia delante, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Liz y ella la ataja en un abrazo._

LIZ: Estás aquí. Estás a salvo.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Terraza de Liz._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Tess y Liz están sentadas en la terraza sobre dos reposeras enfrentadas. La luz de la habitación está apagada pero se han prendido unas pequeñas luces colgantes blancas y rojas, que iluminan la escena. Tess lleva puesto un buzo gris y ambas tienen tazas de té en sus manos. Ya ha dejado de llorar y se ha limpiado el rostro, pero se la nota cansada y aconcojada._

TESS: No sé por qué lo hice, por qué ataqué a Alex, no recuerdo nada.

LIZ: Estoy segura que Max lo entenderá.

_Tess le clava una mirada intensa a Liz._

TESS _(negando)_: No viste su rostro, Liz. Estaba como _(hace una pausa, buscando la palabra)_ _decepcionado_ de mí. Pero te juro que yo nunca lastimaría a Alex, no lastimaría a ninguno de ustedes. ¡No es lo que quiero! Nunca quise eso.

_Liz estira su mano y la coloca sobre la rodilla de Tess. Le da un pequeño apretón._

LIZ: Lo sé. _(Le sonríe débilmente)_ Tengo que admitir que me ha llevado años entender tu lado de la historia, pero ahora lo hago.

_Tess le sonríe también._

TESS: Gracias. No sabes lo que eso significa para mí.

_Liz asiente y le vuelve a presionar la rodilla con cariño. Luego la retira._

TESS: Sólo espero que Max reaccione tan bien como tú.

LIZ _(extrañada)_: ¿Por qué no habría de creerte? No eras tú, era la nave o lo que sea que esté en eso que tocaste.

_Tess niega con la cabeza._

TESS: No lo hará… lo conozco bien.

LIZ _(sonriendo)_: Y él a ti.

TESS _(seria)_: No. Él te conoce _a ti._ Tú eres todo para él. _(Hace una pausa, Liz la mira con los labios apretados)_ Max puede mentirse una y otra vez a sí mismo diciendo que eligió estar conmigo, pero yo conozco la verdad… siempre lo he sabido. Tú eres la única persona en la que confía, Liz. La única persona en la que confía de verdad.

_Liz la mira sin palabras. Se lleva al té a la boca y toma un sorbo, pensando. Baja el té lentamente hacia su regazo y mira la taza._

LIZ: Lo siento.

TESS: No tienes por qué sentirlo.

_Tess sonríe con dificultad, mientras también toma un sorbo de su té._

TESS: Eres buena conmigo, cuando yo he sido de lo más grosera.

_Liz sube su hombro izquierdo y hace una mueca con la boca hacia el costado._

LIZ: Éramos jóvenes.

TESS: Y estúpidas.

_Ambas se ríen y luego suspiran._

LIZ: Puedes quedarte todas las noches que necesites.

TESS: Gracias. De nuevo. No sé a dónde hubiera ido si no fuera por ti.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Michael._

_Estamos en la cocina de la casa. La misma mantiene la misma estética que ya hemos visto; salas grandes, muchos ventanales, madera y piedra. Michael está parado frente a la mesada central, donde hay un segundo grifo y fregadero. Delante de él, sobre la mesada, hay una tabla de cortar y distintos tipos de vegetales._

_Coloca una zanahoria sobre la tabla de cortar, sonríe y levanta la mano izquierda colocándola por encima. Una luz blanca resplandece en la palma de su mano y retira la misma, la zanahoria ha sido cortada en perfecto estilo juliana. Levanta la tabla y coloca el vegetal recién cortado sobre su bowl._

_Está por agarrar un morrón para hacer lo mismo y escuchamos sonar el timbre._

_Michael levanta la vista extrañado hacia la puerta de la cocina, que se encuentra abierta. Se refriega las manos en el pantalón mientras camina, saliendo de la cocina hacia el pasillo que conecta con el hall de entrada._

_Mientras se acerca a la puerta, lo notamos tensar el cuerpo. Del otro lado del vidrio que rodea la gran puerta de madera oscura vemos a Kyle, observando hacia dentro de la casa con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Uh-Oh", Electrocute__._

_Michael apoya la mano en el picaporte, inspira profundo y baja el mismo. Lentamente abre la puerta y Kyle se acomoda en el porche, para enfrentarlo. Michael se sorprende al ver a un joven alto y fornido parado detrás de Kyle, a quien no habíamos logrado ver antes._

_Michael tiene una expresión de sorpresa y desconfianza en el rostro, mientras Kyle le sonríe ampliamente._

KYLE: Hola, Michael, _(gira levemente el cuerpo hacia la izquierda, tomando un bate de béisbol que le pasa el joven)_ ¿cómo te encuentras? _(Michael fija la vista en el bate de béisbol y luego en el joven detrás de Kyle)_ Es una hermosa casa la que tienes aquí.

_Michael se mantiene con la mano derecha apoyada en la puerta abierta, sin decir nada. Kyle asoma su cabeza por el marco._

KYLE: ¿Podemos pasar?

MICHAEL: No recuerdo haberte invitado.

_Kyle juega con el bate en su mano y le sonríe irónicamente._

KYLE: Creo que es mejor si nos dejas pasar.

_Michael dubita unos segundos, finalmente abre la puerta del todo, corriéndose hacia la derecha para dejar a Kyle y al joven pasar a su casa. El joven ingresa primero, seguido de Kyle, quien se detiene unos segundos frente a Michael al pasar frente a él._

KYLE _(susurrando)_: Ni se te ocurra intentar algo extraño. _(Señala al joven con su cabeza)_ No quisieras que mi amigo aquí se enterara de lo que eres. _(Mira fijamente a Michael)_ Al contrario que yo… él no puede mantener un secreto.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Maria._

_Estamos en la cocina, donde Maria se encuentra apoyada sobre la mesada, esperando que la tetera que está al fuego llegue al punto de hervor._

_Sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina hay dos tazas de té, una segunda tetera estilo japonés, y unas galletas sobre un plato. Maria está con la mirada perdida, el brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre su cuerpo y la mano derecha en su boca, que está semi abierta. Parece perdida en pensamiento. Se pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior y sonríe, recordando algo._

_Escuchamos un golpe en la puerta de la cocina al mismo tiempo que la tetera comienza a chirriar. Maria vuelve de sus pensamientos y apaga la hornalla._

MARIA _(de espaldas a la puerta)_: ¡Está abierto!

_Se escucha de nuevo el golpe en la puerta y la misma se abre lentamente. Max se asoma. Maria toma una agarradera para levantar la pava y se da vuelta, enfrentando a Max. Le sonríe._

MARIA: ¡Hey! Ven, entra, entra. _(Camina hacia la mesa con la pava en la mano)_ El té está casi listo.

_Maria levanta la tapa de la tetera japonesa y empieza a verter el agua caliente. Max entra a la cocina y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Mira a su alrededor, se lo nota un poco incómodo. Guarda las manos en sus bolsillos._

_Maria termina de verter el agua en la tetera japonesa y gira el cuerpo hacia él._

MARIA _(riéndose)_: ¿Vas a quedarte parado allí todo el día?

_Max le sonríe tímidamente y ella se aleja hacia la mesada, para dejar la tetera sobre la hornalla apagada._

MARIA: Tú eres el que quería hablar conmigo, así que _(hace una pausa)_ siéntate y habla.

_Max se ríe y se acerca a una de las sillas junto a la mesa, mientras Maria hace lo mismo. Max la mira y piensa, pero no se anima a decir nada. Maria se ríe._

MARIA: Vamos, Max, soy yo. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que quieras. Especialmente después del último año de escuela donde lo único que salía de tus labios era "_Liz_" _(dice esta última palabra con tono burlón)._

_Max se ríe incómodo y ella comienza a servir el té._

MAX: Necesito hablar sobre el futuro.

_Maria casi deja caer la tetera de la sorpresa pero se reincorpora a tiempo. Termina de servir en las tazas y coloca la tetera sobre la mesa, con cuidado sobre el posa fuente._

MARIA: ¿Sobre qué futuro?

MAX: Mi futuro. Mi presente, mi pasado, todo. _(Suspira)_ Necesito hablar contigo porque necesito que alguien me entienda.

MARIA: ¿Tess no puede entender cómo te sientes?

_Max niega ferviente._

MAX: Ni Isabel ni Michael pueden entender cómo me siento, y menos aún Tess.

_Max respida hondo._

MAX: Necesito saber que todos estos años no han sido en vano.

MARIA _(confundida)_: ¿Qué años?

MAX: Todos ellos. _(Hace una pausa y luego comienza a hablar rápidamente)_ Terminar la secundaria, ir a la Universidad. Elegir Leyes porque necesitaba elegir _algo_… algo que me sirviera para ocupar mi tiempo en la Tierra porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarme realmente _qué_ quería hacer de mi vida. Tener que elegir _Vanderbilt University_ en vez de Virginia porque estaba más cerca de Roswell. Porque Nasedo dijo que debía estar cerca. Estar con Tess-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Porque Nasedo y un supuesto destino así lo dijeron.

_Max se queda a mitad de camino con la taza hacia su boca. Clava la mirada en la de Maria. Se toma unos segundos y asiente. Maria desliza la mano derecha sobre la mesa y la acerca hacia Max. Coloca su mano sobre los dedos de la mano izquierda de Max._

MARIA: ¿La amas? _(Max no contesta)_ Le estoy preguntando a Max… no a Zan el Rey, o cual sea su nombre. Ni a la imagen que Nasedo pintó de ti. _(Hace otra pausa)_ Le estoy preguntando al verdadero Maxwell Evans _(inspira)._ ¿Amas a Tess? ¿Quieres estar con ella?

_Max la mira intensamente unos segundos. Juega con la taza de té mientras piensa._

MARIA: Sé que esa es la pregunta en tu mente.

MAX: Yo- _(se detiene, con la boca abierta)._

_Maria lo mira firme. Levanta su taza de té y toma un sorbo._

MARIA: ¿Sabes dónde está ahora?

MAX _(asintiendo)_: Está en la casa de Liz. Pasó la noche allí.

MARIA: Sé que mueres por ir a la casa de Liz ahora, pero la pregunta es… ¿quieres ir porque Tess está allí? ¿O es porque quieres ver a Liz?

_Max toma un sorbo de su té. No contesta._

MARIA: No sé por qué te pones en un nivel tan alto, Max. Michael e Isabel no siguieron los mandatos de Nasedo _(se ríe)_. La manzana cayó bien lejos del árbol con ellos. _(Apoya la taza sobre la mesa y lo mira serio)_ ¿Por qué debería ser _especial_ contigo? ¿Por qué te obligas a hacer algo que, claramente, no quieres?

_Max asiente lentamente._

MARIA: ¿Qué crees que pasará si no sigues una regla? Seguiste absolutamente todo lo que te pidieron estos años hasta aquí, y aún así estamos en peligro.

_Ambos se quedan en silencio unos segundos._

MARIA _(se lleva la mano derecha al pecho)_: No quiero hacerte sentir mal… pero Isabel parece bastante feliz con su vida _(se encoge de hombros)_ y no veo a nadie obligándola a cumplir su destino con Michael.

_Max baja la vista hacia la mesa._

MAX: Yo… _(hace una pausa)_ Yo no sé cómo arreglar esto. _(Levanta la vista hacia Maria)_ Cómo retroceder el tiempo y hacer las cosas bien.

MARIA: No necesitas retroceder nada. _(Estira su mano hacia la de Max y la estrecha)_ Sólo tienes que vivir tu vida, de la manera que quieras. Sin pensar en nadie más que no seas _tú. (Le sonríe)_ Es hora de que finalmente elijas la vida que quieres vivir. De ser un poco egoísta.

MAX: Quizás... _(cierra los ojos)._

_Ambos se alteran al escuchar el sonido de unos vidrios rompiéndose. Se erguen y llevan la vista hacia la ventana de la cocina. Se escucha el sonido de otro vidrio romperse, esta vez más fuerte. Maria se para y corre una de las cortinas, para poder mirar a través de la ventana._

MARIA _(mirando hacia hacia fuera)_: Oh, Díos mío.

_Max se para y corre hacia la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente. Se escucha el sonido de pisadas sobre vidrios y unos gritos. Maria lo sigue._

_Max sale de la casa seguido de Maria. La calle está tranquila; vemos casas de un estilo parecido al de Maria, todas de una planta, algunas con autos estacionados en los garajes o junto a la acera. Max camina hacia el Jetta rojo de Maria que se encuentra estacionado junto a la acera. Maria lo sigue detrás._

_Escuchamos el grito ahogado de Maria. Max se queda paralizado._

_La cámara enfoca el Jetta; todas sus ventanas están completamente rotas, tiene abolladuras en el capó y varias otras partes del auto._

_Maria se lleva las manos hacia la boca y ahoga un sollozo._

_Max observa el auto, totalmente sorprendido. Gira el cuerpo hacia Maria._

MAX: ¿Qué pasó?

_Maria tiene la vista clavada en el auto. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y empieza a llorar. Max se gira hacia la calle, mirando las varias casas del barrio._

MAX: Alguien debe haber visto algo.

_Un celular comienza a sonar, en el sonido de una llamada._

_Max lleva la mano derecha hacia uno de los bolsillos de su jean, mientras Maria camina lentamente hacia el auto con el rostro repleto de lágrimas._

_Max atiende la llamada, llevando el celular hacia su oreja._

MAX: Hola, Michael. _(Su rostro se transforma instantáneamente a una expresión de preocupación)_ Seguro. Sí, lo entiendo. Estaré allí en media hora. _(Clava la vista en Maria, quien levanta la vista hacia él, extrañada)_ No te muevas, todo estará bien.

_Baja el celular, cortando la llamada._

MAX: Debemos irnos. Michael nos necesita.

_Maria asiente. En su rostro se nota el susto, sorprenda y angustia de todo lo que está pasando._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Liz. Su habitación._

_La habitación está silenciosa; vemos a Liz durmiendo en su cama, debajo de las sábanas y el cobertor. Junto a la cama, sobre el piso del lado derecho, hay una bolsa de dormir abierta apoyada sobre una estera de yoga y con una pequeña almohada._

_Se escucha el sonido de una llave de agua cerrarse desde el baño y Liz se acomoda en su cama moviendo el cuerpo hacia el lado de la puerta, pero no se despierta._

_La puerta del baño se abre y Tess sale del mismo, envuelta en una toalla color verde chillón y con el pelo suelto y mojado._

_Lleva su vista hacia Liz y, al notar que está durmiendo, se queda parada en el marco de la puerta mirándola. La observa unos cuantos segundos; en su rostro no notamos ninguna expresión. Toma su toalla fuertemente con la mano derecha para que no se caiga y camina lento hacia Liz, quien continúa durmiendo._

_Se detiene junto a la cama y continúa observándola, prestando atención especialmente a su rostro. Sonríe levemente mientras analiza las facciones de Liz._

_Levanta la mano izquierda y la lleva con cuidado hacia el rostro de Liz, donde se ha caído un mechón de pelo tapándole el ojo y el pómulo. Tess acerca su mano lentamente y toma el mechón de pelo y lo corre hacia detrás de la oreja. Sonríe levemente. Va a retirar su mano pero dubita unos segundos; finalmente, la coloca sobre la mejilla de Liz acariciándola suavemente._

_Liz se mueve en sueños y Tess retira su mano rápidamente, corriendo hacia el baño._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Pantalla negra. Silencio._

MUJER: ¿Isabel?

_Lentamente se empiezan a escuchar ruidos; personas caminando, elementos chocando._

MUJER: ¿Isabel, te encuentras bien?

_La imagen comienza a aclararse, como si alguien estuviera abriendo los ojos. Se enfoca la imagen de a poco y los sonidos se vuelven agudos y distinguibles. Vemos a Isabel reflejada en un espejo, sentada en una silla alta con una maquilladora pelirroja junto a ella. A ambos lados hay otras modelos sentadas, siendo maquilladas o peinadas._

_La maquilladora la mira con un rubor y cepillo en las manos. Isabel parpadea un par de veces y mira a su alrededor._

ISABEL: ¿Qué?

_La maquilladora la mira extrañada._

MAQUILLADORA: ¿Quieres que llame a tu agente? ¿Has tomado alguna droga?

_Isabel clava la mirada en la mujer y la observa sorprendida._

ISABEL: ¿Dónde estoy?

MAQUILLADORA _(sorprendida)_: ¿En serio me preguntas?

_Isabel gira el cuerpo en la silla mirando a su alrededor, pensando, lentamente entendiendo la situación._

ISABEL: Estamos en Austin, preparándonos para el desfile con Taylor Swift, ¿verdad?

_La maquilladora levanta una ceja. Isabel se ríe, nerviosa._

ISABEL: Lo siento, ayer tomé pastillas para dormir por el viaje, seguro debe ser eso.

_La maquilladora asiente, pero sin creerle la historia._

MAQUILLADORA: ¿Qué piensas del color?

_Isabel se observa en el espejo rápidamente y se levanta de la silla._

ISABEL: Te quedó maravilloso, gracias. _(Toma su celular de encima de la pequeña mesa y se aleja)_ Necesito salir a tomar aire.

_Isabel se aleja rápidamente de la maquilladora y la fila de modelos._

MAQUILLADORA _(gritando tras ella)_: ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Aún falta peinarte!

_Isabel empuja la puerta de salida de emergencia de la sala y se precipita al exterior. Afuera es de día aún y el cielo se encuentra despejado. Fuera del edificio vemos un séquito de personas trabajando para preparar una amplia zona al aire libre para un show. Un poco más lejos hay un escenario con una pasarela que se extiende casi a todo lo largo del predio. Alrededor de la pasarela hay un centenar de mesas y sillas altas, a las cuales están decorando con manteles blancos y flores rosas._

_Isabel respira de manera entrecortada; está agitada y nerviosa. Se lleva la mano derecha hacia el cuello, buscando su pulso y tratando de calmar su respiración. Mira a su alrededor totalmente desconcertada._

ISABEL _(murmurando)_: ¿Cómo diablos llegué acá?

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Michael. Puerta._

_Max y Maria están parados en el porche de entrada de la casa de Michael, esperando a que la puerta se abra. Están vestidos con la misma ropa que la escena anterior y se los nota ansiosos; Maria lleva el maquillaje corrido y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas. En su hombro derecho cuelga una mochila._

_La puerta se abre y Michael aparece del otro lado. Tanto Max como Maria lanzan un grito de sorpresa al verlo; Michael lleva la remera rota y manchada de sangre, el ojo hinchado y morado y el labio inferior partido. Notamos una mueca de dolor en el rostro mientras abre la puerta._

_Maria se lleva las manos a su rostro._

MARIA _(preocupada)_: ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

_Michael lanza una mirada de furia a Max, quien se encoge de hombros. Luego posa la vista en Maria e intenta sonreír, pero le duele el rostro._

MICHAEL: No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien.

MARIA _(furiosa)_: ¿Qué quieres decir con _bien_? _(Observa la sangre en la remera de Michael)_ ¿Esa es tu sangre? ¿Estás lastimado? _(Michael baja la vista hacia su remera mientras niega con la cabeza. Maria estira el cuerpo para mirar dentro de la casa, donde hay varios elementos rotos y desparramados por el suelo. Entra rápidamente a la casa)_ ¿Quién hizo esto?

_Michael y Max se mantienen donde están mientras Maria se adentra rápidamente y se dirige al living, observando los destrozos a su alrededor._

MICHAEL: Te pedí que no le dijeras nada, no quiero que sepa quién hizo esto.

MAX _(serio)_: Su auto fue destrozado. _(Michael abre los ojos de la sorpresa. Gira rápidamente el rostro para observar a Maria a lo lejos y emite una mueca de dolor. Max le coloca una mano en el hombro)_ Ella está bien, sólo un poco asustada… nadie la tocó. Pero creo que fue la misma persona que hizo añicos tu cara y tu casa.

_Michael asiente._

_Cortamos a:_

_Casa de Michael. Living._

_Michael se encuentra sentado en uno de los sofás, con Max sentado en el sofá de enfrente. Maria se ha sentado en la mesa ratona entre los dos, enfrentando a Michael. Junto a ella ha apoyado su mochila, que abre rápidamente. De dentro saca un botiquín. Mientras abre el botiquín, se dirige a Michael._

MARIA: Necesito que te quites la remera _(toma unos guantes del botiquín y comienza a ponérselos)_, necesito ver si has recibido cortes.

_Michael se quita la remera con cuidado debido al dolor. Maria se detiene a mitad del trabajo de colocarse los guantes y deja que uno se le caiga al piso de la sorpresa. Mira el cuerpo de Michael con una expresión de completa sorpresa y deseo en el rostro._

_En el torso de Michael vemos varios tatuajes; los dibujos comienzan por sus costillas subiendo por su pecho hacia sus hombros y antebrazos. La mayoría son en color negro con algunos pocos en color, predominando las tonalidades pasteles. Su cuerpo ha cambiado con los años, estando más tonificado ahora. Entre los tatuajes vemos algunos moretones que están empezando a aparecer._

MARIA _(tartamudeando)_: ¿Cuá- cuándo- cuándo pasó eso?

_Max ahoga una risa. Maria cierra los ojos y baja la cabeza. Inspira hondo, abre los ojos y se agacha para buscar el guante. Mira rápidamente el torso de Michael, subiendo la vista hacia el rostro de él y sonrojándose._

MARIA: Bueno, no estás cortado, pero necesito tocarte. _(Se quita el guante que se había colocado y revolea ambos sobre el botiquín)_. Para asegurarme que no tengas ningún hueso roto.

_Maria y Michael se miran intensamente unos segundos. Finalmente, él asiente sin decir nada._

_Ella se inclina lentamente sobre él y se acerca con manos temblorosas. Se detiene unos milímetros antes de tocar su cuerpo. Maria lo observa fijo a los ojos. Él cierra los suyos y asiente. Ella coloca sus manos sobre las costillas de Michael suavemente. Él inspira hondo y se le corta la respiración. Maria trata de mantener la concentración en la tarea de palpar a Michael._

_Max carraspea, incómodo con la situación._

MAX: ¿Cómo está?

_Michael hace muecas de dolor mientras Maria recorre su torso. Finalmente lleva las manos al rostro y lo toma del mentón, observando las heridas del rostro._

MARIA _(a Michael)_: Tienes dos costillas rotas, ¿cómo pasó esto? _(Michael no le contesta)_ ¿Quién te lastimó?

_Michael evade la mirada de Maria y toma su remera, poniéndosela rápidamente. Mira a Max a través del hombro de Maria._

MICHAEL: Puedes curarme las costillas, pero nada de tocar mi cara.

_Michael y Max se paran y éste asiente. Max se acerca hacia Michael, rodeando la mesa ratona por el lado contrario a Maria._

_Maria se para también, rápidamente, y clava una mirada furiosa en Michael._

MARIA: ¿Vas a decirme quién te hizo esto? _(Michael no le contesta)_ Es humano, ¿verdad? _(Max coloca sus manos sobre la remera de Michael)_ ¿Por eso no dejas que Max te cure el rostro? _(Hace una pausa) _¿Fue Kyle? _(Max se detiene antes de comenzar con su poder. Ninguno le responde. Maria comienza a sollozar)_ Por favor, díganme, ¿fue él?

_Max baja sus manos. Michael traga saliva tomando valor y mira a Maria._

MICHAEL _(asintiendo)_: Trajo a un amigo, alguien que no sabe sobre nosotros. _(Maria jadea, llevándose la mano hacia la boca)_ Él quería que yo sufriera, _(pausa)_ que no pudiera curarme fácilmente.

_Max vuelve a colocar las manos sobre Michael y cierra los ojos, concentrándose en su poder. Maria cierra los ojos y deja escapar unas lágrimas._

MICHAEL _(a Maria)_: Lo siento…

_Maria asiente, aún con los ojos cerrados y se deja caer sobre la mesa ratona. Max termina de curar las costillas de Michael, abre los ojos y camina dos pasos hacia atrás._

_Los tres se queda en silencio, cada uno mirando a un punto distinto. Finalmente, Max habla._

MAX _(a Maria)_: ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? ¿Que llame a Liz?

_Maria niega, con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos._

MARIA _(entre sus dedos)_: No puedo creerlo.

_Max coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Michael._

MAX: ¿Te encuentras mejor? _(Michael asiente y estira sus brazos, probando sus costillas. Max mira rápidamente a Maria y vuelve la vista hacia Michael)_ Llámame si necesitas algo, lo que sea. _(Le sonríe)_ Aunque sea para arreglar esa espantosa cara.

_Michael lo golpea amistosamente en la panza y Max hace un gesto mentiroso de dolor._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Austin, Texas._

_Música: __"Wildest dreams", Taylor Switf__._

_La noche de Austin se encuentra calurosa y despejada. Estamos en el evento al que ha asistido Isabel, donde escucha música bien fuerte de fondo. El recital y desfile parecen ya haber terminado y ahora las personas están paseando entre las mesas, sacándose fotos con los fotógrafos oficiales, tomando bebidas y comiendo canapés ofrecidos por los mozos._

_Isabel se encuentra vestida con un __vestido__ crudo de dos piezas y transparente. Se saca una foto junto a otra joven posando con una amplia sonrisa para el fotógrafo; cuando el flash se apaga el rostro de Isabel también, y se escabulle rápidamente entre la gente. Al pasar junto a un mozo toma una copa de champagne de la bandeja y bebe la mitad del contenido de un gran sobro._

_Continúa caminando, alejándose del tumulto de personas. De repente, se detiene con el bazo a medio camino hacia su boca. Mira hacia unos metros lejos más allá de ella; la cámara sigue su mirada donde vemos a William vestido de traje y pantalón azul oscuro, camisa blanca y sin corbata, hablando con una mujer y un hombre. Isabel se traga el resto de su bebida de un tirón, coloca la copa vacía sobre una mesa, levanta la falta de su vestido con su mano izquierda y camina rápidamente hacia William._

ISABEL: Tú. Sálvame. Ahora.

_William desvía la concentración de la conversación que estaba manteniendo hacia Isabel, que lo sostiene del brazo izquierdo. La observa con sorpresa pero le sonríe._

WILLIAM: ¡Isabel! ¿Cómo te encuentras?

ISABEL: ¿Estás trabajando ahora? _(William asiente)_ ¿Cubriendo alguna nota?

WILLIAM: Sí, pero ya obtuve todas las entrevistas que necesitaba.

ISABEL: ¿Puedes irte conmigo?

_William se aleja un paso del grupo, que lo mira extraño mientras continúa hablando entre ellos._

WILLIAM _(susurrando)_: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que llame a alguien?

ISABEL: Estoy bien, sólo necesito alejarme de este tumulto por un rato. _(Hace una pausa. Le aprieta el brazo suavemente)_ Estar con una cara conocida.

_William asiente._

WILLIAM: Claro _(le sonríe)_. Déjame despedirme de unos colegas y estaré contigo en breve. _(Le guiña el ojo)_ Sé de un lugar perfecto.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior de la casa de Tess. Living._

_Alex se encuentra sentado en el sillón, con su bolso abierto sobre la mesa ratona. Está doblando ropa y colocándola dentro del bolso._

_La puerta se abre y Tess ingresa a su casa. Deja las llaves en una mesa alta junto a la puerta y se detiene al ver a Alex. Él se levanta del sillón._

TESS: Lo siento, no quería molestarte.

_Alex le sonríe tímidamente._

ALEX: No tienes por qué estarlo, esta es tu casa.

_Tess camina lentamente hacia él. Se detiene a unos pasos del sillón._

TESS: Siento mucho haberte atacado.

ALEX: No eras tú.

_Tess baja la vista, triste._

TESS: Todos parecen entender eso, menos Max. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Lo has visto?

_Alex niega._

ALEX: Se fue temprano por la mañana y aún no ha regresado.

_Tess lleva la vista hacia el bolso de Alex y lo señala._

TESS: ¿Ya te vas? _(Alex asiente)_ Supongo que haces bien, es peligroso estar conmigo.

_Alex se acerca unos pasos con los brazos extendidos, pero se detiene un paso antes. No sabe bien qué hacer, si abrazarla, tocarle los hombros._

ALEX: No debes pensar así.

_Tess suspira. Lo mira fijo a los ojos._

TESS: Gracias. Por todo.

_Alex se encoge de hombros._

ALEX: Es mi deber proteger al país de fuerzas malvadas.

_Tess lanza una carcajada. Comienza a caminar hacia la cocina._

TESS: ¿Quieres una cerveza antes de irte?

ALEX _(sonriendo)_: Claro, pero sólo si te mantienes alejada del trozo de la nave.

_Tess lo mira con un gesto de furia pero juguetona._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior casa de Michael. Living._

_La escena está iluminada por dos lámparas de pie colocadas en lados opuestos del salón. La luz es tenue._

_Maria está sentada en uno de los sofás, con los pies sobre el mismo y las rodillas levantadas, mientras abraza fuertemente un almohadón. Mira fijamente el cuadro colgado en la pared, con la pintura de ella._

_Michael entra al living, con dos tazas de té en la mano. Camina hacia el sofá y coloca una de las tazas sobre la mesa ratona._

_Maria lleva la misma ropa que anteriormente, pero Michael se ha cambiado la remera. Su ojo golpeado ha empeorado, estando más morado e hinchado._

MICHAEL: Té de manzanilla. Tu favorito.

_Michael se sienta junto a ella con su taza de té en la mano. Maria continúa con la vista fija en el cuadro._

MARIA: No puedo creer lo que Kyle hizo.

_Michael lleva la taza a su boca y sopla sobre la bebida caliente._

MICHAEL: Él sólo rompió un par de cosas en mi casa, fue en realidad el otro quien me pegó. _(Sonríe irónicamente)_ No esperaba que fuera tan inteligente en traer un amigo para que no pudiera defenderme.

_Maria mira fijamente a Michael. Sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas._

MARIA: Él destruyó mi auto. O sea, _(aprieta el almohadón con furia)_ no vi exactamente quién fue pero estoy segura que fue obra de él.

MICHAEL _(sorprendido)_: ¿El Jetta? No sabía sobre eso.

MARIA _(entre lágrimas)_: Era lo último que me quedaba de mi madre. Él sabía lo que ese auto significaba para mí.

_Michael deja el té en la mesa ratona y se acomoda en el sillón para mirarse frente a frente._

MICHAEL: Estoy seguro que Amy lo entenderá.

_Maria cierra la boca pegando sus labios fuertemente. Su barbilla tiembla y deja que las lágrimas caigan. Michael la observa primero con sorpresa hasta que entiende el por qué de su expresión._

MICHAEL: El otro día… cuando dijiste que habías _heredado el auto (hace una pausa, respira hondo)_.No quisiste decir que te lo había regalado, sino que-

MARIA _(interrumpiéndolo, asiente)_: Ella murió dos años después que te fueras de Roswell.

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasó?

MARIA: Cáncer.

_Michael abre la boca varias veces para decir algo, pero no se anima. Maria se limpia las lágrimas del rostro con la mano._

MARIA: No podrías haber hecho nada.

MICHAEL: Pero Max-

_Ella coloca rápidamente su mano sobre la boca de Michael, callándolo._

MARIA: No. Ella no era responsabilidad de ustedes.

_Michael toma la muñeca de Maria, acomodando su palma sobre su boca y la besa dos veces, suavemente. Maria cierra los ojos y él, con su mano libre, limpia las lágrimas de su rostro._

MICHAEL _(hablando sobre la mano de Maria)_: Lo siento.

_Ella sonríe débilmente. Michael baja la mano de Maria y entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella._

MICHAEL: Prometo que cuidaré de ti de ahora en adelante. _(Ella abre los ojos y lo mira intensamente)_ Sé que no puedo regresar los años perdidos, pero estoy aquí ahora… No me iré a ninguna parte, lo prometo.

MARIA: Lo sé.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Exterior del Crashdown Café._

_Música: __"To build a home", The Cinematic Orchestra__._

_La calle está desierta y silenciosa. El cartel del Café aún se encuentra prendido y la escena se encuentra iluminada por este y las luces de la calle. Liz está vestida con el uniforme de mesera del Café, incluidas las antenas, limpiando las mesas exteriores y colocando las sillas sobre aquellas._

_Escuchamos unos pasos y vemos a Max caminando por la vereda con las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su short de pana. Liz lo escucha justo cuando ha terminado de dar vuelta la última silla, toma el trapo amarillo en su mano derecha y levanta la vista. Le sonríe al verlo._

LIZ: ¿De paseo nocturno?

_Max se detiene delante de ella y la observa de pies a cabeza. Asiente sin responder verbalmente. Liz señala hacia el café detrás de ella._

LIZ: ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?

_Max asiente._

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior del Cafè._

_La música se ha detenido._

_Liz abre la puerta e ingresa al Cafè. Camina hacia la barra jugando con el trapo en su mano._

LIZ: ¿Quieres una cerveza o estás para algo más fuerte?

_Max no le contesta y se queda parado delante de la puerta, que se cierra lentamente tras él. Liz se da cuenta que él ya no la sigue y se da vuelta, extrañada. Levanta una ceja mientras lo mira._

LIZ: ¿Te encuentras bien? No has dicho ni una palabra.

_Max traga saliva. Da dos pasos hacia delante._

MAX: No estaba preparado para verte así vestida.

_Liz se sonroja y baja la vista, sonriendo como colegiala. Deja el trapo sobre la barra y lleva su mano hacia la vincha. Max se adelanta dos pasos más hacia ella._

MAX: No, por favor. _(Liz se detiene con la mano sobre su vincha y vuelve a mirarlo)_ No te lo quites. _(Liz baja lentamente su mano, apoyándola sobre la barra)_ Luces hermosa. _(Ambos se miran unos segundos. Max desvía la mirada hacia la cocina detrás de Liz por un segundo)_ He fantaseado con verte con el uniforme otra vez por años.

_Liz gira el rostro y sigue la mirada de Max hacia la cocina. Se sonroja. Se pasa las manos por la falda nerviosa._

MAX: Lo siento, no debería decir estas cosas, ¿cierto?

LIZ _(negando)_: No, está bien. _(Sonríe)_ Debo admitir que yo también he pensado en esa noche en la cocina por mucho tiempo.

_Max sonríe y se acerca hacia la barra, sentándose en una de las mesas altas. Liz da vuelta a la barra, parándose del lado contrario y abre la heladera de las bebidas, tomando dos porrones de cerveza._

LIZ: Así que, _(hace una pausa, nerviosa)_ Tess ha pasado la noche aquí, ¿sabías?

_Se da vuelta y coloca los porrones sobre la barra. Max asiente mientras toma uno de los porrones por el pico y abre la tapa con sus poderes. Se lo entrega a Liz._

LIZ: Es una buena chica.

_Max la mira sorprendido, mientras quita la tapa del segundo porrón con sus poderes. Liz levanta su botella para brindar con él y se ríe de la expresión de Max._

LIZ: Lo sé, _(toma un sorbo de su bebida)_ me sorprende incluso a mí estar diciendo esto. Pero he tenido años para pensar… para escribir, sobre tú y yo. Sobre ella y tu Destino.

_Max toma de su cerveza._

LIZ: Hasta que finalmente ya no tuve nada más para escribir ni pensar.

MAX: ¿Y esa es tu conclusión?  
LIZ: Quiero decir… _(baja la vista, mira sus manos y piensa)_ fue muy difícil para mí alejarme de ti. _(Levanta la vista y lo mira con tristeza)_ Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando te dejé en esa montaña. Y luego se rompió mil veces más por cada día que no viniste detrás de mí. Primero la culpé a ella, porque si ella nunca hubiera aparecido, tú y yo seguiríamos juntos. _(Se encoje de hombros)_ Pero esa no era la verdad. La verdad es que la elegiste a ella… porque eso era lo que debías hacer. No era culpa de Tess… era tuya. Y me enojé contigo. Mucho.

MAX: No tuve otra opción, debes-

_Liz levanta una mano en señal de interrupción._

LIZ: Ya no estoy enojada, _(sonríe)_ al menos no contigo.

_Max se ríe. Liz toma de su cerveza._

MAX: ¿Y con quién estás enojada?

_Liz resopla y piensa, llevando los ojos hacia el techo._

LIZ: Con la vida, con el Universo. _(Baja la vista hacia Max)_ Con las fuerzas que hicieron que nos cruzáramos para luego separarnos. Pero no la culpo, ya no.

_Max toma de su cerveza._

MAX: Trató de matar a Alex.

_Liz apoya los codos sobre la barra y se acomoda, inclinándose hacia Max._

LIZ: Lo sé, me contó todo anoche, y de verdad le creo cuando dice que no recuerda nada de lo que pasó, que no fue ella quien lo atacó. ¿Por qué no quieres creerle? Cosas más extrañas han pasado en nuestras vidas.

_Max hace una pausa._

MAX: Porque ya no quiero ser el Rey. Ya no quiero ser el justo, el sabio, el bueno que todos me piden ser.

_Liz toma las manos de Max entre las suyas._

LIZ: Puedes ser un Rey y tener defectos al mismo tiempo. Nadie nunca te pidió que seas perfecto.

_Max baja la vista hacia sus manos y entrelaza los dedos con los de Liz. Max mantiene la vista fija entre sus dedos, le acaricia la mano con el pulgar derecho._

_Empezamos a escuchar la continuación de:_

_Música: __"To build a home", The Cinematic Orchestra__._

MAX: Yo… _(hace una pausa, busca las palabras mientras continúa acariciando a Liz)_ Quiero hacer esto bien. _(Aprieta los dedos de Liz con los suyos)_ Quiero hacer _nosotros___bien. Quiero tomar mis propias decisiones por primera vez.

_Levanta la vista hacia Liz, cuyo rostro se encuentra a pocos centímetros del suyo. La mira a los ojos unos segundos y lleva la vista hacia su vincha de antenas._

MAX: ¿Qué dices, antenas?

_Liz se ríe y baja la vista hacia sus manos. Suspira y cierra los ojos._

LIZ: No sabes cuántas veces soñé con este momento. _(Abre los ojos y lo mira fijo)_ Pero-

_Max la mira sorprendido y se aleja unos centímetros de ella._

MAX _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¿Pero?

_Liz quita sus manos de las de Max y aleja el cuerpo de él, también._

LIZ: Pero si queremos hacer esto bien, primero necesito que arregles las cosas con Tess. _(Max baja los hombros, abatido)_ Ella no es el enemigo. Es una buena chica que siempre se ha sentido una intrusa hasta que la elegiste, Max _(hace una pausa)._ Si tú te sientes perdido por haber repetido el discurso del Destino durante los últimos ocho años, imagínate ella, que fue lo único que escuchó desde que nació.

_Max suspira._

MAX: Odio decirlo, pero tienes razón.

LIZ: Le debes la verdad después de tanto tiempo. _(Liz se sonríe y le aprieta el brazo izquierdo con cariño)_ Créeme que ella puede manejarlo.

_Max toma la botella de cerveza y bebe un largo sorbo de bebida._

LIZ: No huiré a ninguna parte, Max. _(Liz también bebe un sorbo de cerveza)_ Al menos esta vez.

_Los dos se ríen y chocan sus botellas._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Michael._

_Estamos en el interior de la casa de Michael, en una habitación que no hemos visto hasta ahora. Está en el primer piso pero en la parte contraria de la casa a la pileta y el patio, ya que los enormes ventanales (que decoran una de las largas paredes) dan hacia el desierto. Fuera se extiende la inmensa oscuridad y las estrellas._

_La habitación es un taller de pintura y hay un gran cantidad de lienzos de diversos tamaños apoyados contra las paredes de madera y entre ellos, así como bocetos de dibujos desparramados por el piso._

_Algunas pinturas mantienen el mismo estilo de la que hemos visto colgada en el living, mientras que otras son abstractas o muestran levemente un paisaje o estructura._

_Michael se encuentra parado junto a una silla alta, con el torso y un brazo inclinados sobre un lienzo grande, de unos tres metros de altura. Su ojo lastimado ya está completamente negro, con aureolas de violeta alrededor. De su labio partido ya no brota sangre._

_Tanto él y Maria se encuentran con la misma ropa que antes, pero ambos están descalzos. Maria camina por la habitación, entre los cuadros y dibujos, pisando lentamente sobre la protección del piso._

_Michael no lleva paleta de pintor ni brocha en la mano, y los colores van saliendo directamente desde sus dedos, utilizando sus poderes. Maria se detiene frente a unos pequeños cuadros, de siluetas de mujeres parecidos al cuadro del living, pero que notoriamente no son ella._

_Los recorre suavemente con los dedos._

MARIA: ¿Cuántos cuadros de mí has pintado?

_Michael le contesta mientras continúa dando "pinceladas" sobre el __lienzo__._

MICHAEL: En el principio era lo único que podía dibujar. Pero luego de vender tu cuadro destrocé todos los dibujos y pinturas que tenía.

_Maria se da vuelta rápidamente, totalmente desconcertada. Michael continúa dándole la espalda concentrado en las tonalidades celestes sobre la tela._

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Por qué?

_Michael se aleja unos centímetros y observa lo que tiene hasta el momento._

MICHAEL: Por la misma razón que compré el cuadro de vuelta. _(Vuelve a pintar)_ Porque no soporto la idea de que alguien más te vea de misma la manera en que yo te miro.

_Maria jadea y parpadea de la sorpresa. Se lleva la mano derecha a la boca y se muerde la uña de su dedo índice. Camina lentamente hacia Michael y se sienta en un banqueta alta junto a él. Michael la mira de reojo y le sonríe levantando la comisura derecha._

MARIA: ¿Crees que la relación de Max y Liz era mejor que la nuestra?

_Michael detiene sus pinturas y la mira extrañado, levantando la ceja derecha._

MICHAEL: No, ¿por qué? _(Maria no le contesta)_ ¿Tú crees eso?

_Maria abre las piernas y coloca los pies sobre la madera que conecta las patas de la banqueta. Se acomoda sobre la misma colocando sus manos entre el espacio libre entre sus piernas._

MARIA _(asintiendo levemente)_: ¿Sí? ¿No? _(Se lleva las manos al rostro tapándose de la vergüenza)_ ¿No lo sé?

_Michael camina hacia ella y la toma de las muñecas, obligándola a que baje las manos y lo mire._

MICHAEL _(sonriendo levemente)_: Maria…

_Maria se sonroja._

MARIA: Es que- _(hace una pausa)_ Ellos siempre han tenido una _conexión_, esos _flashes_ cada vez que- _(traga saliva)_ estaban juntos. _(Baja la vista, avergonzada)_ Y nosotros nunca tuvimos eso.

_Michael se ríe, toma a Maria del mentón y la obliga a levantar el rostro para mirarlo._

MICHAEL: ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? _(Maria asiente levemente)_ ¿Que nunca tuviste flashes de vestidos con magdalenas?

_Maria se ríe, destendiendo el cuerpo._

MICHAEL: Sí, sé todo sobre eso. _(Michael suelta el mentón de Maria y baja sus manos hacia las piernas de ella, colocándolas encima._

MICHAEL: De la manera en que yo lo veo, es totalmente lo opuesto. Max usó sus poderes en Liz para salvarla… y eso generó los flashes y, probablemente, un enlace que nunca podrá romperse. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ En cierto sentido, no tienen otra opción que estar juntos, porque esa _fuerza_ siempre los atraerá. _Michael comienza a acariciar las piernas de Maria._

_Empezamos a escuchar:  
Música: __"Code blue", The-Dream__._

MICHAEL: Pero con nosotros… _(hace una pausa y le sonríe levantando la comisura derecha del labio)_ Nosotros elegimos estar juntos, entre todas los seres de este planeta _(Maria se ríe)_. Y eso es lo que nos hace especiales.

_Los ojos de Maria se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas. Desvía la vista unos segundos a la pintura sobre la que Michael estaba trabajando. Vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos y una lágrima se le escapa._

_Se lleva las manos al borde de su remera y la sube por su torso, quitándosela, quedando en corpiño. Michael se sorprende por el acto de Maria y da un paso hacia atrás, cauteloso._

MARIA: Píntame.

_Michael continúa mirándola sorprendido. Maria se baja de la banqueta y se quita los jeans, quedando sólo en ropa interior frente a él._

MARIA: Quiero que me pintes otra vez.

_Michael se acerca lentamente hacia Maria y se para frente a ella, casi rozando su cuerpo. Levanta su mano izquierda y la lleva hacia el cuello de Maria, donde apoya el dedo anular e índice. Maria cierra los ojos y entreabre la boca, dejando escapar un gemido de placer inesperado. Michael comienza a bajar sus dedos por el cuello de Maria, dejando unas líneas de pintura fluorescente en el cuerpo de Maria con sus poderes, la punta de sus dedos brillando,_

_Baja hasta su pecho, donde se detiene, justo encima de la tela del corpiño. Maria abre los ojos y lo mira repleta de deseo._

_Michael retira la mano, baja la vista hacia el cuerpo de Maria y levanta la mano derecha, colocándola en la cintura de Maria. Comienza a hacer lo mismo con esa mano, dejando líneas de pintura por su panza._

_Michael se aleja unos centímetros, observando a Maria y las marcas que ha dejado en su cuerpo. Se observan con anhelo unos segundos._

_Abruptamente, Michael se abalanza sobre ella, tomándola de la cintura para alzarla. Maria responde abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, entrelanzándolos por su espalda. Michael aplasta su boca sobre la de Maria, besándola con fervor y pasión._

_Él comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la sala, queriendo salir de la habitación, mientras continúan besándose, entre gemidos y suspiros. Él la sostiene con una mano sobre los glúteos y la otra apoyada en su espalda; de sus dedos salen curvas, líneas y distintos dibujos que crecen y crecen por la piel de Maria._

_Terminan de salir de la habitación._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Austin, Texas._

_Estamos en un rooftop con vistas a los edificios de la ciudad. El lugar parece ser un bar, que en este momento se encuentra cerrado; vemos una barra con luces colgantes de las cuales sólo la mitad están prendidas. El espacio es bastante amplio, con sillas y mesas metálicas de distintos colores colocadas de manera espaciada. Los bordes del bar son de una baranda de hierro, orientadas hacia el horizonte y los edificios._

_La iluminación proviene de las pocas luces prendidas en la barra y las luces de la ciudad. Parece tratarse de un piso 20 o superior._

_La puerta que da hacia las escaleras se abre y vemos a William que empuja la misma y deja a Isabel pasar primero. Isabel termina de subir las escaleras levantándose el vestido con una mano y llevando una bolsa con comida en la otra. Isabel camina hacia el centro del bar y observa a su alrededor con asombro. Deja la bolsa en una de las mesas y se da vuelta hacia William, que cierra la puerta detrás de él._

ISABEL _(sonriendo)_: ¡Este lugar es hermoso! _(Observa los edificios)_ ¿Es un _speak-easy_?

_William camina hacia la barra mientras asiente._

WILLIAM: Un muy buen amigo es dueño. Es la nueva sensación de la noche de Austin. _(Rodea la barra y se agacha para abrir una heladera)_ Suerte para nosotros, está cerrado por renovación de los ascensores del edificio durante unos días. _(Se reincorpora levantando una botella de champagne, que le muestra a Isabel con una sonrisa)_ ¿Qué dices sobre tacos y champagne?

_Isabel deja la bolsa de comida en una mesa junto a la baranda._

ISABEL: Nada ha sonado tan bien antes.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Rooftop en Austin, Texas._

_Continuamos la escena anterior._

_Isabel y William están apoyados sobre la baranda del rooftop, mirando hacia el paisaje. Isabel termina de masticar, se limpia la boca con una servilleta y la coloca en la mesa detrás de ellos._

ISABEL: Esos fueron los mejores tacos que he comido en mi vida; y esto que he ido a México.

_William se ríe y se inclina sobre la mesa, sirviendo dos copas de champagne. Sobre la mesa hay otra botella ya vacía. Isabel toma una de las copas que le alcanza._

WILLIAM: Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

ISABEL: ¿Cómo conoces Austin tan bien?

WILLIAM: Fui a la Universidad aquí _(se corre el saco para mostrar un __pin__ de unos cuernos de buey color naranja)_ ¡Cuerno largo para toda la vida!

_Isabel escupe el champagne que acaba de tomar del ataque de risa, y se limpia el mentón de la bebida que ha caído._

ISABEL: Por favor, dime que te presentas así con las chicas. Me haría el día.

_William sonríe mientras toma un sorbo de champagne._

WILLIAM: ¿Por qué? _(Se acerca a Isabel, quedando sus brazos opuestos a milímetros de distancia)_ ¿Está funcionando?

_William e Isabel se miran. Él le sonríe y ella le responde con otra sonrisa por un instante, pero finalmente desvía la mirada hacia los edificio. Toma de su bebida y suspira._

WILLIAM: ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres contarme por qué saliste corriendo despavorida del show?

_Isabel inspira, cierra los ojos y niega._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Wait", M83._

WILLIAM: ¿Quieres hablar de otra cosa?

_Isabel abre los ojos y vuelve a suspirar._

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: Parece inútil. _(William la observa con curiosidad pero no habla, para dejar que Isabel se anime a contar)_ Las sonrisas, la ropa, las fotos… _(se encoge de hombros) _todo esto, ¿para qué?

WILLIAM: No lo sé, ¿un medio para un fin? _(Le sonríe)_ Cuando fui a la Universidad no lo hice porque mi sueño fuera escribir sobre moda y música, pero me da de comer. _(Le golpea el hombro con el suyo, amistosamente)_ Y muy bien, lo que en esta economía es todo un milagro.

_Isabel se ríe y apoya los codos sobre la baranda._

ISABEL: Creo que quiero renunciar. Esta no soy yo, nunca ha sido yo. Sólo quería algo que me sacara de Roswell rápidamente… y fácil. Pero- _(se detiene)._

WILLIAM _(luego de unos segundos que Isabel no ha continuado)_: Entonces, ¿quién eres? _(Isabel gira el rostro para mirarlo)_ ¿Qué quieres?

ISABEL: Esa es la cosa, _(sonríe tristemente)_ no lo sé. No sé quién soy, ni qué quiero… ni siquiera sé cómo debo sentirme.

WILLIAM: Bueno… _(se acerca a Isabel)_ ¿puedo ayudarte con eso? ¿Averiguar quién eres?

_Isabel refleja el movimiento de William, hasta quedar ambos a meros centímetros del otro._

ISABEL: Sí sé de una cosa que quiero hacer.

_William sonríe de manera juguetona._

WILLIAM: ¿Y qué es eso?

_Isabel cierra la distancia entre ambos, besándolo en los labios. William la recibe y se acomoda, girando el cuerpo de Isabel para que se acomode entre sus piernas y pueda tomarla fuertemente de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Isabel responde llevando sus manos al cuello de William, tomándolo con pasión._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Playa._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Estamos de regreso en la playa del recuerdo de Isabel. La vemos parada, esta vez está sola sin la compañía de ella de pequeña. Isabel se encuentra observando la silueta del hombre a los lejos. Empieza a acercarse hacia él, primero caminando y lentamente va aumentando la velocidad hasta trotar. La silueta del hombre comienza a tomar nitidez, aunque aún de espaldas hacia ella. Pero, ya con la claridad de la imagen, comenzamos a notar el color oscuro de su piel._

_Isabel se detiene a unos metros del hombre. Su respiración está entrecortada, entre la corrida hacia allí y el nerviosismo de descubrir quién es. El hombre se da vuelta lentamente, revelándose ser William. Isabel lo mira estupefacta._

WILLIAM: Finalmente. _(Sonríe) _Te tomó demasiado tiempo volver a mí.

_Isabel piensa mientras lo mira sorprendida. Abre la boca para decir algo, pero cuando está emitiendo el primero sonido, cortamos la imagen a placa negra._

_Termina el capítulo._


	6. When the truth hunts you down

_Abrimos con:_

_Día - Playa de Bali._

_Estamos en la misma casa que hemos visto en el recuerdo de Isabel. El día está despejado, ni una nube en el cielo, y el sol brilla con fuerza._

_Isabel se encuentra en el balcón, con un __vestido__ blanco veraniego y descalza. Apoya las manos sobre la baranda de vidrio y mira el paisaje, pensativa. William sale de la casa hacia el balcón, también vestido con ropa blanca. Lleva unos pantalones estilo riviera y una camisa de manga corta._

_Se acerca a Isabel, parándose junto a ella, apoyando sus codos sobre la baranda. Contempla el paisaje._

WILLIAM: Es una bella playa… _(mira a Isabel y le sonríe)_ Pero no se compara con el lugar donde nos conocimos.

_Isabel mira a William; su rostro cambia a perplejidad._

ISABEL: No entiendo…

WILLIAM: Por eso estamos aquí, Vilandra, para que pueda ayudar a recordar.

ISABEL _(con asco)_: Por favor, no me llames Vilandra.

_William le sonríe y le hace una pequeña reverencia._

WILLIAM: Está bien. Isabel.

ISABEL: ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? _(Hace una pausa, observándolo confundida)_ ¿Llegaste con las naves? ¿Toda tu vida es una mentira?

_William se ríe._

WILLIAM: Un paso a la vez, Isabel. _(Inspira y coloca suavemente su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de Isabel. Ella baja rápidamente la mirada hacia el punto de contacto, pero no quita la mano)_ Primero, déjame contarte una historia…

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Crashdown Café. Interior._

_Música ambiental: __"Run away with me", Carly Rae Jepsen._

_El café está tranquilo, con solo algunas pocas mesas con clientes. Liz está sentada en la barra vestida con el uniforme; frente a ella está su computadora abierta y está tipeando algunas cosas en la misma._

_Se escucha un golpe y Liz se sobresalta. Junto a ella vemos una caja bastante grande color gris. Liz levanta la vista y, del otro lado de la barra, vemos a Tess con un __vestido __rojo, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y una pequeña cartera marrón cruzada por delante._

_Liz la observa, baja la vista a la caja y luego hacia ella._

LIZ: ¿Es un regalo para mí?

_Tess golpea las manos sobre la tapa de la caja._

TESS: Es mi vestido de novia.

_Liz trastabilla y se cae de la silla. Se sostiene de la barra y mira a Tess totalmente sorprendida por detrás de la misma. Tess se apoya sobre la barra para asomarse a ver a Liz. Se ríe al verla casi desparramada por el piso._

TESS: No, no, no, no, no. No te lo estoy dando a ti. _(Liz se para y se limpia el rostro con las manos)_ Pero eso sí que sería gracioso, ¿no?

_Liz se ríe nerviosa._

LIZ: Sí… muy gracioso.

_Liz se acomoda el pelo y vuelve a sentarse en la banqueta._

TESS: De hecho, voy a venderlo. Pero no es por eso por lo que vine.

LIZ _(curiosa)_: ¿Oh?

_Tess suspira y se acomoda en uno de los taburetes._

TESS: Necesito un trabajo.

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Un trabajo? _(Tess asiente. Liz se señala el pecho, en realidad señalando su uniforme)_ ¿Aquí?

TESS: Necesito hacer algo con mi tiempo. Ocupar mi mente.

LIZ: ¿Pero acaso no tienes un título en Leyes?

_Tess la mira con tristeza. Escuchamos el sonido distintivo de la puerta del Café abrirse. Ambas llevan la vista hacia la misma, donde vemos a Max que acaba de ingresar. Escanea el lugar y posa la vista en Tess y Liz, se sorprende al verlas juntas. Liz mira a Tess, quien baja la vista con pesadumbre._

LIZ: Oh, ya veo.

_Tess gira el cuerpo y enfrenta a Liz._

TESS: Necesito ser alguien por fuera de Max.

LIZ _(asintiendo)_: Por supuesto. Puedes empezar mañana por la mañana.

_Tess sonríe ampliamente, visiblemente feliz. Liz lleva la vista hacia Max, quien camina lentamente hacia una de las mesas más alejadas de donde están ellas. Durante el camino, las observa entre sorprendido e intrigado._

_Liz baja la vista hacia la caja delante de ella._

LIZ: Pero, por favor, no dejes esto aquí.

_Tess se ríe, toma la caja entre sus brazos y baja de la silla._

TESS: Te debo una.

_Tess se aleja con su caja hacia la mesa donde Max está parado, esperando que ella se le una. Coloca la caja y su cartera sobre la mesa y se sienta en una de las sillas. Max desvía la mirada hacia Liz, quien se dedica a continuar tipeando en su computadora, claramente buscando evitar su mirada._

MAX: No creo que pueda acostumbrarme a verlas juntas.

TESS: Pues, tendrás que hacerlo, porque comenzará a pasar más seguido.

_Max mira a Tess extrañado y corre la silla contraria a ella, acomodándola para sentarse._

MAX: Entonces…

_Tess suspira._

TESS: Entonces… _(los dos se miran unos segundos. Tess se ríe y mira la caja sobre la mesa)_ Supongo que ya no necesito esto.

_Max mira la caja y tarda unos segundos en entender qué es._

MAX: Tess… yo, lo siento tanto.

_Tess niega mientras le sonríe levemente._

TESS: No estoy enojada contigo. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ O quizás sí, aún no lo sé. _(Suspira y mira a Max fijamente)_ Lo que sí sé es que me estuve engañando a mí misma pensando que esta boda era real.

_Max estira las manos para tomar a Tess pero se arrepiente a último momento._

TESS: Nunca estuvo destinada a suceder. _(Max la mira triste mientras asiente levemente)_ Y sé que no quieres estar conmigo, nunca quisiste. _(Le sonríe tristemente)_ Pero lo hiciste de todos modos.

MAX: Yo… _(hace una pausa, buscando las palabras)_ No sé qué decir.

TESS: No tienes que decir nada. Estaré bien… con el tiempo. _(Suspira y estira su mano hacia Max, con la palma abierta)_ Pero ahora necesito las llaves de mi casa de regreso. Necesito descubrir quién soy fuera de ti, y necesito hacerlo sola.

_Max se lleva la mano izquierda al bolsillo del pantalón y saca un manojo de llaves del mismo. Las coloca sobre la palma de Tess, quien cierra la mano._

TESS: Gracias por entender.

_Tess guarda las llaves en su cartera._

MAX: Entonces, ¿eso es todo?

_Tess lanza una carcajada._

TESS: Claro que eso no es todo, Max, ¿acaso lo pensaste? _(Vuelve a reírse)_ Estamos en todo este asunto juntos, pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar juntos _juntos_. Aún debemos saber qué cayó del cielo, qué significa el trozo de nave que está en mi casa y qué me pasó. _(Lo mira con congoja)_ Sabes que no quise realmente atacar a Alex, ¿no?

_Max asiente._

MAX: Lo sé… ahora.

_Tess le sonríe tímidamente._

TESS: Empacaré tus cosas y las enviaré a donde me digas. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ O puedes pasar a buscarlas como prefieras. Nunca dejaste demasiadas cosas en mi casa, de todos modos.

_Max la mira apesadumbrado._

MAX: Tess… _(suspira)_ Necesito que sepas _(hace una pausa, Tess lo mira expectante)_ que me importas… mucho. Y nunca quise lastimarte.

_Tess toma las manos de Max._

TESS: Lo sé. _(Mira hacia Liz, que se ha alejado de la computadora para entregar un pedido de hamburguesas y bebidas en una mesa) _Pero no lo suficiente. _(Vuelve la vista hacia Max y suspira)_ Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, Max. Me dejaste entrar en el grupo, en tu familia… me acogiste cuando nadie confiaba en mí. _(Tess le sonríe)_ Estoy realmente agradecida por eso.

MAX: Tú siempre serás parte del grupo.

_Tess sonríe irónicamente._

TESS: Me gustaría pensar eso. _(Retira sus manos de las de Max. Ambos se miran unos segundos)._

MAX: Descubriremos lo que está pasando, lo prometo.

_Tess sonríe levemente._

MAX: ¿Has tenido…? _(hace una pausa, traga saliva mientras se anima a continuar pero Tess lo interrumpe)._

TESS: ¿Otro episodio? _(Max asiente lentamente, confirmando que iba a preguntar eso. Tess niega)_ No. Igual Alex ya se ha ido de la casa. Es mejor que nadie se quede solo conmigo, al menos por un tiempo.

_Max la mira intensamente y con pena. No se anima a decir nada. Tess se limpia el rostro; parece tener rostro de algunas pequeñas lágrimas alrededor de los ojos. Suspira fuerte._

TESS: Bueno, ya es hora de irme. _(Se levanta de la silla, tomando su cartera y la caja)_ La nueva Tess tiene una lista muy larga de pendientes.

_Max se ríe y se levanta de la silla, también. Tess coloca su cartera sobre su hombro y aprieta la caja contra su pecho. Max se acerca un paso hacia ella y ambos se miran sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, Max se acerca hacia ella y la abraza suavemente, pero un poco incómodo._

_Cuando se separan, Tess lo mira y le sonríe._

TESS: Adiós, Max. Te veré luego.

_Max le devuelve la sonrisa y la observa con pena en el rostros mientras ella se da vuelta y se aleja hacia la puerta. Un poco más lejos, vemos a Liz mirando la escena._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Hospital. Exterior._

_Estamos en la puerta principal del __Lovelace Regional Hospital__, con su gran entrada azul. Varias personas entran y salen de la misma, hasta que notamos a Maria que atraviesa la puerta hacia el exterior. Está vestida con su ambo azul, con el que ya la hemos visto varias veces, lleva el pelo atado alto y unas converse blancas en los pies. Se acomoda una mochila en la espalda y lee un mensaje en su celular mientras camina por la acera de la entrada de coches. Sonríe al leer un mensaje en la pantalla._

_Escuchamos una bocina mientras vemos que una camioneta se acerca hacia ella, bajando la ventanilla del lado del acompañante. Maria no lo nota ya que está absorta en la pantalla de su celular._

KYLE _(desde el vehículo, asomándose desde el asiento del conductor)_: Hey, ¿necesitas un aventón?

_Maria se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Kyle y mira levanta la vista hacia su izquierda, notando la camioneta que la sigue de cerca. Suelta el celular del susto y detiene su caminata mirándolo perpleja. Kyle aprovecha que Maria se ha detenido para detener la camioneta y salir de ella, rápidamente._

_Maria se agacha para levantar su celular del piso, mientras Kyle rodea la camioneta deprisa hasta pararse frente a ella._

_Maria se reincorpora sosteniendo fuertemente su celular entre sus manos y levanta la vista hacia Kyle, quien está demasiado cerca. Lo mira con terror y se aleja un paso._

MARIA: ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Kyle le sonríe y estira la mano para tomarla del brazo fuertemente, y no dejarla alejarse un paso más._

KYLE: Vamos, sólo quiero hablar contigo.

MARIA _(furiosa)_: ¿Hablar? ¿_Sólo_ hablar conmigo? _(Guarda su celular en el bolsillo delantero del ambo y forcejea contra Kyle para liberar su brazo izquierdo)_ No quiero hablar nada contigo.

KYLE: Vamos, Maria. _(La toma más fuerte del brazo para que no pueda escaparse)_ Me debes al menos esto.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Yo te debo algo? _(Levanta la voz, que se le quiebra)_ ¡Destruiste la casa de Michael! ¡Su cara! _(Respira hondo)_ Destruiste el auto de mi madre. _(Lo mira furiosa con lágrimas en el rostro)_ ¿Cómo pudiste?

_Kyle suelta el brazo de Maria lentamente. Al hacerlo, la acaricia con los dedos hasta que baja su mano totalmente. Maria se estremece de temor._

KYLE: Siento mucho lo del auto, de verdad. Pero necesitaba enviar un mensaje. _(Maria lo mira estupefacta, sin saber qué responder)_ No puede irrumpir así como así luego de tantos años y tomar lo que es mío.

MARIA: ¿Lo que es tuyo? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Quién eres ahora? Ni siquiera te reconozco.

KYLE: Soy el hombre que siempre estuvo a tu lado… sin importar qué. Incluso en tus momentos más difíciles.

MARIA: Lo sé, y te estaré por siempre agradecida por tu compañía, Kyle. Pero no soy _tuya_, nunca lo fui.

_Kyle empieza a enojarse, respirando pesadamente._

KYLE: Te iba a proponer matrimonio.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Por qué? _(Niega lentamente con la cabeza)_ Estábamos juntos pero no éramos felices, no de verdad.

_Se miran fijamente unos segundos, él con furia sigue respirando pesado, mientras ella lo mira con tristeza y terror._

KYLE: No voy a dejar que me quite lo que es mío.

MARIA: Oh, Dios mío. _(Aterrorizada)_ Estás loco.

_Kyle quiere tomarla del brazo nuevamente pero Maria lo aleja con fuerza y lo mira desafiante._

MARIA: No me toques. No te me acerques. _(Kyle se lleva las manos al pelo y se lo toma y sacude con frustración)_ Por favor, saca tus cosas de mi casa para mañana. _(Comienza a alejarse de Kyle, rodeándolo)_ No quiero volver a verte.

_Se aleja rápidamente de él hacia la parada del bus cercana al Hospital. Kyle la observa alejarse enojado y voltea hacia la camioneta, dándole una patada a la rueda con toda su fuerza._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Playa de Bali._

_El día continúa siendo espectacular; sin nubes y soleado. Se escucha el sonido de las olas chocar suavemente contra la arena, y algunos pájaros sobrevolar y cantar a lo lejos._

_Isabel y William están sentados cerca de la orilla, directamente sobre la arena, él con las piernas cruzadas y ella con las rodillas levantadas y sus manos colocadas sobre ellas. Ambos miran el mar y el horizonte; a William se lo ve calmo y a ella un poco confundida. Isabel baja las manos por sus piernas hasta la arena, donde las hunde y cierra los ojos con una sonrisa._

ISABEL: Esto se siente tan real.

_William sonríe, estira sus dedos hacia la mano derecha de Isabel y los entrelaza con los de ella._

WILLIAM: En cierto sentido, es real.

_Isabel abre los ojos y retira su mano lentamente._

WILLIAM: Estuvimos juntos en un lugar así en algún momento.

ISABEL: No lo entiendo. _(Niega y mira a William) _¿Toda mi vida ha sido una mentira? Todo lo que Nasedo nos contó, ¿es mentira? _(William asiente apesadumbrado. Isabel lo observa, pensando)_ ¿Cómo sé que tú no me estás mintiendo también? ¿Cómo sé que no tienes poderes como los de Tess y me estás haciendo ver cosas que no son reales?

_William le sonríe y vuelve a estirar sus dedos, colocándolos encima de la mano de Isabel. Esta vez ella se deja agarrar. Él baja la vista hacia sus dedos entrelazándose nuevamente. Isabel sigue su mirada._

WILLIAM: Porque ese sentimiento que tengo cuando nos tocamos, sé que tú también puedes sentirlo. _(Ambos levantan la vista hasta mirarse fijamente a los ojos)_ Puedes sentir la electricidad entre nosotros. Sabes que esto es de verdad… más real que cualquier otra cosa.

_Isabel lo mira unos segundos y luego lleva la vista hacia el mar y sus alrededores._

ISABEL: Si esto es parte de mi mente, ¿dónde estamos ahora?

WILLIAM: Aún estamos en la terraza.

_Isabel le devuelve la mirada sorprendida._

ISABEL: ¡Pero han pasado horas!

_William le sonríe._

WILLIAM: Aquí. Allí aún siguen siendo meros segundos.

_Isabel cierra los ojos, inspira hondo y retira su mano de la de William, llevando ambas manos hacia su rostro. Se lo frota con fuerza._

ISABEL: Así que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira. Nunca estuve prometida a Rath y tú nunca fuiste nuestro enemigo. _(William niega)_ Pero si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué no viniste por mí mucho antes?

_William suspira, recordando algo triste._

WILLIAM: Cuando la guerra estalló en nuestra constelación, y ustedes fueron enviados a la Tierra, fuimos capturados y utilizados como chivo expiatorio.

ISABEL: ¿Por qué la guerra?

WILLIAM _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: ¿Por qué se da cualquier guerra? Luchas de poder. Algunos tienen mucho, otros quieren tomarlo. Matrimonios arreglados que no funcionaron. _(Isabel lo mira entre sorprendida e intrigada)_. Había cuatro familias poderosas en nuestra constelación, y una de ellas controlaba dos planetas, _(hace una pausa)_ el tuyo y el mío. _(Levanta su mano izquierda para tocar un mechón de pelo de Isabel)_ Tu familia era la más poderosa de todas _(le coloca el mechón detrás de la oreja)_ pero aún así quería más.

ISABEL _(susurra, alterada por el roce con William)_: Arreglaron un matrimonio con la segunda familia más importante… la de Ava. Pero Zan y Ava no querían nada el uno con el otro. Ni siquiera se soportaban.

_Isabel lanza una carcajada._

ISABEL: Tienes que estar bromeando…

_William le acaricia la mejilla y baja su mano lentamente, mientras niega._

WILLIAM: Ava amaba a otra persona, y Zan estaba más preocupado por la hambruna de su pueblo que en con quién casarse.

ISABEL: ¿Pero no era mi familia poderosa?

WILLIAM: Y mucho… pero la corrupción no se inventó en la Tierra, Isabel. _(Se ríe débilmente)_ Mi planeta era el más pobre de todos, esclavizado para darle de comer a la familia real y a los suyos. Tu hermano quería terminar con eso. _(Isabel levanta las cejas en señal de asombro)_. Rath, el jefe del ejército lo apoyaba, pero nunca estuviste comprometida con él, al menos no en Antar.

ISABEL: ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu planeta?

WILLIAM: Co-thar.

ISABEL _(sonriendo débilmente)_: Suena hermoso.

WILLIAM: También es hermoso. Es donde nos casamos en secreto. Y también el lugar donde moriste y la guerra comenzó. _(Hace una pausa donde ambos se miran, él con tristeza y ella expectante)_. Para preservar el linaje los enviaron a los cuatro a la Tierra. Esencias de lo que solían ser. Con sus mentes borradas y la esperanza de que volverían a cumplir su destino.

ISABEL: ¿Y cuál sería nuestro destino?  
WILLIAM: Lo que sea que tus padres quieran de ti.

ISABEL: ¿Por qué tanta molestia de enviarnos a la Tierra? ¿Para qué esforzarse si podrían seguir peleando y matándose entre ellos hasta obtener lo que quieren?

_William se toma unos segundos para responder._

WILLIAM: Hay una profecía. _(Mira hacia el horizonte)_ Nunca supe realmente qué decía, pero Nasedo y el resto que enviaron para cuidarlos estaban dispuestos a matar y morir por ella.

_Isabel lo observa unos segundos y luego mira hacia el horizonte como él. Vuelve a meter los dedos entre la arena._

ISABEL: Si me amabas tanto… _(inspira)_ ¿por qué no viniste por mí antes?

_William gira el rostro hacia ella rápidamente y la mira seria._

WILLIAM: Te vi morir, Isabel… en mis brazos. Cuando eso pasó fue el fin para mí. Fui capturado, enjuiciado por traición y enviado a morir… y morir era lo único que quería, porque no quería vivir ni un segundo más sin ti. Pero alguien me ayudó _(sonríe)_... una buena amiga me encontró, me contó lo que había pasado y me envió a la Tierra. Por un precio.

ISABEL: ¿Qué precio?

WILLIAM: Tenía que ayudarla a encontrar a la persona que perdió en la Guerra.

_Isabel piensa unos segundos y, cuando está por decir algo más, William la interrumpe levantándose del piso._

WILLIAM _(limpiándose la arena de la ropa)_: Vamos, ya ha sido demasiada información por un rato. _(Le extiende la mano)_ Volvamos a la realidad.

_Isabel lo mira dubitativa. Finalmente, estira su mano derecha y toma la de él. Una luz blanca se forma entre sus manos iluminando toda la escena._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Atardecer - Calles de Roswell._

_Música: __"The Cure", Little Mix__._

_Estamos en una de las calles principales de Roswell, que se encuentra con un tráfico ligero de peatones y autos. Tess camina por la vereda sosteniendo la caja de su vestido de novia. El sol ilumina desde lo lejos y algunos negocios han empezado ya a prender las luces exteriores._

_Se detiene frente a una tienda de segunda mano. El local desde afuera se ve pequeño, con una puerta y ventana de madera oscura y vidrios pintados con dibujos. En la vidriera se ven distintos elementos a la venta; ropa, una máquina de escribir, botas, distintos adornos, libros y una lámpara estilo Tiffany. En la puerta hay un cartel colgante donde leemos "Lost & Found - Thrift Shop" con las letras de distintos colores y decorado con dibujos de mariposas._

_Tess se para frente a la puerta, inspira hondo, toma el picaporte y lo empuja. La puerta se abre golpeando una campana encima de ella, señalando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Tess se adentra en el local._

_La tienda por dentro es mucho más grande de lo que parece por fuera, pero mantiene la misma estética de todo madera oscura con sus pisos, estantes y paredes de este material. El local está repleto de elementos a la venta por todos lados, con los estantes, perchas y mostradores colmados de ropa, adornos y distintos elementos antiguos o en desuso. En el local no parece hacer otro cliente y Tess se pasea por entre las distintas perchas y estantes observando a su alrededor. Camina lentamente hasta el mostrador con la caja, que es antigua, y coloca su caja sobre el mismo. Observa a su alrededor buscando a alguien, pero el local está vacío._

MUJER: ¡Hola!

_Tess lleva la mirada hacia la voz; una mujer acaba de asomarse detrás de una de las cortinas de los cambiadores, con una pila de ropa en la mano._

MUJER _(sonriente)_: ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

_La mujer corre del todo la cortina del vestidor y empieza a caminar hacia el mostrador, acercándose hacia Tess. Se trata de una __joven__ de unos 26 años, asiática, un poco más alta que Tess. Lleva el cabello castaño con las puntas y algunos mechas de color caramelo. Lleva puesto un vestido estilo hippie, con botas altas texanas y un sombrero, a pesar de estar en el interior._

_Tess se queda observándola perpleja, sin responder._

_La joven continúa caminando hasta llegar al mostrador, rodeándolo y parándose frente a Tess. Coloca la ropa encima del mostrador y le sonríe._

MUJER: ¿Estás buscando vender o comprar?

_Tess parece despertarse de su trance y tose, nerviosa. Apoya las manos sobre la caja._

TESS: Vender.

_La joven baja la vista hacia la caja y lleva las manos hacia la tapa. Le pide permiso con la mirada a Tess, quien retira sus manos de la caja. La joven levanta la tapa con cuidado, echando una ojeada a lo que hay dentro. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que hay dentro levanta la tapa con emoción y la deja caer en el piso._

MUJER: Oh, ¡es hermoso! _(Le sonríe)_ Por favor, dime que quieres vender este vestido. No he tenido un vestido de novia en años.

_Tess la mira cohibida._

TESS: Ehm… sí.

_La mujer saca el vestido de la caja con cuidado y lo sostiene frente a ella, mirándolo._

MUJER: Hecho a medida, ¿cierto? _(La mira a Tess, que asiente. Vuelve su vista hacia el vestido)_ Espero no te moleste que le hagamos algunas alteraciones.

TESS: No, claro que no.

_La mujer empieza a doblar el vestido con cuidado, para guardarlo en la caja._

MUJER: ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre la historia? _(Termina de doblar el vestido, guardándolo en la caja)_ ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hace vender el vestido?

_Tess mira a su alrededor, evitando la vista fija de la muchacha._

TESS: ¿Es necesario?

_La mujer asiente con fervor mientras sonríe._

MUJER: ¡Claro que sí! Todas las cosas que vendo tienen una historia. No podría hacer esto de otra manera. Ve _(señala hacia una de las perchas)_ esa campera de Jean... _(Tess lleva su vista hacia donde la muchacha está señalando)_ una joven la usó en su primer concierto de Hole. Y esas _(señala hacia un estante repleto de calzado) _Converse... _(Tess observa unas zapatillas blancas Converse repletas de dibujos, pero cuidadas)_ el primer día de escuela de Michelle.

_Tess vuelve la vista hacia la chica y niega mientras sonríe nerviosa._

TESS: No creo que quieras contar mi historia.

MUJER _(sonriendo)_: Todas las historias merecen ser contadas.

_Tess titubea. La joven le sigue sonriendo y le asiente lentamente, para animarla a hablar._

TESS: Yo... _(cierra los ojos y espira con fuerza)_ fui plantada en el altar. _(Abre los ojos y sonríe irónicamente)_ Bueno, en realidad no fue realmente en el altar, pero mi prom- _(se corrige)_ mi ex-prometido canceló la boda. Ya no quiere casarse conmigo.

_Tess mira expectante a la joven, esperando una señal de tristeza o lástima. Sin embargo, la joven la mira sin inmutarse._

MUJER: Eso no define quién eres.

_Tess se sorprende por la respuesta._

TESS _(entrecortado)_: Gra- gracias.

MUJER _(sonriendo)_: Bueno _(golpea levemente la caja con sus palmas), _es hora de que le demos una nueva vida a este vestido, ¿no crees?

TESS _(devolviéndole la sonrisa)_: Una nueva vida.

MUJER: ¡Así me gusta! Por cierto, _(se lleva la mano al pecho)_ mi nombre es Jordan.

_Tess mira a Jordan y duda un segundo. Finalmente, habla._

TESS: Tess.

JORDAN _(sonriendo ampliamente)_: Tess… qué bello nombre. _(Vuelve a golpear la caja con sus palmas) _Ahora, cuéntame más sobre este vestido.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación de Liz._

_La cámara enfoca la cama de Liz desde el techo. La misma se encuentra hecha. Vemos a Maria y Liz caer de espaldas hacia la cama, una junto a la otra. Ambas sonríen y suspiran. En sus manos Maria sostiene un paquete de ositos de goma. Mete la mano en la bolsa y saca varios de la misma, ofreciendo su mano repleta de comida hacia Liz._

_Escuchamos la voz de Alex fuera de escena:_

ALEX (VO): No voy a hacer eso.

_Ambas chicas se ríen._

LIZ _(mientras coloca ositos de goma en su boca y los mastica)_ Vamos, Alex. Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

ALEX (VO): Ya estamos grandes para estas cosas.

_Maria desvía la mirada hacia Alex, a quien aún no vemos._

MARIA: ¿Ya estás muy grande para pasar un buen rato con tus mejores amigas?

_Liz le revolea unas gomitas a Alex._

ALEX (VO): No, estamos grandes para comer comida chatarra y hablar sobre nuestros problemas amorosos en la cama de Liz.

_Liz se estira por encima de Maria y entre ambas toman a Alex de los hombros, arrojándolo sobre la cama. Alex cae junto a Maria y las dos chicas se ríen mientras se acomodan de espaldas en la cama mirando hacia el techo._

_Alex resopla haciéndose el enojado, pero en su rostro vemos que la está pasando bien. Estira su mano hacia Maria para que le entregue un puñado de ositos de goma._

ALEX: Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

MARIA: Vamos a comer comida chatarra y hablar sobre nuestros problemas amorosos en la cama de Liz.

_Alex codea a Maria en las costillas haciéndose el enojado y ambas chicas se ríen. Liz se incorpora apoyándose sobre sus codos y mira a sus amigos._

LIZ: No puedo creer que el trío esté de vuelta junto.

ALEX: Y finalmente con edad legal para beber.

_Maria se sienta rápidamente sobre la cama. Liz y Alex la miran intrigados._

MARIA: Acabo de darme cuenta _(mira a uno y otro de sus amigos)_ que nunca hemos ido a un bar los tres juntos. O sea, hemos bebido en fiestas de adolescentes, pero nunca nos hemos emborrachado legalmente. _(Se levanta de la cama desparramando los ositos de goma por el piso. Estira sus brazos hacia sus amigos)_ ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder.

_Liz y Alex miran a su amiga con un poco de sospecha pero cada uno toma una mano de Maria y se dejan levantar de la cama._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Terraza._

_Volvemos a la escena en el bar terraza de Austin con Isabel y William. La misma es una continuación de donde los hemos visto en el capítulo anterior; ambos llevan puesta la misma ropa y están besándose. Es claro que todo lo que hemos visto de ellos hablando, ha ocurrido en meros minutos._

_William sostiene a Isabel de la parte baja de la cintura y ella, repentinamente, baja los brazos del cuello de él y rompe el beso. Se aleja dos pasos y se la nota visiblemente agitada. Su cabello está enredado y sus labios rojos, producto de la sesión de besos con William, pero no parece contenta. Lo observa con una mirada entre miedo y sorpresa, mientras trata de calmar su respiración._

_William nota el cambio en Isabel y se acerca un paso hacia ella, con las manos en alto tratando de tranquilizarla._

_Isabel retrocede otro paso hacia atrás._

WILLIAM: Isabel…

ISABEL: ¿Cuándo llegaste a la Tierra?

WILLIAM: Isabel, debes-

_Isabel levanta su mano derecha y la coloca sobre el pecho de William, deteniendo su acercamiento. William baja los brazos, abatido._

ISABEL: ¿Toda tu vida aquí es una mentira?

_William niega._

WILLIAM: Mi amiga, la científica, utilizó la misma tecnología que usaron contigo al enviarte a la Tierra. _(Hace una pausa)_ Te seguí, sólo que me llevó mucho tiempo alcanzarte.

_Isabel baja la vista hacia su mano, apoyada sobre el pecho de William, sobre su corazón. La observa subir y bajar lentamente._

ISABEL: ¿Cuándo llegaste?

WILLIAM: El mismo año que salieron de los capullos.

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"When the truth hunts you down", Sam Tinnesz__._

ISABEL: ¿Sabías de mí todo este tiempo? _(Levanta la vista hacia el rostro William y lo desafía con la mirada)_ ¿Me recordabas? _(William asiente)_ ¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme antes?

WILLIAM: Era todo lo que quería… _(toma el brazo de Isabel por la muñeca y lo baja lentamente, acariciándola)_ encontrarte otra vez. Pero era joven, estaba solo... no sabía dónde estabas y mi enemigo era tu guardián. Me tomó todos estos años poder acercarme a ti.

_Isabel baja la vista hacia el punto donde sus manos están tocándose. Se la nota afectada por el gesto y cierra los ojos. Piensa unos segundos y, luego, quita su mano de la de William con fuerza._

ISABEL: ¿Quién es tu enemigo?

_William tarda unos segundos en contestar, debatiéndose si responderle o no. Finalmente, habla._

WILLIAM: Nasedo.

_Isabel lo mira estupefacta. Empieza a caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de él hacia la puerta de la terraza._

ISABEL _(afectada)_: Yo… yo- _(mira la puerta)_ debo irme. _(William quiere seguir a Isabel pero ella lo detiene clavándole una mirada fulminante)_ Necesito pensar, necesito- _(se detiene)_. Necesito pensar, William, todo esto es demasiado.

_William la mira con tristeza pero asiente, sabiendo que debe dejarla ir. Isabel se abraza los brazos a la altura del pecho, habiendo tomado frío repentinamente, y se da vuelta alejándose hacia la puerta. William la observa irse._

_Isabel llega a la puerta y coloca la mano sobre el picaporte._

WILLIAM: ¡Isabel!

_Isabel se estremece al escuchar el llamado; se detiene pero no se da vuelta para mirarlo completamente. Sólo gira unos centímetros su rostro hacia la izquierda, observando de reojo._

WILLIAM _(casi susurrando)_: Por favor…

ISABEL: Sólo necesito un tiempo.

_Isabel baja el picaporte de la puerta y tira de la misma, abriéndola. Desaparece del lugar._

_William baja los hombros abatido. Cierra los ojos y se lleva las manos al rostro, apretando sus ojos con fuerza. Lanza un grito de frustración y dolor mientras dobla el cuerpo hacia delante. Baja las manos de su rostro y las coloca sobre sus rodillas y empieza a respirar con fuerza, repentinamente agitado. Levanta la vista y abre los ojos, que ahora se ven completamente grises._

_Se lanza repentinamente a correr por la terraza pero la imagen a su alrededor se ve difusa. Se escucha un sonido extraño y William ha desaparecido de la terraza, sin dejar rastros._

_La música se detiene._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación del hotel W._

_Estamos en la habitación de William. La misma se ve ordenada, con la cama hecha y todas las cortinas están cerradas. La puerta del baño, que estaba cerrada, se abre unos pocos centímetros y vemos a Jordan salir del mismo, hacia la habitación. Está vestida con una ropa similar a la que le hemos visto antes; lleva vestido largo con jean y botas, pero sin sombrero esta vez._

_Cierra la puerta del baño detrás de ella con cuidado y mira alrededor de la habitación, esperando encontrar algo. Suspira al encontrarla vacía._

_Comienza a caminar hacia la cama lentamente pero se detiene de repente, sintiendo un viento a su espalda que la estremece. Vemos que su pelo suelto se mueve. Se da vuelta justo cuando las luces de la habitación empiezan a parpadear, se escucha un ruido y William aparece en escena. Está agitado, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante y las manos sobre sus rodillas. Lleva el mismo traje que la escena anterior._

_Jordan le sonríe suavemente y estira su mano hacia la mesa de luz junto a la cama, donde hay una botella de agua. La toma, destapa y entrega a William. Él le sonríe mientras eleva el cuerpo y agarra la botella. Asiente agradeciéndole y bebe varios tragos de agua._

JORDAN: ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

_William se ríe un poco y toma su último trago de agua, devolviéndole la botella a Jordan._

WILLIAM: Doloroso pero efectivo, como siempre.

JORDAN _(extrañada)_: ¿Sigue doliéndote el pecho cada vez que viajas? _(William se lleva la mano derecha hacia el corazón e inspira y espira dos veces. Jordan suspira)_ ¿Por qué no me dejas que te examine, Kivar? Estoy segura que puedo encontrar algo para el dolor.

_William le sonríe._

WILLIAM: Cada viaje duele menos. _(Se acaricia el pecho)_ Pero, ¿podrías llamarme William, por favor?

_Jordan lanza una carcajada y lo golpea amistosamente en el hombro derecho._

JORDAN: Claro, _William_, será extraño pero creo que puedo hacerlo.

_William se saca el saco y lo tira sobre la cama. Comienza a arremangarse las mangas de la camisa mientras mira hacia la puerta del baño._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"When the truth hunts you down", Sam Tinnesz__. (Continuación de la escena anterior)._

WILLIAM _(señalando el baño con su cabeza)_: ¿Cómo está nuestro prisionero?

JORDAN _(suspira, vencida)_: Sigue sin hablar… pero también está muy deshidratado y desnutrido.

_William la mira con desconfianza._

WILLIAM: ¿Qué sugieres? _(Jordan no contesta) _No estarás pensando en dejarlo ir, ¿cierto?

_Jordan se encoge de hombros._

JORDAN: No lo sé, Ki- _(se corrige)_ William. No creo que esté hecha para esto… para sacar información de esta manera. Para torturar.

WILLIAM _(enojado)_: Lo que le estamos haciendo no es ni una milésima de lo que me hizo a mí. Lo que le hizo a tu pueblo.

_Jordan baja la vista, afligida. William clava la mirada en la puerta del baño._

WILLIAM: Puedes darle de comer por esta noche. _(Jordan empieza a caminar hacia la puerta del baño)_ Pero para mañana-

_Jordan se detiene antes de abrir la puerta del baño y se da vuelta para mirarlo._

JORDAN: Lo sé. Lo intentaré, William… necesito esa información tanto como tú.

_William asiente y le sonríe levemente. Jordan está por abrir la puerta del baño pero se detiene cuando William habla._

WILLIAM: La encontré, Jordan.

JORDAN _(le sonríe)_: Lo sé. Encontraste a Vilandra.

_William niega y se acerca hacia ella._

WILLIAM: No, Jordan… _(la toma de las manos)_ La encontré a _ella..._ _(Jordan lo mira con sorpresa y comienza a dibujarse una sonrisa en su rostro)_ encontré a Ava.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Bar. Interior._

_Música ambiental: __"Seven Wonders", Fleetwood Mac__._

_El lugar está ambientado y decorado al mejor estilo irlandés; con piso, paredes, mesas y sillas de madera oscura. En las paredes vemos diversidad de afiches y banderines con la bandera de Irlanda, así como también cuelgan en la barra. El lugar está bastante repleto de gente, algunos hablando a los gritos en sus mesas o cerca de la barra, otros bailando cerca del escenario donde hay un equipo de karaoke que no está prendido aún._

_Maria, Liz y Alex se encuentran sentados en un box lo suficientemente grande para seis personas, contra una de las paredes. Liz se encuentra sentada sola de un lado mientras Alex y Maria están frente a ella. Sobre la mesa de madera hay tres vasos de cerveza oscura, con distintos grados de líquido, además de 3 chupitos y una botella de tequila, que Maria sirve generosamente. Maria grita con entusiasmo y sus dos amigos se ríen._

MARIA _(levantando su chupito en señal de brindis)_: ¡Por nosotros!

_Liz y Alex levantan sus chupitos y chocan con el de ella, brindando._

LIZ: ¡Por nosotros!

ALEX: Por nosotros.

_Los tres beben del tequila. Maria cierra los ojos y grita exaltada, nuevamente. Vuelve a servir tequila y repite el proceso de brindar._

MARIA: ¡Por el sexo con aliens!

_Alex lanza una carcajada y choca el chupito con el de ella. Liz se queda con el pequeño vaso a mitad de camino._

ALEX: Está bien, por el sexo con aliens.

_Alex y Maria beben de su bebida y Liz se queda mirándolos. Maria bebe su tequila rápidamente pero Alex lo deja sobre la mesa. Maria mira a sus amigos extrañada._

MARIA: ¿Qué? Este tequila está riquísimo. _(Mira a Liz y se ríe)_ Oh, claro. _(Señala hacia su amiga con el chupito)_ Debes de probarlo, amiga, es una experiencia… _(levanta la vista hacia el techo y piensa, buscando las palabras)_ trascendental. Es como si todo tu cuerpo estuviera en fuego pero congelado a la vez. _(Codea a Alex)_ ¿O no?

_Alex la mira desconcertado._

ALEX: Yo… _(agarra su vaso de cerveza y bebe un sorbo, haciendo tiempo)_ no sabría.

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué? ¿No llevas como cinco años acostándote con Isabel?

_Alex se encoge de hombros y evita la mirada de su amiga.  
_ALEX: Sí, pero- _(se detiene para beber otro sorbo de cerveza)_.

_Liz apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y se acerca hacia su amiga, intrigada._

LIZ: Espera, cuando dices que todo tu cuerpo está en fuego…

_Maria imita el gesto de su amiga, apoyándose sobre la mesa y acercándose hacia ella mientras asiente sonriendo fervientemente._

MARIA: Es exactamente eso. Cuando Michael me toca es como si _(cierra los ojos, rememorando, y su cuerpo se estremece)_ cada pequeño centímetro de mi piel entrara en combustión… pero a la vez se siente frío. _(Abre los ojos y la mira fijo)_ Es como fuegos artificiales. Como una explosión. Como si volaras.

_Liz abre los ojos completamente sorprendida._

LIZ _(a Alex)_: ¿También has sentido esto?

_Alex se encoge de hombros nuevamente y se esconde detrás de su bebida._

ALEX: ¿Sí? ¿No? No lo sé. Siempre ha estado bien con Isabel pero no creo que haya sentido- _(se detiene al notar las miradas expectantes de sus amigas)._ No quiero hablar sobre este tema.

LIZ _(a Alex)_: ¿Isabel y tú están bien?

_Alex la mira con tristeza y se encoge de hombros. Maria se recuesta sobre el respaldo de madera del box._

MARIA: Todo lo que digo, _(sonríe pícara mientras mira a su amiga mientras levanta su vaso con alcohol hacia ella)_ es que debes hacerlo. Así podemos brindar apropiadamente.

_Liz se ríe._

LIZ: Yo… _(se detiene y suspira)_ Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy con Max. Hay días donde me despierto con mucho rencor, y otros donde olvido todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. No creo que pueda hacer como tú y Michael y simplemente retomar donde lo dejamos.

MARIA: Bueno… _(sonríe mientras baja la vista hacia su celular, cuya pantalla se ha prendido recibiendo un mensaje. Maria desbloquea la pantalla y contesta rápidamente)_ deben empezar por algún lado.

LIZ: Maria, ¿qué has hecho?

_Maria empuja a Alex fuera del box para que se levante._

MARIA: ¡Vamos! Es nuestro turno en el karaoke.

_Alex toma su vaso de cerveza y se para, corriéndose para dejar lugar a Maria._

LIZ _(seria)_: Maria…

_Maria se desliza por el asiento y sale del box. Sostiene en una mano su vaso de cerveza y con la otra toma a Liz del brazo, obligándola a salir del box._

MARIA: Tienes que dejar de sobre-analizar todo y empezar a divertirte un poco más, amiga.

_Alex bebe un sorbo de cerveza y levanta al vaso inclinándolo hacia su amiga._

ALEX: Brindo por ello.

_Liz sale del box resignada._

LIZ: Al menos dime que elegiste una buena canción.

MARIA _(sonriendo)_: Oh, vas a amar mi elección. _(Señala el último vaso que ha quedado sobre la mesa)_ Pero debes beberte eso antes.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Café Crashdown. Interior._

_Música ambiental: __"Say you love me", Fleetwood Mac__._

_El lugar está vacío salvo por Tess que está limpiando las mesas del lugar. Lleva puesto el típico uniforme del café y, mientras limpia, se mueve lentamente al sonido de la música que sale de los parlantes. La escena está iluminada por algunas pocas luces que han quedado prendidas en la zona de la barra._

_Tess está dándole la espalda a la puerta del Café, donde vemos una persona acercarse y golpear en el vidrio de la misma. Ella contesta sin darse vuelta._

TESS: ¡Lo siento! ¡Estamos cerrados!

_Se escucha el golpe insistente sobre el vidrio de la puerta del café. Tess se da vuelta para mirar quién está en la entrada y se sorprende al ver a Jordan del otro lado de la puerta. Fuera está lloviendo suavemente y Jordan acomoda su cartera por delante de su cuerpo, manteniéndola a salvo del agua._

_Tess camina hacia la puerta mientras Jordan le sonríe y saluda con la mano derecha. Tess mueve las llaves en la cerradura y abre un poco la puerta. Toma aire para hablarle pero se ve interrumpida por Jordan que se escabulle hacia dentro del Café por el pequeño espacio que ha dejado Tess._

JORDAN: Gracias, ¡eres mi salvadora! _(Coloca su cartera sobre una de las mesas y empieza a escurrirse el agua del pelo y la ropa)_ Todo a esta hora está cerrado.

_Tess se queda estupefacta mirando el pequeño charco de agua que se va formando en el piso. Jordan baja la vista hacia el piso._

JORDAN: Oh, lo siento tanto. Te ayudaré a limpiarlo luego. _(Levanta la vista hacia Tess. Entrecierra los ojos)_ Tess, ¿verdad? Estuviste el otro día en mi tienda.

_Tess asiente y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Hecha de vuelta el cerrojo._

TESS: Sí. Discúlpame, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

_Jordan se estruja el pelo y le sonríe._

JORDAN: Jordan.

_Tess camina lentamente hacia ella, balanceando sus brazos para adelante y para atrás con nerviosismo._

TESS: ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Como dice el cartel _(señala con el dedo por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta)_ estamos cerrados.

_Jordan comienza a caminar hacia la barra._

JORDAN: Sólo será un momento, necesito algo de comer. Lo que sea que tengas. _(Se sienta en una de las sillas de la barra y mira a Tess)_ Salí tarde de la tienda, en mi casa no tengo nada de víveres, y todos los lugares están cerrados. _(Se lleva las manos hacia la panza)_ ¡Y tengo un hambre! _(Hace con sus manos una señal de súplica)_ No me dejes ir hambrienta vagando bajo la lluvia.

_Tess se ríe y se acerca hacia una zona de la barra donde hay una heladera con tartas dulces._

TESS: No tengo idea cómo prender la cocina de este lugar, pero puedo ofrecerte un pedazo de pastel. ¿O quizás un sándwich?

_Jordan se asoma por encima de la barra para observar la heladera._

JORDAN: ¡Chocolate!

_El rostro de Jordan se ilumina al ver un pastel de chocolate. Tess se ríe y abre la heladera para sacar el pastel de chocolate. Toma un cuchillo y corta un pedazo generoso. Jordan aplaude contenta._

JORDAN: Estoy obsesionada con el chocolate desde que lo probé.

_Tess coloca la rebanada en un plato y lo coloca frente a Jordan, mirándola extrañada._

TESS: ¿Nunca antes habías comido chocolate?

_Tess toma un tenedor y lo deja junto al plato frente a Jordan._

JORDAN: Mi padres estaban en contra de todo lo rico y divertido de la vida. _(Toma el tenedor, corta un pedazo de pastel y lo lleva a su boca. Come y emite un sonido de placer mientras cierra los ojos, disfrutando)_ Esto es maravilloso. _(Abre los ojos y mira a Tess)_ Te estaré por siempre agradecida.

_Tess se encoge de hombros._

TESS: Ha sido un gran esfuerzo cortar ese pastel.

_Jordan se ríe tapándose la boca, repleta de pastel. Traga y se corre el cabello mojado del cuello, colocándolo por encima de su hombro derecho y revelando su oreja izquierda._

JORDAN: En serio, estoy en deuda. Puedes pasar cuando quieras por mi tienda que tendré un regalo para ti.

_Tess se sonroja y le sonríe tímida._

TESS: Gracias.

_Jordan se dedica a comer unos trozos más de pastel. En uno de sus movimientos se acomoda en la silla revelando más de su cuello. Detrás de su oreja izquierda, justo antes del comienzo de las raíces de su cabello, vemos un tatuaje pequeño. Tess se queda observando intrigada. El tatuaje es de una figura geométrica, que hemos visto anteriormente en el panel de la nave espacial. Tess lo observa unos segundos, claramente lo conoce, pero no termina de descifrar de dónde._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior de bar irlandés._

_El bar está repleto de gente; algunos bailan y otros hablan o juegan a los dardos o billar, pero todos se encuentran tomando alcohol y pasándola bien. Maria, Alex y Liz se encuentran en la zona de los juegos, donde Alex y Maria están enfrascados en una partida de dardos. Liz toma el último sorbo de su cerveza negra y deja el vaso vacío en el borde de la ventana, que está cerrada. Se acerca a Maria y la toma de los hombros._

LIZ _(por encima de la música y el ruido del ambiente)_: ¡Me voy yendo!

_Maria baja la mano con el dardo y la mira triste._

MARIA: ¡NO! Debes quedarte. Si quieres podemos jugar a otra cosa.

_Liz niega mientras se ríe, notando la borrachera en la manera en que Maria arrastra las palabras._

LIZ: Está bien, ustedes diviértanse. _(Maria hace puchero con los labios)_ Prometo que lo haremos de vuelta la semana que viene. _(Maria cambia visiblemente de expresión, aplaudiendo contenta y abrazando a su amiga)_.

MARIA _(aún abrazándola)_: Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

LIZ: Lo haré.

_Liz toma a Maria de los hombros y la separa de ella, ya que no le soltaba el abrazo._

LIZ _(hacia Alex)_: ¿Te asegurarás de que llegue bien a casa?  
_Alex asiente mientras le sonríe._

ALEX: Ya llamé a Michael con su celular _(besa a Liz en el cachete, despidiéndose)._ Está en camino.

LIZ: Gracias. _(Golpea con cariño a Alex en el hombro)_ Los veré mañana.

_Maria se da vuelta rápidamente para volver al juego de dardos y revolea el que tiene en la mano hacia el objetivo. Grita en celebración a pesar de que el dardo ha golpeado muy lejos del centro. Liz se ríe por lo bajo y se aleja, empujando entre las personas, hacia la puerta del bar._

_Liz empuja la puerta y sale al exterior, respirando hondo. Se coloca las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la campera de cuero y mira hacia su alrededor. Afuera está iluminado sólo por unas pocas luces en la calle y las de la entrada del bar; una lámpara estilo antiguo y una guirnalda de luces blancas en las ventanas y puertas. La entrada del bar es de madera pintada rojo y negro, con un cartel negro con letras doradas con el nombre del lugar. A pesar de tener vidrio, no se ve dentro del lugar al estar esmerilado y repleto de cartelería y banderines dentro._

_El aire exterior está húmedo por la llovizna que cae lentamente. La calle está casi desierta, salvo por un grupo de personas que se encuentran fumando bajo un pequeño techo. Liz mira hacia el cielo, cierra los ojos e inspira el olor a lluvia de verano. Se acerca hacia la acera y está por bajar el pie hacia la calle para cruzar la misma cuando escuchamos a alguien llamándola._

MAX: ¡Liz!

_Max se acerca trotando por la acera hacia el bar, desde el lado izquierdo de Liz. Ella se detiene y mira hacia la voz. Sonríe al ver a Max, quien rodea al grupo fumando y se detiene frente a Liz, a unos metros de ella. Liz lo saluda con la mano y le sonríe._

LIZ: Maria de verdad te invitó.

_Max se sonroja y se rasca la cabeza, nervioso._

MAX: Sí, disculpa si interrumpo la fiesta. _(Liz hace un gesto de despreocupación con la mano derecha)_ La verdad, es que aunque no te encontrara, me viene bien salir un poco de la casa.

LIZ _(curiosa)_: ¿Dónde estás quedándote ahora?

MAX: Con mis padres. Puedes imaginar por qué necesitaba salir de allí con urgencia. _(Ambos se ríen)_ Michael accedió a acogerme unos días, por suerte.

LIZ: ¿Y qué dijo Maria al respecto? _(Max la mira confundido y Liz se ríe)_ ¿No te contó que prácticamente están viviendo juntos? _(Max abre los ojos como platos de la sorpresa. Liz señala hacia la calle)_ Estaba ya por irme a casa, ¿quieres acompañarme?

_Max asiente y le sonríe. Liz gira el cuerpo y Max se acerca rápidamente hacia ella, para comenzar a caminar a su lado. Ambos se alejan del bar, caminando lentamente por la acera. La llovizna golpea en su pelo y ropa, pero no parece importarles. Caminan varios pasos en silencio, disfrutando de la noche de verano y de su compañía._

MAX: ¿Crees que nosotros podamos hacer como Michael y Maria?

LIZ _(sorprendida)_: ¿Dices de vivir juntos?

_Max se ríe por lo bajo y niega._

MAX: No. _(Hace una pausa, donde inspira hondo para tomar coraje)_ Retomar. Lo nuestro. Así como ellos…

_Liz mira fijo hacia el piso, pensando. Caminan unos pasos más en silencio cómodo._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Iris", Kina Grannis__._

LIZ: No lo creo. _(Levanta la vista hacia su izquierda, hacia Max, quien la mira con tristeza)_ Si no recuerdo mal, yo huí de ti mientras tú llorabas a moco tendido en medio del desierto. _(Max lanza una carcajada)_ No queremos volver a ese punto.

MAX _(aún riéndose)_: Tienes razón.

_Liz mira seriamente a Max._

LIZ: Han pasado muchos años, Max, y ya no somos los mismos que antes. Hemos vivido y pensado cosas distintas, nuestras vidas han continuado. _(Hace una pausa, Max la mira expectante)_ Por eso no creo que podamos volver a estar juntos como si sólo le hubiéramos dado pausa a la relación. Pero sí creo… _(hace otra pausa, respira hondo tomando valor)_ que debemos volver a conocernos.

MAX: ¿Empezar de cero? ¿Con una cita por ejemplo?

_Liz se detiene en la acera. Max se detiene frente a ella y baja el escalón de la acera, parándose directamente sobre la calle, quedando ella casi a altura de su rostro._

_Liz asiente y le sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros._

MAX: Liz, _(hace una pausa)_ ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

_Liz lo mira unos segundos, pensando. Finalmente, asiente._

LIZ: Me encantaría. _(Max se acerca hacia ella y la toma de la cintura, Liz le coloca la mano derecha sobre el pecho, deteniendo su acercamiento. Levanta la vista hacia los ojos de él)_ Pero debes saber que esta vez no puedo dejar que toda mi vida gire alrededor de ti, Max. Me iré de Roswell en el otoño.

_Max baja el rostro hacia el de Liz, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Asiente suavemente y le sonríe de costado._

MAX _(susurrando)_: Lo sé.

LIZ _(también susurrando)_: Planeo iniciar mis clases en MIT, porque trabajé muy duro por ello.

_Max vuelve a asentir suavemente, sin despegar su frente de la de Liz. Sube una mano por la espalda de Liz, debajo de su campera de cuerpo negra. Ella cierra los ojos y jadea, subiendo sus manos por los brazos de Max hasta llegar a su cuello, donde entrelaza sus dedos._

MAX: No te detendré, Liz. Quiero ser alguien que te ayude a cumplir tus sueños.

_La escena se ilumina de repente y fugazmente por un relámpago en el cielo, del cual escuchamos el sonido dos segundos luego. Ambos levantan la vista hacia el cielo oscuro._

_Comienza a llover con mayor intensidad; de las nubes ya caen gotas más gruesas y con mayor potencia. Liz comienza a reírse y suelta el cuello de Max, pasándose las manos las manos por el pelo para quitarse las gotas del rostro. Max aleja su cuerpo unos centímetros de Liz, pero continúa sosteniéndola de la cintura. Ella baja la vista hacia él, quien la mira con el rostro repleto de gotas._

_Liz levanta la mano derecha y la pasa por los párpados de Max, quitándole las gotas de lluvia. Él cierra los ojos al tacto de ella._

LIZ: Sabes… _(Max abre los ojos y la mira intensamente. Liz coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de él)_ siempre quise saber de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto de besarse bajo la lluvia.

_Max se ríe mientras las gotas mojan sus rostros. Aprieta la cintura de Liz con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda la empuja hacia él por su espalda._

MAX: Bueno… _(se detiene frente a Liz, a milímetros de su boca. Ella cierra los ojos y jadea, expectante del contacto)_ es hora de averiguarlo.

_Max corta la distancia entre sus labios y la besa. Liz se relaja en sus brazos y le devuelve el beso. Al principio es suave y tierno, hasta que Liz se pone en puntas de pie y toma fuertemente a Max del cuello, buscando mayor conexión con él y tornando el beso más apasionado. La cámara se va alejando lentamente de ellos, que continúan besándose en la calle, ahora casi desierta._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior casa de Tess._

_La cámara está enfocada en el living de la casa, donde el trozo de nave descansa sobre la mesa ratona. Tess baja por las escaleras desde el primer piso, vestida en un pijama veraniego de dos piezas, con remera y short. Baja rápidamente y con despreocupación por las escaleras, atravesando el living hacia la cocina. Mientras camina por el living, fija la vista en el fragmento de la nave, y se detiene antes de ingresar a la cocina._

_Observa el fragmento unos instantes y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia él. El fragmento tiene varios dibujos, entre los cuales vemos la figura geométrica que Jordan tiene tatuada en el cuello. Sin embargo, parece que Tess no se da cuenta de ese detalle._

_Tess se sienta en el sillón, frente a la mesa ratona y se frota las piernas, pensando y dubitando qué hacer._

_Levanta su mano derecha y la acerca, temerosa, hacia el fragmento sin quitar la vista del mismo. A cada centímetro que se va acercando, el fragmento empieza a brillar cada vez más intensamente y a emitir un zumbido._

_Tess toca el fragmento. La luz invade la pantalla y el zumbido se vuelve poderoso, hasta que finalmente la pantalla se vuelve negra y el zumbido se detiene repentinamente._

_La imagen empieza a aclararse lentamente. Tess se encuentra dentro de una nave espacial, vestida con el mismo pijama que llevaba puesto recién._

_Estamos en lo que parece ser una sala de navegación donde hay varias personas; la mayoría están sentadas frente a lo que serían unos controles de mando, mientras una sola, que resulta ser Nasedo, se encuentra parada en el medio de la sala._

_Tess se acerca hacia él y lo mira con confusión._

TESS: ¿Nasedo?

_La escena se desequilibra; escuchamos el sonido de una explosión y las personas se tambalean. Nasedo no parece ver a Tess y se dirige hacia una de las personas sentada frente a los comandos._

NASEDO: ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Tess gira hacia la persona que Nasedo le ha hablado._

HOMBRE: Hemos sido atacados.

TESS: Nasedo, ¿puedes escucharme?

_Tess corre hacia Nasedo y quiere tomarlo del brazo, pero su cuerpo atraviesa el de él._

_La escena cambia inmediatamente a un lugar en el desierto, de noche. Tess está parada en el medio de lo que parece ser la destrucción total de la nave. Hay trozos de la misma diseminados por la escena, algunos prendidos fuego, y se pueden ver varios cuerpos quemados entre los escombros. Tess mira a su alrededor con terror._

_Escuchamos el sonido de alguien haciendo un esfuerzo y quejándose con dolor. Vemos a Nasedo tratando de levantar un trozo metálico demasiado grande para la fuerza que lleva en su cuerpo. El trozo de metal tapa una lo que parece ser una gran caja de más de cuatro metros de largo._

_La escena cambia inmediatamente a un lugar oscuro, iluminado por unas pocas antorchas en las paredes. Tess mira a su alrededor desconcertada, tratando de entender todo lo que está pasando. Parecemos estar dentro de una cueva._

_Escuchamos un sonido hidráulico y la imagen se ilumina, al abrirse una puerta hacia la derecha de Tess. Escuchamos nuevamente el sonido de alguien haciendo un esfuerzo y vemos a Nasedo empujando un capullo por la tierra, hacia dentro de la cueva. Tess observa el capullo y ve que dentro hay una niña de unos cinco o seis años con cabello rubio, que pareciera ser ella en base a flashbacks que hemos visto en capítulos anteriores. Corre hacia el capullo e intenta tocarlo, pero sus manos lo atraviesan, sin poder asirlo._

_Nasedo continúa empujando el capullo hasta una de las paredes de la cueva, donde coloca su mano y un lector de huellas se ilumina leyendo su palma y huellas dactilares, habilitando una segunda puerta secreta hacia el interior._

_Tess observa a Nasedo alejarse con ella mientras respira de manera irregular, abrumada por las imágenes._

_Gira su rostro hacia la izquierda, absorbiendo más información sobre el lugar en el que está. Agudiza la vista al notar cuatro luces intermitentes, en la pared extrema de la cueva._

_Camina hacia ellas lentamente y notamos, poco a poco, que las luces surgen de dentro de otros cuatro capullos._

_Tess camina por delante de cada uno de ellos, notando quiénes son. Vemos a Max, Michael e Isabel de niños, como los hemos visto en flashbacks de capítulos anteriores._

_Tess se detiene delante del cuarto capullo en escena. Dentro del mismo vemos un niño de la misma edad que los de los otros capullos, delgado, de pelo marrón oscuro casi negro y facciones marcadas, cn los ojos cerrados, parece durmiendo plácidamente. Tess se lleva las manos hacia la boca, sin poder creer lo que está viendo, ahogando un grito de sorpresa._

TESS: Hay un quinto de nosotros.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Michael._

_Estamos en la cocina de la casa, totalmente iluminada por el sol que ingresa por los grandes ventanales que se encuentran en el extremo derecho. Vemos a Maria parada frente a la mesada, frente a las hornallas de la cocina, vestida únicamente con una remera gris, varios talles más grandes de lo que suele usar. La remera le llega hasta debajo de las nalgas y lleva el pelo recogido en un rodete desprolijo, como si estuviera recién levantada de la cama. Sobre las hornallas hay una cacerola y una sartén, donde Maria revuelve unos huevos revueltos con una cuchara de madera, aparentemente cocinando el desayuno._

_La cámara cambia para mostrarnos a Maria de frente; vemos que su remera es de una banda de rock y que lleva el maquillaje corrido en el rostro, aunque se la nota tranquila cocinando. Michael aparece en escena, parándose detrás de Maria, colocando sus manos en la panza de ella para abrazarla por detrás._

_Él cierra los ojos, apoyando su rostro sobre la cabeza de Maria e inspirando el olor de su pelo. Maria se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de él, cerrando también los ojos y sonriendo contenta._

MICHAEL _(aún con los ojos cerrados)_: Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

_Maria se ríe y levanta su mano izquierda hacia el cuello de él. Corre su rostro hacia el de Michael y él la besa en el cuello._

MARIA: ¿A tener alguien que te prepare el desayuno?

_Michael baja sus manos por el cuerpo de Maria, acariciando su panza, su cintura, cadera y, finalmente, piernas. Llega hasta el dobladillo de la remera de ella y coloca sus manos por debajo de la misma, realizando el camino inverso, subiendo con sus manos por las piernas, cadera y cintura de Maria, levantando su remera en el proceso._

MICHAEL _(sobre el cuello de Maria, susurra)_: A ti. _(Abraza a Maria fuertemente, por debajo de la remera)_ En mi cocina. _(Hace una pausa y aleja el rostro del cuello de ella, mirándola sorprendido)_ Sin ropa interior.

_Maria se da vuelta en los brazos de Michael, sosteniendo aún la cuchara de madera en su mano derecha y manchando la remera de él. Lo mira al rostro y baja la vista hacia el cuerpo de él. Toma el borde de la remera de Michael y comienza a levantarla, para quitársela. A medio camino, escuchamos el sonido de algo caerse en la cocina y un carraspeo. Michael gira el rostro hacia detrás de él, hacia la fuente del sonido, y Maria se asoma por encima del hombro de él._

_Max está parado del otro lado de la cocina, con un bolso azul junto a sus pies. Tose nuevamente al notar la sorpresa en los rostros de Michael y Maria. Levanta su mano derecha, sacudiendo un juego de llaves en la misma._

MAX _(a Michael)_: Me diste un juego de llaves, ¿recuerdas?

_Michael gira totalmente el cuerpo, encarando a Max y tapando a Maria en el proceso._

MICHAEL: Sí, sí, tienes razón.

MAX: Entonces… _(los tres se miran en silencio unos segundos)._ ¿Me dices donde puedo dejar mis cosas?

MICHAEL: Sí, claro, _(intercambia una mirada con Maria, quien lo alienta con un asentir de su cabeza)_ ven conmigo, te daré el _tour _por la casa.

_Michael se aleja hacia la entrada de la cocina, señalando con su mano para que Max lo siga. Él desvía la mirada rápidamente de Maria, cuando ella queda expuesta al no quedar más tapada por el cuerpo de Michael. Max levanta su bolso del piso, colocándolo sobre su hombro, y siguiendo a su amigo._

MARIA _(riéndose)_: Lo siento, Max. ¡Prometo usar más ropa la próxima vez!

_Michael y Max se alejan de la cocina con la cámara siguiéndolos. Suena el timbre de la puerta y ambos se detienen en el corredor que separa la cocina, del living, el hall y la escalera hacia el siguiente piso._

_Los dos se miran extrañados._

_Michael comienza a caminar hacia la puerta, con Max detrás de él. Del otro lado de la puerta, gracias al vidrio que lo rodea, vemos a Isabel que se mueve nerviosamente esperando que le abran._

_Michael abre la puerta e Isabel gira el cuerpo para enfrentarlos._

MICHAEL _(sorprendido)_: ¿Isabel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

MAX: No nos dijiste que ya habías vuelto, te hacíamos aún en Austin.

ISABEL _(seria)_: Necesitamos hablar. _(Entra a la casa sin esperar invitación)_. _Ahora_.

_Ambos miran a Isabel con preocupación._

MICHAEL: ¿Qué pasó?

TESS: _Todo_ ha cambiado.

_Isabel se da vuelta rápidamente, sorprendida al escuchar a Tess, quien ha aparecido detrás de ella. Se encuentra parada encima de las maderas del porche con un paquete bajo el brazo, mal envuelto, con una punta sobresaliendo el papel. Notamos que se trata del trozo de la nave._

TESS: Definitivamente necesitamos hablar.

_Tess entra a la casa, siguiendo a Isabel. Michael cierra la puerta de su hogar detrás de ella._

_Termina el capítulo._


	7. Something wicked this way comes (Part I)

_Abrimos con:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Michael. Living._

_Los cuatro aliens están hablando en living de la casa. Isabel y Tess se encuentran sentadas en uno de los sillones enfrentados, mientras Michael y Max están parados frente a ellas, el primero llevando una postura defensiva con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. En la mesa frente al sillón está el fragmento de nave, desenvuelto. Los cuatro se miran con distintas expresiones en el rostro; sorpresa, temor, escepticismo._

MAX: Wow.

_Las dos chicas asienten._

ISABEL: Es lo mismo que dije yo.

_Max inspira hondo._

MAX: Es que… _(se detiene, dejando caer los brazos hacia su costado)_ sólo _wow_.

TESS: Suena increíble.

MICHAEL: ¿Quizás porque justamente _es_ increíble?

_Isabel clava una mirada enojada en Michael y se acomoda en el borde del sillón._

ISABEL: ¿Qué quieres decir, Michael? ¿Que estamos inventando cosas?

_Michael resopla._

MICHAEL: Claro que no estoy queriendo decir eso. Pero debes entender que suena extraño._ (Señala a Tess)_ Ella tiene una visión de Nasedo y un quinto alien, _(pasa a señalar a Isabel)_ y tú encuentras a Kivar. Todo en el mismo momento. Debes escuchar cómo suena, Isabel.

ISABEL _(enojada)_: Sé cómo suena, Michael. _(Baja la vista hacia el fragmento de nave y luego mira a Tess)_ Pero le creo y tú _(clava una mirada tensa en Michael)_ también deberías.

_Michael resopla._

MICHAEL _(sarcásticamente)_: ¿Como tú le crees a Kivar?

_Isabel se lleva las manos a la cabeza y gruñe de frustración. Max toma a Michael del brazo y lo lleva hacia el otro lado de la mesa ratona, obligándolo a sentarse._

MAX: Quizás sea mejor que todos nos calmemos un poco... _(mira a las chicas y les sonríe)_ y vayamos por partes. Todo esto debe estar conectado de alguna manera. El nuevo choque, las visiones de Tess... Kivar... no debe ser todo coincidencia.

TESS _(riéndose)_: O quizás sí y el universo se está riendo de nosotros.

_Michael se acomoda en el sillón estirando su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas. Esconde el rostro entre sus manos y resopla._

MAX: Isabel… tú dices que confías en Kivar, ¿cierto? _(Michael lanza una carcajada sarcástica)._

ISABEL _(asintiendo)_: William.

MAX: Está bien. ¿Por qué?

ISABEL: Es extraño, porque todo en mi mente dice que no debería confiar en ninguna de sus palabras luego de todo lo que Nasedo nos ha contado, pero- _(hace una pausa, pensado qué palabras decir)_ He visto y recordado cosas que se sintieron más reales que todos mis años en la Tierra. _(Mira a Tess con tristeza)_ Me han hecho dudar de todo lo que vimos y escuchamos hasta ahora.

_Tess asiente lentamente, con mirada triste._

TESS: Luego de lo que he visto yo, no sé si la mejor idea sea confiar ciegamente en lo que Nasedo nos ha contado.

ISABEL: Max… _(lo mira) _William puede tener las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas.

MICHAEL _(escandalizado)_: ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?

_Isabel mira fijamente a Michael y luego a Max; no se atreve a responder. Tess la toma de la mano y la estrecha con cariño, dándole fuerzas mientras asiente._

ISABEL: Traerlo aquí. Preguntarle todo lo que necesitamos saber. Sacarnos todas las dudas.

MICHAEL: ¿Aquí? _(Michael apoya la mano sobre la mesa ratona y empieza a golpearla acentuando sus palabras)_ Ni loco. Ese hombre no entrará a mi casa… no con Maria aquí.

_Isabel sonríe sarcásticamente._

ISABEL: Así que es verdad lo que mi hermano me ha dicho, estás viviendo con Maria.

_Michael clava una mirada furiosa en Max, quien levanta las manos en señal de disculpas hacia Michael._

TESS: Si alguien quiere saber mi opinión… _(todos la miran)_ estoy con Isabel. Ya es hora de que consigamos respuestas a nuestras preguntas. _(Mira el fragmento de la nave)_ Estoy cansada de las mentiras.

_Michael resopla._

MAX: Podemos tomar medidas de seguridad. ¿Atarlo en tu sótano mientras lo interrogamos?

ISABEL _(horrorizada por lo que acaba de escuchar)_: ¡Nadie va a atarlo a ningún lado!

MAX _(sin prestarle atención a Isabel, le hablar a Michael)_: ¿Eso te sentiría más cómodo?

_Michael asiente. Isabel deja caer los brazos abatida._

ISABEL: Mierda.

_Isabel se deja caer sobre el respaldo del sillón, abatida. Los cuatro se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Tess mira el fragmento de la nave y estira la mano para tocarlo. Max levanta la vista y su brazo, deteniéndola._

MAX _(asustado)_: ¡Detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

_Tess mira seriamente a Max._

TESS: Necesito saber qué más puedo ver. _(Hace una pausa)_ ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo?

_Michael e Isabel lo miran entre intrigados y miedosos. Max asiente, lentamente. Ambos estiran la mano hacia el fragmento y apoyan sus dedos al mismo tiempo sobre el material._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Base militar. Hora incierta._

_Nos encontramos en una pequeña sala de la base militar, sin ventanas, por lo que no sabemos si es de día o noche, si estamos sobre o debajo de la tierra. En la sala hay varios armarios, en su mayoría cerrados, y un escritorio con una computadora._

_Alex está sentado frente al escritorio y con varios archivos de papel delante de él. Ojea algunas carpetas hasta detenerse finalmente en una de ellas, comienza a escribir en la computadora._

_La puerta se abre e ingresa el General Mayor Peters. Alex se levanta rápidamente de la silla y saluda al General Mayor con el típico saludo a la autoridad. Peters asiente levemente con la cabeza, reconociendo su saludo._

PETERS: Whitman.

ALEX: General, es un placer.

_Peters mira a su alrededor, al trabajo que Alex está haciendo._

PETERS: Necesito que me acompañe.

_Alex asiente una vez, rápidamente._

ALEX: Señor.

_Peters lo mira seriamente._

PETERS: Todo lo que está por ver es extremadamente confidencial. _(Alex asiente)_ Secreto de Estado.

_Alex lo mira fijamente y traga saliva. Asiente levemente._

PETERS: ¿Lo entiende, Whitman?

ALEX: Claro, señor.

_Peters lo mira; por un instante parece desconfiar de él pero finalmente relaja su semblante. Se da vuelta alejándose hacia la puerta._

PETERS: Vamos.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Interior base militar._

_Alex y el General Mayor Peters están frente a las puertas de un ascensor. Las mismas se abren y el General ingresa al ascensor y Alex lo sigue; el habitáculo está vacío salvo por ellos dos. El General aprieta un código en una de las pantallas del ascensor y las puertas se cierran. Alex mira con intriga lo que Peters está haciendo. El ascensor no se mueve inmediatamente._

ALEX: ¿Dónde estamos yendo, Señor? Si puedo preguntar.

_Peters coloca su pulgar izquierdo en un lector de huellas junto a la pantalla que acaba de utilizar. Se escucha un sonido breve y agudo de confirmación del scan de la huella._

_Peters lo mira por encima de su hombro._

PETERS: Será mejor si directamente lo ves, Whitman.

_El ascensor comienza a moverse. Alex asiente._

_El marcador electrónico de los pisos muestra los pisos que se están recorriendo; 3, 2, Planta Baja, -1… Sigue bajando hasta el -3 y luego se detiene el contador, pero el ascensor continúa moviéndose. Alex observa el marcador con intriga. Peters mira la expresión de Alex y se ríe por lo bajo,_

PETERS: Recuerde, Whitman… _(el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren. En el marcador electrónico leemos -10)_ Secreto de Estado.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Michael._

_Regresamos a la misma escena. Los cuatro aliens sentados en el living de la casa de Michael; Tess y Max inclinándose sobre la mesa ratona donde se encuentra el fragmento de la nave, mientras Isabel y Michael los observan con miedo._

_Max y Tess estiran sus manos hacia fragmento; el mismo empieza a iluminarse y emitir un zumbido igual al de la última vez. Los dedos de Max y Tess tocan el fragmento, la luz que emana del mismo invade la pantalla y el zumbido se vuelve cada vez más fuerte hasta que finalmente el sonido se detiene y la pantalla se vuelve negra._

_La imagen empieza a aclararse lentamente. Vemos que estamos dentro de la cueva que hemos visto en el capítulo anterior. Tess y Max están parados en medio de la cueva; parece ser la misma escena que Tess ha visto anteriormente._

_Ambos miran a su alrededor hasta ver a Nasedo que apoya su mano en una pared de la cueva, habilitando una puerta hacia otro sector. Luego de abrirse la misma, empuja el capullo con Tess dentro hacia la habitación._

_Max señala el capullo que Nasedo está empujando._

MAX: ¿Esa-?

TESS _(interrumpiéndolo, asiente)_: Soy yo.

_Max observa a Nasedo empujar a Tess hacia la otra habitación y la puerta se cierra detrás de él. Camina por la cueva hacia los cuatro capullos que han quedado aún. Observa lentamente cada uno de ellos._

_Tess se acerca hacia Max y se para detrás de él. Señala el cuarto capullo, junto al de Michael. Max se acerca al mismo y quiere tocarlo, pero su mano atraviesa el mismo, siendo solamente un recuerdo o imagen._

_Se agacha frente a él y mira detenidamente el rostro niño del otro lado; pequeño, de unos 6-7 años como los demás, con el pelo marrón oscuro, cejas tupidas, nariz recta. Se da vuelta hacia Tess._

MAX: ¿Lo conoces?

_Tess da un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Max con una expresión de confusión y frustración en el rostro._

TESS: ¿De verdad? ¿Me crees capaz de mantener un secreto así?

_Max se incorpora y está por caminar hacia Tess, cuando la imagen a su alrededor se desvanece. Ambos miran sorprendidos e intrigados a su alrededor._

_El escenario cambia al desierto en la noche. La escena está débilmente iluminada por la luna; vemos la tierra y arena del desierto por kilómetros a la redonda. Cerca de Max y Tess, a la izquierda de la imagen, hay una baja hilera de rocas finas de unos 50 metros de largo que finaliza en una formación rocosa, alta y puntiaguda. La misma es más alta que ancha y se ve imponente a la distancia._

TESS: Conozco este lugar.

_Max mira hacia la formación rocosa._

MAX: Yo también.

TESS: Las montañas _Shiprock. (Mira a su alrededor, donde no vemos nada más que ellos dos)_ ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

_Escuchamos el sonido de tierra moviéndose. Max y Tess giran el cuerpo hacia su derecha, donde vemos a Nasedo parado frente a un espacio de tierra junto a un cactus, moviendo la misma con sus poderes, haciendo un pozo._

_El pozo es bastante angosto pero se hace cada vez más profundo, con Nasedo levantando tierra y arena y colocándola en un montículo a su derecha._

_Max y Tess comienzan a caminar hacia él._

MAX: ¿Qué está haciendo?

_Se detienen junto a Nasedo, quien ha dejado ya de remover la tierra._

_Nasedo se para en el borde del pozo y mira hacia dentro del mismo. Levanta su mano derecha y la lleva hacia dentro de su chaqueta verde, que abre con la otra mano. De un bolsillo dentro de la chaqueta extrae un elemento; el mismo tiene el tamaño de un huevo de gallina pero es redondo en vez de ovalado. El objeto brilla con una luz violeta intensa. Nasedo sostiene el objeto frente a él y su rostro se ilumina del mismo color._

_Max corre los últimos metros que lo distancian de Nasedo y se para a su lado, observando el objeto. Lamentablemente, no puede identificar bien qué es ya que Nasedo lo tira en el pozo._

_Tess corre hacia Max,_

MAX: ¿Qué es eso?

_Tess se para junto a Max y mira hacia dentro del pozo, donde el objeto continúa brillando y emitiendo la luz._

_Nasedo comienza a tapar el pozo con la tierra que ha quitado._

MAX: ¿Por qué lo está escondiendo?

_Max levanta la vista hacia Tess y la mira con seriedad._

TESS: Más importante que eso…

_La imagen se desvanece; el desierto alrededor de Max y Tess desaparece. Se escucha un pitido y estamos de regreso en el living de la casa de Michael, con ambos con sus manos apoyando el fragmento de la nave._

_Los dos quitan sus manos rápidamente de arriba del objeto. Isabel y Michael los observando con intriga._

TESS _(a Max, continuando la conversación anterior)_: ¿Por qué y cómo es que estamos viendo esto?

_Terminamos la escena y cortamos a:_

_Base militar. Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Peters sale del ascensor, con Alex siguiéndolo cerca. Ingresan a un gran y largo pasillo por el que empiezan a caminar. Alex mira a su alrededor, hacia ambos lados del pasillo, contemplando con sorpresa pero tratando de no inmutarse frente al General._

_A ambos lados del pasillo hay celdas, una tras otra, de diversos tamaños. Las mismas poseen una pared de plexiglás con agujeros cerca del techo para ventilación. Algunas de las celdas se encuentran con las luces apagadas, en otras vemos personas dentro, todas vestidas con el mismo traje parecido a un pijama color marrón claro._

_Cada celda está equipada con una pequeña cama y un lavamanos. Ninguna posee espejos ni artículos personales._

ALEX _(nervioso)_: ¿Qué es este lugar?

_Ambos continúan caminando por el extenso pasillo, hacia el final, donde parece haber una celda más grande que el resto de la otras._

PETERS: Este es el Centro de Investigación de Armas.

_Alex se detiene a unos metros de llegar al final del pasillo y se queda observando una celda donde una mujer de unos 40 años corre las sábanas de la cama preparándose para ir a dormir._

ALEX: ¡Pero estas son personas!

_Peters se detiene, se da vuelta y mira seriamente a Alex._

PETERS _(estoico)_: Las personas pueden ser armas cuando las usas correctamente, Whitman.

_Peters se da vuelta y continúa su camino hasta el final del pasillo, donde se detiene frente a la última celda. Alex dubita un segundo, observando a la mujer que ya se ha acomodado en la cama. La luz de la celda se apaga._

_Sigue su caminar hacia Peters parándose junto a él._

PETERS: Pero estas no son personas… son otra cosa.

_Alex sigue la mirada del General. Dentro de la celda mayor vemos a un __joven __de unos 17 años, vestido con el mismo pijama que el resto de las personas pero de color negro. El joven está parado en medio del espacio, también distinto al resto de las celdas en varios aspectos; la cama es más grande y hay una pequeña biblioteca de tres estantes contra una de las paredes._

_El joven está parado en el medio de la celda, mirando a través del plexiglás al General y a Alex. A su izquierda hay una persona, parece del ejército, vestida con un traje blanco que le cubre el cuerpo completo, incluida la cabeza. A la derecha del joven hay una mesa con varios elementos médicos y otra persona, también con el traje blanco, ordenando los mismos preparándose para trabajar._

_Peters le sonríe al joven._

PETERS: Hola, 47.

_Alex mira al muchacho de arriba a abajo, notando un pequeño tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda donde leemos "X-G47". Una de las personas en la celda junto al joven toma una silla y la coloca detrás de él. El muchacho fija la vista en el rostro de Alex y se sienta en la silla. Mientras continúan trabajando al lado de él, el muchacho no quita la vista de Alex, con una mirada perpleja en el rostro._

_Alex se siente incómodo y desvía la mirada hacia Peters._

ALEX: ¿Quién es él?

PETERS: Él es nuestra mayor arma para la próxima guerra. _(Hace una pausa y mira a Alex. Sonríe sarcásticamente)_ Siempre pensábamos que iban a ser los rusos, _(niega con la cabeza)_ pero no. _(Regresa la mirada al muchacho, Alex hace lo mismo. El joven detrás de la celda continúa con la vista fija en Alex, quien se siente incómodo ante esto)_ La próxima guerra será contra otro mundo. _Su_ mundo.

ALEX _(sorprendido)_: ¿Es un alien?

_Peters asiente._

ALEX _(balbucea)_: ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

PETERS _(serio)_: Eso no te concierne por ahora. Lo que importa es que tú eres nuestro mejor piloto, y necesitamos que lo entrenes.

ALEX _(aturdido)_: ¿Quieres que le enseñe a volar?

PETERS _(sonríe)_: No exactamente.

_Peters mira a una de las personas dentro de la celda y asiente. Este toma una jeringa y la acerca al brazo del joven. Éste ni se inmuta con la acción y continúa con la mirada clavada en Alex._

PETERS: Ya verás lo que puede hacer.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Michael. Interior._

_Los cuatro están sentados en la misma posición que antes, pero el fragmento de la nave ya no está sobre la mesa ratona. Sí vemos unas tazas de café sobre la misma. Los cuatro se mantienen callados, observando distintos puntos de la sala, evitando sus miradas._

_Suena el timbre._

_Isabel se para rápidamente y mira hacia la puerta, aunque desde esa posición no se puede ver nadie a través de los vidrios de la misma._

ISABEL: Ese es William.

_Max la mira y frunce el ceño. Michael se para y camina hacia la puerta, con Isabel detrás de él. Max y Tess se incorporan también y se acercan lentamente al arco que separa el living del hall de entrada, pero no lo suficiente para entrar al mismo._

_A Isabel se la nota nerviosa y expectante mientras Michael abre la puerta de su casa. Del otro lado, vemos a William, quien sonríe ampliamente hacia Michael._

_Tess recuesta el costado de su cuerpo contra el marco y Max cruza los brazos delante de su pecho, en posición desafiante._

WILLIAM _(con entusiasmo)_: ¡Hola! _(Estira su mano hacia Michael, quien lo mira con recelo sin corresponder el movimiento)_ Tú debes ser-

ISABEL _(interrumpiéndolo)_: ¡Michael! Él es Michael.

_William mira a Isabel y se ríe._

WILLIAM: Claro... Michael.

_Michael continúa mirándolo con recelo y no contesta. William estira su cuerpo hacia dentro de la casa y les sonríe a Max y Tess al verlos._

WILLIAM: Y ustedes deben ser Max y Tess.

_Max lo mira pero le no contesta. Tess se separa del marco y camina hacia él, con la mano estirada delante de su cuerpo para saludarlo._

TESS: Sí. Un placer conocerte.

_Tess se detiene frente a William, entre Isabel y Michael, y ambos estrechan sus manos. _

WILLIAM: Yo soy Kivar… William, o como quieran llamarme.

_Al retirar su mano, se produce un silencio incómodo. Nadie habla por unos segundos._

WILLIAM _(guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, incómodo)_: Entonces…

_Isabel corta la distancia hacia William._

ISABEL: Por favor, entra.

_Michael cierra la mano fuertemente sobre el picaporte de la puerta._

MICHAEL: Yo no lo invité a pasar.

_Isabel clava una mirada de furia en Michael. Él dubita unos segundos y, finalmente, se corre de la puerta permitiéndole el paso hacia la casa._

MICHAEL _(resignado)_: Está bien.

_William dubita un segundo pero Isabel lo toma del codo, empujándolo suavemente hacia dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

_Se escuchan unos pasos apresurados bajando por la escalera y todos voltean hacia la misma, buscando el origen del sonido._

_Maria baja las escaleras de la casa vestida con su ambo azul oscuro, unas zapatillas converse blancas y una cartera marrón sobre su hombro derecho. Va bajando buscando atenta algo dentro de su cartera, sin prestar atención al grupo que la mira con atención, hasta tres escalones antes de llegar a la planta baja._

_Finalmente levanta la mirada; observa a las distintas personas, llenándose de sorpresa al llegar a William, y posando finalmente la vista en Michael. Él se acerca hacia el pie de la escalera. Maria se detiene dos escalones antes de llegar al piso._

MARIA _(a Michael)_: ¿Todo bien?

_Michael asiente. Mira el atuendo de Maria con curiosidad._

MICHAEL: Pensé que no tenías guardia los domingos.

_Isabel, Tess, William y Max se alejan de ellos, parándose en el arco que separa el hall del living, para darles privacidad._

MARIA: Así es. _(Apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Michael)_ Pero me llamaron de urgencia. _(Desvía la mirada hacia Max y el grupo por un segundo y luego vuelve a posarla en Michael)_ Ha habido un incendio en uno de los _trailer parks_ y necesitan más manos en la sala de emergencias.

_Michael toma a Maria de la cintura y la atrae hacia él. Mira hacia el grupo, quienes los observan atentamente, sin disimulo. Michael se corre hacia la derecha, intentando tapar a Maria de la mirada de ellos._

MICHAEL _(susurrando)_: Prométeme que te cuidarás.

_Maria cruza los brazos por encima de los hombros de Michael, abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia él. Maria le sonríe._

MARIA: ¿Y tú?

_Michael mira hacia Max, Tess, William e Isabel, quienes bajan la vista rápidamente ante la mirada furiosa de él. Maria pasa sus manos por el pelo de Michael, riéndose suavemente._

MARIA: Me gustas así.

_Michael vuelve a mirarla, con señal de intriga. Lo acaricia con la mano derecha en la mejilla._

MARIA: Preocupado por mí.

_Ella le da un pequeño beso en la nariz. Ante el gesto de cariño, Michael le rodea la cintura con sus brazos, acercándola hacia él con todas sus fuerzas y plantándole un beso apasionado en la boca. Maria lo devuelve y se besan varios segundos, ante las miradas incómodas del grupo._

_Isabel carraspea, bajando la vista. Maria se separa unos centímetros de Michael, quien la deja alejarse pero aún la mantiene fuertemente entre sus brazos._

MICHAEL: ¿Necesitas que-?

_Maria lo interrumpe colocando un dedo sobre sus labios mientras niega con la cabeza. Michael inspira hondo. Maria baja el último escalón, obligando a Michael a hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ella le sonríe._

MARIA: Te avisaré apenas me libere. _(Michael la toma de la cintura y le da un último beso sobre sus labios. Maria se sonroja mientras nota la mirada del grupo sobre ellos dos)_ Todo estará bien.

_Michael le sonríe débilmente y la suelta, mientras ella se aleja hacia la puerta. Baja el picaporte de la puerta y se dirige a Michael una última vez. Toma unas llaves que están en una mesa alta junto a la puerta. Da una ojeada al grupo y levanta las cejas con asombro al notar a Williarm nuevamente, a quien no conoce.  
Está por abrir la puerta pero se detiene al notar a Michael delante de ella. Él coloca su mano derecha sobre la cintura de Maria y la vuelve a atraer hacia él._

MICHAEL _(susurrando, para que los demás no lo escuchen)_: Maria, yo-

MARIA_ (sonriendo débilmente, apoya su frente sobre el pecho de Michael)_: Lo sé. _(Levanta el rostro y la vista hacia él)_. Tú también cuídate, por favor.

_Michael asiente y la suelta de la cintura, dejando que Maria abra la puerta de la calle y se retire de la casa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Desierto._

_Música: __"Younger Now", Miley Cyrus__._

_El sol brilla fuerte en un cielo sin nubes de un día caluroso de verano. Una __joven__ de unos 18 años corre por una calle de tierra en medio del desierto. Lleva un short, top y zapatillas deportivas de colores llamativos, con el pelo rubio recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo, sosteniendo su flequillo con una vincha de tela de toalla blanca._

_La música que se escucha proviene de los auriculares que lleva la joven, conectados a algo en su bolsillo. Si bien se encuentra un poco agitada, la joven continúa entrenando._

_A lo lejos vemos unas montañas, parecieran ser las mismas que se han visto en la visión de Max y Tess. Al final del camino, en sentido opuesto hacia donde la chica va entrenando, hay un trailer park. Como la chica se va alejando del mismo, no notamos exactamente cómo es, pero sí se pueden delinear algunos autos, trailers y una estructura parecida a una casa._

_La joven continúa corriendo por el camino de tierra. Más allá de las montañas y el trailer park que está dejando detrás, y algunos cactus junto al camino, no hay nada en el desierto que haga sombra. Por eso, la joven se detiene repentinamente al notar que una gran sombra la tapa un segundo._

_Mira primero al piso, donde la sombra la tapa un instante para luego volver a aparecer el sol. La joven levanta la vista hacia el cielo donde tres aviones de combate pasan volando, siguiendo un misil. Los observa extrañada, confundida de verlos en esa zona y sin entender qué están haciendo. Los aviones y el misil se alejan rápidamente, en sentido hacia el trailer park y las montañas. El sonido que realizan va descendiendo lentamente._

_La joven se quita los auriculares y se queda parada en medio del camino, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acaba de ver._

_Los aviones desaparecen detrás de las montañas. La chica dubita unos segundos y, cuando está por ponerse los auriculares nuevamente para volver a su entrenamiento, se empieza a escuchar el sonido de los aviones nuevamente. El misil y los aviones reaparecen detrás de las montañas, volando demasiado cerca del piso esta vez._

_Termina la música._

_La joven fija la vista en el misil, que parece dirigirse hacia el trailer park. Empieza a caminar hacia el trailer park, sin poder creer lo que está viendo._

_Los aviones siguen de cerca el misil, que continúa su camino hacia los trailers._

_La joven empieza a correr cuando uno de los aviones se catapulta hacia el piso, estrellándose contra la tierra, explotando en pedazos._

JOVEN _(susurrando, angustiada)_: ¡Oma!

_Corre a toda velocidad hacia los trailers. El misil sigue dirigiéndose hacia los mismos, acercándose cada vez más hacia ellos._

_La joven comienza a correr con desesperación._

_Los dos aviones que quedan ascienden a toda velocidad, justo cuando el misil explota arriba de los trailers._

_Se escucha la explosión. Del misil salen disparados los pedazos en todas direcciones, además de verse un fuego verde fluorescente. El fuego y los pedazos del misil caen sobre el trailer park._

_La joven se detiene de repente, conmocionada. Mira primero a los restos del avión estrellado, donde arde fuego anaranjado._

_Los dos aviones restantes, que habían comenzado el ascenso y se estaban alejando de la escena, cambian el rumbo repentinamente, regresando a la escena._

_Entre los trailers arde fuego verde, se escuchan las explosiones de varios motores de autos. Los aviones se acercan hacia el fuego y la destrucción, descendiendo vertiginosamente. Se catapultan sobre el desierto a toda velocidad, chocando contra el suelo. Los aviones explotan, prendiéndose fuego._

_La joven no puede creer lo que acaba de ver. Fija la vista nuevamente en el fuego verde y comienza a correr hacia los trailers. No se detiene esta vez._

JOVEN: ¡OMA!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Pantalla negra. Se empieza a vislumbrar una luz lentamente al abrirse una puerta. Detrás de la misma vemos a Michael, quien estira la mano dentro y prende la luz._

MAX: ¿Tienes un sótano?

_Michael asiente y comienza a bajar por la escalera. Lo siguen en fila Max, Tess, William y, por última, Isabel. Las paredes y escalera del sótano son de la misma piedra gris que el resto de la casa._

MICHAEL: Es mi bodega, en realidad.

_Michael termina de bajar la escalera y enciende una nueva luz, que ilumina toda la habitación. Max, Tess, William e Isabel terminan de bajar y miran a su alrededor asombrados._

_El sótano es grande, ocupando un tamaño similar al de living de la casa. En dos de las paredes hay estanterías del piso al techo con distintos tipos de vino reposando en botellas de distinto tamaño y color. La habitación se completa con un proyector, un gran sillón gris de varios cuerpos formando una L, y una mesa de madera con sillas para 6 personas._

_Tess se abraza, rozando sus antebrazos con sus manos para darse calor, ya que la habitación parece estar más fría que el resto de la casa._

_Max observa las estanterías._

MAX _(riéndose)_: ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Michael Guerin?

_Michael le clava una mirada gélida y se aleja hacia la mesa. Toma una de las sillas, la aleja de la mesa y la coloca en el medio de la habitación._

_Isabel se acerca hacia Michael._

ISABEL: ¿Es necesario hacer esto? _(Mira a Max)_ ¿Aquí?

MICHAEL: No quiero que Maria vea algo extraño cuando regrese.

_Isabel mira a Max, tratando de convencerlo con la mirada para que cambie de opinión. Max niega._

MAX: Lo siento, es la única forma de que confiemos en él.

_William se abre paso hacia la silla que Michael sostiene con fuerza. Al pasar junto a Isabel, se detiene junto a ella y le sonríe débilmente._

WILLIAM: Los entiendo.

_Isabel lo mira con tristeza. William camina hacia la silla, lo mira a Michael, asiente, y se sienta. Michael lleva la mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y saca unos sunchos de amarre transparentes._

_Isabel se acerca rápidamente hacia la silla con la mano izquierda estirada hacia Michael._

ISABEL: Déjame a mí.

_Michael le entrega los sunchos y se aleja hacia Max, para dejarle privacidad a Isabel. William le sonríe débilmente a Isabel mientras coloca sus manos por detrás del respaldo de la silla, preparándose. Ella rodea la silla y se agacha, apoyando sus rodillas en el piso. Toma las manos de William por las muñecas y las mira unos segundos. Cierra los ojos con tristeza e inclina su cuerpo hacia la silla, recostando su frente en uno de los brazos de William. Le acaricia las manos._

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: Lo siento tanto.

_William gira el rostro y el cuerpo hacia atrás para dedicarle una sonrisa._

WILLIAM: Estaré bien. _(Ella abre los ojos y lo mira)_ Tú estarás aquí para cuidarme, ¿cierto?

_Isabel le sonríe. Baja la vista nuevamente hacia las manos de William y coloca los precintos a la altura de las muñecas, atando los brazos de William pero tratando de dejarle espacio para moverse y no lastimarlo._

_Se reincorpora, rodeando nuevamente la silla y se agacha a la altura de los tobillos de él, colocando precintos también en sus tobillos. Apenas se incorpora, Michael da un paso hacia delante con actitud desafiante._

MICHAEL: ¿Quién eres?

_William levanta la vista lentamente hacia él. Habla sereno._

WILLIAM: Aquí me llamo William pero mi verdadero nombre es Kivar.

MAX: ¿Cuándo llegaste a la Tierra?

WILLIAM: 1989.

TESS _(sorprendida)_: Ese es el mismo año que salimos de los capullos.

_William asiente._

MAX: ¿Qué edad tienes?

WILLIAM: Casi 30, en este planeta.

MICHAEL _(incrédulo)_: ¿Cómo es posible que seas más grande que nosotros?

WILLIAM _(riéndose)_: Para haber sido criados por un Protector toda sus vidas… saben muy poco de cómo funciona el universo.

_Michael hace una mueca de fastidio._

MICHAEL: ¿Tú nos mataste?

ISABEL _(reprendiendo)_: ¡Michael!

_Michael no se inmuta ante la llamada de atención de Isabel y continúa con su actitud desafiante y la vista fija en William. Él niega la pregunta._

MAX: ¿Quién lo hizo?

_William mira a Isabel y luego a Max con tristeza en el rostro._

WILLIAM: La guerra.

MICHAEL: Esa es una respuesta vaga.

WILLIAM: Por diversas razones cada uno de ustedes fue asesinado… pero la causa principal fue la guerra. El deseo de sus padres de conquistar y tener más y más poder _(dice esto último alternando su vista entre Max y Tess)_.

TESS: Si nuestros padres fueron causantes de nuestra muerte, ¿por qué enviarnos a la Tierra?

ISABEL: Ya les dije, hay una profecía.

MAX: Sí, pero, ¿qué dice esta profecía?

_William se encoge de hombros._

WILLIAM: No lo sé.

MICHAEL _(a Isabel)_: Muy conveniente, ¿no?

ISABEL _(exasperada)_: Michael, ¿puedes detener esta acusación de una vez?

_Se produce un silencio durante unos segundos. Tess se acerca hacia William._

TESS: ¿Qué puedes decirnos del quinto alien?

_William levanta la vista hacia ella y la observa perplejo._

WILLIAM: ¿Qué quinto alien?

TESS: Había un quinto capullo en la nave con nosotros, _(lo mira de arriba a abajo)_ y definitivamente no lucía como tú.

_William clava la vista en Isabel._

WILLIAM: ¿Quinto alien? ¿Por qué sé de esto recién ahora?

ISABEL _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Yo acabo de enterarme, también.

_William vuelve la vista fija hacia Tess._

WILLIAM: ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Dónde lo viste?

MAX: Lo vimos los dos.

_Los ojos de William se abren como platos._

WILLIAM: ¿Dónde? _(No le contestan y vuelve a fijarse en Isabel)_ Te juro que no sabía nada sobre esto.

_Isabel se acerca hacia él y se agacha a su lado. Le coloca las manos sobre su rodilla derecha._

ISABEL: Lo sé.

_Max y Tess se miran, dubitando unos segundos. Finalmente, ella se anima y habla._

TESS: Nosotros… _(hace una pausa, inspira, tomando aire para animarse a hablar)_ Es difícil de explicarlo-

_Se detiene cuando Michael se aleja hacia una de las estanterías. Mete su mano en una de ellas y extrae un trozo de tela con un objeto dentro. Camina con el mismo entre sus manos hacia William y lo coloca en el piso delante de él. En todo momento, William con observa con gran atención y sorpresa._

_Michael termina de colocar el objeto en el piso y remueve la parte superior de la tela, descubriendo el fragmento de la nave que ya hemos visto._

WILLIAM _(sin quitar la vista del fragmento)_: ¿De dónde obtuvieron esto?

ISABEL: Es parte de la nave que cayó del cielo hace unas semanas.

MAX: ¿Sabes algo sobre ese choque?

_William continúa observando el fragmento y niega con la cabeza._

TESS: ¿Sabes qué es? ¿Por qué nos dio como _(hace una pausa, buscando las palabras)_ visiones?

_Finalmente William levanta la vista hacia el grupo._

WILLIAM: Nuestras naves no son como las de los humanos. Son organismos vivos _(los cuatro lo miran con sorpresa)_ conectados por redes neuronales. Eso es lo que nos da la ventaja de poder viajar a través del espacio sin ser detectados.

MICHAEL _(con fastidio)_: Fueron detectados al menos dos veces ya.

_William sonríe, pero sin malicia._

WILLIAM: Pero no saben sobre todas las otras veces que no.

_Los cuatro bajan la vista hacia el fragmento de la nave, que continúa brillando._

TESS: ¿Esto está vivo?

WILLIAM: Todas nuestras naves lo están. Así es como han podido ver las imágenes. _(Los cuatro lo miran sin entender. William inspira hondo antes de responder)_ Nuestra civilización sólo ha conocido la guerra y la conquista toda su historia… y para eso construyó sus naves. Están vivas y conectadas entre sí, lo que les da una ventaja al responder frente a cualquier batalla, pudieron desprenderse de su capitán y actuar por sí mismas. Evitar satélites, cañones, amenazas, lo que sea. Pero no solo intercambian estrategias de combate, sino también su memoria. _(Hace otra pausa, donde los cuatro lo miran sin entender)_ Si alguna es atacada o comprometida, puede compartir su información con cualquier otra nave cercan antes de ser destruida por completo.

_Tess baja la vista hacia el fragmento. William sigue su mirada._

TESS: Eso quiere decir que-

WILLIAM _(interrumpiéndola)_: Que la nave en la que llegaron ustedes está cerca.

_Los cuatro lo miran el silencio, procesando la información._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Hospital. Interior._

_Estamos en la sala de emergencias del hospital. El lugar está repleto de personas; pacientes esperando por ser atendidos, otros ya en camillas y sillas de rueda respondiendo a preguntas y tratamientos médicos, y, sorpresivamente, una gran cantidad de soldados del ejército. Los mismos se encuentran algunos resguardando las puertas de la sala de emergencias y otros junto a las camillas, observando a los pacientes._

_El lugar es un caos de personas y ruido._

_Maria aparece caminando desde el pasillo de la izquierda y toma la carpeta superior de la pila encima de la recepción de la sala. Lee la misma y camina hacia una de las camas, marcada con el número 9._

_Sobre la cama vemos a la joven rubia que corría cerca del trailer park. Ya no lleva la ropa de deporte sino que lleva puesta una bata de hospital color verde. Al borde de la cama se encuentra su antigua ropa, doblada en una pila. La misma se la ve sucia y quemada, con varios agujeros._

_Al lado de la cama, parado estoicamente, hay un soldado vestido en ropa de camuflaje y con una metralleta sobre su hombro, observando hacia un punto fijo en la pared contraria._

_Maria lo observa con curiosidad pero él no parece registrarla. _

MARIA: ¿Es esto necesario? _(El soldado no le responde)_ ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso, soldado?

_El soldado finalmente la mira._

SOLDADO: No sabía que las Enfermeras regían el Hospital.

_Maria le clava una mirada feroz y finalmente baja la vista hacia la joven, que parece estar tranquila pese al caos a su alrededor._

MARIA: ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

JOVEN _(señalando con su cabeza la carpeta que Maria tiene en su mano)_: Eso debería decírtelo.

_Maria le sonríe débilmente._

MARIA: Tienes razón. _(Abre la carpeta y da un vistazo a la información dentro)_ Entonces, Ophelia, _(levanta la vista con preocupación hacia la joven)_ aquí dice que eres la única sobreviviente de un accidente y que has recibido quemaduras en el 80% de tu cuerpo...

_Maria suelta la carpeta sobre la cama y se inclina sobre la cama, tomando la bata de la joven y levantando la misma por las piernas, inspeccionando su cuerpo. Mira con interés sus piernas, luego toma sus brazos y los inspecciona con detalle, hasta llegar finalmente al cuello._

_En todas las zonas que Maria ha revisado, vemos que la piel de Ophelia tiene imperfecciones, parece arrugada y como si hubiera recibido alguna herida, pero nada como lo que Maria esperaba según el reporte. Le levanta uno de los brazos observándolo más de cerca._

MARIA: ¿Cómo- cómo es esto posible?

_Ophelia la mira, se la nota triste. Maria baja su brazo y lo coloca suavemente sobre la cama. Lanza una mirada rápida hacia el soldado._

MARIA: Deberías estar agonizando de dolor, con la carne viva. Estas heridas parecen- _(se detiene, al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir)_ ¿Cómo te las hiciste? ¿Qué pasó?

_La cámara enfoca el rostro de Ophelia._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Trailer park._

_Pantalla negra. Se escuchan unos ruidos a lo lejos, como apagados. Los sonidos se mezclan entre gritos y distintos elementos quemándose. Se escucha una queja de dolor de una joven._

_Ophelia abre los ojos. La imagen se ve borrosa y demasiado iluminada, sobreexpuesta. Se ve el cielo, el desierto y el trailer park en ruinas._

_Ophelia se encuentra tirada sobre la tierra; a su alrededor vemos distintos fragmentos de elementos rotos y fuego verde. Su cuerpo está repleto de quemaduras de tercer grado, su ropa quemada, sucia y rota._

_Una sombra aparece delante de ella; el cuerpo de alguien joven, parece un hombre. Ophelia no puede distinguir quién es porque el sol le ciega la vista, solo pudiendo ver la silueta._

_El hombre se inclina sobre ella y la toma de la mano izquierda. Ophelia grita de dolor al sentir presión sobre sus quemaduras. La sombra la sostiene fuertemente. Una luz empieza a crecer sobre la mano izquierda de Ophelia; cierra los ojos y grita nuevamente de dolor._

_Volvemos a la escena del hospital._

_Ophelia mantiene la vista fija en Maria. Se encoge de un hombro._

HOMBRE: ¡Soldado Gómez!

_El soldado junto a Ophelia levanta la vista. A unos metros, junto a una de las puertas, un Sargento lo llama._

SARGENTO: ¡Te necesitamos aquí!

_Gómez asiente con la cabeza y se aleja hacia el Sargento, sin prestar atención a Maria y Ophelia. El rostro de la segunda se transforma a medida que el soldado se aleja cada vez más de ellas, mirando a Maria con súplica. Esta toma la cortina que separa la cama del resto de las zonas de cuidado y la corre, escondiéndose y separándolas del resto de la sala. Ophelia toma una de las muñecas de Maria con sus dos manos y la mira suplicante._

OPHELIA _(susurrando)_: Tienes que ayudarme a salir de aquí.

MARIA _(también en voz baja)_: ¿Qué pasó en el _trailer park_? ¿Quién curó tus heridas?

OPHELIA: Yo vi lo que cayó. _(Empieza a llorar)_ Los mataron a todos. Mataron a mi abuela, mi _Oma_...

MARIA: ¿Quién lo hizo?

_Ophelia señala con su cabeza hacia la cortina, lo que hay detrás._

OPHELIA: Ellos. Ellos tiraron esa bomba sobre nosotros. Sus aviones.

_Maria la mira con tristeza. Piensa unos segundos._

MARIA: ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?

_Ophelia niega ferviente._

OPHELIA: Me matarán. Lo sé. _(Aprieta fuerte la muñeca de Maria)_ Los escuché decirlo en la camioneta mientras me traían… no quieren sobrevivientes porque saben que cometieron un error.

_Maria inspira hondo._

MARIA: Puedo llevarte a un lugar seguro… _(baja la vista hacia las manos de Ophelia, donde se ven las marcas sutiles de las quemaduras que ha recibido)_ pero necesito que me digas todo. _(La mira seria)_ Especialmente sobre tus heridas.

_Ophelia asiente fervientemente._

OPHELIA: Por favor, ayúdame.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Casa de Michael - Sótano._

_Volvemos con una escena similar a la que hemos dejado. Michael, Max y Tess mirando a William, los primeros dos con recelo. Isabel está junto a él, agachada nuevamente frente a la silla, con unas tijeras en la mano. Corta los sunchos que sostienen las muñecas de William con las tijeras. Luego, hace lo mismo con los sunchos en sus tobillos._

_William lleva las manos hacia delante de su cuerpo y empieza a masajear sus muñecas._

WILLIAM: Gracias por confiar en mí.

_Tess asiente mientras se acerca al fragmento de la nave que está en el piso y la envuelve._

MICHAEL: No confiamos en tí, aún… Pero confiamos en ella _(señala a Isabel con su cabeza)_ y lo que Max y Tess vieron por la nave. _(Tess termina de envolver el fragmento y se levanta para colocarlo nuevamente donde estaba escondido entre los vinos)_ En que quizás Nasedo no nos dijo toda la verdad.

_William sonríe débilmente._

WILLIAM: Es un comienzo.

_Tess se da vuelta, enfrentando a William nuevamente._

TESS: Aún tengo un millón de preguntas.

WILLIAM: Claro.

_Se acerca unos pasos hacia él._

TESS: ¿Viniste solo?

_William niega._

WILLIAM: Escapé con otros de mi raza.

TESS: ¿Dónde están?

WILLIAM: Algunos viviendo vidas tranquilas, lejos de la persecución de sus padres _(mirando a Max)_. Otros, no lo sé.

_Tess piensa unos segundos en su respuesta._

TESS: ¿Quién te ayudó?

_William se da cuenta de hacia dónde está llevando la conversación Tess, y sonríe._

WILLIAM: La misma persona que preparó sus capullos. Y los hizo a ustedes.

TESS: ¿Esta persona está aquí, en la Tierra?

_William asiente._

_Max da un paso hacia delante y lo mira intensamente._

MAX: Si esta persona nos- nos- _(hace una pausa, buscando la palabra)_ _hizo_… ¿también puede devolvernos la memoria? ¿Los recuerdos de Antar?

_William asiente. Mira a Isabel y le sonríe débilmente._

WILLIAM: Si eso es lo que quieren, sí.

_Max inspira hondo. Se empieza a notar un enojo creciente en su voz._

MAX: Porque según tu relato… toda mi vida, todo lo que conozco de verdad, es una mentira, ¿cierto? _(Clava la vista en William y se empieza a alterar)_ Nasedo nos mintió, nuestros padres nos mintieron-

_Tess estira su mano izquierda y toma el brazo de Max, queriendo tranquilizarlo._

TESS: Max…

_Max se da vuelta abruptamente y se suelta de un tirón del agarre de Tess. Él la mira iracundo, respirando fuertemente._

MAX: ¿Quieres decir que- _(se da vuelta hacia William para enfrentarlo nuevamente)_ todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido basado en una mentira? Estudiar Leyes, quedarme en Roswell… todo basado en una maldita mentira.

_Lanza un grito y golpea su puño sobre la mesa de madera. Isabel y Tess se sobresaltan._

MAX: Por los últimos 10 años he sido una persona desinteresada, basando mis decisiones por el bien mayor… de mi familia, de mi pueblo. _(Se ríe sarcásticamente)_ ¡Y ese bien mayor era una maldita mentira! Nunca hice nada por mí, _(se golpea el pecho mientras dice cada palabra)_ ¡no hice nada de lo que yo quería o yo deseaba porque así se esperaba de mí! _(Vuelve a reírse)_ Y todo basado en una mentira.

_Michael se acerca hacia él. Quiere colocarle una mano sobre el hombro, para tranquilizarlo, pero Max se rehuye._

MAX: Una maldita mentira de nuestros padres, que nos usan una y otra vez para su conveniencia. _(Baja la vista y esconde el rostro entre las manos. Michael intenta nuevamente y esta vez Max se deja confortar, aquel coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de Max y lo aprieta suavemente. Su voz se empieza a escuchar más tranquila)_ No debía estar con Tess… no debía ser Rey… _(se quita las manos del rostro pero continúa con la cabeza baja. Antes sus palabras, Tess baja la mirada con tristeza)_ Podría haberme ido de aquí cuando quisiera…

_Isabel se acerca a su hermano y coloca su mano en el hombro izquierda, ahora comfortándolo los dos entre ella y Michael._

ISABEL: Max, no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo.

_Max levanta la vista y la mira con furia._

MAX: Tú puedes decir eso porque nunca te interesó nada, siempre fuiste una egoísta.

_Isabel lo suelta y da un paso hacia atrás, trastabillando al alejarse de él, horrorizada por lo que acaba de decirle y su tono. William toma a Isabel de los codos, sosteniéndola._

WILLIAM: No es necesario que seas así con ella. Esto no es su culpa.

_Max quiere abalanzarse sobre William pero Michael lo sostiene de los brazos. William toma a Isabel y la coloca detrás de él, para resguardarla de la furia de Max._

TESS: ¡Max, detente!

_Max lleva la vista hacia Tess mientras intenta librarse de los brazos de Michael, intentando aún golpear a William. La observa unos segundos y empieza a tranquilizarse._

MAX _(a Michael)_: Estoy bien, estoy bien. _(Levanta las manos en señal de tregua y Michael finalmente lo suelta. Max se acomoda la remera y mira a cada uno de ellos, que lo observan con recelo, como si no lo reconocieran)_ Creo que necesito estar solo.

_Se aleja del grupo hacia las escaleras que dan a la planta baja. Mientras pasa por una de las estanterías llenas de bebida, toma una botella de vino al azar y se la lleva consigo, desapareciendo por la escalera._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Crashdown Café. Interior._

_Estamos en la planta baja del Crashdown Café, en la zona de descanso donde también se encuentra la escalera hacia la casa de los Parker. Cerca de los lockers, junto al baño, vemos una segunda puerta abierta, que da hacia una pequeña habitación. La misma posee una cama de una plaza, un escritorio pero sin silla y las tres paredes, salvo la que posee la ventana hacia el exterior, están cubiertas de posters. Los posters varían entre menúes del Crashdown y publicidades del Museo UFO, entre otras curiosidades._

_Liz y Maria se encuentran paradas bajo el marco de la puerta, mirando hacia dentro, donde Ophelia camina lentamente hacia la cama, aún vestida con la bata del hospital. Se sienta en la cama y cierra los ojos, cansada._

MARIA: ¿Estarás bien?

_Ophelia asiente mientras sonríe, pero sin abrir los ojos._

LIZ: Te dejaré descansar un poco y volveré en un rato con ropas nuevas y algo de comida.

_Ophelia abre los ojos y mira a Liz con agradecimiento; sus ojos se encuentran rojos entre el cansancio y la tristeza._

OPHELIA _(con voz débil)_: Gracias.

_Maria y Liz le sonríen, mientras la segunda cierra la puerta de la pequeña habitación._

MARIA: Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente por esto.

_Liz abraza a su amiga._

LIZ: No es nada. _(La suelta)_ ¿Acaso la camioneta que vi afuera es la de Michael? _(Maria asiente)_ ¿Por qué no la llevaste a su casa?

MARIA: No lo sé… _(comienza a caminar deambulando por la sala de descanso)_ No quiero preocuparlo con algo más. Lo que Ophelia contó suena totalmente conectado a algo checoslovaco, _(se encoge de hombros)_ ¿pero y si no lo es y es solo mi paranoia? _(Hace una pausa mientras continúa caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación. Se detiene y mira a su amiga)_ Además, hay algo nuevo que estoy segura no me ha contado aún.

_Liz se sienta en el sillón y la mira con interés._

LIZ: ¿A qué te refieres?

_Maria camina hacia el sillón e imita sus movimientos, sentándose también, junto a ella._

MARIA: Había alguien nuevo cuando me fui _(Liz levanta las cejas en señal de asombro)_. Tuve que salir corriendo porque me necesitaban en el Hospital, pero había un hombre con ellos, alguien a quien no conocemos. _(Traga saliva)_ Estoy segura que debe ser un checoslovaco como ellos.

LIZ _(intrigada)_: ¿Cómo lucía?

MARIA: Joven, como de nuestra edad, afroamericano.

_Liz se mantiene callada, pensando._

MARIA: No quiero tirarle un problema más a Michael encima.

_Liz desvía la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación donde Ophelia estaría descansando._

LIZ: ¿Ella dijo que lo que se estrellaron fueron aviones?

_Maria asiente, apresumbrada._

MARIA: Y una bomba. Y el ejército estaba copando el Hospital. _(La mira seriamente)_ Esto definitivamente huele a checoslovaco.

_Liz asiente lentamente, se toma unos segundos para volver a hablar._

LIZ: ¿Intentaste llamar a Alex?

MARIA: Sí, pero no he logrado comunicarme aún. Le dejé millones de mensajes.

LIZ _(preocupada)_: ¿Crees que-?

MARIA _(interrumpiéndola)_: No. No puedo pensar en eso ahora.

LIZ _(apesumbrada)_: Tienes razón.

_Ambas se quedan calladas unos instantes, mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación. Maria estira su mano hacia la de Liz y la toma entre sus dedos._

MARIA: ¿Max te ha contado algo sobre ese hombre?

LIZ: No, pero lo veré esta noche, _(se encoge de hombros y sonríe débilmente)_ ¿quizás obtenga información entonces?

MARIA: Por favor, no le digas nada sobre Ophelia hasta que hable con Michael.

_Liz le aprieta la mano con cariño._

LIZ: Puedes confiar en mí.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Casa de Michael - Sótano._

_Max se ha ido. Los cuatro que han quedado en el sótano, miran hacia la escalera donde Max se ha retirado. Los cuatro aliens están en silencio._

_Finalmente, Tess se da vuelta y enfrenta a William._

TESS: Si las memorias de la nave son de hace más de 50 años, ¿cómo puede ser que Nasedo luzca igual?

WILLIAM: Los cambiaformas tienen una fisonomía distinta a las nuestra, necesitan continuamente cambiar de forma para regenerar sus células y que sus cuerpos no se mueran… lo cual también les permite vivir más tiempo que nosotros.

TESS: ¿Qué sabes de un objeto violeta y luminoso? _(William la mira con intriga)_ Del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

WILLIAM: No lo sé, podrían ser millones de cosas.

TESS: Nasedo enterró algo así cerca de las montañas _Shiprock_.

WILLIAM: ¿Cuándo?

TESS: No lo sé. Lo vimos en los recuerdos de la nave… podría haber sido hace muchos años.

MICHAEL: ¿Crees que aún sigue ahí?

TESS _(a William)_: ¿Por qué Nasedo enterraría eso allí? ¿Crees que podría estar relacionado con la profecía?

WILLIAM: Sólo hay una forma de saberlo.

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior casa de Michael. Hall de entrada._

_Michael abre la puerta de la casa y Tess atraviesa rápidamente la misma, saliendo hacia el exterior. Camina unos pasos hacia atrás, mirando al grupo._

TESS: Haré un poco de investigación y los llamaré luego.

_Se da vuelta y se aleja trotando de la casa, hacia uno de los autos estacionados en la entrada._

_William sale de la casa hacia el porche de entrada y se detiene, esperando a Isabel quien aún se encuentra dentro._

ISABEL: Debo irme por algunos días, por favor no le digas a Max. Al menos hasta que se calme un poco.

MICHAEL: ¡¿Te vas ahora?!

_Isabel resopla._

ISABEL: Michael, no puedo detener toda mi vida. Si continúa reclusa en Roswell es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que la información salga a la prensa.

_Michael piensa unos segundos y finalmente resopla, vencido._

MICHAEL: ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

ISABEL: Unos días… una semana como mucho.

MICHAEL: ¿A dónde vas?

_Isabel gira para mirar a William, quien la espera expectante del otro lado de la puerta._

ISABEL: Londres. Tengo que firmar los papeles de la casa.

_Michael asiente mientras levanta su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de ella._

MICHAEL: Supongo que no podemos evitar que la vida continúe a nuestro alrededor.

_Isabel toma coloca su mano sobre la de Michael y le da un apretón._

ISABEL: Estár bien ser feliz, Michael. No debes pedir permiso ni sentirte mal por ello… sin importar lo que pase en nuestra loca vida.

_Ella le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa. Isabel le da un rápido abrazo._

ISABEL: Por favor, llámame.

_Isabel se desprende de los brazos de Michael y sale de la casa, caminando hacia el último auto que queda estacionado en la entrada._

_William la sigue, caminando a su lado._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Café Crashdown. Interior._

_El café está cerrado y vacío de clientes, con pocas luces prendidas. La única persona en el Café es Ophelia, quien se encuentra sentada en uno de los boxes contra la pared. Se ha cambiado la ropa y lleva un jean celeste y una remera negra con escote en V, prendas probablemente prestadas de Liz._

_Esta entra a escena saliendo de la cocina por las puertas dobles, empujándolas con su espalda, llevando una taza en cada mano. De las tazas vemos salir humo, indicando que la bebida está caliente, y hay un saquito de té en cada una._

_Liz camina hacia el box donde Ophelia está sentada y coloca las tazas sobre la mesa con cuidado de no desparramar el líquido. Ophelia toma su taza entre ambas manos, dándose calor. Liz se sienta del otro lado del box. Toma la taza con la mano derecha y la lleva hacia su boca, soplando sobre el líquido para enfriarlo._

LIZ: ¿Cómo te sientes?

OPHELIA: Mejor. Gracias por la ducha, y la ropa, _(se ríe)_ y la cama.

LIZ: Puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.

_Ophelia observa a su alrededor, posando la vista en distintos rincones del café._

OPHELIA: Sólo necesito un poco de dinero y podré salir de aquí.

LIZ: Puedes trabajar en el Café si quieres. _(Ophelia la mira con una expresión de alegría pero nublada por recuerdos tristes)_ No puedo ofrecerte un gran sueldo pero todas las propinas que consigas serán tuyas.

_Ophelia baja la taza hacia la mesa y la coloca sobre la misma._

OPHELIA: Yo… yo no sé si puedo aceptar eso. Ya estás haciendo demasiado por mí.

LIZ _(sonriendo)_: ¿Ayudaría si te pidiera algo a cambio?

_Ophelia se encoge de hombros._

OPHELIA: Todo lo que tenía era el _trailer_ y a mi Oma… _(baja la vista. Su voz cambia, se quiebra, se la nota triste y a punto de llorar)_ y ahora no tengo nada.

_Liz estira su mano por sobre la mesa, tomando la de Ophelia para comfortarla. Aprieta su mano y la mira con suavidad._

LIZ: Lo siento mucho.

_Ophelia se limpia las lágrimas del rostro con la mano libre._

OPHELIA: No sé si puedo aceptar tu propuesta, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí.

LIZ: ¿Por qué no?

OPHELIA: Me estarán buscando... por lo que vi hoy.

LIZ: ¿Qué viste?

_Ophelia mira fijo a Liz y piensa un instante, si debe confiar en ella o no. A pesar de estar las dos solas en el café, susurra su respuesta._

OPHELIA: Vi la bomba y los aviones caer sobre el desierto… _(inspira hondo)_ y sobre mi casa. Vi el fuego… pero ese no era ningún fuego normal. Ardía verde y no era caliente… _(hace una pausa en la que baja la vista hacia sus brazos, hacia sus cicatrices)_ quiero decir, quemaba, pero no de la misma manera. Como cuando te lastimas con hielo seco, _(levanta la vista hacia Liz)_ ¿acaso eso hace sentido?

_Liz asiente y le sonríe, alentándola a que continúe hablando. Ophelia se calla, no animándose a continuar._

LIZ: ¿Así es como te lastimaste?

OPHELIA: Apenas vi el desastre corrí al _trailer_ a ayudar a mi Oma pero _(se le vuelve a quebrar la voz)_ cuando llegué allí ella- _(se detiene. Inspira hondo tratando de tranquilizarse)_ Traté de ayudarla pero algo explotó junto a mí y… lo próximo que recuerdo es el dolor y un soldado levantándome del piso y empujándome dentro de una camioneta.

_Liz baja la vista hacia los brazos de Ophelia, hacia las cicatrices de sus quemaduras._

LIZ: ¿Qué más viste viste?

_Ophelia la mira confundida. Esconde sus manos y antebrazos debajo de la mesa._

OPHELIA: No entiendo.

_Liz piensa unos segundos. Se lleva las manos al borde de la remera y se levanta la misma, revelando su cuerpo, desde su panza hasta el borde de su corpiño negro. Ophelia la mira, sin entender qué está haciendo._

LIZ: Sabes, algunos años atrás recibí un disparo… _(señala con uno de sus dedos la zona de su cuerpo donde ha recibido el disparo de bala en el Episodio "Piloto")_ Alguien me lastimó _(se baja la remera, escondiendo su piel)_ y estuve a punto de morir... como tú.

OPHELIA _(confundida)_: Pero no tienes nada allí…

LIZ: Porque alguien me ayudó justo a tiempo. _(Hace una pausa, en la que la mira intensamente a Ophelia)_ Me curó. _(Liz hace otra pausa. Ophelia está por hablar pero Liz la interrumpe)_ Y creo que la persona que me curó a mí _(mira el cuello de Ophelia, donde se notan las cicatrices)_ es muy parecida a la que te ayudó a ti.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Interior casa de Michael. Habitación._

_Música: __Billie Eilish, "listen before i go"._

_La escena está iluminada tenuemente por un velador prendido en una de las mesas de luz. La habitación es espaciosa, con paredes de madera y un gran placard con puertas de espejo del piso al techo. Está decorada con algunas pinturas de Michael, en lienzos más pequeños de los que hemos visto antes, dos sillones individuales junto a las puertas que dan al balcón y un baúl antiguo al pie de la cama tamaño King._

_Maria entra a la habitación y camina hacia el baúl; a cada paso, se va quitando las zapatillas, medias y las dos piezas del ambo, hasta quedar en ropa interior color negra. De arriba del baúl toma una remera color gris con el logo de una banda de rock y se la coloca; la misma le queda varias tallas más grandes._

_Se acomoda la cola de caballo mientras camina hacia el balcón._

_Abre ambas puertas a la vez e inspira hondo, disfrutando del olor del desierto a la noche._

_Sale al balcón._

_El mismo da hacia la pileta y el jardín en la planta baja, que se encuentra iluminado. Se ve un poco del desierto más allá de la casa y luego la completa oscuridad._

_El cielo parece estar nublado ya que la luna está oculta y se ven pocas estrellas en el cielo._

_Maria apoya las manos sobre la baranda y observa a su alrededor. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a inspirar hondo._

_Se deja caer un paso hacia atrás cuando los brazos de Michael la toman de la cintura, abrazándola por detrás. Apoya su cuerpo contra el de él. Él esconde su rostro en el cuello de Maria e inspira, disfrutando de su aroma. Le planta un beso en el cuello y Maria se estremece._

_Ella abre los ojos y levanta la vista hacia el cielo._

MARIA: Huele a lluvia.

_Michael asiente con el rostro aún escondido en el cuello de Maria y vuelve a darle otro beso, esta vez detrás de la oreja._

_Una nube se mueve, descubriendo la luna detrás de ella, en fase menguante._

MARIA: ¿Alguna vez has visto algo más hermoso?

_Michael separa su rostro del cuello de Maria y sonríe para sí. Observa rápidamente la luna y baja nuevamente la vista hacia ella._

MICHAEL _(negando con la cabeza)_: No.

_La estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos. Maria está girando el cuerpo hacia Michael para estar frente a frente cuando se escucha un golpe y el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Ambos se separan y se inclinan sobre la baranda, buscando el origen del sonido._

_Debajo, en el jardín, vemos a Max con un vaso de vidrio en la mano. Lo levanta y lo tira hacia el piso con furia, estrellándose en varios pedazos junto a una botella que también está rota y desparrama líquido._

_Maria y Michael miran la escena con sorpresa y preocupación._

MARIA: Será mejor que llame a Liz.

_A lo lejos, un relámpago ilumina el cielo y el desierto. Dos segundos después, llega el sonido a la casa._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Habitación del Hotel W._

_La puerta de la habitación donde se hospeda William se abre y Jordan ingresa a la misma, vestida en su estilo particular de vestidos largos y amplios._

_Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y camina hacia la cama con la vista puesta en el celular en su mano, donde escribe. Se detiene cuando una brisa fuerte le vuela el pelo._

_Levanta la vista del celular y baja los brazos, dejando caer la cartera que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo al piso._

_Las puertas del balcón de la habitación se encuentran abiertas y las cortinas se bambolean con el viento. Se escucha un trueno a lo lejos._

_Jordan deja caer también su celular al piso, completamente sorprendida. Mira el balcón y luego lleva la vista a la puerta del baño, que también se encuentra abierta de par de par._

JORDAN _(incrédula)_: No…

_Corre hacia el baño pero no entra al mismo, quedándose para en el marco de la puerta._

_Observa hacia dentro del baño conmocionada. El mismo está vacío. Nasedo ya no está._

JORDAN: ¡Maldición!

_Se da media vuelta y corre hacia el balcón, saliendo hacia el mismo y asomándose por la baranda observando a su alrededor y hacia la calle. Baja la vista hacia la misma, pero nos encontramos en un piso demasiado alto para que alguien haya podido saltar desde allí._

_Se ve y escucha un nuevo relámpago en el cielo. Comienza a llover._

_Jordan golpea con furia la baranda del balcón._

JORDAN: ¡Mierda, mierda!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Michael. Interior._

_Liz y Michael están en el living de la casa, parados cerca de las puertas de vidrio, que se encuentran cerradas. Están mirando a través de ellas hacia el exterior._

_Afuera llueve con intensidad, las gotas haciendo ruido al rebotar en la pileta, las piedras y el pasto del jardín._

_Max está sentado debajo de un sobretecho, sobre unos pequeños escalones de piedra. En su mano balancea una botella de Whiskey. Toma un sorbo directo del pico y se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras mira fijamente la lluvia caer._

_Liz mira seriamente a Michael._

LIZ: ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?

MICHAEL: Casi tres horas. No ha querido hablar conmigo ni con Maria.

_Liz coloca la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y mira a Michael una última vez antes de salir._

LIZ: Gracias por llamarme.

_Liz sale hacia el exterior y cierra la puerta detrás suyo, lentamente._

_Max, debido a su posición, le da la espalda y no la escucha salir por la lluvia._

LIZ _(en tono alto)_: Teníamos una cita esta noche, ¿sabías?

_Empezando a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Say something", Kadiatou._

_Max la escucha pero no se da vuelta hacia ella para no mirarla. Toma otro sorbo de Whiskey, esta vez más largo que el anterior._

_Liz da dos pasos hacia él._

LIZ: Me dejaste plantada en el bar. _(Max continúa con la vista fija en la lluvia y no le contesta. Liz espera unos segundos y se acerca otro paso más hacia él)_ Te esperé una hora pero no apareciste.

_Max se encoge de hombros pero no responde nada. Liz se acerca los últimos pasos hacia él lentamente. Se detiene a sus espaldas y se agacha, colocando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro derecho de él._

_Cuando Max siente la mano de Liz sobre su espalda se levanta rápidamente, dando un paso por fuera del techo. La lluvia cae sobre él, mojando sus ropas y pelo._

MAX _(con furia)_: ¿Qué quieres?

_Liz lanza una mirada a la botella de Whiskey que aún sostiene en la mano._

LIZ: ¿No crees que has bebido suficiente?

_Max no le contesta y se queda parado sobre la lluvia, respirando iracundo. Liz da un último paso hacia él, parándose en el borde del primero de los tres escalones, debajo del techo._

LIZ: Max… _(baja la voz y le habla con suavidad)_ ¿qué pasa? Háblame.

_Max levanta los brazos al costado de su cuerpo._

MAX _(desafiante)_: ¿Qué quieres que diga, Liz? ¿Eh? _(Hace una pausa, donde toma un pequeño sorbo de su bebida. Va a volver a hablar pero Liz lo interrumpe)._

LIZ: Quiero que me cuentes cómo te sientes.

_Max lanza una carcajada y levanta la vista hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia lo moje directamente en el rostro._

MAX _(sarcástico)_: ¿Quieres saber cómo me siento? _(Da un paso hacia ella con la botella alzada en la mano y golpea en pecho de Liz con ella)_ Te diré cómo me siento. _(Se aleja dos pasos de ella y grita hacia el cielo) _¡Me siento como la mierda! _(Baja la vista hacia Liz)_ Así es como me siento. _(Liz baja el primer escalón, acercándose hacia él y finalmente dejando que la lluvia empiece a mojarla)_ Toda mi vida es una maldita mentira. ¿Sabes que Zan nunca estuvo comprometido con Ava? _(Liz levanta las cejas en señal de asombro)_ ¡Así es! Yo _(se golpea el pecho con el dedo índice)_, Max, no necesitaba quedarme con Tess, porque ella y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos. _(Se lleva la botella a la boca, tomando otro sorbo pero escupiendo parte de la bebida cuando se ríe sarcástico con el líquido aún en su boca)_ No hay tal cosa como un "Destino" _(levanta las manos haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos)_, nunca lo hubo.

_Liz baja los últimos dos escalones de piedra. Se abraza los hombros para darse calor por el frío que el agua de lluvia le da._

_Max respira con dificultad unos segundos, mientras la mira fijo._

MAX _(bajando la voz)_: Podría haberte seguido. _(Hace una pausa)_ A Florida.

_Liz se acerca hacia él._

MAX: O tú podrías haberte quedado.

_Se para frente a Max y levanta la vista, mirándolo con cariño._

_Max suela la botella de Whiskey de su mano, que cae al piso. Si bien no se rompe, derrama su contenido sobre las baldosas._

_Lleva sus manos hacia la cintura de Liz y la toma de allí._

MAX _(susurrando)_: Podríamos habernos quedado juntos. _(Baja el rostro, apoyando su frente sobre la de Liz)_ Aún estar juntos.

_Liz alza su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Max y le acaricia la mejilla suavemente._

LIZ: Estamos juntos ahora.

_Max cierra los ojos y niega, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro._

MAX: No es lo mismo. _(Abre los ojos)_ Perdí tantos años siguiendo una vida que no era mía. Siguiendo las órdenes de otras personas.

_Max cierra los ojos nuevamente y lágrimas que se confunden con gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer de su rostro._

MAX _(susurrando)_: Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy. Estoy tan perdido.

_Sus brazos empiezan a temblar, debido a las lágrimas y su tristeza. Se lo escucha sollozar. Liz lo abraza fuertemente por la cintura, sosteniéndolo._

_La fuerza en sus piernas se vencen y se deja caer hacia el piso, abatido, sostenido por Liz. Ella acompaña su movimiento hacia el suelo y se sienta a su lado, abrazándolo fuertemente._

_Max esconde su rostro en el pecho de Liz y le devuelve el abrazo._

MAX _(entre sollozos)_: Podría haber sido feliz… podría haber-

_Se detiene cuando Liz comienza a acariciarle el cabello, tratando de calmar su llanto. Levanta el rostro, escondiéndolo ahora en el cuello de ella._

MAX _(se escucha como apagado, escondiendo sus palabras)_: Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

_Liz continúa acariciándolo mientras lo abraza bajo la lluvia._

LIZ: Shhh…. Todo está bien. _(Le besa la coronilla)_ Todo estará bien.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Casa de Tess. Interior._

_Tess se encuentra sentada en el sillón de su living, con el cuerpo inclinado sobre la mesa ratona, donde hay una MacBook abierta. Escribe en el teclado con fervor._

_De repente se detiene, sorprendida al encontrar algo en el navegador._

_La cámara enfoca la pantalla de la MacBook de Tess, donde vemos una página de Eventbrite abierta con una publicidad de entradas para una fiesta._

_Se ve un flyer con las montañas Shiprock de fondo donde leemos "Fiesta del Fin del Mundo - Viernes 13", entre precios de entradas y alineaciones de bandas musicales._

_Tess presiona las teclas en su computadora sacando una captura de pantalla de la página._

_Termina el capítulo._


	8. Something wicked this way comes(Part II)

_Abrimos con:_

_Noche - Crashdown Café. Interior._

_El local está cerrado y afuera llueve con intensidad; las gotas de lluvia golpean fuertemente en los vidrios. Dentro del local las únicas luces prendidas son unos tenues focos encima de los mostradores detrás de la barra; además, encima de cada una de las mesas y sobre la barra hay unas velas decorativas dentro de frascos ya prendidas._

_Ophelia está sola dentro del local, vestida con la misma ropa que la última vez que la vimos; un jean, unas converse negras y una remera escote en V del mismo color. En su mano derecha sostiene un trapo de limpieza._

_Camina hacia uno de los boxes junto a la pared derecha del local y levanta un plato sucio y unos cubiertos, que parecen haber sido de su cena. Mientras sostiene estos elementos con la mano izquierda, con la derecha comienza a limpiar las migas y suciedad de la mesa del box._

_Desde afuera se escucha el viento, las gotas de lluvia y ramas de los árboles golpear contra los vidrios del local._

_De manera inesperada, la actitud y postura de Ophelia cambia radicalmente. Suelta el plato y los cubiertos, que caen ruidosamente, pero sin romperse, sobre la mesa. Con la otra mano, aprieta con fuerza el trapo. Su cuerpo, antes inclinado sobre la mesa, se incorpora y en su rostro notamos una expresión vacía._

_Gira el rostro hacia la puerta del Café con velocidad, clavando la vista en la misma. Del otro lado del vidrio solo vemos las gotas de lluvia._

_Empezamos a escuchar: _

_Música: __"Break my broken heart", Winona Oak._

_Ophelia se aleja del box, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada del Café. En su mano derecha continúa apretando el trapo con fuerza._

_A medida que se va acercando a la puerta, del otro lado del vidrio notamos que empieza a visualizarse una silueta oscura._

_Ophelia llega a la puerta y se detiene frente a ella, mirando a través del vidrio. Levanta su mano izquierda, colocando lentamente la palma de su mano abierta sobre el vidrio. Apoya con pausa cada uno de sus dedos._

_Del otro lado del vidrio vemos aparecer al joven morocho que hemos visto en la base militar. Está de pie detrás de la puerta, mirando con vehemencia a Ophelia. Lleva puestas las mismas ropas con las que lo hemos visto la última vez; el conjunto estilo pijama color negro. Sus ropas están sucias y mojadas por la lluvia._

_El joven levanta su mano derecha y coloca la palma sobre el vidrio, a la misma altura que la palma de Ophelia, imitando su gesto._

_Ella lo mira con interés, él con anhelo._

OPHELIA _(susurrando)_: ¿Quién eres?

_El joven la continúa mirando, sin responder. Cierra los ojos finalmente y baja el rostro._

_Se escucha un pitido y la imagen se nubla, cambiando a:_

_Día - Trailer park._

_La escena es similar a la que ya hemos visto en el capítulo anterior._

_Ophelia está tirada en el piso del desierto. A su alrededor todo es caos y destrucción. Abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor con desesperación. Aparece una silueta delante de ella, que se inclina sobre su cuerpo._

_En el capítulo anterior no logramos ver de quién se trataba. Aquí vemos finalmente, mientras la silueta se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Ophelia y toma su brazo, que se trata del mismo joven._

_Él la toma del brazo con la mano derecha y coloca la izquierda sobre el mismo. Una luz blanca resplandece debajo de su mano._

_Volvemos a:_

_Noche - Crashdown Café._

_El joven levanta la vista hacia Ophelia, quien lo mira con asombro. Ella baja rápidamente su mano, despegándose del vidrio._

OPHELIA: ¿Tú me curaste?

_El joven del otro lado del vidrio comienza a asentir pero inesperadamente gira el rostro y el cuerpo para mirar detrás de él, cuando escuchamos el sonido de algo golpear detrás de él._

_El joven vuelve la mirada hacia Ophelia, esta vez con una expresión de desesperación._

OPHELIA: ¿Qué pasó?

_El joven vuelve a mirar detrás de él y desaparece de escena, corriendo._

_Ophelia comienza a destrabar la puerta, con dificultad por la ansiedad._

OPHELIA: ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

_Lucha con las trabas de la puerta unos segundos, hasta finalmente abrir la misma de par en par. Del otro lado, ya no hay nadie. Ophelia da unos pasos hacia fuera, manteniéndose debajo del techo del Café y mira a su alrededor, expectante._

_Pero afuera ya no hay nadie. En la calle cae la lluvia repiqueteando sobre el asfalto._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Roswell. Entrada del Hotel W._

_Está lloviendo y el cielo está completamente cubierto de nubes. Se ven y oyen rayos y truenos. La calle y la entrada del hotel se encuentran desiertas._

_El auto de Isabel se acerca hacia la puerta de entrada y estaciona, quedando el lado del acompañante junto a la vereda. La puerta del hotel se abre rápidamente y un botones sale, trotando hacia el auto y sosteniendo un paraguas sobre su cabeza._

_Las puertas del auto se abren y William e Isabel salen del mismo, él del lado del acompañante y ella del lado del conductor. El botones trota hacia ella, rodeando el auto, y tapándola con el paraguas, para que no se moje._

BOTONES: Buenas noches, señorita Evans.

_Isabel le entrega le entrega las llaves y cierra la puerta del auto._

ISABEL: Buenas noches.

_William cierra rápidamente la puerta del acompañante y se aleja hacia la puerta, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, evitando la lluvia._

_Isabel comienza a caminar rodeando el auto. El botones, sorprendido, la sigue con el paraguas en la mano._

BOTONES: ¿No quiere que la acompañe hasta la puerta?

_Isabel se detiene y hace un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia._

_William se ha refugiado debajo del pequeño techo que sobresale sobre la puerta doble de entrada del hotel._

ISABEL _(al botones)_: No te preocupes.

_Vuelve a caminar, llegando hacia la parte trasera del auto. El botones igualmente la sigue, insistiendo en taparla con el paraguas y mojándose él en el proceso._

_Isabel se detiene una vez más, junto a la acera y frente al auto y le sonríe._

ISABEL: Está bien, gracias. _(El botones la mira sin entender. Isabel levanta la mano izquierda y la coloca sobre el hombro del chico. Le sonríe, insistiendo con la mirada)._

_El botones la mira confundido unos segundos, mientras piensa. Finalmente, le sonríe débilmente y asiente con el rostro. Aleja lentamente el paraguas de Isabel, quien empieza a mojarse por la lluvia. El joven se aleja hacia la puerta del conductor del auto._

_Mientras el botones entra al Porsche y lo enciende, Isabel lo observa, parada sobre la calle. Cuando el auto se aleja, inspira hondo, cierra los ojos y levanta el rostro hacia el cielo, dejando que la lluvia la empape por completo._

_William la mira con intriga desde la puerta del hotel._

WILLIAM _(en voz alta)_: ¡Isabel! _(Isabel no se inmuta, se mantiene parada con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el cielo)_ ¿Qué estás haciendo? _(Isabel se lleva las manos hacia el rostro. Se refriega el mismo y luego lleva sus manos hacia su cabello, rodeando su cabeza con el movimiento, frotando las gotas de lluvia y aplastando su cabello. No le contesta a William por lo que él se empieza a preocupar. Isabel baja las manos y abre los ojos, clavando la mirada en él, con el rostro inmutado. William la mira un instante, dudando, y finalmente sale del resguardo del techo y camina hacia ella.)_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _(La toma de las manos)_ ¿Qué pasa?

ISABEL: Nunca me dijiste cuál es tu poder.

_William la mira extrañado._

WILLIAM: ¿Qué?

ISABEL: La verdad es que nunca te pregunté, pero - _(hace una sonrisa burlona)_ ¿tienes un poder distintivo? _(William lanza una carcajada)_ Así como yo puedo vagar por los sueños de la gente y Tess controlar sus mentes… ¿tienes algún poder?

_William asiente riéndose._

WILLIAM: Sí, Isabel, tengo un poder único.

ISABEL _(intrigada)_: ¿Cuál es?

_William mira a su alrededor mientras se quita las gotas de lluvia que le molestan en los ojos._

WILLIAM: ¿Quieres tener esta conversación aquí? ¿Ahora… bajo de la lluvia?

_Isabel asiente, seria. William suspira y sonríe. Coloca sus manos sobre las muñecas de Isabel y comienza a subir suavemente sus manos por los brazos de ella. Le acaricia los hombros hasta llegar al cuello de Isabel, donde descansa sus manos. Durante todo el momento, Isabel tiembla levemente pero no sabemos si del frío o de las sensación de las manos de Willian en su cuerpo._

_Isabel cierra los ojos y suspira._

ISABEL _(susurrando)_: Enséñame.

_William baja su rostro hacia Isabel, posando su frente contra la de ella. La mira intensamente. Ella abre los ojos y lo observa. Él le sonríe en una mueca pícara._

WILLIAM: Mejor abróchate el cinturón…

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Hora incierta. Pantalla en negro._

_Se escuchan sonidos de distintas maquinarias médicas. El "beep-beep" de un lector cardíaco. Un respirador artificial; el aire entrar y salir del mismo._

_Empezamos a ver una luz que crece, lentamente. La imagen parece verse a través de los ojos de alguien que se despierta con lentitud._

_Aparece una silueta borrosa, que se acerca. Es una __mujer__ vestida con una bata blanca; pero lo que más notamos, es la luz brillando sobre su pelo largo y rojo._

_Alguien se queja._

_La mujer se acerca y se inclina sobre la persona. Cuando habla, lo hace con un fuerte acento irlandés._

MUJER: Espera, espera…

_Los ojos de la persona se abren por completo. Empieza a agitarse, mirando a todos lados. Notamos que estamos en una sala médica dentro de la base militar; las paredes aquí son blancas en vez de grises, salvo una que es de vidrio y nos muestra el pasillo del otro lado._

_La imagen se termina de enfocar. La mujer se inclina sobre la cama de la habitación. La persona se empieza a ahogar, perdiendo la capacidad de respirar._

MUJER: Tranquilo. Déjame ayudarte.

_La mujer quita el respirador artificial del paciente y lo deja sobre una de las maquinarias. La persona toma una gran bocanada de aire y empieza a toser._

_La mujer, que parece ser una médica soldado ya que debajo de la bata blanca de médico lleva un uniforme de camuflaje, deja el respirador artificial sobre una de las máquinas junto a la cama._

_La posición de la cámara cambia y, finalmente, vemos quién es la persona sobre la cama._

_Alex se sienta dificultosamente sobre la cama, mientras continúa tosiendo debido al respirador y tubos que tenía en la garganta. Su aspecto físico es bastante pobre; se lo nota débil y con pocas energías, además de verse algunos moretones en su rostro y cortaduras sobre los brazos._

_La médica le sonríe débilmente. Estira sus manos para tomarlo de los hombros pero Alex la rechaza, alejándose de ella con un movimiento brusco del cuerpo._

MÉDICA: Todo está bien, Alex.

_Alex mira a su alrededor, tratando de entender dónde está. En la habitación sólo están él y la médica. Posa su mirada en ella y la observa con desconfianza._

ALEX _(con voz carrasposa, le cuesta hablar)_: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

MÉDICA: Tuviste un accidente. _(Alex baja la vista hacia su cuerpo; observa las cortaduras sobre sus brazos) _Tú y otros soldados estaban volando sobre el desierto y tuvieron un accidente.

_Alex levanta la vista y la lira con miedo._

ALEX: ¿Qué tipo de accidente?

_La médica se muerde el labio y piensa, pero no le contesta la pregunta. Se la nota nerviosa _

ALEX: ¿Quién eres tú? _(Nota el uniforme debajo del ambo) _Eres del ejército.

MÉDICA _(asintiendo)_: Comandante Brianna O'Callaghan.

_Alex la continúa mirando con desconfianza; espera unos segundos esperando que la médica continúe hablando._

BRIANNA: Estás en el Hospital de Fort Bragg.

ALEX _(conmocionado)_: ¿En North Carolina?

_Brianna asiente._

ALEX: ¿Cómo llegué aquí? _(Baja la vista hacia su cuerpo, se observa los cortes y golpes)_ No recuerdo nada. _(Levanta la vista hacia Brianna)_ ¿Dijiste que estuve en un accidente? _(Brianna asiente)_ ¿Cuándo fue esto?

BRIANNA: Hace cinco días. _(Alex la mira sorprendido)_ Has estado inconsciente desde que te trajeron de New Mexico.

_Alex se toma unos segundos para pensar._

ALEX: ¿Mi avión se estrelló? _(Brianna vuelve a asentir) _¿Cómo?

_Brianna hace una pausa antes de contestar._

BRIANNA: Eso es lo que estamos intentando de entender.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Dia - Casa de Michael. Interior._

_Una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la casa. La habitación se encuentra iluminada por el sol que ingresa a través de la doble puerta que da a un pequeño balcón; las cortinas de encuentran abiertas y vemos el día resplandeciente a través de los vidrios. Cualquier resto de la tormenta de la noche se ha disipado._

_La habitación es más pequeña que la de Michael pero mantiene una decoración similar, además de poseer una cama doble. Sobre la misma, Max duerme semidesnudo y enroscado entre las sábanas, vestido solamente con un boxer negro._

_La puerta de la habitación se abre y Liz ingresa a la misma, llevando un vaso de agua y un pequeño frasco de aspirinas en las manos. Su cabello está despeinado, recogido en un rodete descuidado, y lleva la misma ropa que la noche anterior._

_Cierra la puerta detrás de ella, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pero Max parece escucharla y se retuerce en la cama con los ojos cerrados, emitiendo un pequeño sonido de queja._

_Liz camina hacia él, rodeando la cama, hasta pararse junto a la mesa de luz._

_Max abre los ojos lentamente y se tapa los mismos, tratando de huir de la luz que ingresa por las puertas del balcón y lo encandilan._

_Liz se ríe débilmente mientras posa el vaso de agua y las pastillas sobre la mesa de luz._

_Max se queja mientras se acomoda en la cama, buscando sentarse. Se lleva las manos al rostro tapándose los ojos, huyendo de la luz._

LIZ: ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Max vuelve a emitir un sonido de queja y se quita las manos del rostro, pero cierra los ojos._

MAX: Horrible.

_Liz lanza una carcajada y señala los elementos que ha dejado sobre la mesa de luz._

LIZ: Te traje una botella de Aspirinas… _(Max abre los ojos levemente y lleva la vista hacia donde Liz está señalando)_ supuse que después del show de anoche ibas a necesitarla.

_Max asiente levemente._

MAX: Nunca más tomaré.

_Liz se ríe mientras Max se sienta en el borde de la cama._

_Max estira su mano hacia la mesa de luz, tomando la botella de pastillas. En el gesto, la sábana de Max se corre de su cuerpo, cayendo por el costado de la cama y revelando su cuerpo. Liz lo mira con interés mientras se sienta sobre la cama junto a él, a una distancia prudente para no tocarlo._

_Max toma se coloca una pastilla en la boca y bebe de un tirón el vaso de agua completo._

_Inspira hondo, coloca las manos sobre sus rodillas y gira el rostro hacia Liz._

MAX: Lo siento. No me gusta que me hayas visto en ese estado.

_Liz lo mira unos instantes, pensando._

LIZ: No tienes de qué disculparte. Me gustaría decir que entiendo cómo te sientes _(se encoge de hombros) _pero realmente no lo sé. _(Se acomoda sobre la cama, levantando las piernas del piso y sentándose estilo indio)_ Tu mundo entero se derrumbó de un día para el otro.

_Max asiente mientras la mira, apesadumbrado._

MAX: Te hubiera seguido. _(Hace una pausa en la que él la mira con intensidad) _Aquel día en el desierto…

LIZ: Max… no necesito que me expliques nada.

_Max se acerca hacia ella._

MAX: Yo sí. _(Coloca su mano sobre la rodilla de Liz)_ Necesito que sepas que todo hubiera sido muy distinto sin la mentira de Nasedo. Yo te hubiera seguido… quería seguirte. Hasta donde sea, Liz… hubiera estado contigo.

_Liz coloca su mano sobre la de él y le da un suave apretón. Le sonríe con tristeza._

LIZ: Lo sé.

MAX: Nunca hubiera estado con Tess… no hubiera dejado que te fueras a Florida, escapando de todo. Hubiera elegido tantas cosas distintas para mi vida. Hubiera _elegido_ mi vida.

_Liz no sabe qué contestar, por lo que le acaricia la mano con cariño._

_Ambos se miran en silencio unos segundos._

MAX: Gracias.

LIZ: ¿Por las aspirinas? _(Hace un gesto de desinterés) _No es nada. También preparé un poco de desayuno si quieres, porque Michael y Maria salieron.

_Max lleva su mano hacia el antebrazo de Liz y la acaricia._

MAX: No… por anoche. Y esta mañana. Por todo… Por escucharme y no juzgarme. _(Lleva lentamente su mano desde el brazo de Liz hasta su rostro, acariciando su cuerpo suavemente. Liz se estremece mientras mantiene clavada la mirada en los ojos de Max)_ Por ser tú. Siempre.

_Liz se sonroja. Quiere hablar pero no encuentra las palabras, al encontrarse afectada por lo que Max le ha dicho._

_Max la mira de arriba a abajo, con ojos lascivos._

MAX: Muero de ganas de besarte ahora… _(Liz baja la mirada, un poco avergonzada. Max retira su mano del rostro de Liz)_ Pero creo que necesito una fuerte ducha primero, debo apestar a alcohol.

_Liz se ríe y vuelve a subir la vista hacia sus ojos._

LIZ: Yo necesito litros de café. Dormir en el piso no ha sido del todo placentero.

_Max se para de la cama._

MAX: Creo que nunca voy a dejar de pedirte perdón por lo de anoche.

_Ambos se ríen._

LIZ: Tremenda primera cita, ¿no?

MAX: ¿Espero que me dejes recompensarte?

_Liz se levanta también de la cama y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación._

LIZ _(con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro)_: Veamos primero cómo termina esta.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Calle comercial de Roswell._

_Es temprano por la mañana y los locales comerciales están recién abriendo al público. La tienda de segunda mano de Jordan se encuentra cerrada, con las luces apagadas, la persiana de la vidriera cerrada, y el cartel de "Cerrado" en la puerta principal._

_Jordan se acerca por la calle, caminando tranquila hacia su local. Lleva puesto un vestido por las rodillas color marrón, suelto y de mangas largas, con unas sandalias del mismo color. En la cabeza lleva puesto un sombrero haciendo juego con el ensamble, en la misma tonalidad._

_Se detiene frente a la puerta del local y abre su cartera, buscando las llaves del local. Las saca de la cartera y está por colocarlas dentro de una de las tres cerraduras de la puerta de madera, cuando se detiene repentinamente. Mira la puerta con una expresión de confusión. Observa la misma de arriba a abajo y empuja la puerta con la mano donde aún sostiene las llaves._

_La puerta se abre sin resistencia._

_Jordan se queda parada en el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia dentro del local. El mismo se encuentra a oscuras. Se escucha el sonido de la campana al abrirse la puerta._

_Jordan espera un instante e ingresa al local, guardando las llaves en su cartera. Cierra la puerta detrás de ella y se quita la cartera del hombro, mientras observa el lugar con preocupación._

_Camina por entre las estanterías hasta llegar al mostrador, donde coloca la cartera. Da una vuelta mirando a distintos lugares del local, pero todo parece estar en orden, hasta que posa la vista hacia la zona de los cambiadores._

_Todo se encuentra desordenado. La ropa y distintos elementos de los estantes están revueltos, o tirados por el piso. Jordan se asusta al notar la situación._

_De repente, se escucha un ruido en uno de los cambiadores. Jordan se sobresalta._

JORDAN: ¡¿Quién está allí?!

_Jordan espera unos segundos pero nadie responde. Rodea el mostrador, hasta llegar al otro lado, y aprieta los interruptores sobre la pared, prendiendo las luces del local._

_Se escucha un nuevo ruido; parece ser un golpe en una de las puertas de los cambiadores._

_Jordan comienza a acercarse muy lentamente hacia los cambiadores. Las luces del local comienzan a chispear. Jordan observa hacia el techo con sorpresa. Mientras mira la luz titilar, la puerta del cambiador se abre rápidamente y una figura sale del mismo, corriendo hacia el fondo del local. Jordan baja la vista apenas nota al intruso._

JORDAN: ¡Espera!

_Se lanza a correr hacia donde ha desaparecido la persona. Dobla a la derecha luego de los cambiadores hacia un pequeño pasillo que lleva a la puerta del depósito; la misma se está cerrando lentamente, en señal de que la persona ha pasado por allí._

_Jordan abre la puerta y entra al depósito; el lugar está repleto de estanterías y cajas sobre las mismas y sobre el piso, encontrándose todo ensimismado, al ser un espacio mucho más pequeño que el local. Jordan sostiene la puerta abierta, desde donde entra luz a la habitación._

_Frente a ella, en la oscuridad y entre las cajas y estantes, vemos la silueta, parada frente a ella._

_Jordan se queda parada bajo el umbral, mirando a la persona. A pesar de la situación extraña, se mantiene tranquila._

JORDAN: ¿Quién eres?

_Escuchamos a la persona respirar con rapidez; parece asustada. Luego de un instante, da un paso hacia adelante. La luz que ingresa desde el pasillo ilumina su rostro._

_Vemos al joven alien que ha interactuado con Alex y Ophelia._

_Jordan se asombra al verlo. Se lleva la mano hacia la boca de la sorpresa. Lo observa unos instantes._

JORDAN: Yo- _(se detiene) _yo te conozco.

_El joven la mira perplejo, no parece conocerla a ella._

JORDAN: Yo… _(levanta la mano izquierda hacia la pared, se la nota un poco emocionada)_ Oh, ¿puedo encender la luz? No puedo creer que te encuentre aquí, ¡en mi tienda!

_El joven asiente lentamente, sin contestarle verbalmente, mientras continúa con su expresión de perplejidad ante la reacción de Jordan._

_Jordan prende la luz, que ilumina la escena. Se la escucha jadear._

JORDAN: ¡Oh, no!

_El joven se encuentra vestido solamente con un jean, que parece haber robado de la tienda. Sus pies y torso se encuentran desnudos y en su pecho podemos ver varias cicatrices; algunas de simples lastimaduras y otras más grandes que parecen ser de operaciones. Las cicatrices están por todo su pecho y panza._

JORDAN _(con la voz afectada)_: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

_El joven no contesta. Jordan mira las distintas marcas de su cuerpo y empezamos a notar lágrimas en sus ojos._

JORDAN: ¿Cómo-? _(Se detiene. Lo mira fijamente a los ojos)_ ¿Cómo eres tan joven?

_El joven levanta su brazo, para mostrarle el tatuaje en la muñeca donde leemos "X-G47". Jordan lo lee y asiente levemente con la cabeza, entendiendo._

JORDAN: Te atraparon.

_El joven asiente. Varias lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Jordan._

JORDAN: Este nunca fue el plan.

_El joven abre la boca para decir algo pero en el mismo momento se escucha el sonido de la campana de la puerta, indicando que alguien ha entrado al local. El joven abre los ojos del susto, y mira a su alrededor desesperado._

_Jordan señala hacia una de las estanterías._

JORDAN: Hay una salida de emergencia detrás de esa estantería. _(El joven asiente en señal de agradecimiento)_ Toma todo lo que necesites. _(Se da vuelta para alejarse hacia el local nuevamente y camina un paso. Se detiene, girando para mirarlo una última vez)_ Pero no te vayas lejos. _(Se lleva la mano derecha y le sonríe levemente)_ Puede que no me reconozcas ahora, pero soy tu amiga, y estoy aquí para ayudarte.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Maria. Exterior._

_Música: __"Demons", Boyce Avenue._

_Michael y Maria están en el exterior de la casa de ella, sobre la vereda. En la calle vemos el Jetta rojo destrozado por Kyle, estacionado delante la camioneta de Michael. En su mano, Michael sostiene una soga, y se acerca al espacio entre ambos vehículos. Maria mira con tristeza al auto._

MICHAEL _(mientras trabaja colocando la soga en su camioneta)_: ¿Estás segura que no quieres venir conmigo?

_Maria asiente._

MARIA: No quiero ver cómo desmantelan pedazo a pedazo lo último que me quedaba de mi madre.

_Michael se incorpora y gira el cuerpo hacia Maria, antes de colocar el otro extremo de la soga en el Jetta._

MICHAEL: Aún tienes la casa.

_Maria da un vistazo a la casa detrás de ella y suspira tristemente._

MARIA: Demasiados recuerdos con Kyle.

_Michael frunce el ceño pero no responde nada al comentario. Maria da dos pasos hacia él, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, pero Michael se agacha a atar la soga en el Jetta._

MARIA: Michael…

_Michael termina de atar la soga pero no se incorpora, quedándose acuclillado frente al auto y mirando el pavimento. Maria da un paso más hacia él y se queda parada sobre la vereda._

MARIA: Ey…

_Michael finamente levanta la vista hacia ella. Ella le sonríe y estira su mano hacia él, para que la tome._

MARIA: Ven aquí.

_Michael toma la mano de Maria y se incorpora, parándose delante de ella. Al estar Maria sobre la vereda y él sobre el pavimento, ella queda casi a la altura de su rostro. Michael la toma de la cintura y la atrae hacia él. Ella coloca su mentón sobre el pecho de él y levanta la vista, sonriéndole. Michael mantiene la vista fija en la casa, con el ceño fruncido._

MICHAEL: Odio que te haya quitado esto.

_Maria suspira y baja la cabeza, besándole el esternón._

MARIA: Lo sé.

MICHAEL _(con furia)_: Quiero m-

_Maria lo silencia colocando el pulgar sobre su boca y la mano sobre el mentón. Lo obliga a bajar el rostro y mirarlo._

MARIA: No necesito que me salves. _(Hace una pausa, donde ambos se miran intensamente a los ojos)_ Sé que te sientes culpable de no haber estado aquí en los últimos años, _(baja su mano hacia el pecho de Michael)_ pero no te culpo. Y no necesito que seas mi caballero con armadura brillante… sólo te necesito a ti.

_Michael aumenta el abrazo, agarrando fuerte a Maria por la espalda. Le besa el mentón y ella cierra los ojos, disfrutando._

MICHAEL: Llámame cuando hayas terminado y te pasaré a buscar.

_Maria levanta el rostro y le da un rápido beso en los labios._

MARIA: ¿Quizás podemos hacer algo especial esta noche?

_Michael la contempla unos instantes. Le corre un mechón de pelo del rostro, colocándolo suavemente detrás de su oreja._

MICHAEL: Necesitamos encontrar un lugar para que Max viva. Lejos nuestro. Y pronto.

_Maria lanza una carcajada mientras se suelta de los brazos de Michael._

_Se aleja de Michael hacia su casa, caminando de espaldas mientras le sonríe divertida._

MARIA: Te veré luego, chico del espacio.

_Michael inclina su cabeza y pecho en señal de reverencia y se aleja hacia la puerta del conductor de su camioneta. Se sube a la misma y la enciende, alejándose por la calle empujando el Jetta mientras Maria lo observa a pocos centímetros de la puerta de la casa._

_Termina la música._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Casa de Maria. Interior._

_Maria ingresa a la casa por la puerta del living. Cierra la misma detrás de ella y mira a su alrededor, suspirando. La habitación se ve muy similar a la última vez que la hemos visto; todos lo muebles y decoraciones se encuentran en su lugar. Lo único distinto son una pila de cajas organizadoras sobre la mesa del living y sobre el piso junto a la misma._

_Maria camina hacia la mesa y toma una de las cajas, que está vacía, llevándola hacia la mesa ratona cerca de la estantería. Deja la caja sobre la mesa ratona y la abre, dejando la tapa sobre el piso. Se para frente a la estantería y empieza a tomar los libros, observando una a una las tapas. La mayoría de los libros los deja dentro de la caja, pero algunos pocos coloca en una pila sobre el piso._

KYLE: Hola…

_Maria se asusta frente a la voz inesperada y suelta el libro que tiene en la mano, que cae al piso con un fuerte ruido. Lleva la vista hacia donde vino la voz, y vemos a Kyle parado en el umbral que separa el living de la cocina. Está recostado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho._

MARIA _(sorprendida)_: ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

_Kyle lleva su mano derecha al bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y saca un juego de llaves del mismo. Lo tambalea haciendo ruido frente a él._

KYLE: Aún tengo llaves de la casa.

_Maria lo mira intensamente, parece tener una mirada de odio en el rostro._

MARIA: Ya puedes devolverlas.

_Estira su mano hacia Kyle, quien se encuentra bastante lejos como para poder alcanzarle las llaves sin tener que dar varios pasos hacia ella. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se mueve._

MARIA: ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? ¿Por qué todas tus cosas siguen en mi casa? Te pedí que te las llevaras hace días.

_Kyle se toma unos segundos para contestar. Maria se cansa de tener su brazo estirado hacia él y lo deja caer, abatida._

KYLE: Aún no encontré un lugar definitivo donde vivir. _(Se encoge de hombros)_ Pensé que como estabas viviendo con Michael ahora, no te iba a importar.

MARIA: No estoy viviendo con Michael. Sólo estaba dándote espacio y tiempo para que pudieras mudarte a otro lugar.

_Maria se cruza de brazos y lo observa unos instantes. Finalmente, deja caer los brazos al costado de su cuerpo, en señal de rendición._

MARIA: Está bien _(resopla)_. Avísame cuando no estés en la casa así puedo recoger mis cosas.

_Maria comienza a alejarse hacia la puerta de entrada. Kyle da un paso hacia dentro del living._

KYLE: Espera.

_Maria se detiene, pero no se da vuelta a mirarlo._

KYLE: ¿Podemos hablar?

_Maria se da vuelta rápidamente, con una expresión de total desconcierto en el rostro._

MARIA _(cortante)_: ¿De qué quieres hablar?

_Kyle iba a dar otro paso más hacia ella pero se detiene ante el tono de Maria._

KYLE _(baja la voz)_: Sobre nosotros…

_Maria se acerca hacia él, amenazante._

MARIA: No hay un "nosotros", Kyle. No desde el día que decidiste destrozar el auto de mi mamá y la cara de Michael.

KYLE: ¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Años de conocernos tirados por la basura?

MARIA _(asombrada)_: ¡Es todo tu culpa! Yo quería seguir siendo amigos… _(hace una pausa)_ pero lo que hiciste es demasiado.

_Kyle se encoge de hombros nuevamente._

KYLE: ¿Para qué seguir siendo amigos?

MARIA: ¡Porque me preocupo por ti! _(Hace una pausa)_ Porque me importas. Porque antes de todo esto… tú eras mi amigo.

KYLE _(con enojo)_: No puedo ser sólo tu amigo.

_Maria cierra los ojos e inspira hondo. Cuando los abre nuevamente, el enojo se ha ido de su rostro._

MARIA: Ellos no son el enemigo, Kyle. Esto no es una guerra... Realmente espero que cambies de opinión.

_Maria se da media vuelta y se dispone a alejarse, pero se para en seco cuando Kyle habla._

KYLE: ¿Qué te hace pensar que él no volverá a hacer lo mismo?

_Maria le da la espalda. No responde._

KYLE: Ya te ha dejado una vez sin explicación, y lo volverá a hacer. _(Hace una pausa)_ Yo soy la única constante en tu vida, Maria… él único que siempre ha estado a tu lado.

_Maria inspira hondo y procede hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, alejándose de Kyle. Toma el picaporte y abre la misma._

KYLE _(enojado)_: Te romperá el corazón nuevamente. Te engañas a tu misma pensando que esta vez será distinto.

_Ella no se inmuta a sus palabras. Abre la puerta, sale de la casa y cierra la misma detrás de ella._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Callejón._

_Estamos en un callejón oscuro, angosto y alto. Las paredes son de ladrillo oscuro, entre rojo y negro, y una simple luz que parpadea ilumina la escena. El callejón da a una puerta al fondo, junto a un tacho de basura, pero no está extremadamente sucio. Más allá de eso, el lugar se encuentra vacío._

_Llueve y se escuchan a lo lejos sonidos de autos._

_Una luz en medio del callejón comienza a destellar, iluminando completamente la escena, hasta que se extingue casi tan rápido como apareció._

_Isabel y William aparecen en escena, abrazados y con las mismas ropas que la última escena en que los vimos. Isabel tiene su rostro escondido en el pecho de William con los ojos fuertemente apretados. William comienza a respirar con dificultad, mientras se separa lentamente de ella. Isabel abre los ojos y mira a su alrededor completamente sorprendida._

ISABEL: ¿Dónde estamos?

_Da un paso hacia el inicio del callejón, donde se ve gente y autos a través de la lluvia. Isabel sonríe. William tambalea hacia la pared detrás de él, buscando apoyo con su mano derecha, mientras se le corta la respiración. Isabel no se da cuenta de la situación._

ISABEL: Oh… ¿este es tu poder? ¿Teletransportarte?

_Isabel va a dar un paso más hacia el inicio del callejón cuando escucha a William que se cae en el piso, golpeando una botella._

_Se da vuelta rápidamente y la expresión de su rostro cambia instantáneamente, de total sorpresa mezclado con felicidad a preocupación. Corre hacia William y se acuclilla a su lado, quitándose los mechones de pelo mojado pegado al rostro para mirarlo mejor._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasa?

_William cierra los ojos; en el rostro se ve una expresión de dolor. Se lleva la mano derecha al pecho, a la altura del corazón. Isabel coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de William._

ISABEL: ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando.

_William comienza lentamente a respirar mejor, tranquilizando su cuerpo. Lentamente, esboza una sonrisa en el rostro._

WILLIAM _(susurra)_: Estoy bien.

_Isabel lo mira preocupada. Coloca sus manos sobre la mano derecha de William, que se encuentra sobre su pecho. La estrecha._

ISABEL: No te ves bien.

_William abre lentamente los ojos y la mira._

WILLIAM: Es solo un efecto secundario de mi poder.

_Isabel lo mira incrédula._

ISABEL: No me gusta.

_William le sonríe, ya con el cuerpo calmo._

WILLIAM: Vale la pena por ver la expresión en tu rostro.

_Isabel lo mira sin entender. William empieza a pararse, empujándose de la pared. Isabel lo ayuda tomándolo de los codos. Cuando están de pie ambos, William señala la calle con la cabeza._

WILLIAM: Vamos, déjame mostrarte lo que puedo hacer.

_Isabel pasa su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de William para que él se apoye en ella. Caminan lentamente hacia la entrada del callejón. A medida que se acercan, los sonidos de la calle se escuchan cada vez más fuerte y claro._

_Se detienen en la entrada del callejón. Isabel observa a su alrededor con asombro._

_Por la calle vemos pasar un auto negro, del típico modelo de los taxis ingleses. William se apoya contra la pared y la mira, completamente satisfecho. Isabel observa los carteles en la calle, los autos y las pocas personas que caminan por la vereda bajo la lluvia._

_El callejón da a una calle angosta repleta de comercios, la mayoría ya cerrados, que finaliza en una rotonda con una fuente. La misma se encuentra iluminada por varias pantallas luminosas que muestran publicidad._

ISABEL: Oh, Dios… ¿Es verdad? _(Clava la vista en William) _¿Estamos en-?

WILLIAM _(interrumpiendo, asiente)_: Londres, bebé.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Tienda._

_Jordan se aleja por el pasillo que da a la habitación de depósito, en la escena inmediata a la última que hemos visto. En el rostro vemos lágrimas mientras se acerca a la zona de los probadores y la sala principal de la tienda, respondiendo al sonido de la campana de la puerta._

_Cuando llega a los probadores, se agacha para tomar algunas prendas de ropa del piso y levantarlas. Con la mano libre, se seca y limpia las lágrimas del rostro._

_Se escuchan unos pasos en la tienda, de un aparente cliente._

JORDAN: ¡Aguarde un instante! _(Se para y abraza la ropa hacia su pecho)_ Ya estaré con usted.

TESS _(preocupada)_: ¿Te encuentras bien? _(Jordan se sobresalta al escuchar y ver a Tess delante de ella y suelta la ropa de sus manos, que caen al piso. Tess observa el desorden a su alrededor con sorpresa) _¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Entraron a robar?

_Jordan trata de recomponerse._

JORDAN _(intentando sonreír)_: Oh, no, nada de eso. _(Hace un gesto con la mano)_ Sólo estoy limpiando un poco el local.

_Tess la observa con desconfianza. Lleva la vista nuevamente hacia el desorden a su lado y luego a Jordan. Esta se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos. Tess nota el gesto y está por decir algo pero Jordan le sonríe levemente y se aleja hacia el mostrador. Se coloca detrás de él y golpea sus manos sobre la madera, intentando distraer a Tess de la escena._

JORDAN: Entonces, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

_Tess la observa unos segundos, sin contestar, mientras piensa en lo que va a decir. Jordan, al notar el silencio en ella, deja desaparecer su sonrisa del rostro y notamos preocupación en ella._

JORDAN: ¿Todo está bien?

_Tess asiente levemente con la cabeza, pero sin contestar verbalmente. Da dos pasos hacia el mostrador y se detiene, fijando la vista en el cuello de Jordan donde se asoma disimuladamente su tatuaje._

TESS: Necesito preguntarte algo, _(hace una pausa, donde Jordan la mira fijamente. Da un paso más hacia el mostrador)_ y necesito que me contestes con la verdad.

_Jordan se tensa. Traga saliva, tomando valor antes de contestar._

JORDAN: Dime.

_Tess da los últimos pasos hacia el mostrador y se para frente a él, colocando sus manos sobre la madera._

TESS: El tatuaje en tu cuello... _(Jordan se lleva instantáneamente la mano izquierda hacia su cuello, tapando el dibujo)_ no es de aquí, ¿cierto?

_Jordan piensa unos segundos. Finalmente, deja caer su mano mientras se ríe suavemente._

JORDAN: Creo que no he hecho un buen trabajo escondiéndolo, ¿verdad?

_Tess se ríe mientras niega con la cabeza._

TESS: Tú eres la científica de la que William nos habló. _(Jordan asiente, confirmando sus sospechas)_ Tú nos ayudaste a conseguir estos cuerpos y enviarnos a la Tierra.

JORDAN: Sí, lo hice.

TESS: Y tú puedes ayudarnos a recuperar nuestras memorias de Antar.

JORDAN: Sí, puedo hacer eso.

_Tess respira hondo antes de continuar hablando._

TESS: Y viniste a la Tierra porque también perdiste a alguien… que podría estar aquí.

_Jordan frunce los labios, sin animarse a contestar verbalmente. Tess la mira fijo._

TESS: ¿Encontraste a esa persona?

_Jordan coloca las manos sobre el mostrador. Las mismas se deslizan lentamente hacia Tess y se detiene unos centímetros antes de que sus dedos se toquen._

_Jordan niega lentamente con la cabeza._

JORDAN: Aún no.

_La expresión en el rostro de Tess cambia a sorpresa mezclado con tristeza._

TESS: Puedo ayudarte con eso… si tú me ayudas a mí.

_Jordan la mira con intriga._

JORDAN: ¿Qué necesitas?

TESS: ¿Sabes algo de una orbe violeta?

_Jordan retrae sus manos, con una expresión de gravedad en el rostro._

JORDAN: Sí… ¿por qué? ¿Sabes dónde está?

TESS: Sí.

JORDAN _(sorprendida)_: ¿Dónde? Pensé que había desaparecido para siempre.

TESS: Si me dices qué hace, te diré dónde encontrarla.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Interior de la casa de Michael. Escalera._

_Es de día, la luz ingresa el gran ventanal al final de la escalera, donde está el corredor a las habitaciones del piso superior. Liz toma la baranda de la escalera y se dispone a bajar a planta baja._

_Baja dos escalones y se detiene repentinamente. Levanta el rostro hacia su izquierda, llevando la vista hacia la puerta de una de las habitaciones, que se encuentra semi-abierta. Respira hondo tres veces, deja escapar una amplia sonrisa del rostro, y vuelve a subir los dos escalones que había bajado._

_Por el corredor, camina hacia la habitación que ha mirado, abriendo la puerta e ingresando a la misma. Es el cuarto donde duerme Max, que hemos visto en la escena anterior, y si bien se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que antes, ahora está vacío._

_Camina hacia una segunda puerta, y a medida que se acerca a la misma empezamos a escuchar, cada vez más fuerte, el sonido de una ducha._

_Empezamos a escuchar:  
Música: __"Velvet rope", Rita Ora._

_Liz coloca la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y abre la misma._

_Cortamos a:_

_Día - Cuarto de baño._

_El mismo es bastante amplio pero sin ventanas, y sigue con la tonalidad y decoración de la casa, en piedra, madera y colores del desierto. La ducha está prendida, y dentro de la misma vemos a Max, bañándose. La ducha consiste de un cubículo en la pared contraria a la puerta, con el piso en tablones de madera y separada del baño por dos puertas de vidrio con esmerilado, que logra cubrir desde la mitad de su cuerpo hasta antes de sus rodillas._

_Max detiene el lavado de su pelo cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta del baño cerrándose, llevando la vista hacia el origen del ruido, entre asustado y sorprendido._

_Liz ha cerrado la puerta detrás de ella y se acerca unos pasos hacia la ducha, mirándolo intensamente a los ojos. Él la observa atentamente, mientras Liz lleva las manos hacia el dobladillo de su remera y la sube sobre su cuerpo, quitándosela y dejando que caiga al piso._

_Max baja los brazos a sus costados, sorprendido e intrigado por lo que Liz está haciendo._

_Liz se quita el jean, bajándolo por sus caderas y piernas hasta también dejarlo en el piso junto a su remera. Se acerca hacia las puertas de vidrio de la ducha mientras se quita el corpiño y la bombacha._

_Desliza el panel de vidrio más lejano al grifo, ingresa a la ducha y cierra el panel. Se para frente a Max, inspira hondo, expira y lo mira fijo a los ojos, expectante._

_Max la observa en shock, intentando concentrar sus ojos en el rostro de Liz para no posarlos en su cuerpo desnudo._

MAX: ¿Qué- qué estás haciendo?

_Liz lanza una risa nerviosa y se encoge de hombros._

_Estira su mano izquierda y toma la muñeca derecha de Max, alzando su mano y llevándola lentamente hacia su pecho. Coloca la palma de Max a la altura de su corazón y apoya su mano sobre la de él, manteniéndola en el lugar._

MAX: Liz…

_Liz cierra los ojos._

LIZ: Quiero que me sientas, Max. Quiero que veas todo dentro de mí. _(Abre los ojos y lo mira con intensidad)_ He pasado años escribiendo y escribiendo sobre mi vida en mi diario… pero creo que ya es hora de que empiece a vivirla. De verdad.

_Max mira a Liz a los ojos, luego baja la vista hacia su mano colocada en el pecho de ella. Liz asiente con la cabeza, dándole permiso. Max cierra los ojos, concentrándose en su poder. Liz lo imita, cerrando los ojos también._

_Max inclina su cuerpo unos centímetros hacia Liz, mientras utiliza su poder para ver los recuerdos y pensamientos de Liz; debajo de la palma de su mano vemos la luz distintiva de su poder. Ella imita también ese movimiento, acercándose a él, hasta quedar ambos pegados, cuerpo a cuerpo. Max baja el rostro hacia Liz, mientras ella sube el suyo. Pegan sus frentes una contra la otra y abren los ojos. Se miran con anhelo. La respiración de ambos se encuentra afectada por lo que acaban de hacer._

_Liz sonríe y él también. Una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad._

MAX: Eso fue-

LIZ _(interrumpiéndolo)_: Increíble.

_Max asiente mientras lleva las manos a la cintura de Liz, atrapándola en sus brazos._

MAX _(con la voz afectada)_: Liz… No sabes la cantidad de veces que he soñado con eso.

_Liz se ríe y empuja a Max hacia la pared contraria de la ducha, mojándose ambos con la caída de agua._

MAX: Si hacemos esto… nunca más te dejaré ir.

LIZ: Estoy contando con ello.

_Max sonríe, la atrae a su cuerpo con fuerza y comienza a besarla en los labios, primero suavemente y a medida que transcurre el beso, cada vez con mayor fogosidad. Liz lleva sus manos al cuello de Max, atrayéndolo hacia ella y respondiendo a los besos y caricias de Max._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Hora incierta. Habitación de Hospital._

_Estamos de regreso en la habitación donde Alex está internado en el Hospital Militar. Brianna, la médica, se encuentra parada frente a él, observando con detenimiento sus signos vitales en los monitores junto a la cama._

BRIANNA: ¿Cómo te sientes?

ALEX: No lo sé, ¿bien supongo? _(Mira a Brianna)_ ¿Cómo suelen sentirse las personas luego de estar cinco días en coma?

_Brianna se ríe y toma la ficha médica._

BRIANNA: Bueno, todo se ve bien desde mi lado.

ALEX: ¿Cuándo puedo regresar a mi puesto?

_Brianna levanta rápidamente la vista de la ficha, donde se encontraba escribiendo. Mira a Alex seria, con preocupación._

BRIANNA: Alex… _(se detiene, Alex la mira con interés, esperando que responda a su consulta)._

ALEX: Tengo que ir a Roswell lo antes posible.

_Brianna traga saliva, pensando en qué decir. Mira hacia la puerta de la habitación que está abierta, asegurándose que no haya nadie allí. Se acerca unos centímetros hacia Alex._

BRIANNA: No van a dejarte ir, Alex.

ALEX _(extrañado)_: ¿Qué quieres decir?

_Brianna lanza una rápida mirada hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie la pueda escuchar. Baja la voz._

BRIANNA: Estuviste en un accidente que involucró a tres aviones, un alien y varios integrantes de las fuerzas armadas. El alien escapó y tú eres el único sobreviviente…

_Alex asiente lentamente mirándola con miedo en el rostro._

BRIANNA: Entiendes lo que eso significa, ¿cierto?

_Alex vuelve a asentir. Brianna abraza la ficha médica hacia su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha toma la mano de Alex y la estrecha. Lo mira con tristeza._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Día - Tienda de Jordan._

_Jordan y Tess se encuentran en la misma posición que la escena anterior._

TESS: Si me dices qué hace, te diré dónde encontrarla.

_Jordan la mira unos segundos, pensando. Se muerde los labios dubitando._

JORDAN: ¿Tú la tienes?

TESS: Aún no, pero sé dónde está y cómo conseguirla sin levantar ninguna sospecha.

JORDAN: ¿Dónde está?

TESS: Primero, dime qué es.

_Jordan se toma unos segundos para pensar._

JORDAN: Es la razón por la que ustedes fueron enviados a la Tierra. _(Tess la observa, sorprendida)_ La misma razón por la que tantos murieron hasta ahora… _(hace una pausa)_ y la misma por la que las nuevas naves llegaron hace días.

TESS: ¿Qué…?

JORDAN: Contiene la profecía.

_Tess jadea._

TESS: ¿Tú sabes lo que dice?

_Jordan niega con la cabeza._

JORDAN: Nunca la escuché. Ni siquiera Ki- _(se corrige)_ William la escuchó.

_Tess baja la vista, pensando._

TESS: Todos estos años… _(Levanta la vista nuevamente a Jordan)_ Esa orbe vino en la nave con nosotros.

JORDAN _(asintiendo)_: Tu protector la trajo.

TESS: ¿Buscaba destruirla? ¿O quería protegerla de alguien?

JORDAN: No lo sé. _(Toma las manos de Tess entre las suyas y se inclina hacia ella)_ Pero tenemos que recuperarla… antes de que caiga en manos equivocadas.

TESS _(asintiendo)_: Tú vienes con nosotros.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Montaje de distintas escenas mientras escuchamos:_

_Música: __"Someone to you", BANNERS__._

_William e Isabel caminando por __Covent Garden__ observando los distintos locales y lugares de comida._

_Ambos sentados en las afueras del mercado, bajo una sombrilla celeste, comiendo un desayuno inglés con té._

_Dentro de la National Portrait Gallery observando la __estatua __de Victoria y Alberto. Ambos están parados en silencio observando la misma. Isabel deja caer su mano derecha junto a su cuerpo, rozando la pierna de William. Él toma su mano y sonríe. Ambos no quitan la vista de la estatua._

_Los dos caminando por la zona del Parlamento, señalando el Big Ben y divirtiéndose con las __cabinas__ telefónicas rojas._

_En el atardecer, arriba de un barco navegando por el Támesis, tomando té inglés sobre la cubierta mientras charlan, se ríen y observan los lugares más famosos de la ciudad._

_Finalmente, es de noche. Nos encontramos en la zona de __South Kensington__ de Londres. William e Isabel caminan por la vereda, riéndose. En la calle hay una sola persona paseando a un pequeño perro por la vereda contraria; se nota que es una zona residencial y tranquila, con autos último modelo estacionados junto a la acera._

_Isabel baja la velocidad, deteniéndose frente a la una de las casas blancas, tradicionales de la zona, con una gran __puerta__ color negro. La misma se ve excelentemente cuidada, con plantas en la entrada y balcón. Todas las luces del interior se encuentran apagadas._

_Se detiene la música._

_William detiene su paso también, unos pasos más lejos, y se da vuelta para enfrentar a Isabel. Ella mira la puerta de la casa y sonríe._

ISABEL: Esta será mi casa a partir de mañana.

_William lleva la vista hacia la casa y silba._

WILLIAM: Wow, es preciosa.

_Ella sube los dos escalones que llevan hacia la puerta, gira el rostro hacia William y sonríe pícara._

ISABEL: ¿Quieres conocerla?

_William la mira sorprendido._

WILLIAM: ¿Tienes las llaves?

_Isabel levanta su mano derecha y la agita._

ISABEL _(sonríe)_: Tengo algo mejor. _(William se ríe)_.

_Cortamos a:_

_Interior de la casa. Se prende la luz y estamos en la cocina de la casa. La misma no es muy grande pero aún así posee doble mesada, con la mesada central haciendo a la vez de desayunador. Isabel camina hacia una mini bodega en la pared, junto a la alacena, mientras William se sienta en una de las sillas altas._

WILLIAM: La casa se ve increíble, Isabel, felicitaciones.

_Isabel abre la bodega y saca un vino de la misma. Se da vuelta para mostrárselo a William, sonriendo._

ISABEL: Vamos a brindar por ello.

WILLIAM _(sorprendido)_: No me imaginé que tuvieras provisiones ya.

_Isabel busca dos copas y el sacacorchos para abrir el vino._

ISABEL: Mi asistente compró algunas cosas… más que nada víveres y la cama, ya que pensaba pasar la primera noche aquí.

WILLIAM: ¿Tienen asistente?

_Isabel asiente, dándole la espalda, ya que está sirviendo el vino en las dos copas._

WILLIAM: Una princesa tanto en Antar como en la Tierra.

_Isabel toma las copas de vino, se da vuelta y se apoya sobre la mesada central. Coloca una de las copas frente a William mientras lo mira con regaño. William toma la copa y se ríe levemente._

WILLIAM: No fue con mala intención. _(Estira la mano y toma la izquierda de Isabel)_ Te mereces todo lo sueñas.

_Isabel toma un sorbo de vino y observa la cocina. Suspira._

ISABEL: ¿Cuáles eran tus planes?

WILLIAM: ¿Para hoy? _(Toma un sorbo de vino)_ Deslumbrarte con mis poderes y recorrer esta hermosa ciudad contigo.

_Isabel apoya su copa de vino sobre la mesada y lo mira fijamente._

ISABEL: Tus verdaderos planes. _(Hace una pausa)_ Me encontraste, después de tantos años… _(toma otro sorbo de su vino y lo mira fijo) _¿Ahora qué sigue?

_William se levanta de la silla y rodea la mesada, caminando hacia Isabel, con la vista fija en ella y una expresión de determinación en el rostro._

_Isabel se acomoda, apoyando el costado izquierdo del cuerpo sobre la mesada, para quedar frente a él. William se detiene frente a Isabel, a meros centímetros de su cuerpo. La observa y sonríe débilmente._

WILLIAM: Perdí todo en la Guerra; mi familia, mis amigos… _(levanta la mano izquierda y la coloca sobre el codo derecho de ella)_ te perdí a ti. _(Sube su mano por el brazo de Isabel) _Y ahora que te tengo de regreso, quiero protegerte… donde sea que tú decidas estar.

_Isabel sonríe._

ISABEL: ¿Entonces no quieres regresar?

_William niega lentamente con la cabeza._

WILLIAM: No tengo nada esperando por mí allí. Si puedo hacer una nueva vida contigo, aquí, en la Tierra… si me aceptas de nuevo a tu lado… eso es más de lo que puedo pedir.

_William coloca su mano en el cuello de Isabel y la acaricia. Ella cierra los ojos e inclina su rostro sobre la mano de él, sonriendo con dicha._

ISABEL: Quiero quedarme aquí contigo, también.

_Abre los ojos y lo mira con anhelo. William se acerca lentamente hacia ella y la besa dulcemente en los labios._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Desierto._

_Música: __"Viento", Gianluca Vacchi__._

_Estamos en una zona del desierto cercana a Shiprock Rock donde se ha montado una verdadera fiesta electrónica. Hay tres escenarios de distintos tamaños donde hay distintos DJs, entre ellos vemos gente bailar, moverse entre las personas, carritos de comida y bebida y baños portátiles. A unos metros de la entrada hay un enorme espacio donde están estacionados los autos. Desde los escenarios y entre distintos espacios lasers de distintos colores iluminan el cielo y a las personas. Los mismos tienen diversas decoraciones con pantallas que muestran dibujos en temáticas geométricas._

_Cortamos a:_

_Estacionamiento._

_Tess, Maria, Michael, Liz y Max caminan entre los autos, habiendo recién estacionado. Los hombres van vestidos simplemente de jean y remera, pero las mujeres se encuentran un poco más arregladas. Maria y Tess llevan puestos unos shorts de jean tiro alto con un top, mientras Liz va lleva un mono rojo corto._

_Michael mira la entrada a la fiesta con desdén._

MICHAEL: No entiendo por qué debemos hacer esto hoy.

TESS _(que va adelante del grupo)_: Porque estamos demasiado cerca de la Base Militar y del _trailer park_ que se incendió. Esto _(señala la fiesta)_ es el perfecto escenario para escabullirnos sin que nadie note nada raro.

_Michael sigue mirando la fiesta con la misma expresión en el rostro. Maria lo abraza por la cintura y le sonríe._

MARIA _(a Michael)_: Además, nos merecemos una noche de diversión.

MICHAEL _(baja la vista hacia Maria)_: ¿Llamas a esto _diversión_?

_Maria, Liz y Max lanzan una carcajada._

_Los cinco llegan hasta la puerta de entrada donde un equipo de seguridad escanea sus brazaletes, dejándolos ingresar a la fiesta._

_La música es cada vez más fuerte mientras se adentran en el predio, por lo que deben elevar las voces al hablar. Los cinco se paran junto a un puesto de hidratación, observando las personas a su alrededor._

MAX: ¿Dónde dijo Jordan que te encontraría?

_Tess mira la hora en el reloj en su muñeca izquierda._

TESS: No lo sé… dijo que nos encontraría aquí en media hora. Lo mejor es quedarnos cerca de la puerta así la vemos entrar.

MICHAEL _(exasperado)_: ¿Tengo que soportar media hora de esto? _(Toma a Maria de la mano y comienza a caminar hacia la zona de los carros de comida)_ Voy a buscar un trago.

MARIA: ¿Sabes que en estas fiestas sólo se bebe agua?

_Michael lanza un grito de exasperación y Maria se ríe. Ambos se alejan entre la gente._

_Max, Liz y Tess se miran nerviosos. Tess baja nuevamente la vista hacia su muñeca, chequeando la hora otra vez para evitar la mirada de Max y Liz. Ellos se miran y se ríen por la situación embarazosa._

_Max se inclina sobre Liz y le habla al oído._

MAX _(susurrando)_: Te ves hermosa esta noche.

_Liz se sonroja._

LIZ: Gracias.

_Tess, claramente habiendo escuchando la conversación, resopla._

TESS: Creo que voy a bailar un rato.

_Se retira rápidamente hacia el lado contrario al que han ido Michael y Maria, hacia una de las zonas de baile._

_Max toma la mano de Liz y la acaricia._

MAX: ¿Quieres bailar?

_Liz le sonríe y comienza a caminar hacia atrás, tirando del brazo de Max, llevándolo hacia la gente._

LIZ: Vamos.

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Fiesta._

_Música: Continuación de la escena anterior._

_Michael y Maria están junto a una barra, lejos de los escenarios, pero donde aún se puede escuchar la música bastante fuerte. Cada uno está con un trago alcohólico en la mano. Maria se mueve al ritmo de la música mientras bebe lo que parece ser un Gin Tonic. Michael mira hacia la gente con la misma cara de desdén anterior, mientras agarra fuertemente su vaso de whiskey._

MICHAEL _(hacia Maria, manteniendo la vista en la gente)_: No entiendo cómo puedes disfrutar esto.

_Maria pega su cuerpo al de Michael, mientras continúa bailando levemente. Rodea la cintura de él con sus brazos._

MARIA: No disfruto de _esto_, disfruto de estar contigo.

_Michael la mira finalmente, y suspira abatido. Termina su vaso de whiskey de un tirón, lo deja sobre la barra y le devuelve el brazo a Maria. Baja la vista hacia ella y choca su frente contra la de ella. Cierra los ojos e inspira, armándose de valor._

MICHAEL: Maria- _(hace una pausa)_ yo-

MARIA: ¿Qué mierda?

_Michael mira a Maria totalmente sorprendido que lo interrumpa con esa expresión, pero Maria está mirando hacia su izquierda._

_Se aleja un paso de Michael y él lleva la mirada hacia donde Maria está viendo. A unos pasos de ellos, vemos a Kyle aparecer entre el tumulto de personas, secundado por dos hombres, uno de ellos el que ha atacado a Michael en su casa._

MICHAEL _(exasperado)_: ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

KYLE _(a Maria, ignorando a Michael)_: Hola, Maria.

_Maria no le responde pero lo observa con una mirada desafiante en el rostro._

KYLE: ¿Podemos hablar?

MARIA: ¿De vuelta, Kyle? _(Enojada)_ No, no podemos hablar, no tengo nada para decirte.

_Kyle lleva la mirada hacia Michael._

KYLE: ¿Quizás pueda hablar contigo?

_Michael intercambia miradas entre Maria y Kyle. Maria le suplica con la mirada. Finalmente, Michael responde._

MICHAEL: Está bien... _(hace una pausa)_ pero sólo tu.

_Michael comienza a alejarse hacia detrás de la barra y el tumulto de gente. Kyle mira a sus amigos "matones", asiente y comienza a caminar detrás de Michael. Sus amigos se quedan en su lugar._

MARIA: ¡Michael! ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?!

_Michael sigue alejándose de la escena._

MICHAEL: Estaré bien, Maria.

_Maria corre hacia ellos gritando._

MARIA: ¡Michael! ¡No seas estúpido! _(Lo intenta tomar de la mano pero él se escabulle)_ ¡Michael!

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Fiesta._

_Estamos cerca del escenario principal. La gente, vestida mayormente con ropa fluorescente, baila al ritmo de la música._

_Tess camina entre las personas bailando, abriendo camino entre ellas. Las personas se encuentran demasiado concentradas en la música, el alcohol o las sustancias para notar a Tess._

_Llega hasta la mitad de la pista de ese escenario y mira a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien._

_Empezamos a escuchar: _

_Música: __"Anywhere", Rita Ora__._

_De repente, la escena empieza a moverse en cámara lenta; entre las personas vemos aparecer a Jordan, __vestida __con una pollera animal print con un tajo en la pierna y una remera negra. Lentamente se abre camino entre la gente, en cámara lenta, caminando hacia Tess._

_Tess la nota y sonríe al verla._

_Cortamos a un flash:_

_Antar - Fiesta._

_Vemos a las mismas personas que están bailando en la fiesta en el desierto pero el escenario ha cambiado a un gran salón de fiestas y van vestidos con vestidos largos blancos las mujeres y trajes blancos los hombres._

_Tess camina entre la gente vestida de blanco con un vestido sencillo en el mismo estilo que el resto de las personas. Jordan continúa caminando hacia ella en cámara lenta, también vestida de blanco. Ambas se encuentran en medio de la pista, sonriendo._

_Tess toma a Jordan del cuello y le planta un beso en la boca, que Jordan responde con alegría._

_Cortamos a:_

_Noche - Fiesta en el desierto._

_Tess continúa abriéndose camino hacia Jordan, pero, de repente, la expresión en su rostro va cambiando a seriedad._

_Finalmente ambas muchachas llegan a enfrentarse, sin nadie que las separe. Tess observa a Jordan con determinación._

JORDAN: Lo viste, ¿cierto?

_Tess asiente lentamente._

JORDAN: ¿Lo sentiste también?

TESS: Te conozco de antes.

JORDAN: Sí…

_Tess inspira y espira varias veces._

TESS: De Antar.

_Jordan corta la distancia entre ella y Tess. Levanta las manos y las lleva hacia el cuello de Tess; las coloca allí._

JORDAN: Sí, Ava.

_Tess piensa unos segundos, mirando a Jordan a los ojos._

TESS: Soy a quien estabas buscando.

JORDAN _(asintiendo con la cabeza)_: Sí.

_Tess cierra los ojos._

TESS: ¿Cómo… _(hace una pausa)_ cómo es-?

_Se detiene repentinamente y lleva la mirada hacia su derecha, intentando vislumbrar algo más allá del tumulto de personas bailando._

JORDAN _(preocupada)_: ¿Qué pasó?

_Tess toma la mano de Jordan y la guía caminando rápidamente lejos del grupo de gente._

TESS: Vamos, necesitan nuestra ayuda.

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Desierto._

_Estamos en una zona del desierto alejada del festival de música. Aún se puede escuchar la música y ver las luces de los escenarios, pero no hay ninguna fiesta en esta parte._

_Las Shiprock Rocks se pueden ver a la distancia, pero más cerca que lo que está desarrollándose la fiesta._

_Escuchamos el sonido de alguien cavando en la tierra._

_La cámara enfoca a Nasedo quien cava con ansias con una pala plateada. En el rostro notamos cansancio y unas gotas de transpiración._

_De repente, vemos una sombra a sus espaldas, unos metros lejos de él._

_Nasedo se detiene y su cuerpo tiembla de escalofríos. Clava la pala en la tierra y levanta la vista lentamente._

_Vemos aparecer al joven alien, el mismo que ha curado a Ophelia de las heridas por quemaduras. Nasedo se mantiene parado dándole la espalda._

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"Ain't no devil", Andrea Wasse__._

NASEDO: Mucho tiempo sin verte, Lucan.

_El joven se mantiene estoico._

_Nasedo se ríe por lo bajo y se da vuelta para mirarlo. Levanta la pala y la clava nuevamente en la tierra, con más fuerza, para dejarla parada._

NASEDO: Siempre fuiste corto de palabras. _(Le sonríe. Lucan se acerca dos pasos hacia él)_ Es bueno saber que no has cambiado nada.

_Lucan baja la vista hacia el pozo que Nasedo estaba haciendo y luego sube la misma hacia el rostro de Nasedo. Finalmente, habla._

LUCAN: Te ves viejo.

_Nasedo se ríe._

NASEDO: El tiempo te hace eso.

_Lucan camina otros dos pasos hacia Nasedo._

LUCAN: Y débil.

_El rostro de Nasedo cambia de expresión; repentinamente parece tener miedo del muchacho frente a él._

NASEDO: Mira, lo siento… _(Lucan se acerca los últimos pasos hasta quedar frente a frente)_ quise volver por ti pero cuando lo hice-

LUCAN _(interrumpiéndolo, le habla furioso y levantando la voz)_: ¿Era demasiado tarde? _(De sus manos empiezan a brotar rayos de electricidad)_ Tuviste tiempo de esconder a tu preciada Ava… de regresar por el Rey y la Princesa, esconder sus capullos del ejército.

_Levanta sus manos hacia el cuello de Nasedo y lo ase con furia. Los rayos de electricidad empiezan a recorrer el cuerpo de Nasedo, hiriendolo._

LUCAN: Soñé por años con este momento, querido protector. _(Sonríe maliciosamente cuando Nasedo empieza a quedarse sin aliento)_ No sabes la maravilla de cosas que aprendí en mis años de cautiverio.

_La electricidad ya cubre todo el cuerpo de Nasedo quien lucha por quitarse las manos del joven de su cuello, para poder respirar. Lucan deja de sonreír repentinamente y mira a Nasedo con curiosidad, examinando sus expresiones y cómo se mueve y deteriora su cuerpo. Finalmente, se aburre de esperar y gira su cuello para deslocar las vértebras. Nasedo cae al piso aparentemente sin vida y los rayos de electricidad desaparecen de su cuerpo._

_El joven se acuclilla junto a Nasedo, a su derecha ha quedado el pozo que él estaba cavando. Lucan observa el pozo y suspira. Levanta su mano derecha y la coloca encima del mismo; de su palma empieza a brotar una luz blanca y la tierra empieza a moverse._

LUCAN: Supongo que era más importante cuidar esto que a mí.

_De la tierra vemos aparecer la orbe violeta que hemos visto en la visión de Tess; la misma que Nasedo había enterrado hace tanto tiempo._

_Lucan detiene su poder y toma la orbe en su mano, examinándola con interés pero sin saber exactamente de qué se trata._

_Mira a Nasedo nuevamente, quien parece no tener signos vitales. Coloca su mano izquierda sobre el cuerpo del protector._

LUCAN: Adiós, viejo amigo.

_Lucan utiliza sus poderes sobre Nasedo, quien se convierte en un montículo de polvo. Lucan sonríe tristemente._

_Se incorpora y observa nuevamente la orbe en su mano. De repente, levanta el rostro hacia la distancia. Unos ruidos de personas gritando a lo lejos llegan débilmente hacia él. Lucan agudiza la vista para tratar de ver qué está pasando._

_Termina la escena y cortamos a:_

_Noche - Desierto._

_Michael se abre camino entre la gente, con Kyle y Maria tras sus pasos. La sonido de la música electrónica se va perdiendo lentamente en la distancia. Michael se aleja detrás de los carros de comida hacia el desierto, donde no hay gente._

_Llega finalmente a un lugar que le parece lo suficientemente alejado, se detiene y se da vuelta, enfrentando a Kyle._

_Kyle detiene su caminar unos pasos frente a Michael. Maria se acerca corriendo hacia ellos._

MARIA: Michael… _(lo mira seriamente. Él lanza un vistazo a ella)_ No necesitas hacerte el héroe.

_Kyle escupe un sonido entre una carcajada y un resoplido._

KYLE _(mirando con furia a Michael)_: Él no es ningún héroe. _(Le escupe a Michael)_ Es un fenómeno… un asesino.

_Michael intenta controlar su furia con la respiración pero el enojo es más fuerte que él y le da una piña a Kyle en el rostro._

_Maria lanza un grito de sorpresa._

_Intenta acercarse hacia los dos pero Kyle la empuja fuertemente; Maria cae sobre la tierra. Michael se acerca a ella para asegurarse que se encuentre bien y la ayuda a levantarse._

_Kyle se limpia la sangre del labio, que se ha cortado con el golpe de Michael, y sonríe._

KYLE: El chico tiene agallas, después de todo.

_Michael empuja el cuerpo de Maria detrás de él, para resguardarla. Observa a Kyle de manera desafiante._

MICHAEL: Ahora es de verdad una pelea justa. _(Alza la voz con furia)_ ¡Vamos! _(Señala el espacio entre Kyle y él)_ Tú y yo. Sin amigos que hagan el trabajo sucio por ti. _(Levanta las manos y le muestra las palmas)_ Sin poderes.

_Maria toma a Michael del brazo derecho. Él da vuelta el rostro y la mira unos segundos. Su rostro cambia de expresión ante la mirada súplica de ella. La mira tristemente. Le acaricia el rostro y asiente, haciéndole entender que se detendrá._

_Se da vuelta hacia Kyle, quien respira rápidamente y se arremanga preparándose para una pelea. Se da cuenta del cambio de actitud en Michael y lo mira irónicamente. Levanta los brazos junto a su cuerpo y se ríe._

KYLE: ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a permitir responder? _(Michael lo mira unos segundos y, finalmente, niega lentamente con la cabeza) _¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

_Michael baja el rostro y respira hondo, intentando controlarse ante las provocaciones de Kyle. Maria se aleja dos pasos de ellos y toma a Michael del brazo, tratando de tirar hacia ella y que él la siga._

MARIA _(a Kyle, firme)_: No, sólo es mejor hombre que tú.

_Kyle se acerca rápidamente hacia Michael, totalmente iracundo._

KYLE: ¡Él no es un hombre!

_Empezamos a escuchar:_

_Música: __"The Wicked", Andrea Wasse__._

_Le lanza una piña a Michael, que lo toma por sorpresa y termina cayendo al piso, soltando a Maria._

_Kyle se arroja sobre el cuerpo de Michael, sentándose sobre él, y empieza a propinar golpe tras golpe en su cuerpo. Michael se defiende con los brazos como puede._

TESS: ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?!

_Tess, Max y Liz han llegado a la escena, corriendo, los tres cortos de respiración. Maria no le presta atención al grupo que acaba de llegar e intenta tomar a Kyle de los hombros para alejarlo de Michael, pero aquél le da un codazo en el ojo sin querer, mientras sigue propinando sus golpes._

_Maria cae nuevamente al piso. Liz corre hacia ella y la aleja de los dos jóvenes, para resguardala. Se agacha a su lado mientras Maria se lleva las manos al ojo derecho, el que Kyle ha golpeado, tapándolo._

_De repente, un fuerte rayo de luz blanca ilumina la escena desde la derecha, cegando la vista de todos y empujando a Kyle lejos de Michael._

_Se escucha el sonido del cuerpo de Kyle caer a varios metros de ellos. Michael se apoya sobre sus hombros y mira hacia donde Kyle ha caído, abatido, rendido, lejos de él._

_El grupo mira hacia Kyle, que no se mueve._

_La luz blanca ha desaparecido._

_Maria se levanta del suelo con ayuda de Liz._

MARIA _(mirando a Kyle)_: ¿Qué pasó?

_Michael se levanta rápidamente del suelo; su rostro está nuevamente repleto de golpes y moretones. Mantiene la vista clavada en Kyle._

MICHAEL: Yo no hice eso.

TESS: No, no fuiste tú. _(Mira hacia su derecha, de donde ha surgido la luz)_. Ha sido… _(se detiene, sin entender realmente qué ha pasado)._

_Maria camina lentamente hacia Kyle, quien sigue sin moverse. Tambalea del miedo._

MARIA: ¿Acaso está…? _(Se detiene, porque no puede terminar la frase)._

_Escuchamos unos pasos hacia la derecha del grupo. Los mismos parecen arrastrarse sobre la tierra del desierto._

_Todos giran el cuerpo y el rostro hacia la zona de donde proviene el ruido._

_Lucan aparece caminando lentamente hacia el grupo, con el brazo y la mano derecha levantadas frente a él._

_Mira fijamente a Michael._

LUCAN: Hola, hermano.

_Termina la escena._

_Fin del capítulo._


End file.
